You Came Around
by awish0921
Summary: Edward's life consists of one thing, work and definitely no dating. Before he knows it, it's his 30th birthday. Wanting to get Edward to have a little fun, his best friend takes him to a club for his birthday. While Edward is not keen on the idea, what he finds at the club will ultimately change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: I am reposting chapters one thru thirteen. Nothing on the plot has changed. The chapters have just been cleaned up by my current Beta. She came into this story at CH 14 so she's going thru the previous story for me! **_

* * *

**Hi everyone. So this is my new story. It's going to be a little different from my previous stories. The first two chapters are written from Edward's POV and then starting on CH 3 the POV will alternate from Bella back to Edward and so on. I hope you all will like it. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

___Paging Dr. Cullen, paging Dr. Edward Cullen, you have a call on line three. Dr. Cullen, line three._

I pulled back the curtain to one of the beds in the ER to reveal a seven-year-old, scared, little girl and her father.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen," I greeted, extending my hand to Mr. Garson and then focusing my attention to my young patient. "And who is this? What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Emily," she said in a soft voice that I could barely hear.

I moved closer to her and took her little hand in mine. "Nice to meet you, Emily; I'm Edward."

She looked at me and smiled, but then held her stomach as she clung to her father.

"What's wrong with her, doctor?" her father asked.

"Looks like Emily has a badly infected appendix," I replied.

___Paging Dr. Cullen, paging Dr. Edward Cullen, you have a call on line three. Dr. Cullen, line three._

I heard the page again, but didn't want to leave my patient until I was finished. Whoever was bugging me at work was going to have to wait.

"So what do we do for her?" Mr. Garson asked.

"I booked an OR; the only option is to remove it." I saw Emily flinch and start to cry. I took her hand again in mine. "Don't be scared; we're going to take good care of you, and when your operation is over, I'm going to prescribe you a big bowl of chocolate pudding." Emily looked back up at me and gave me a little smile. "Dr. Hale will be performing the surgery—she's one of the best pediatric surgeons in the state—and Emily is in great hands."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Mr. Garson replied gratefully.

___Paging Dr. Cullen, paging Dr. Edward Cullen, you have a call on line three. Dr. Cullen, line three._

I grumbled at the page once again.

"No problem; they'll be down to get Emily in a few minutes and I'll check on her later," I said, and then walked out of the exam room.

I walked over to the nurse's station and picked up the phone, pushing number three.

"This is Dr. Cullen," I said. "Finally, dude, I didn't think you were ever going to answer your page."

"That's because I'm at work, Garrett," I replied.

"Yeah yeah, work; I know, man, that's all you do," he replied. "We really need to get you laid."

"Is this why you called me at work, to talk about my love life?" I replied. I noticed the three nurses at the station pick their heads up to look at me. "Garrett, seriously, what do you want?"

"Okay, fine; well, as you know, your birthday is tomorrow, the big three-o, man! How the fuck did you get so old?"

"You're older than me!"

"Details," he said.

"Get on with it," I spat.

"Anyway, I want to take you out, my friend, drinks on me."

"Well, if the drinks are on you, how can I refuse that?"

"Exactly," he agreed. "Now, I know you're off for the next three nights, so going out tomorrow night shouldn't be a problem. Kate has plans with her sisters, so that would be a perfect boys' night."

"Tomorrow is fine," I replied. "Where are we going?"

"Leave that to me," Garrett deflected. "Just be ready to go for ten o'clock."

"Okay, but, Garrett… no place crazy."

"Crazy? Pffff, just be ready at ten o'clock. I'll pick you up."

And with that, he hung up, not giving me a chance to reply. I knew Garrett was up to something, because as long as I have known him, he's always been up to no good.

Garrett and I have been best friends for over ten years now. We met in college; I was pre-med and he was pre-undecided. Eventually he decided on Education as his major, and since he was a huge history buff, he's now a high school history teacher. And he even landed a great girl. Five years ago, he met Kate while we were out one night at a bar. I had just finished my internship and we were celebrating when he saw her from across from the room. Two years after that night, they were married, and three years of marriage later they are still electric.

When I started my residency at University of Washington Medical Center, my time was no longer my own. I was one of the ER doctors and my shifts were always crazy. I was less than a year away from becoming one of the attending doctors and I couldn't wait, because then I would have more freedom. They don't call us residents for nothing, because you literally feel like you reside in the hospital.

Garrett and Kate are always after me to get out and find a nice girl, but there just isn't time for love in my life. I spend so much time in the hospital and then when I get home to my condo, I'm usually passed out. But those two are relentless when it comes to my love life. And somehow, I think tomorrow night will be no different.

It's nice to have good friends who care about you, but sometimes those two can be annoying as hell. But with my own family so far away, they're all I have here in Seattle. My parents still live in Chicago, where I am originally from, and my little sister Alice is in France, studying fashion.

I left Chicago after high school to attend the University of Washington. And here I was, still liking Seattle and practicing at UWMC.

I was going over some charts when I was notified that Emily's surgery went well and she was resting back in her room. I stopped down in the cafeteria to get some chocolate pudding to take to her.

When I got to her room, her dad was sitting in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. I had learned he was a single father and that Emily's mother had died from cancer when she was just three years old. I lightly knocked on the door, and as soon as Emily saw me, she perked up.

"Dr. Edward," she exclaimed. "Did you bring me chocolate pudding?"

"Why yes, I did, sweetheart," I answered. I shook her father's hand and gave her the cup of pudding. "How are you feeling, Emily?"

"Ok, tired," she replied, taking a taste of the pudding. "But my tummy stopped hurting."

"Well, that's a very good thing," I acknowledged. "Okay, well, I'm on way out for the evening but I wanted to stop in and check on you."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, I appreciate everything you have done," Mr. Garson said, extending his hand to me again.

"It's my pleasure," I replied. "Okay, Emily, take care."

"Thank you for the pudding, Dr. Edward."

"You're most welcome," I said. "Good night."

An hour later, I was home and trying to unwind. I was on the couch, sipping on a beer and flipping through the TV channels.

I loved my job, I really did, but I knew Garrett was right. Something was missing from my life. Here I was, on the eve of my thirtieth birthday, sitting home alone, and about to go to bed at the late hour of ten pm.

I got to my bedroom and stripped out of my scrubs as I headed into the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower, which ended with me jerking off. Lately, my hand is the only salvation my dick had. Lord knows, it's been over two years since a woman touched me. I knew I had to make some changes, and those changes would come once I finished my residency.

I got out of the shower, put on a pair of boxer briefs, and fell into bed. Working four twelve-hour shifts in a row definitely took a toll on me. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was down for the count.

~*yCa*~

The next morning, I woke up after sleeping ten uninterrupted hours. When I opened my eyes, I felt refreshed and ready for my days off. I showered, dressed, and then headed out to run some errands. I stopped to get coffee and then to the grocery store to stock up on things for the week. Then my cell phone started beeping out of control.

******Happy Birthday! Can't believe my baby boy is 30! – Mom**

******Happy B'day big bro! –Alice**

******Finally dude, ur 30, about fucking time! Pick u up at 10pm – G**

******Happy Birthday Edward. Have fun tonight – Kate**

Jesus Christ, did they all get together at the same time to send me texts? And it went off again.

******Ur mother won't stop crying. Happy birthday son – Dad.**

Good lord. Ok, so I get the point, I'm thirty today. I have no idea what happened to my twenties… oh yeah, I spent them in the hospital; that's right.

I thanked everyone for their wishes and shoved my phone back in my jeans' pocket. After my errands, I headed back to condo to do some straightening up and then decided to just relax the rest of the day. I paid some bills, and then I called home to my mom, who was still crying. After spending almost an hour on the phone with her, it was time for to get ready. Garrett would be here to pick me up in an hour. I had no idea what he had planned, but something told me I wasn't going to like it.

I went to my bedroom and opened my closet door., pulling out a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark blue sweater. I placed the clothes on my bed and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I stood in front of my vanity to shave and brush my teeth. I had no idea what to do with my hair—it was always a mess—so I just rubbed some gel in my hands and ran it through my hair, leaving it as it fell. I splashed on some cologne that my sister bought me for Christmas last year and then I dropped my towel to get dressed.

I walked out to the kitchen in search for my wallet, opened it to make sure I had enough cash, and then the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Garrett, with a stupid grin on his face. Garrett was a little shorter than me, but what always got the girls going in his single days was his long hair and the scruff on his face. I never understood it, since I was always clean-shaven.

"Now I'm nervous," I said as I let him in.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because, you have a look on your face that could only mean one thing… trouble."

"Edward, I'm hurt," he quipped with smirk. "Do you really think I would be planning something you won't enjoy?"

"In a word… yes," I replied. "I have known you for too long, man; I know how you work."

"Trust me, this night will be a night you won't soon forget."

"Oh I'm sure," I scoffed, grabbing my keys.

We got into Garrett's car and drove away from my house. In no time, we were in downtown Seattle. Garrett drove down a street where most of the nightclubs were located, so I knew we were going to one of them. However, when he turned into the parking lot of the establishment he was headed to, he smiled at me.

I looked up at the sign and let out a loud groan.

"Seriously, dude?" I asked. "A strip club, are you fucking out of your mind?"

"No, and this is not just any strip club, my man. This is Teasers; it's new and it's the best."

"How would you know that? Have you been here? And, furthermore, does Kate know you were taking me here?"

"I know because I did some research. I have not been here. And yes, Kate knows; it was actually her idea."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I can't handle you two. Look, Garrett, this is not my scene."

"Well, tonight it is, and your first lap dance is on me, birthday boy." He got out of the car and slammed the door before I could say anything.

I got out of the car and grumbled; I knew there was no way I was going to get out of this, so I had to suck it up. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked behind Garrett to the entrance.

As we walked in, I looked around. There were girls—almost naked girls—dancing on the stage and swinging on poles. There were also girls, in very little clothing, walking around serving drinks. The music was loud and you could smell the sex.

I looked over at Garrett, who was grinning at me, and then we walked over to the bar. Thank fuck, because I needed a drink, many drinks, if I was going to survive this night.

* * *

**Hmmm, so this could get interesting. **

**Chapter two will post over the weekend. **

**Please come join my FB group at Awish's Fanfiction. Find me on FB at RobKristen Love and on Twillight at Awish921. **

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for the Beta work! **

**And you know what will make me write faster? **

**If you click the review button and tell me what you think so far.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, let's see what Teasers has to offer up the birthday boy shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

I chugged down my first beer and quickly ordered another one. A strip club was not the best place for me to be, since it had been nearly two years since I'd had sex. I was horny as fuck, and seeing all these girls walking around with barely anything on, made it all the more worse.

"Come on, dude, over here," Garrett directed as he walked over to one of the open sofas.

I reluctantly followed him and sat down. I looked around and suddenly my eyes landed on one of the girls. She was so tiny, maybe around five-four, if that. She was wearing fishnet thigh highs, with a very short plaid skirt, where you could see her ass cheeks. She had on a push-up bra that pushed her small breasts almost up to her chin, and on her feet where the highest heels I had ever seen. I had no idea how she walked in them, let alone danced. As she danced closer to us on the stage, I could see she had on very dark makeup around her eyes and her hair was in a high ponytail. She was young, really young, and I wondered how she got to be in a place like this.

"Fuck, dude, she's hot," Garrett said to me when he noticed me looking at the dancer.

"She's really young, too young to be here," I replied.

"Who cares, she's hot, look at her ass."

I will admit, I could not help but look at her ass. It was really nice, perfect even. I felt my dick twitch in my jeans.

"I'm getting another drink," Garrett announced. "Want another?"

"Yeah," I said.

After Garrett left to get us another drink, my attention went back to the brown-haired beauty on the stage. She was doing her own thing, slowly moving her body around the pole, and as I watched her, her eyes landed on mine.

As soon as she looked at me, I quickly looked away. I then looked back and noticed she was moving closer to me. There was a pole in the stage right in front of where I was sitting. She walked over to it and began moving around it, almost as if she was dancing just for me. She then leaned her back against it and reached her hands up to cover her breasts.

Holy shit.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was mesmerizing and so beautiful. I watched as she touched her breasts, and then reached her hand further down under she skirt. She threw her head back as she touched herself and now I had a raging hard on.

This was not good.

As she was dancing, her attention then went to a man who was standing at the bar. She looked back at me and then walked down the steps, off the stage, and over to the bar. The older man whispered in her ear and then she walked back to the stage.

Garrett had walked back over to me and handed me a beer. I took it from him and tried to calm myself down.

"I saw you watching that girl," he said, sipping his beer.

"Yeah, she's pretty good," I acknowledged.

"Glad you think so," he said.

And then she was there, right in front of me, looking down at me with her captivating eyes.

"Hey there, handsome," she greeted me. "I heard it was your birthday." She moved closer to me, so her thighs were touching my knees.

I looked over at Garrett, who was chucking.

"Fuck, man, what did you do?" I asked him.

"I told you, your first lap dance was on me," he reiterated. "I sprang for the VIP room."

"Looks like I'm all yours for the next hour," she said, taking my hand in hers.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I groaned, squirming, my dick now rock hard and aching to be touched by the female variety.

"Oh, loosen up, man," Garrett said. "Go have some fun."

I stood to my feet, giving him a searing look, and then I looked back at the girl. Even in her six inch heels, I was still taller than her. I looked at her and allowed her to lead me to the VIP room.

Once inside the room, I looked around at the completely red room. The walls, the carpet, the furniture... all were red. She led me to the couch and I slowly sat down.

In the next breath, she straddled my hips and was now sitting in my lap right over my dick.

Fuck.

"I'm Isabella," she said. "What's your name, birthday boy?"

"Edward," I choked out.

"Well, I heard this is a big birthday for you, and your friend paid for the VIP treatment, so that means…" she leaned down to my ear, "You can have anything you want."

She moved her body on mine, making my dick react and stand to attention. I didn't know what to do, but she was young and I wasn't comfortable with this situation. As if she sensed my hesitation, she grabbed my hands and placed them on her pert breasts and then leaned down to kiss me. As soon as I felt her lips on mine, I pulled back and removed my hands from her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm 21, why? Are you a cop or something?" she asked, leaning back on my lap.

"No, I'm not a cop," I answered her. "I was just making conversation."

"Conversation? Well, that's a first. Usually, when people pay for the VIP treatment, talking is the last thing they want to do, but I can do dirty talk if that's what you want?" She leaned back down to me. "What do you want, Edward?" Her hand ran down my chest and then to my groin, where she palmed my aching dick. "Mmm, you're pretty cute, and from what I can feel, you have a big cock. Do you want me to suck your cock?"

Fuck.

My breath hitched in my throat as she stroked me. Fuck, there is nothing I wanted more than to let her go to town on my dick, but I couldn't.

Yes, I could.

No.

Maybe just a little?

No, definitely not.

"Look," I faltered, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, are you gay?"

"Hardly," I chuckled. "I just… look, I'm sorry your time was wasted. I'll make sure your boss knows you did an amazing job and was worth every penny, but I can't do this." I reached for her hips and gently lifted her off me. Once she was off, I took a deep breath and let it out. I stood to my feet and reached in my wallet for a hundred dollar bill. "Here," I said, giving her the money. "I'm sorry, you are really beautiful, but this just isn't right."

"Are you sure? I give a pretty good blow job," she said.

My dick twitched again. "I'm sure you do, but no thank you. It was really nice meeting you, Isabella."

I looked at her one last time and then walked out of the room to go find Garrett. I spotted him at the bar and walked over to him.

"Can we go please?" I asked him.

"Hey, man, you're done already?"

"It never got started," I said, pulling out three hundred dollars from my wallet.

"Here's your money back, now can we go?"

"Sure," he agreed, placing his beer bottle back on the bar and walking behind me. "What the hell happened?" he asked when we got outside.

"Just wasn't right, man," I explained. "I couldn't do that to her… pay her for sex;I couldn't."

"Edward… that's what she does…"

"That doesn't make it right for any man to just fuck her because they paid for it."

"Edward…"

"No, Garrett," I spat. "I know you and Kate want me to get laid and find a nice girl, but this is not the way. I wasn't going to pay a young girl to have sex with me, that's not right, it's not who I am. I would feel too guilty. So, please, can we drop this?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. "I'm sorry, man, I just thought this would be a good idea to loosen you up. You've been working so much over the past two years and I thought you just needed to blow off some steam."

"I know, and I appreciate your attempt, but this is not me," I admitted. "I'm sorry; I think I just need to go home."

Garrett nodded and got in the car to drive me home. He pulled up in front of my building.

"I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean for the night to go this way," Garrett apologized.

"It's fine, really," I acknowledged.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," he said as I got out of the car.

"Thanks," I said, walking towards the front door of my building. Once I got to the door, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I decided to get some takeout.

I got in my car and drove to the local Chinese restaurant. I walked in and placed my usual takeout order of chicken and mixed vegetables, and then went to wait for my order. When I turned around, I saw a familiar face.

Isabella.

She was sitting on the bench, wearing jeans and a pullover. Her face still had on all her black makeup and she was looking at her phone. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hi," I said simply.

She looked up at me and her eyes widened. For the first time, I could see she had brown eyes.

Big brown eyes.

"Hi," she said back.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again," I admitted.

"Same here; seems we both had a Chinese food craving," she replied.

"I guess so." I looked down at her, clearing my throat. "I'm sorry I ran out on you."

"It's fine, really. No harm, no foul; I still got paid," she said, and then stood to her feet. "It's really fine."

"___Number fifty-seven."_

"Oh, um, that's me," she said. She smiled and then walked to the counter to get her food.

I followed her and handed the person at the register a fifty-dollar bill. "Allow me," I offered. "You can add her bill to mine; I'm number sixty-three."

She looked up at me and shook her head. "You don't need to do that, you already tipped me for nothing."

I towered over her by at least a foot; she really was tiny. "It was most definitely not for nothing. I want to, please, for walking out on you."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely," I replied.

"Thank you," she said, and looked away.

The person behind the counter handed us both our separate bags. She took hers, thanked me again and walked out of the restaurant. I walked after her.

"Isabella, wait," I called after her.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around.

"It's late; do you need a ride home?"

"No, I don't live far; it's okay." And she turned to walk away.

I stood in my spot for a minute and then walked to her. "Please, I'm sorry. I know you don't know me, but I'm really a nice guy, and I just can't let you walk home alone at this time of night. Please let me give you a ride?"

"You are very persistent," she commented. "Okay, fine, you can drive me home."

I smiled and led her to my Volvo that was parked in the lot.

"Nice car," she complimented.

"Thanks," I replied.

She got in and gave me directions to her place, and that was the only time she spoke. Ten minutes later, I pulled up to a building in a shady area of town. The building looked like it had four apartments, two on top and two on the bottom, with one door to get in. It literally looked like it was falling apart; it was awful.

"You live here?" I asked her.

"I know, it's not much, but the rent is cheap and the water is hot," she replied. She looked back over at me and smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Edward."

"You're welcome, Isabella; it was nice seeing you again," I answered.

"You too," she said as she opened the car door and then looked back at me. "Happy Birthday."

I watched as she walked up to the door. I waited until I saw a light come on and was a little relieved, knowing she has one of the apartments on the upper level.

I drove back home, all the while thinking about Isabella. I could not shake her from my bones, and there was something about her that I couldn't understand.

But one thing was for sure, she was under my skin.

* * *

**A/N: First I have to say I am overwhelmed by the response of this story so far! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made this story a favorite.**

**Next chapter will see what Bella thinks about all of this. Most of you were right about her profession and for those who didn't want her to be a stripper, please note this story is a lot more than what she does, that's just a small part. I hope you'll keep reading.**

**Come join my FB Group Awish's FanFiction**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for the beta work!**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

******Please read A/N at the end, I provided some answers to questions I have been getting.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

I sat in the dressing room in the back of the club, lining my eyes in thick black eyeliner. I used a lot of makeup when I worked because I wanted no trace of the real me to show through. I then put my long brown hair up in a high ponytail.

I put on my really short plaid skirt, that just about showed my whole ass, and a black lace, push-up bra that gave me a lot of cleavage. I finished the look with fishnet thigh-highs and my six-inch heels.

The real me was a nineteen-year-old girl, scared out of my fucking mind. I left my home in Phoenix nearly two years ago to move to Seattle. I use the term "___home" _loosely. As soon as I graduated high school, I took every penny I managed to save, and ran.

I looked in the mirror and Bella was gone. The person looking back at me was Isabella. I was a stripper at Teasers, one of Seattle's newest gentlemen's club. Everyone here thought I was twenty-one, considering one of the first things I managed to get when I moved to the city was a fake ID. No one here knew the real me, and after working here for more than a year, I was beginning to wonder if the real me still existed.

"Isabella, you're on in five minutes," I heard my boss, James, say from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there," I called back.

James was a pig, and I tried to do my job and keep my distance from him. His commission was seventy percent of the money the girls brought into the club by way of private lap dances and the VIP room. And the girls got thirty percent plus their tips. An hour in the VIP room with one girl was three hundred dollars an hour, so James would walk away with two hundred and ten dollars while the girls got ninety dollars for their time. However, James would knock his percentage down for some of the girls to fifty percent if only they would work off the rest of the money on him… no thank you. I'll take my measly thirty percent.

Most of the girls tried their best to get their customers into the VIP room, and usually when that happened, anything went down. It was an opportunity to make a lot of money in tips, so the girls did whatever the men wanted in that room.

I've been requested a couple times to show a customer a good time in the VIP room and made some good money, but it's not my favorite thing to do. In fact, I despise it. I don't try too hard to get in the room. I mostly dance and do my thing on stage, which gets me good tips. And the tips we make on stage are our own, so I'd rather do whatever I need to do on stage and keep all my money, rather than share with James when it's me doing all the work.

I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. I have been doing this for so long, but the first few minutes of walking on stage are always the hardest. I never in my life thought I'd end up here; I used to be a good girl.

"Isabella!" James shouted. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room and onto the stage. I went over to the first vacant pole and closed my eyes as I started to dance.

I scanned the room and then my eyes landed on him. I almost fell off my heels when I saw him. He was probably the best looking man I had ever seen come in here. Places like this usually don't bring in men like him. He was sitting by himself and I noticed he was watching me. There was an open pole right in front of him, so I decided to make my way over.

When I got closer to him, he became even better looking. There were no words to describe him. He looked like he had long legs as one crossed the other, and his hair was all kinds of a crazy mess on his head. His stare nearly paralyzed me.

I got to the pole and decided to see if I could get his attention. He was well dressed, so I'm sure he had money, and I gave it all I had. I leaned on the pole and as I looked in his eyes, I reached up and covered my breasts with my hands. I saw him react in his seat. I then decided to go one more, and reach my hand down under my skirt, under my g-string and touch myself right where I like it. The act made me throw my head back and it made him squirm in his seat. I kept my eyes on him, but then I saw James trying to get my attention. I hated to leave the stage, but we knew not to keep James waiting.

"Is this her?" James said to a man with long hair as I walked up to where he was standing.

"Yeah, my friend has been eyeing her," the man said.

"Well, this is Isabella; the price for her VIP treatment is $300 an hour," James explained.

"Well, since it's my friend's 30th birthday, I think I can swing that," the man said. "One hour, $300 for my friend, he's sitting over there."

I looked in the direction the man was pointing to and my stomach flip-flopped when I saw it was the hot guy sitting alone on the sofa. The very one I was just dancing for. The man gave James the cash and I walked over to the customer behind his friend.

"I saw you watching that girl," the man said to his friend.

"Yeah, she's pretty good," I heard him say back

"Glad you think so," he replied.

I walked out from behind the customer's friend and stood in front of him so my thighs lightly brushed his knees.

"Hey there, handsome," I greeted him. "I heard it was your birthday." I moved closer to him.

He looked up at me with his sexy eyes and then back to his friend, who was chuckling.

"Fuck, man, what did you do?" he asked his friend.

"I told you, your first lap dance was on me," he replied. "I sprang for the VIP room."

"Looks like I'm all yours for the next hour," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he argued.

"Oh, loosen up, man," his friend said. "Go have some fun."

My customer stood to his feet, and damn, he was tall. I had on six-inch heels and he still towered over me. He looked at me and allowed me to escort him to the VIP room.

Once we got in the room, I guided him over to one of the chairs and then straddled his hips. We only had an hour, so there was no time to waste.

"I'm Isabella," I said. "What's your name birthday boy?"

"Edward," he choked out.

Such an old fashioned name for a young man, but it suited him.

"Well, I heard this is a big birthday for you, and your friend down there paid for the VIP treatment, so that means…" I leaned down to his ear. "You can have anything you want."

I moved my body right over his groin, where I could feel him hard under me. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, so I decided to show him it was okay to touch me. I took his hands and placed them on my breasts, and god, it felt good. Never had one of my customers actually turned me on. They mostly repulsed me.

Holy shit, I was wet.

I wanted to kiss him. It wasn't something I liked to do with my customers, but I wanted to with him. He smelled so damn good, so I leaned down and brushed my lips against him, but just when I thought he was going to kiss me back, he pulled away.

What the hell?

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm twenty-one, why? Are you a cop or something?" I asked, leaning back on his lap.

"No, I'm not a cop," he answered. "I was just making conversation."

"Conversation? Well, that's a first. Usually when people pay for the VIP treatment, talking is the last thing they want to do, but I can do dirty talk if that's what you want?" I leaned back down to him, trying to get him back in the mood. "What do you want, Edward?" My hand ran down his chest, and I could feel how tight his muscles were, and then I went further down to his groin, where I palmed his dick. Fuck, it felt really nice, big. "Mmm, you're pretty cute, and from what I can feel, I'm sure you have a big cock. Do you want me to suck your

cock?"

Lord help me, I actually wanted to.

"Look," he interrupted, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, are you gay?" I asked.

"Hardly" he chuckled. "I just… look, I'm sorry your time was wasted. I'll make sure your boss knows you did an amazing job and was worth every penny, but I can't do this." He reached for my hips and lifted me off him. I was shocked and really disappointed. "Here," he said, handing me a hundred dollar bill. "I'm sorry, you are really beautiful, but this just isn't right."

Did he just say I was beautiful? No one has ever called me that before.

"Are you sure? I give a pretty good blow job," I said, trying one last attempt. Was I crazy? I should just take the money and run, but I actually wanted to feel him against me.

"I'm sure you do, but no thank you. It was really nice meeting you, Isabella."

And then he was gone.

~*yCa*~

My shift was finally over, and even though it was late, I wasn't really tired. I was starving, so I decided to go pick up some Chinese food, since it was cheap and fast.

I placed my order and went to sit on the bench to wait for my food. I reached in my pocket for my phone, and of course, there were no texts and no missed calls. I only had the phone for emergencies.

"Hi."

I looked up, startled that someone was standing in front of me, and I nearly fell off the bench when I saw it was the guy from the club, the one who turned me down.

"Hi," I said back as I looked up at him and saw he had really green eyes.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again," he commented.

"Same here; seems we both had a Chinese food craving," I replied.

"I guess so. I'm sorry I ran out on you."

"It's fine, really. No harm, no foul; I still got paid," I said and then stood to my feet. "It's really fine." I didn't know what else to say.

___"Number fifty-seven."_

"Oh, um, that's me," I said; thank God they called my number. I smiled at him and then walked to the counter to get my food.

I didn't realize he had followed me until his arm reached over and handed money to the person behind the counter.

"Allow me," he offered. "You can add her bill to mine; I'm number sixty-three."

I was shocked; he was buying my food, but why?

"You don't need to do that," I said to him. Now that I didn't have my heels on and was just in my converse, I could really see just how tall he was. "You already tipped me for nothing."

"It was most definitely not for nothing. I want to, please, for walking out on you," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"Thank you," I said and looked away.

The person behind the counter handed us both our separate bags. I took mine, thanked him again and walked out of the restaurant.

"Isabella wait," he called after me.

"Yeah," I asked, turning around. I had no idea what he still wanted.

"It's late; do you need a ride home?"

I didn't know what to say; he was a customer. Well, not technically, but I met him at the club and I never mix business with pleasure, no matter how cute and sweet he was.

"No, I don't live far; it's okay," I replied and turned to walk away. That was for the best.

"Please, I'm sorry," he called after me. "I know you don't know me, but I'm really a nice guy, and I just can't let you walk home alone at this time of night. Please let me give you a ride?"

"You are very persistent," I said to him. Oh fuck it. "Okay, fine, you can drive me home."

He smiled at me and then led the way to his car. It was a black Volvo.

Hot car for a hot guy.

"Nice car," I complimented.

"Thanks," he replied.

I got in and gave him directions to my apartment. I never accepted rides from strangers, but there was something about him that made me feel safe. There was no way to explain it. Other than the directions, I didn't say anything more to him. Ten minutes later, we pulled up to my sorry excuse for an apartment.

"You live here?" he asked.

"I know it's not much, but the rent is cheap and the water is hot," I replied. I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Edward."

"You're welcome, Isabella; it was nice seeing you again," he said.

"You too." I opened the car door and then looked back at him. "Happy Birthday."

I closed the car door and walked into the front door. When I got up to my apartment, I still saw his headlights outside my window. I turned my light on and then he drove away.

Was he waiting to make sure I got in okay? I had no idea what to think about this man that came into my life tonight, but just the same, I'm sure that was the last time I would see him.

Girls like me don't fit in the same world as guys like him.

* * *

**A/N: And there's Isabella… but really she's Bella. I know some have voiced concerned about her being a hooker as well as a stripper, however please, keep reading. I am not going to write her sexually with any customers, trust me the only lemons in this story will be with Edward. So calm down, ya'll.**

**Ok for the POVs. They will alternate and some of the dialog will repeat as it has to, but then the chapters will focus on either Edward and Bella and what's going on in their minds. So while it will repeat some, the chapters wont be all the same. I should remind that one of the greatest stories ever written was written similar. Just sayin.**

**Updates? I'm aiming for once a week-ish!**

**I think I covered the important questions. Again I love all of your reviews and I am so glad you are liking this so far. I hope you will continue to read.**

**Come join my FB page for updates and teasers. Awish's Fanfiction.**

**OHHH and does anyone know how to do banners and would be willing to do one for me for this story? I have three pictures I'd like to use, if anyone can help, please PM me.**

**Thanks for Chandrakanta for the Beta work! **

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

A week had passed since my birthday, since I met Isabella. I have not been able to stop thinking about her since that night. It's been a long time since I've thought of girl, and of course, it being my rotten luck, it was a girl that I couldn't have.

I was sitting at Garrett and Kate's kitchen table, under duress, as they made me come over for dinner. I think they both felt guilty for the other night and were trying to make it right

"More lasagna?" Kate asked.

"Sure," I said as she placed another square on my plate. "Thanks."

"Look, Edward, " Kate began. "Garrett told me what happened on your birthday and I'm really sorry. The whole thing was my idea and I should have known that was not your scene."

"It's really okay, Kate," I replied. "I appreciate you both wanting to help distract me from work."

"You really do work a lot man," Garrett said.

"I know, but hopefully once I take my boards in a few months, things will slow down."

"And then you can meet a nice girl to settle down with," he hinted.

"You know, I think you two want me to find someone more than I do," I replied.

"I'm perfectly happy being the third wheel."

"Edward, as much as we love you, you do need to get out there," Kate insisted.

"I mean, you're a doctor for crying out loud, and a pretty hot guy."

"Excuse me?" Garrett interrupted.

"What?" Kate asked her husband. "Well, he is a hot guy… just sayin'. Anyway, you're a great guy, Edward, and you deserve to be happy with a great girl."

"I know, but after my last relationship, I just don't have the energy right now for the dating scene. With work being so hectic, my ass is too tired to play the game."

"You need to forget about what happened with Rose," Kate opined. "She's not worth it."

"Well, it's a little hard when I work with her and have to see her every day. Both her, and her new man."

Rosalie Hale and I dated for almost two years. We're both doctors; she's a pediatric surgeon. I thought things were going well between us until she told me she met someone. Emmett McCarty was the new cardiologist on staff, and apparently, he and Rose really hit it off. I guess I should be grateful she told me before she slept with him. But it was still hard, especially with working with her and Emmett on a daily basis. Not to mention, the whole damn hospital found out about it and I became the "___thing" _that every nurse wanted to take care of. And all I wanted was just to be left alone.

"Kate's right, man, she's not worth it," Garrett agreed. "Well, whatever, dude, I can always set you up with one of the single teachers at school."

"No thanks," I said. "Okay, can we please drop the conversation of my love life, or lack thereof, please?"

We finished our dinner, and as Kate cleaned up, Garrett and I went into the living room to play a game of Wii golf. Three games later, Garrett finally realized he couldn't beat me at the game.

After another hour, I had to get home because I needed to be at the hospital at 7 am.

"Thanks for dinner," I said, kissing Kate on her cheek.

"You're welcome; anytime, Edward," she replied.

"Talk to you soon, man," Garrett said, hugging me.

I left their house and headed home. As I was lying in bed, my mind went to Isabella. I wondered if she was working tonight, and then I thought about men putting their hands on her and I didn't like it.

I didn't like the thought of her doing those things for money. She was too sweet and too beautiful to be used like that. She deserved to be with someone who would take care of her like she deserved to be taken care of.

I could not believe that a stripper had gotten under my skin, but she was more than that. There had to be more to her than taking her clothes off for money.

I wanted to see her again.

~*YCa*~

The next day at work, my shift went by pretty fast, considering the ER never stopped. I was in the locker room, gettINg changed, when Rose came in.

"Hi, Edward," she said.

"Hi," I acknowledged, pulling my t-shirt over my head.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, sitting on the bench to tie my sneakers.

"Well, I didn't want you to hear this from anyone else," she began. "Emmett asked me to marry him and I accepted."

I finished tying my shoe and looked back at her. "That's great, Rose, congratulations."

I got up from the bench and grabbed my backpack. I knew that was going to happen eventually, but I expected it to really hurt; only it didn't.

"Edward, are you okay with all of this?" she asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Rose, we broke up a long time ago and Emmett is a good guy; I'm happy for you." I smiled at her and walked out of the locker room, officially closing the door on that chapter in my life.

When I got to my car, I pulled out my phone and called the number to the club.

"Teasers Gentlemen's Club, can I help you?"

"Uh, yes… can you please tell me if Isabella is working tonight?" I asked the girl who answered the phone.

"Yes, she's here tonight, until closing. Would you like me to reserve her for you?"

Reserve her?

"Uh, no thank you," I responded. "I'll just come in, what time is closing?"

"1 am."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. I drove downtown and decided to kill some time at the café across the street.

The hour passed and I walked over to the club. I waited for her to come out. Ten minutes later, she exited the club alone, dressed in her casual clothes. She then started to walk through the parking lot.

"Isabella?" I called after her.

She whipped around and saw me standing across from her.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd offer you a ride home," I said.

"How did you even know I was here tonight?"

"I called the club to check; they told me you were here until closing, so I thought I'd see if I could drive you home. It's late and cold."

"I'm used to walking home," she said, obviously conflicted on my offer.

"I know you are, but I'm here, so why not let me drive you?" I walked over to her.

"You must be cold; if you want to contemplate me driving you home some more, at least let me buy you a cup of coffee to warm up?"

"You want to buy me a cup of coffee?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Edward, for the offer, but I'd rather not," she said, turning away from me.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars," I called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned back around. "I'll give you one-hundred dollars to have a cup of coffee with me."

"You're going to pay me to have coffee with you?"

"If that's the only way you'll stay."

She hesitated for a minute and then walked towards me. "Okay," she agreed.

We walked back over to the all-night café and she grabbed a table as I placed our coffee order. I sat down across from her and placed a one-hundred dollar bill in front of her. She reached for it, but before she could take it, I covered her hand. The spark that jolted between us from touching her, made me almost choke on my breath.

"Money for some conversation," I said. She nodded and I removed my hand. She swiped the money off the table and shoved it in her pocket.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked, taking a sip if her coffee.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21," she answered. The same answer she gave me in the club.

I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. "How old are you, really?"

She took a breath and let it out. She looked up at me with brown eyes that were covered in a ton of black makeup.

"I'm nineteen," she replied, and that time I believed her. "I'll be twenty in September. I had to lie about my age, since I was seventeen when I started working at the club."

"Is Isabella your real name?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I prefer Bella… when I'm not working." She took a sip of her coffee and then looked up at me. "Look, Edward, I don't understand why you even want to talk to me. I mean, you're 30 years old. I know that because it was your birthday the night we met, so why would someone like you, who, judging by your clothes and your looks, is clearly on a different level than me, want to even bother?"

"I can't explain it," I said honestly. "I just want to help you."

"I'm not a charity case," she spat.

"I never said you were," I replied, trying to calm her down. "Look, since the night we met, I've been thinking about you, wondering if you're okay."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Thank you for your concern, but it's really not necessary. I've been taking care of myself since I was seventeen."

"Did you grow up in Seattle?"

"No, I grew up in Phoenix," she said. "I moved here after I graduated high school."

"Do your parents know where you are… or what you're doing?"

"My parents don't give a fuck about me," she hissed.

"That can't be true," I denied.

"My mother is a drunk who married a loser who liked to slap me around whenever he felt like it," she started, making my heart ache. "I left that house the night he tried to rape me."

"Bella, I'm sorry," I offered___, _not knowing what else to say.

It didn't escape us both that it had been the first time I called her Bella.

"It's fine; so you see, my mother probably doesn't even know I left."

"Where is your father?"

She hesitated and then I saw a tear fall from her eye; she quickly wiped it away.

"He lives in Forks. I haven't seen him since I was five."

"Forks? That's four hours from here; does he know where you are?" I asked.

"No, and I don't want him to, not yet."

"Okay," I replied. I took a sip of my coffee and then took a deep breath. "Can I ask you why you chose this… profession?"

"Fast money," she said. "I needed money. When I got to Seattle, I met one of the girls from the club; she made it sound so easy, so I applied for a job. I took dance lessons as a kid, so I knew I could dance, but it took me some time to get the nerve to take my clothes off. It's a mindset, I guess; I just thought about the money and did it. Same thing when I was paid for sex the first time. You do what you have to do to survive."

Her confirmation that she was paid for sex did not sit well with me. I knew that was a possibility since she told me that was an option in the VIP room, but hearing that it was something she had done made it more difficult.

Why did I care?

"Is sex offered a lot at the club?"

"Depends on the girl," she explained. "I don't prefer the VIP room. In fact, I avoid it if I can. I only go in if I'm requested. I don't go up to men and suggest it to them, like some of the girls do. I've only been in there three times, counting the time with you, so I've only been with two men since I started at the club. I'd rather keep to myself and dance on stage."

"You dance very well," I admitted. "You dance like you love it."

"I do," she agreed. "Before things got really bad at home, I wanted to go to college and major in dance."

"You still could."

"Maybe one day," she said, looking down at her hands.

"So you've been at the club since you moved to Seattle?" I asked.

"Yeah, over a year now," she admitted. "Look, Edward, it was nice talking, but I need to go." She stood up from her seat and placed her bag on her shoulder.

I stood up. "Will you please consider letting me drive you home?"

"Well, I'm guessing you're not going to let me get away with saying 'no thank you,' so yeah, you can drive me home."

I smiled at her and followed her out to the parking lot. We got in my car and no words were said the entire way to her apartment.

When we arrived, I got out of my car and silently walked her to the front door. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for coffee and the conversation," she said.

"You're welcome, Bella," I replied. I then looked at her and smiled. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Hey, Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything," I answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend, a wife, or both?" she asked.

I smiled at her and smirked. "No, I'm not married and I don't have a girlfriend at this time."

She nodded to me and then turned to unlock the door.

"Edward?"

I turned to walk back down to my car, but her voice calling my name again stopped me. I kinda liked hearing my name off her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I'm off tomorrow night. If you're not doing anything, maybe we could meet for coffee again? I'll talk for free this time."

I nodded my head and smiled. "I'd like that." I walked back up to her. "Can I see your phone?" She handed it to me and I plugged my number into her phone book. "Call me if you need anything, and as for tomorrow, how about I pick you up, say six?"

"That sounds nice," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

I walked back to my car, and once I got to the driver's side door, I looked back to make sure she had gotten inside okay. I didn't drive away until I saw her light come on.

As I drove home, I thought about how much more I wanted to know about her. She obviously came to Seattle to be closer to her father, so why hadn't she seen him yet?

There was so much I wanted to ask her, and tomorrow was going to be the time to find out more about this girl called Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Ok everyone here's the situation. I am going to post another chapter for the next three days after this update. But then after that, there will be a delay in posting for a little while. I am having surgery on Jan 2nd, is a pretty big one, so my posting will not be as frequent. Which is why I wanted to spoil you now. I will have my laptop with me and and I have about 5 more chapters after these four, per-written so once I get back on track ,I can post. Just give me some time.**

**Thanks for all your reviews I have loved them all, And I don't mean to play the "I'm having surgery guilt rip" but I'm having surgery so reviews will make me feel much better LOL.**

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for the Beta work!**

**Ok see you tomorrow... xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**~Bella~**

* * *

It's been a long week. I've only had one night off. For working so much, the tips should be better.

The club was slow this week and I only had one customer in the VIP room for an hour. It was the first time I was in that room since Edward was there with me.

When I brought the customer in, it was hard to get Edward out of my mind. This guy was middle aged, balding, and not in the best shape. I was thankful that all he wanted was a hand job and to fondle my breasts. I tried to imagine that Edward's hands were on me, but it was hard to do that since this guy's hands were rough.

I don't know why I can't stop thinking about Edward. He's not the first guy that's come into the club and he won't be the last. But there was something about him. I don't know if it's the fact that he was uncomfortable being there, maybe he has a girlfriend or a wife, and he felt guilty. That would explain him not wanting to do anything in the VIP room with me.

I woke up on my sofa bed and stretched out. I looked at the clock and it was almost 3 pm. I didn't get in from the club until 2 am, and by the time I fell asleep it was almost 5 am. My mind would not shut off.

I got up out of bed and went into my small bathroom. There was no tub, just a stand-up shower, small vanity with a sink, and a toilet. I stripped out of my tank top and panties and got in the shower. I scrubbed my body and my hair and thoroughly washed my face. Turning off the water, I reached for a towel that I wrapped around myself.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself, Bella. I looked completely different with no makeup and no hairspray and glitter in my hair. I looked like a normal nineteen-year-old girl. I looked like myself. But since I spent so much time as Isabella, I hardly knew who Bella was anymore.

I got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a pullover. I put on my converse and headed out to the market to pick up some groceries. I had to be at the club by 8 pm, so I had enough time to run my errands and come back to get some more sleep before I had to leave for work.

I finished my errands and headed back home, put my groceries away, and made some dinner. Nothing special, just some spaghetti and bread.

I curled up again on my sofa bed and sleep soon took over.

~*yCa*~

Slow night again at the club. No VIP customers and the tips sucked. My feet were killing me and all I wanted to do was go home.

I changed into my street clothes and headed out of the club to walk home. It was pretty cold out, so I started to walk fast. But then the sound of my name being called by a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Isabella?"

I turned around to see Edward standing in the parking lot across from me.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd offer you a ride home," he said.

"How did you even know I was here tonight?"

"I called the club to check; they told me you were here until closing, so I thought I'd see if I could drive you home. It's late and cold."

I was speechless from his kindness, but again I thought about how we met and how it can never be any more than that.

"I'm used to walking home," I said to him. I needed him to go away, but I also wanted him to stay.

"I know you are, but I'm here, so why not let me drive you?" He walked over to me, making me gasp. "You must be cold; if you want to contemplate me driving you home, at least let me buy you a cup of coffee to warm up?"

"You want to buy me a cup of coffee?"

I didn't know what to do. I was so conflicted.

"Yes."

"Thanks, Edward, for the offer, but I'd rather not," I said, turning around to walk away. It was the right thing to do.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars."

I stopped in my tracks and turned back around.

"I'll give you one-hundred dollars to have a cup of coffee with me."

"You're going to pay me to have coffee with you?" Was he serious?

"If that's the only way you'll stay."

I hesitated and then exhaled my breath, walking back over to him. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Just tonight; after tonight, this cannot happen again.

"Okay," I agreed.

I walked with him over to the all-night café across the street, and as he got our coffee, I found us a table. I sat down and waited for him. I watched him from where I sat; he truly was a good-looking man. His body was tall and lean, and his hair, god that hair, I had no words for it, other than sex hair. When he got to the table, he placed my cup in front of me and sat down. Then he placed a one-hundred dollar bill on the table. When I went to reach for it, he covered my hand with his. My stomach flip-flopped again. His hand felt so soft.

"Money for some conversation," he bartered.

I nodded to him, knowing this was more than just coffee, but for some reason I didn't feel uncomfortable talking to him. He removed his hand from mine and I shoved the money in my pocket.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"How old are you?"

Right to the point.

"I'm twenty-one," I lied. I always lied about my age.

He looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "How old are you, really?"

Fuck. He can see I'm lying.

"I'm nineteen," I admitted. "I'll be twenty in September." I don't know why I felt the need to tell him that, maybe to seem older. "I had to lie about my age, since I was seventeen when I started working at the club."

"Is Isabella your real name?"

"Yes," I replied. "But I prefer Bella… when I'm not working." I took a sip of my coffee and put the cup down. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Look, Edward, I don't understand why you even want to talk to me. I mean, you're thirty years old. I know that because it was your birthday the night we met, so why would someone like you, who, judging by your clothes and your looks, is clearly on a different level than me, want to even bother?"

"I can't explain it," he said. "I just want to help you."

Help me? I don't need anyone to help me. I was getting a little angry.

"I'm not a charity case," I spat.

"I never said you were," he replied. "Look, since the night we met, I have been thinking about you, wondering if you're okay."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Thank you for your concern, but it's really not necessary. I've been taking care of myself since I was seventeen."

"Did you grow up in Seattle?"

Damn, he's good. Changing the subject.

"No, I grew up in Phoenix," I said. "I moved here after I graduated high school."

"Do your parents know where you are… or what you're doing?"

"My parents don't give a fuck bout me," I hissed. It was the truth. I haven't spoken to my mother since the day I walked out.

"That can't be true," he denied.

"My mother is a drunk who married a loser who liked to slap me around whenever he felt like it. I left that house the night he tried to rape me."

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said back to me.

And there it was; pity. This is why I don't talk about my life with people, because they always give me that same look. Fuck that.

However, it did not escape me that he called me Bella for the first time and that it was nice to hear that coming from him.

"It's fine; so you see, my mother probably doesn't even know I left."

"Where is your father?"

I tried to stop my tears from falling when he asked about my dad, but I lost control and one fell. I quickly wiped it away.

"He lives in Forks. I haven't seen him since I was five."

"Forks? That's four hours from here; does he know where you are?" he asked.

"No, and I don't want him to, not yet."

I didn't want my dad knowing I was here. I wasn't ready.

"Okay," he replied. "Can I ask you why you chose this… profession?"

And here comes the judgment.

"Fast money," I explained. "I needed money. When I got to Seattle, I met one of the girls from the club; she made it sound so easy, so I applied for a job. I took dance lessons as a kid, so I knew I could dance, but it took me some time to get the nerve to take my clothes off. It's a mindset, I guess; I just thought about the money and did it. Same thing when I was paid for sex the first time. You do what you have to do to survive."

"Is sex offered a lot at the club?" he asked.

"Depends on the girl," I said. "I don't prefer the VIP room. In fact, I avoid it if I can. I only go in if I'm requested. I don't go up to men and suggest it to them, like some of the girls do. I've only been in there three times, counting the time with you, so I've only been with two men since I started at the club. I'd rather keep to myself and dance on stage."

"You dance very well," he admitted. "You dance like you love it."

"I do," I acknowledged. "Before things got really bad at home, I wanted to go to college and major in dance."

"You still could."

"Maybe one day," I said, looking down at my hands.

"So you've been at the club since you moved to Seattle?" he asked.

"Yeah, over a year now," I admitted. "Look, Edward, it was nice talking, but I need to go." I stood up from my seat and placed my bag on my shoulder.

He stood up right after me. "Bella, will you please consider letting me drive you home?"

He just doesn't give up.

"Well, I'm guessing you're not going to let me get away with saying 'no thank you,' so yeah, you can drive me home."

He smiled at me and we walked out to his car. I didn't say a word the whole way to my apartment. My mind was all jumbled up, and I honestly didn't know what I was feeling.

He pulled in front of my building and before I could say goodnight, he was out of the car and opening the door for me. He walked me up to the door without saying a word. When we got to the door, I looked at him.

"Thanks for coffee and the conversation," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Hey, Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything," he answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend, a wife, or both?" I asked.

He smiled at me and smirked. "No, I'm not married and I don't have a girlfriend at this time."

Why was I relieved knowing that? It shouldn't matter.

I nodded to him and then turned to unlock the door, but something inside me wanted to see him again. Against my better judgment, I called back to him.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I'm off tomorrow night. If you're not doing anything, maybe we could meet for coffee again? I'll talk for free this time."

He smiled back at me, nodding. "I'd like that." He walked back to me. "Can I see your phone?" I handed it to him and watched as he dialed some numbers. "Call me if you need anything, and as for tomorrow, how about I pick you up, say six?"

"That sounds nice," I said, taking my phone back from him.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

He walked back to his car and I walked into building. When I got inside, I noticed his headlights from my window. I smiled as I turned on my light, and then he drove off.

What the hell was I doing?

* * *

**A/N: Yes Bella, what are you doing? Ok slight change of plans. Chapters 6 and 7 will both post tomorrow. I don't know how Tuesday is going to go for me since its the day before my surgery so it is bet that I post both tomorrow. **

**Any complaints? Didn't think so.**

**Also remember that chapters are told from each POV so we'll always see what each of them are thinking before we move on to the next day or scene. When I get back to posting from my surgery, I may post both POVs closer together we'll see.**

**Anyhoo, come find me on FB at RobKristen Love or on Twitter at Awish921. Also come join my FB group, look for Awish's Fanfiction. There I have posted pictures of Edward & Bella from this story and I do post teasers and updates. So come join.**

**Thanks again to Chandrakanta for the Beta work and thanks to all of you for your reviews. I truly smile every time I get a review email!**

**Until tomorrow's double posting! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok first things first... I just need to say something. Some people are not happy with the way this story is written with the alternating POVs. As I have stated, I know some of the chapters repeat, and if that sort of thing bothers you, then this is not the story for you. I am sorry if I lose readers due to this, but I am not changing the format of this story. I hope you will continue reading because there is a lot more to tell in this story. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

**The next day, I went to work early, and for some reason, the ER was slow, making the day drag on and on. I was anxious to get home so I could see Bella and pick her up at six as we planned.**

I drove home from work, and as I walked into my condo, my phone buzzed with a text message.

******Hey it's Bella. Club is short tonight, have to work. Sorry. Can we reschedule? – B**

I was disappointed, as I was really looking forward to seeing her. But it was obvious she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to make money. I texted her back, making it short and sweet.

******Yeah sure. Call me sometime. – E**

I didn't know what else to say and she didn't respond after that. I collapsed on the couch and then I picked up my phone.

"Hey, man, want to come over for a few beers?" I asked Garrett.

"Sure, I can do that. Kate is out with her sisters again," he replied. "See you soon."

About an hour later, Garrett showed up with a six-pack in one hand and a pizza in another. He was a good friend.

"So, how was work?" he asked, popping open two beers and handing me one.

"Long," I said, taking it from him. "Rose told me she and Emmett got engaged."

"Oh, dude, that sucks. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be; it's fine," I said. "I thought it would have stung a lot more, but I'm fine."

"Well, that's good; she doesn't deserve you anyway," he said. "As a matter of fact, I don't think I ever liked her."

"What? Why?"

"She just always came across as a bitch, a blonde bitch."

"Dude, your wife is blonde," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Kate is not a bitch; well, she is, but only when she has her period, so I let her slide on that one."

"Well, thanks for letting me know you didn't like my ex-girlfriend a year and a half after we broke up."

"Hey, if you were happy, I was happy for you; that's a friend, man."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I said with a laugh. "But you're right, she was a bitch."

Garrett just laughed at me as we tapped our beer bottles. We were in the middle of a card game when my phone rang. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw Bella's number on the screen.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello! Bella?"

"Bella? Who's Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Ed…ward," she said in barely a whisper.

"Bella… what's wrong?"

"Please… come."

"Where are you?" No answer; I could only hear her crying. "Bella, you have to tell me where you are."

"The club… around back."

Then the phone disconnected.

My heart sank.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, can you let yourself out?" I asked Garrett.

"Yeah, but hold on, Edward… who's Bella?"

"Uh, a friend," I replied as I grabbed my keys. "Lock up for me; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I ran out the door, and not wanting to wait for the elevator, I ran down the four flights of stairs to the parking garage. I drove as fast as I could downtown, until I reached Teasers. I parked my car and ran around the back of the building. I looked around and then I saw her on the ground by the dumpster.

"Bella!" I screamed as I ran over to her. I got down on the ground and saw the blood on her face and arms. "Oh my God, Bella."

I reached for her, and as soon as I did, she flinched.

"Bella, it's okay, it's Edward," I said, touching her gently.

"Edward?" she choked out, and then started crying again.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here." I pulled my scarf from around my neck and wrapped it around the wound I saw on her arm. At first glance, it looked pretty bad. Then I took off my jacket and covered her with it. "I'm going to pick you up, Bella."

I got into the squatting position and started to slowly lift her in my arms. She screamed from the pain, and once I had her in my arms, I grabbed her bag that was on the ground and held her close to my body. I walked over to my car and placed her in the front seat. She was crying from the pain, but I had to get her in the car and get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Once she was secured in the seat, I got in the driver's side and cranked up the heat. She was shivering. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the hospital.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"The hospital," I replied.

"No!" she shouted. "Please, Edward, no hospitals."

"Bella, you have to get checked out; you're bleeding and I don't know if you have any broken bones."

"Please, I'm begging you," she implored, reaching out to touch my arm. "Please."

I looked over at her tear and makeup streaked face, and knew I could not take her there against her will. I did a mental checklist of the supplies I had at home, and knew I had enough to care for her tonight. I made an abrupt turn and headed back to my house.

I pulled into the parking garage and then lifted her out of the car, once again carrying her. She had fallen asleep in the car and when l lifted her, she woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked, clutching onto me.

"My place." She flinched at my words. "It's okay, Bella. I live here alone; no one else is here." I felt her relax in my arms. "I'm going to take care of you."

I carried her into the elevator and then up to my condo. Once inside, I locked the door behind us and carried her into my bedroom. I could have taken her to the guestroom, but the bathroom was down the hall. At least in my room, there was a bathroom and easy access to my medical supplies.

I gently sat her on the bed and then went into the bathroom to wet a washcloth. When I returned, that's when I really saw it. Her clothes were all torn, her stockings were shredded, her face was bruised and bleeding, and her arms and legs were scraped and bruised. I was concerned about the gash on her right arm.

I walked over and knelt down in front of her. I placed the warm washcloth on her arm and she whimpered.

"I know it hurts, but Bella, I need to make sure you don't have anything broken," I said, looking up. She nodded to me and let me feel her arms, legs, and ribs. Nothing was broken, thank God. "Bella, I need you to be honest with me. I know it's hard, but please… were you raped?"

She looked down at me as tears fell from her eyes. "He was… about to, but… he heard people walking by… and he ran off."

"So he didn't hurt you that way?"

She shook her head.

I exhaled my breath and knew I could care for her here, since she wasn't raped and there were no broken bones. I rose to my feet and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the bathtub and then headed out of the room, to the hall bathroom. I knew Alice had left some girly products in there the last time she was here. I opened the linen closet and silently thanked my little sister for leaving her things. I grabbed some bodywash and shampoo. I then went into the guest bathroom and started opening the drawers. Alice was my hero tonight. She had left clean underwear and cotton shorts along with tank tops. I gathered up the clothes and went back to my bedroom. I placed the bodywash and shampoo on the shelf in the tub and then went back to where Bella was sitting on my bed. I placed the clean clothes next to her and she eyed me.

"They're my sister's from the last time she was here," I said with a smile. "Normally, I hate when she leaves her shit in my house, but tonight, I'm grateful."

She smiled and then she looked at me with her sad eyes.

"The tub is filled; I'm going to give you some privacy so you can take a bath and change," I said, and then turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Please… don't leave me," she entreated in a small voice.

I moved closer to her and grabbed her hands, lifting her to her feet, where I enveloped her in my arms. "I won't leave you, I promise." I held her close for a few more seconds and then pulled back. "If I do something you don't like, you have to tell me." She nodded. "May I help you get into the tub?" She nodded again.

I slowly led her to the bathroom, and once we got there, I turned off the bright overhead light and turned on the soft light over the tub. I began to slowly remove her ripped clothing, inch by inch, scrap by scrap, until it was all off her. I then looked at her badly bruised body, as she stood naked in front of me. My own tears pricked at the side of my eyes. She was so beautiful; how someone could hurt her like this made my blood boil.

She stood in front of me, wounded, naked, and completely vulnerable, but I could see that somehow, through all of those emotions, she trusted me. I picked her naked frame up in my arms and then gently placed her in the warm water. She whimpered from the initial contact to her wounds, but then she relaxed.

I grabbed the sponge, placing some of the fruity smelling bodywash onto it, and began to wash her body. I gently washed all the dried blood away. Starting with her front, I managed to allow only the sponge to touch her breasts as I kept my hand on the sponge. I washed her shoulders, her arms, and then her stomach. I continued down her thighs, to her shins, and then her feet. I then moved so I could get to her back and washed her there. Following that, I gave her the sponge so she could wash between her legs. Once she was done, I took a washcloth to clean her face. As I removed all of her makeup, I was relieved to see she only had one bruise on her left cheekbone. As I continued to wash her face, her natural beauty was revealed to me for the first time and it made me gasp. I touched her cheek with my hand and she leaned into it.

"You are so beautiful," I said to her in a faint voice.

She looked up at me and then back down. I then grabbed the overhead shower nozzle and used it to wet her long hair. I then poured some really nice smelling shampoo in my hand and began to wash her hair. She leaned into my hands and I knew it felt good to her. I continued to massage the suds throughout her long tresses and then rinsed it all out, leaving her hair so soft.

I stood up to my feet and pulled the plug to let the water drain from the tub, before getting a big towel from the closet. I helped her to her feet so I could wrap the towel around her, and then lifted her out of the tub, placing her to sit on the toilet. I got out the hair dryer and dried her hair completely as I ran my fingers through it. Once her hair was dried, I went to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out all my medical supplies. I got some antiseptic cream and a bandage for the gash in her arm. It was nasty, but it didn't look deep enough for stitches. I rubbed some cream into her wound, covered it with a bandage, and then covered that with some gauze. She watched in wonder as I cleaned her wounds and covered what needed to be covered.

"How do you know how to do this?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I'm a doctor. I work in the ER at UWMC."

"Oh, well, then that makes sense," she said with a slight smile.

Once her wounds were dressed, I carried her over to my bed and stood her on her feet. I gently reached for her towel, letting it fall to the floor as I grabbed the clean panties and knelt down to help her step into them. She held onto my shoulders as she stepped into the panties and then the shorts, and finally the tank top. After she was dressed, I pulled back the blankets and helped her get in. I sat beside her on my bed and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Do you think you can sleep?" I asked her.

She nodded and closed her brown eyes. A few minutes later, she was sound asleep. I watched her for a while, taking in how beautiful she was under all that black makeup she wore for work. As I watched her and listened to her breathing, I felt something inside of me that I could not explain. I felt something for this girl, something deep, something that made my insides shiver.

I slowly got off the bed and went to my dresser to grab some sleep pants and a t-shirt. I then went down to the hall bathroom to shower because I didn't want to wake her up.

As I showered, I thought about what I was going to do with Bella. There was no way she was going back to the club or that apartment she called home. I knew I had to help her; I just hoped she'd let me.

I dried off and put my pajamas on. As I was putting my pants on, I heard screaming coming from my bedroom. I bolted down the hall, and when I got there, Bella was screaming in her sleep.

"Hey, shhh, Bella, wake up," I said I nudged her. "It's just a dream; wake up, baby."

Her eyes flew open and she relaxed when she saw me, but then she started sobbing. I reached for her from my sitting position on the bed and held her. She clutched my t-shirt as she sobbed.

"He was coming after me again," she said through her tears.

"He can't hurt you anymore, I promise," I said, holding her. "You're safe here with me, Bella. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

She pulled back from my chest and looked at me. "Can you hold me? I don't want to be alone."

I didn't say a word; I lowered her back down on the bed and then walked over to the other side. Climbing in the bed behind her, I got under the covers and then reached for her, pulling her back to my chest as I wrapped my arms securely around her. I felt her lean more into my body as her sobs diminished. I lowered my face to her hair and inhaled her scent; even though she was badly bruised, her skin was so soft.

I cursed the person who did this to her. This beautiful girl. I held her close, and in no time, she was fast asleep in my arms. I hadn't been this comfortable in my bed in a long time and soon found myself drifting off to a sound sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, who just fell in love with Edward? I was tearing up when I was writing this.**

**Next chapter will be posting later today so look for it and yes it will be Bella's POV on what happened to her and her thoughts on Edward taking care of her.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Chandrakantra**

**Please review... XOXO**

**Come join my FB group... Awish's Fanfiction**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**~Bella~**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I could not believe that Edward showed up at the club last night, wanting to drive me home. But what really stuck in my head was the conversation we had and how talking to him was so easy. I haven't been able to talk to anyone in so long; it felt nice.

It amazed me how bold I was when I asked him to have coffee again. I knew in my head it was a bad idea, but I have been alone for so long, and to have someone who wants to actually talk to me, Bella, is a good feeling.

As I got out of the shower, my cell phone rang. I grumbled when I saw it was James.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, I need you to come in tonight. Three girls are sick and I'm short handed."

"James, I can't," I said. "I have plans, can't you call someone else?"

"No, I can't!" he yelled. "I don't care about your plans. If your ass is not on that stage at 9 pm sharp, you're fucking fired!"

And then he hung up the phone. I knew I had no choice but to go in. I could not afford to lose my job right now.

I was incredibly disappointed that I would not be able to see Edward tonight. I didn't want to call him to tell him, because I couldn't bear to hear his voice, so I took the chicken way out, and sent him a text.

******Hey it's Bella. Club is short tonight, have to work. Sorry. Can we reschedule? – B**

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed.

******Yeah sure. Call me sometime. – E**

I wanted to call him more than anything, but tonight just showed me that this was not a good idea. Our lives were too different, and I had to leave it at that. I had to try not to think about him anymore.

I made my way to the club and got ready in the dressing room. I put all my makeup on and made it out to the stage.

As I was dancing, I noticed a couple guys standing at the side of the stage, so I decided to make my way over to them. I knew as soon as I got there they were drunk, but when they started tossing money at me, I didn't care.

I moved closer to the side of the stage and squatted down in front of them to collect the money.

"Hey, honey, how about a little peep show between those legs of yours?" one of the guys said to me.

I slowly opened my legs part way, just enough where they could see my black thong. The one guy handed me a ten-dollar bill.

"Come on, sweetie, a little more, let me see that juicy pussy of yours," the other one said as he reached for my ankle.

"Hey," I said, pulling back from him. "If you want to touch, you have to pay at the bar."

When we were on stage, no touching was allowed. That was what the VIP room was for.

"Pay? Pay for what? This?"

And with that, he grabbed both my ankles out from under me, making me fall on my ass. Before I could react, he had himself pressed between my legs and he was thrusting to my center.

"Stop!" I shouted, trying to push him back, but he kept pushing himself on me harder and harder. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Stop, get the fuck off of me!" I used my heel to dig into his side, and at that point, one of the bouncers came and pulled him off of me.

I watched as he was thrown out of the club. I then walked off stage to catch my breath and get myself together.

"Isabella, you need to come back out!" James shouted from outside of the dressing room.

"I'm coming; I need a minute!" I said back.

After I collected myself, I returned to the stage to finish my shift. As soon as it was over, I headed back to the dressing room to change. I opened my bag and cursed at myself when I realized I forgot to bring a change of clothes. I hated walking home in my costume, but tonight I would have no choice.

I grabbed my bag and headed out. When I got there, the parking lot was empty so I started walking.

"So you think you can take my money and not give me anything for it?" I heard a voice from behind me. Every hair on the back of my neck stood up and my blood ran cold. "And then have the nerve to get me kicked out… who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?"

I didn't turn around. I started walking again, faster this time.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, whore?"

I felt my arm being jerked and then he pulled me to him.

"Let me go!" I begged.

"Not until you give me my money's worth," he said as he dragged me across the parking lot. "If you scream, I swear to fuck I will kill you."

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Once he got me by the dumpster, I felt this intense pain across my cheek as he punched me, sending me to the ground. I screamed when I landed; I must have fell on a piece of glass because my arm started gushing blood.

The next thing I knew, he was on top of me, hitting me, and then he started forcing my legs apart.

"No!" I shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, whore; this is what you do, so you're gonna take it," he snarled, still trying to get my legs open. Finally, he succeeded. He was stronger than me and I couldn't fight him off.

He moved himself between my legs, and the next thing I knew, he was ripping my underwear and pulling down his zipper.

"No, please, don't," I begged. "No!"

"Oh you're gonna enjoy this, whore. My cock is going to slam your pussy so hard."

I tightly closed my eyes as I felt him at my entrance. But then I heard voices coming closer. People were walking by.

"Shit," he said as he backed off me. "Looks like tonight was your lucky night, whore." He got off of me, but before he left, he kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

Everything went black.

I don't know how much time passed, but when I opened my eyes, the pain was unbearable. It took everything I had to reach in my bag for my phone. I dialed the only person who would help me. Or at least I hoped to heaven he would.

"Hello?"

His voice calmed me a little but I couldn't answer him. I tried, but I couldn't get the words out.

"Hello! Bella?"

"Ed…ward," I choked out.

"Bella… what's wrong?"

"Please… come."

"Where are you?" There was a brief pause before he continued. "Bella, you have to tell me where you are."

"The club… a…round back." And then I dropped the phone.

Please, Edward, please help me.

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I felt someone touch me, I flinched. I thought it was him coming back to finish me off.

"Bella, it's okay, it's Edward," he said, touching me again.

"Edward?" I choked out, and then I start crying.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here."

I felt him wrap something around my arm and then cover me with his jacket.

"I'm going to pick you up, Bella."

As soon as he lifted me, the pain shot through my entire body and I screamed. I felt him hold me close and all I could do was clutch on to him. A sense of relief came over me when I was in his arms. I felt him gently put me in his car and buckle me in. When he got in the car, I felt the heat on my body; I was so cold.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"The hospital," he replied.

"No!" I shouted. "Please, Edward, no hospitals."

"Bella, you have to get checked out; you're bleeding and I don't know if you have any broken bones."

"Please, I'm begging you," I implored, reaching out to touch his arm. "Please."

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, the car was stopped and Edward was pulling me out and into his arms again.

"Where are we?" I asked, clutching onto him.

"My place." I flinched at his words. "It's okay, Bella. I live here alone; no one is here." I then relaxed in his arms. "I'm going to take care of you."

I cried as I held onto him. He carried me through the garage and into the elevator. The next thing I knew, he was sitting me on a bed. I looked around the room a little bit and could tell it was a man's bedroom. It must have been his.

He went into the bathroom and came back out with a wet washcloth that he placed on the gash on my arm, which made in wince in pain.

"I know it hurts, but Bella, I need to make sure you don't have anything broken." I nodded to him and let him feel my arms, legs, and ribs. Nothing was broken, thank God. "Bella, I need you to be honest with me. I know it's hard, but please… were you raped?"

Tears sprang from my eyes. "He was… about to, but… he heard people walking by… and he ran off."

"So he didn't hurt you that way?"

I shook my head.

He went into the bathroom where I heard him turn on the water in the bathtub, and then he left the bedroom again. When he came back, he had some things in his arms. He stopped in the bathroom and then came back to where I was sitting. I saw that he had clothes in his hand—girl's clothes—that he placed beside me on the bed.

"They're my sister's from the last time she was here," he explained with a smile. "Normally, I hate when she leaves her shit in my house, but tonight, I'm grateful. The tub is filled; I'm going to give you some privacy so you can take a bath and change," he said and then turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand in panic.

"Please… don't leave me," I begged in a small voice.

He moved closer to me and then grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet. Once I did, he took me in his arms and held me close.

"I won't leave you, I promise. If I do something you don't like, you have to tell me." I nodded. "May I help you get into the tub?" I nodded again.

He led me to the bathroom and turned off the bright light, only leaving the light on over the tub. I knew I was too weak to undress myself and he was going to have to do it. But this was Edward, and I felt safe with him. I couldn't explain why, since I practically just met him, but I knew he would never hurt me. He slowly peeled my clothes off; I could tell from his eyes that I was badly bruised.

I was completely naked and standing in front of him. Everything was out on display, but he made me feel at ease. I trusted him. He picked me up in his arms and gently placed me in the tub. I winced from the initial contact of the warm water on my beaten body, but then it started to soothe me.

I watched him as he got the sponge and poured some bodywash on it. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the fruity scent. He placed the sponge on my skin and started to wash my body. I could tell he was being careful not to touch me in certain places. I felt just the sponge go over my breasts, and then my shoulders and down to my stomach. He washed every inch of my thighs and my shins as the dried blood was washed away. He then moved behind me to wash my back. It really did feel good as he continued on. He handed me the sponge and I knew it was so I could take care of myself between my legs. I washed there and wrung out the sponge.

Edward grabbed the showerhead attachment and turned on the spray. He held the nozzle to my hair and saturated it. Once it was completely soaked, he began to massage shampoo into my hair. I leaned into him as he washed my hair. He took the showerhead and rinsed my hair before he took a washcloth to clean my face. He gently wiped away all of my makeup and I knew this was going to be the first time he would see the real me.

"You are so beautiful," he said in a faint voice.

I looked up at him and then back down at my hands in the water. Did he really think I was beautiful, even now?

He stood up from the tub and helped me to my feet. He got a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around my body. Edward lifted me out of the water and helped me to sit on the toilet seat. He then got a hair dryer and started to dry my hair as his fingers raked through my long locks. After a few minutes, my hair was dry and he was pulling out a bag from under the vanity.

He pulled out a tube of cream and some bandages. I watched him as he cleaned and covered my wounds.

"How do you know how to do this?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I'm a doctor. I'm an ER doctor at UWMC."

"Oh, well, then that makes sense," I said with a slight smile.

Once he was finished with my wounds, he carried me out of the bathroom and back over to the bed. He looked at me before he reached for my towel and opened it, letting it fall to the floor. Once again, I was naked in front of him but I didn't feel at all embarrassed. He then knelt down in front of me and helped me step into the panties and the shorts. I gripped his shoulders as I stepped into them and he pulled them up my legs. He then helped me put on the tank top.

After I was dressed, Edward pulled back the covers on his bed and helped me in. As soon as my head hit his pillow, his scent filled my lungs. I looked up at him as he sat beside me on the bed and brushed some of my hair off my face.

"Do you think you can sleep?" he asked.

I nodded and then closed my eyes. I was so exhausted that I instantly fell asleep.

"No! Please nooooo!" I screamed out in my sleep.

"Hey, shhh, Bella, wake up." I felt Edward nudge me awake. "It's just a dream; wake up, baby."

My eyes opened and I relaxed as soon as I saw him. I couldn't help but sob and then he took me in his arms again. I clutched his t-shirt and cried.

"He was coming after me again," I said through my tears.

"He can't hurt you anymore, I promise," he said, holding me. "You're safe here with me, Bella. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

I believed him. I never felt safer than I did at this moment.

I pulled back from his chest and looked at him. "Can you hold me? I don't want to be alone."

I needed to feel his arms around me. I needed to feel his warmth.

He didn't answer me as he lowered me back on the bed. I then looked over my shoulder and watched as he walked around to the other side of bed and pulled back the covers. He got in bed behind me and pulled me to him so I was flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as close as he could. I leaned more into his body as my sobs slowed down. I heard his breathing behind me, as he smelled my hair. I exhaled, and in no time, I was once against fast asleep.

Only this time, the nightmares didn't come back.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so that's where I chose to leave this story for hopefully a short while. As I posted before, I am having surgery on the 2nd and will be out of commission for a while. I hope that you will keep this story on your alert lists and come back to read as soon as I can post again. I have so much left to tell of this tale and I hope you all will be here waiting for me.**

**And no, the guy that attacked Bella was not her stepfather, he's just some loser at the club. **

**Happy New Year to everyone. Hope its happy and healthy. I will see you all soon with more of You Came Around! What will happen the morning after with these two? Stay tuned...**

**As always thanks to my beta, Chandrakanta!**

**Please review... XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, confused as to why I was so comfortable. I opened my eyes and then I realized why. I was still holding Bella in my arms as she slept.

I remembered the previous night and how she had come to be in my arms and in my bed. Thinking that someone hurt her like this made me so angry. I just hoped she would feel comfortable enough to tell me what happened.

I looked down at her sleeping form and really took in her beauty. She was so small and yet so brave. Her hair was long and soft, her skin just as soft. I tried not to think about her naked, but I couldn't help myself. Her body, even though bruised, was so beautiful; she definitely was sexy.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head since this was not the time to be having them. I wanted to take care of her, I wanted her to know that I cared for her, and wanted to keep her safe.

She stirred in her sleep and then opened her eyes. She looked around the room, trying to get her bearings, and then she looked over at me. As soon as she did, she relaxed and gave me a slight smile.

"Hi," she whispered. "You stayed with me."

"Of course I did," I said to her. "I wasn't going to leave you." I pulled her back in my arms and she came in willingly. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. I felt safe," she confessed.

"Good," I acknowledged. "Bella, I know it's not easy… but do you think you can tell me what happened last night?"

I felt her flinch in my arms, but I continued to hold her, hoping it would make it easier for her to tell me what happened.

She took a deep breath, blew it out, and then I felt her grip my arm.

"I was on stage," she began. "I noticed there were a couple of guys standing on the one side. I looked around to make sure none of the other girls were near them, so I made my way over. They had money in their hands, and since it was a slow night, I decided to dance for them. I moved closer and squatted down; at first they were just talking to me, asking me to open my legs, which I did."

She started to sob again and I just kept holding her through it.

"They gave me money and started asking me to show them under my skirt; I didn't, and the one guy reached out to touch my leg. I slapped his hand away, because when we're on stage, customers are not allowed to touch us. He didn't like that, so he grabbed my ankles and made me fall, and then… he pulled me towards him so he was between my legs."

I was getting angry, but I let her continue.

"I tried pushing him away from me and finally the bouncer came and kicked him out of the club. After my shift, I went in the dressing room to change, only I forgot my clothes. I knew I had to walk home in my costume, which I didn't like to do. When I got outside, he was waiting for me. He started calling me names and telling me I owed him his money's worth. I tried to run away, but he…grabbed me and dragged me back to the dumpsters, where he started… hitting me."

Her sobs were worse now.

"It's okay, I'm here," I assured her. "It's okay, Bella."

"He forced my legs apart and tore my underwear, and then I heard him lowering his zipper. I begged him not to, but he told me it's what I do and I was going to take it like a whore. I felt him there, he was about to… rape me, but people walked by and he got scared and ran off."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I probably deserved it," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked, moving her so she could look at me. "Bella… you did not deserve this."

"Why not? I teased him when I was on stage."

"That does not give him, or any man, the right to hurt a woman."

"But I'm a stripper—a whore, like he called me—it's what I do. I sell myself for sex. I dance half naked in front of these men for money, so if they don't get what they paid for…"

"Just because you do what you do does not make you any less of a woman. It does not make you any less deserving of respect from men." She looked away from me and wiped at her eyes. "Look at me." She looked up. "You did not deserve this; it was not your fault."

I pulled her to me again and wrapped her in my arms. It pained me that she thought she asked for this to happen to her. After a short while, she shifted her weight again so she was now on her back. She raised her hand up to my neck and I had my hand resting on her flat stomach.

"Edward… I need…"

"What, Bella?" I asked her. "Tell me."

"I need… please, kiss me, Edward."

"Bella…"

"Please, I need to feel you… please."

I knew I should have said no, but truth be told, I wanted to kiss her since I felt her lips on mine the night we met. I licked my lips and leaned down to capture her mouth with mine.

At first we moved slowly, just feeling each other. Then her hand moved to my shoulder and she opened up to me. I groaned into her mouth as our tongues began to play together. She moaned as our kiss became more passionate. I was losing myself. She tasted so good, and I wanted to taste her everywhere. I felt her hand travel down my chest and then she reached under my t-shirt to stroke my bare stomach. It had been so long since I was touched and I reacted from the contact on my skin by placing my hand on her hip, and then moving it down to her bare thigh, as I slowly rubbed her flesh. I was getting lost, so lost in her, as I continued to swallow her down. My dick was reacting; I was so hard and I knew she felt it. I wanted her so much, but this was not the right time, not after what happened last night.

I pulled back from her.

"Bella… we can't," I said as I looked at her.

"You don't want me?"

"You have no idea how much I want you," I admitted. "But you've been hurt and you need to heal." She looked away but I made her look back at me. "I don't want you just for sex; you mean more to me than that."

"I don't want to mean more to you," she retorted as she pulled away and got up out of bed. I could tell she got up too fast and pain seared through her body. The look in her eyes was different. "I don't want to mean anything to anyone! Where are my clothes? I need to get out of here."

I got up out of bed and walked over to her. "Your clothes were ruined. You can go into the spare bedroom—Alice left some clothes—and you can pick whatever you'd like. But Bella, please, I don't want you to go. Please stay."

"I can't," she said.

"Please, let me take care of you."

"I am not your Pretty Woman, Edward."

Her comment hit me right in the heart. Did she really think that's what I thought of her? Did that kiss mean nothing?

"I have never once treated you like that," I said to her, now pissed off. "I can't make you stay, and if you want to go, I won't stop you. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, unlike your customers."

I left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. My heart felt heavy and I didn't know what to do. A few minutes later, she walked in wearing a pair of Alice's jeans and one of her shirts.

"I'll get the clothes back to you as soon as I can," she promised without looking at me.

"Don't worry about the clothes; Alice won't miss them," I said.

"I need the address here so I can call a cab," she stated.

"I can take you home, Bella," I offered.

"No," she said back quickly. "I'd rather take a cab."

I hung my head and nodded. "The address is 2201 Tacoma Way," I supplied. I then handed her the bag of medical supplies. "Take this; you'll need to change the dressing on your arm once a day. There are enough supplies in here to last you until it heals."

Her cab arrived and as she headed for the door; she turned back around to me. "Thank you for helping me last night, and for the supplies." And then she was gone.

There was nothing I could do but let her go.

I went back to bed, where I could smell her on my sheets and I could still feel her lips on mine. I knew I made the right choice by not having sex with her. I didn't want it to be that way between us. I wanted to show her that she's worth so much more, that she deserved to be worshiped in bed, and that she is loved.

~*YCa*~

The day went on and soon the day turned into night.

Garrett was calling me non-stop. I knew he wanted to know who Bella was, but I wasn't ready to talk. But as my luck would have it, he would not take no for answer, and soon he was banging on my door.

"Come on, dude, I know you're in there," he said through the door. "Open the fucking door, Edward, or I'm breaking it in!"

I got up from the couch and opened the door before he did break it, and before my neighbors called the police.

"What the fuck, man?" I shouted. "Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

I walked away from him and back to the sofa.

"I don't care if you want to be left alone; you're my best friend and I know something is up with you, so you might as well tell me. Not to mention, my wife would chop my nuts off if I didn't come over here."

I said nothing to him.

"Okay, well, since I am quite partial to my nuts and would like to give my wife a baby one day, I'm not leaving until you talk, and you know I can be really annoying."

I still said nothing.

"So last night, Kate and I were having sex on the kitchen table and I came so hard, I almost gave her a splinter in her ass." He said trying to get a reaction out of me.

Nothing.

"Have you ever had a prostrate exam? I mean, I don't know about some doctor sticking his finger up my ass. I mean, Kate has done that to me and it felt really good, man." He paused. "Wait, have you ever done a prostrate exam to a dude? Ew, man, have you had ass fingers?"

"Fuck!" I shouted, finally having enough of his antics. "You're a real pain in my fucking ass sometimes."

"I know," he agreed. "So come on, talk to me, unless you want me to tell you about the time I…."

"No, I don't want to hear anymore, thank you," I groaned and then I took a deep breath. "It's all fucked up, man, and I don't even know where to start."

"Well, the beginning seems like a good place."

"Then the beginning would be the night of my birthday… in the club."

"I thought you said nothing happened in the club?"

"I lied. Something did happen the with girl you paid for me."

"Oh fuck, dude, did you bang her? Did she suck you off?"

"God, you are vile," I grumbled. "No, nothing like that happened."

"Well then, what happened with what's-her-name? Isabella, right?"

"Yeah."

"Isa-bella… Bella!" he exclaimed, having an ah-ha moment. "She was the girl who called you last night, wasn't she?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Dude, you gave the stripper your phone number? Damn, why can't I still be single?"

"Uh, because you're married to a great girl," I said. "Shut the fuck up, man; you wanted me to talk, so fucking let me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologize. "So go on, you gave the stripper your phone number and she called you?"

"I gave ___Bella _my number," I said, not liking him calling her a stripper. Even though that's what she was, I still didn't like it.

"After you dropped me off at home after the club, I went to go get takeout and she was there. We talked for a few minutes, I paid for her dinner, and then I offered to drive her home."

"So you drove her home after you paid for her food?"

"Yes."

"To her house?"

"Yes."

"Did you get some then?"

"Garrett, it's not like that," I spat. "Will you please stop thinking with your dick for once?"

"Sorry, sorry, go on," he said.

"There is so much more to her than what she does, which is why I could not shake her from my head." I exhaled my breath. "The other night I stopped by the club when I knew she was getting done with work and I waited outside for her."

"Wait, what? You went back to the club?" he asked. "I'm sorry, man, this is just not like you."

"I know," I concurred. "Anyway… I asked her if she wanted to get a cup of coffee with me and she agreed. She told me things about herself, things that would blow your mind. After we talked, I took her home. We were supposed to go out again last night…."

"You had a date with her?" he asked, cutting me off. "Damn, Kate is going to be sorry she missed this."

I shot him a look. "She blew me off; she said she had to work, but then, that night was when I got the call, when you were here. I could hear in her voice that there was something wrong. When I got to the club, I found her around back, on the ground. Someone really roughed her up pretty badly. She didn't want to go to the hospital, so I brought her back here and took care of her. I got her clean clothes and gave her a bath and cleaned up her wounds. She was so broken, so bruised, and then she asked me to stay with her. I held her all night, trying to let her know she was safe."

"I think I'm speechless," he said after hearing everything. "You brought her here, gave her a bath, took care of her, and held all night in your bed?"

"Yes."

"Wow, dude, I had no idea," he commented. "Wait, how old is she?"

"She's nineteen," I admitted.

"Nineteen? She's really young, Edward."

"But she's been through so much and…"

"You like this girl? In fact, I'd say you like her a lot," he interrupted, cutting me off.

"I do; I mean, she's the first girl in a long time that has gotten under my skin and into my heart."

"But dude, she's nineteen and a stripper."

"I know that!" I spat. "I know what she does!"

"How can it be something more?" he asked. I mean, do you even know her last name?"

"No, but… fuck!" I shouted. "It doesn't matter… she left. She told me she wasn't my ___Pretty Woman_."

"Ouch," Garrett said. "So nothing happened between you two?"

"No, we only kissed. She wanted more, but she was hurt and I knew it was for the wrong reasons, so when I turned her down, she bolted. I'm not sure I'm ever going to see her again."

"Okay, Edward, look," Garrett started. "Obviously this girl means something to you, her profession aside, so if that's the case, if you think there is something worth fighting for, then fight for it."

"She probably won't talk to me now."

"So make her."

"I can't, don't you see? She's spent the past two years doing what people make her do… what men tell her to do. I want to show her I'm not like that."

"Then show her," he advised. "Show her the kind of man you are, she'll see."

"I have to try something, I guess," I acknowleged. "I can't let her go."

"Then don't," he said. "But like I said, profession aside, she's only nineteen."

"I know, but sometimes, age is just a number."

"Okay, well, all I can say is that in all the years I have known you, I've never seen you react to a girl this way. So whatever you decide, man, I got your back," he promised.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"I have to go meet Kate, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a fine," I said. "And thanks for coming over."

"Not a problem; keep me posted, will you?"

"I will."

After Garrett left, I took a shower and got dressed for work. I was working an overnight shift tonight, and then I was going to be off for a few days. I had to figure out how to get Bella to talk to me again. She has to know what I feel for her.

She has to listen

* * *

**A/N: First let me thank all of you for your reviews and well wishes on my surgery. The surgery went well, now the real work begins with PT. But, aside from that, its nice to be back!**

**I am happy that you are liking this story and hope you stick with it. ****Still there are some that don't care for the POV switch with each chapter, I'm sorry to hear that, but its how I am writing this story. Nonetheless, I hope you'll stick with it.**

**Thanks for Chandrakanta for the Beta work**

**Come join my FB group Awish's Fanfiction. I post teasers and pictures from this story.**

**Chapter 9 will post very soon and yes it will be Bella's POV from the morning after.**

**Please leave me some love! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**~Bella~**

* * *

Where was I?

I knew I was not in my bed; my sofa bed was not this comfortable.

As I slowly woke, I felt arms around my body. Strong, safe arms, engulfing me, and protecting me.

And then I remembered.

Edward.

I was with Edward, in his bed. His arms were around me. His breath was on my neck.

I felt safe.

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with his green eyes, looking at me. As soon as I saw him, I felt relaxed.

"Hi," I whispered. "You stayed with me."

"Of course I did," he said. "I wasn't going to leave you." He pulled me back in his arms and I went willingly. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. I felt safe," I confessed.

"Good," he acknowledged. "Bella, I know it's not easy… but do you think you can tell me what happened last night?"

I flinched in his arms, but I knew if I could tell anyone what happened, it was Edward.

I took a deep breath, blew it out, and then I gripped his arm.

"I was on stage," I began. "I noticed there were a couple of guys standing on the one side. I looked around to make sure none of the other girls were near them, so I made my way over. They had money in their hands, and since it was a slow night, I decided to dance for them. I moved closer and squatted down; at first they were just talking to me, asking me open my legs, which I did."

I started to sob again, but he didn't let go of me, he just kept holding me through it.

"They gave me money and started asking me to show them under my skirt; I didn't, and the one guy reached out to touch my leg. I slapped his hand away, because when we're on stage, customers are not allowed to touch us. He didn't like that, so he grabbed my ankles and made me fall, and then… he pulled me towards him so he was between my legs."

My tears were intensifying as I recounted everything.

"I tried pushing him away from me and finally the bouncer came and kicked him out of the club. After my shift, I went in the dressing room to change, only I forgot my clothes. I knew I had to walk home in my costume, which I didn't like to do. When I got outside, he was waiting for me. He started calling me names and telling me I owed him his money's worth. I tried to run away, but he…grabbed me and dragged me back to the dumpsters where he started… hitting me."

My sobs were worse now.

"It's okay, I'm here," he soothed me. "It's okay, Bella."

Pulling myself together, I continued.

"He forced my legs apart and tore my underwear, and then I heard him lowering his zipper. I begged him not to, but he told me it's what I do and I was going to take it like a whore. I felt him there, he was about to… rape me, but people walked by and he got scared and ran off."

Edward took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I probably deserved it," I muttered.

"What?" he asked as he moved our positions so he could look in my eyes.

"Bella… you did not deserve this."

"Why not? I teased him when I was on stage," I cried though my tears.

"That does not give him, or any man, the right to hurt a woman."

_But that's all I'm used to, starting with my stepfather,_ I thought to myself.

"But I'm a stripper—a whore, like he called me—it's what I do. I sell myself for sex. I dance half naked in front of these men for money, so if they don't get what they paid for…"

"Just because you do what you do does not make you any less of a woman," he said, cutting me off. "It does not make you any less deserving of respect from men." I looked away from him and wiped at my eyes. "Look at me." I looked up.

"You did not deserve this; it was not your fault."

He pulled me to him and wrapped me tighter in his arms. As I was in his arms, I wanted to know if he meant what he said. I wanted to know if all men were the same. Men only ever wanted one thing from me. First Phil, then a boy in high school, then James and every other man that walked in the club.

I wanted to know if Edward was different.

I then shifted my weight so I was on my back. Edward stayed beside me on his side. I raised my hand up to his neck and stroked him there; his hand remained flat on my stomach.

"Edward… I need…"

"What, Bella?" he asked me. "Tell me."

"I need… please, kiss me, Edward."

"Bella…"

"Please, I need to feel you… please," I begged.

I saw the hesitation in his eyes, but then he licked his lips and leaned down to kiss me.

It was slow in the beginning. My hands moved to his shoulder and I opened my mouth to him so I could taste more of him. We both moaned when our tongues made contact for the first time. Our kiss became more passionate as I moved my hand down his hard chest and then I reached under his t-shirt. I needed to touch his skin, to feel his warmth on my fingertips. Edward groaned as I touched him. I felt his hand on my hip and then I moaned when I felt him rub my bare thigh. He hitched my leg over his hip and moved more towards me, making me squirm under him. As he moved, I felt his hardness through his pants; it made me moan into his mouth.

I never felt like this before. I never felt like I wanted to be with a man before. I always felt like it was a job. But with Edward, I was feeling something different; I was feeling him and he was gentle. These feelings scared the fuck out of me.

This was new to me. I was used to rough and straight to the point. This was slow. I wanted to feel more.

I gripped his hair to pull him to me. I wanted to feel his weight on me, but then he pulled back.

"Bella… we can't," he said looking at me.

"You don't want me?" I asked him. Why else would he have pulled away?

"You have no idea how much I want you," he admitted. "But you've been hurt and you need to heal." I looked away from him, but then he moved my chin to look back at him. "I don't want you just for sex; you mean more to me than that."

Then something inside me of clicked. There was no way Edward and I could be anything to each other; we were too different. I was a stripper and he was a doctor, there was no way. I wasn't deserving of him, I wasn't going to be worth it to him in the end. He may say he wants me now, but when it comes down to it, I'm a stripper and I don't belong in his world. And he most definitely did not belong in mine. I couldn't bear to lose him; to lose him would kill me.

I was stupid to think even for a minute that this could be something. Even if Edward was different from all the others, I was still me, and there was no changing who I am and what I do.

I had to go. I had to be the one to walk away. I had to be the one to walk out on him before he could walk on me. Because eventually he would, just like everyone else in my life; he would leave when he realized I'm not good enough.

"I don't want to mean more to you!" I snapped, pulling away from him and getting out of bed. "I don't want to mean anything to anyone! Where are my clothes? I need to get out of here."

He got up out of bed and I looked away. I couldn't look at him.

"Your clothes were ruined. You can go into the spare bedroom—Alice left some clothes—and you can pick whatever you'd like. But Bella, please, I don't want you to go. Please stay."

"I can't," I said. God help me, I wanted to.

"Please, let me take care of you."

"I am not your Pretty Woman, Edward."

You can't save me. I can't be saved.

"I have never once treated you like that," he said to me. I could sense the change in his tone, which was for the best. He was pulling away. "I can't make you stay, and if you want to go, I won't stop you. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, unlike your customers."

He left the room and my tears spilled out of my eyes. He wasn't like my customers, I knew that, but this was for the best.

I walked down the hall, still crying, in search of some clothes. I found the guest room, and the clothes were where he said they would be. I got dressed quickly, grabbed my bag, and walked into the kitchen,

"I'll get the clothes back to you as soon as I can," I promised without looking at him. I couldn't.

"Don't worry about the clothes; Alice won't miss them," he said.

"I need the address here so I can call a cab."

"I can take you home, Bella," he offered.

"No," I quickly replied. "I'd rather take a cab."

"The address is 2201 Tacoma Way," he said, and then he handed me a bag.

"Take this; you'll need to change the dressing on your arm once a day. There are enough supplies in here to last you until it heals."

I took the bag from him and stuffed it in my bag. "Thank you," I choked out.

My cab arrived, and just as I was about to walk out the door, I turned back to him. "Thank you for helping me last night, and for the supplies." And then I turned around and walked out of his front door, and out of his life.

~*uCa*~

When I got home, I got into the shower, and as soon as the water hit my body, my tears raged. I sunk down to my knees and cried. Everything was hitting me: my whole life, and then what happened last night.

I thought I was going to die. Maybe it would have been better. But then Edward came and helped me. He took care of me. I have never been cared for like that in my life. No one has ever held me as I cried. I cried so many nights when I was a child and no one ever held me.

But Edward did. He held me all night long and he never let me go. He told me I was beautiful. He told me he didn't want me just for sex and then I pushed him away.

I pushed him far away.

It was for the best. I'm not worth it. I'm not good for him. I would only disappoint him.

I picked myself up off the shower floor and got dressed. I then reached for my cell phone and dialed the only other number I had in my phone besides Edward's.

"L'o"

I said nothing.

"Is there someone there?"

I placed my phone on mute. "Daddy," I said softly. "I miss you so much."

"Hello? Anyone on the line?"

"Do you miss me? Do you think of me? I feel so lost, Dad."

"Who's there?"

"I love you," I said, as I hung up the phone.

I laid back on my sofa bed and curled up. I reached under my pillow and pulled out a stack of letters and cards.

I haven't seen my father since I was five years old, since my mother took me from him. She filled my head with lies my whole life. She told me my father didn't want me and that he never tried to find me. She told me he never wanted me. And for a long while I believed her, until a week before I left her house, right after my high school graduation.

I was looking around in the basement for some pictures when I found the stack stuffed away in old blankets. There must have been twenty letters and birthday cards addressed to me, since I was six-years old, up until my sixteenth birthday.

Ten years of cards and letters, all from my father.

I tore open the last letter that was sent right before my seventeenth birthday.

___Hello baby girl,_

___I can't believe you are going to be seventeen in just a couple of weeks. Feels like yesterday the nurse placed you in my arms. You were so tiny, so delicate, and as soon as you gripped my finger, I knew you were Daddy's girl._

___I miss you so much, kid. I hate that your mother has kept me from you all these years. I have tried to get to you, to reach you, but every time I try, she succeeds in keeping you away. I don't even know if these letters have reached you, but writing them has helped me feel close you to, my baby girl._

___I love you more than anything and I have to believe one day you will know the truth. You will know I have never stopped fighting for you. Not once._

___Love,_

___Dad._

By the time I was finished reading the letter, I could barely see through my tears. I knew at that moment I had to get away from my mother and Phil. Then one night, my mother got so drunk she was passed out on the couch. I had just come home from a friend's house and Phil attacked me. He was drunk, so I was able to fight him off before he raped me. After that, I packed my bags and left.

After I left home, I went straight to Forks. When I got there, I waited for my dad to come home. When he finally did, I was so happy to see him. I wanted to run into his arms, but what I saw next stopped me and completely changed my course.

He never did see me that day.

The next thing I knew, I was in Seattle in need of money.

I clutched the stack of letters to my chest and fell back down on the sofa bed in tears, feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm what did Bella see at Charlie's that made her change her mind? All will be revealed soon. So as you can see, Bella has not had an easy life, so its no wonder she has some trust issues. She's never really been loved and she's not even sure knows what love feels like... so give her a break, ok?**

**Working on the next two chapters. More of Garrett and Kate coming. Glad you are liking them as well.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Chandrakanta for the Beta work. Come join my FB page Awish's Fanfiction and find me on FB RobKristen Love and on Twitter at Awish921.**

**See you all soon... leave me some love... XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

It's been two days since I last saw Bella. I wanted to call her at least a hundred times, but I had no idea what to say her.

Fuck, I didn't even know if she wanted to talk to me. I was upset with the way things were left between us. None of it was sitting well with me, but I didn't know what to do.

I was thankful to be at work, because at the very least, it served as a distraction. I walked off the elevator on the ground floor, and as I was walking through the lobby, I saw Kate standing at the front desk.

"Kate?" I asked, walking towards her.

She picked her head up and looked over at me. "Oh hey, Edward," she said. "I didn't know you were working today."

"Yeah, I'm on until eight tonight," I replied. "What brings you here? Are you okay? Garrett?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine," she answered, "all three of us."

"Oh that's good then," I said and then saw her hand resting on her stomach. Finally her words hit me. "Wait, what?"

"Just got the official word," she declared. "I'm ten weeks pregnant."

"Oh, Kate, I am so happy for you," I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "Wow, Garrett is going to be a father… scary thought."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a laugh. "Now I'll have two children to take care of."

We both laughed, she was right. Garrett was a big kid, no doubt.

"Is he here with you?" I asked.

"No, he's at work. We took the test two days ago and this was my first appointment. I just texted him with the good news. Oh, Edward, don't tell him I told you. When he tells you, act surprised, okay?"

"No problem," I agreed.

"So how are you?" she asked. "I haven't talked to you since you were at the house last."

"I'm okay," I lied.

"That didn't sound convincing," she said. "Do you have time for a cup of coffee? Well, tea in my case."

I looked at my watch. "Yeah, I can sit for a few."

We walked into the cafeteria and I ordered her a cup of decaf tea and myself a dark roast coffee.

"So, what's going on with you?" she asked. "Garrett told me you were seeing the girl you met at the club?"

I was happy she said girl and not stripper like her goof of a husband did.

"Yeah, we, uh… met up… hung out… whatever the kids are calling it these days."

"Fuck, Edward, you sound so old," she commented, "So what happened?"

"She left," I said. "I think I fucked things up, Kate, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Edward, you can't blame yourself. She's in a life that none of us can understand and it has to be hard for her. Whatever got her to this place couldn't been pleasant, and she's so young."

"I know," I agreed. "But she got under my skin and I can't get her out of my head. When I brought her back to my place after she was attacked, I saw her for the first time, no makeup, no costume, just her, and she's so beautiful. I know she's young and I know she's in this crazy world, but I just can't shake her from my insides."

"Wow, she's definitely gotten to you," Kate observed. "You didn't act this way when you were with Rose."

"Rose didn't affect me like Bella does."

"Well then, I guess you need to figure this out, my friend. Just be careful; I don't want to see you get hurt," she warned. "But know that whatever you decide, Garrett and I will always be here for you. And now you have a third person in your corner." She smiled, rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Thanks, Kate," I said. "I'm really happy for you both." I stood to my feet and when she got to hers, I hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Uncle Edward," she said with giggle.

"That has a nice ring to it," I said, smiling. "I have to get back to work. I'll wait for Garrett to tell me the good news."

"I'm sure he will soon."

"I'll have the cigars waiting." I hugged her again, walked out of the cafeteria, and then I headed to the ER to finish my shift.

~*uCa*~

Pacing.

I was fucking pacing in my living room.

Back and forth.

If I continued this, I was going to wear a hole in my carpet.

So many times I dialed her number, and even more times I reached for my keys. I raked my fingers though my hair and reached into my pocket for my phone. It was ten pm.

"Fuck it," I said out loud and grabbed my keys.

I drove downtown and when I got to the club, I took deep breath before going inside. I knew it was a risk going to her job, but I had to talk to her, even if I had to pay for it.

"Hey, sugar, can I get you a drink?"

I looked behind me and saw a girl standing there in a bra and g-string. I cleared my throat. "No thanks, I'm actually looking for someone."

She nodded and walked away. I scanned the stage, but didn't see Bella. I looked around the club and still didn't see her, but then when I looked over towards the bar, I saw her boss.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as I approached him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, choking down his beer and looking me over.

"I asked you, where is Bella?"

"I don't have any Bella here," he spat.

"Isabella… where is she?"

"Ah Isabella, right, that whore," he fumed. "She's not here, she quit mid-shift last night. She was in the VIP room with one of my best-paying customers and ran out before he got what he paid for."

I exhaled.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't fucking know, but that bitch owes me $300, so if I ever do see her around here again…"

I reached into my wallet and pulled out three hundred dollars. "Consider her debt paid." I slammed the cash on the table.

"Who are you, her pimp?" he asked, swiping the money off the table.

"No, I'm just someone who cares about her, which is more than I can say for anyone here."

I walked away from him and headed out the door.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Bella?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to see another barely dressed girl. "Yes, I am, do you know where she is?"

"She left last night; she cleared out all of her things. She was really upset and said she couldn't do this anymore. She told me she met someone who made her want to do more for herself. I'm guessing that person was you?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because you don't look like the men who usually come in here, and I heard what you said to James."

"Thank you for letting me know," I said, completely stunned.

"She was home earlier today, when I talked to her on the phone. She might still be there."

I nodded to her and walked out of the club.

When I pulled in front of Bella's apartment building, I looked up and saw her light was on. It had started pouring, and by the time I got to the front door, I was soaked. There were buzzers on the sidewall, and judging by the way the numbers were listed, it looked like Bella was in apartment four.

I pushed the buzzer and waited.

Nothing.

I pushed it again.

Nothing.

One more time.

"Who is it?" I heard her say through the speaker.

"Bella?" I replied. "It's me, Edward."

Silence.

"Bella?"

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Please, can I come up? I need to talk to you. Please, Bella."

She didn't say a word and I was about to speak again, but then I heard the door click. I pulled on the handle and sighed when it opened.

I walked up the flight of steps and when I got to her door, I noticed a notice taped to the outside of her door.

It was an eviction notice for non-payment of rent.

I knocked on her door.

When she answered, my breath caught in my throat. Her hair was down, her face natural, and she was dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Can I come in?"

She moved aside and allowed me to come in the door. I looked around at the bare apartment. She had a sofa bed in the middle of the room and a small table and chairs. I could see there was a tiny kitchen and a bathroom.

I looked back over at her as she walked to take a seat on one of the chairs.

"I know it's not much," she said. "Your condo is a lot nicer."

"Bella, I don't care about that," I insisted.

"Well, looks like I won't be staying here much longer anyway," she replied. "I'm sure you saw the notice on my door."

"I went to the club; James told me you quit," I said. She nodded and bit her lip. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter; I left," she deflected. "I walked out and now I need to find another job so I can pay my rent. I'm just going to go to another club or do some independent work."

"Bella, you can't," I said quickly.

"Why not?"

I walked over to her and touched her cheek. "Because you deserve better." She jerked back from me and I took a step back. "Look, Bella, I came here tonight because I didn't like the way things were left between us. I'm sorry if I made you feel you cheap; that was not my intention. I care about you and I…"

"No, Edward," she said, cutting me off.

"No what, Bella?" I asked. "Why does it freak you out that I care about you?"

"Don't you see, Edward? I'm not worth it. I'm not worth anything! If I was, then my father wouldn't have left me with a mother from hell when I was five years old, and start a new family with someone else."

"Bella…" I tried to move closer to her, but she backed away.

"That's why I was attacked; I'm not worth anything, especially to you!" she shouted through her tears. "Please just leave me the hell alone!"

With that, she tore open her door and ran down the stairs into the cold, pouring rain.

"Bella! Stop!" I shouted after her. I ran down the stairs and outside after her. As soon as I was out of the door, I was able to catch up to her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she thrashed in my arms.

"No!" I shouted back, holding her tighter. "I'm not letting you go! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Please, Bella." I pulled her against my chest where she finally conceded and fell into my arms. Her sobs were breaking my heart.

I lifted her small frame up in my arms bridal style and carried her back up the stairs to her apartment. She held onto me tightly as I held her close. We were both drenched and she was freezing. When I got back to her apartment, I sat her down on her sofa bed and got her a towel.

I then noticed a duffel bag in the corner and grabbed it. She didn't say a word as I packed her clothes and other personal items. When I was finished, I walked back over to her, handing her some dry clothes.

"Put these on," I told her. She took the clothes from me and changed into them silently. "Let's go," I said, grabbing her bag, and then reaching for her hand.

I closed the door behind us and didn't let go of her as we walked quickly down the stairs and to my car.

As we left the parking lot, I looked over at Bella and knew that there was only one place I could take her.

Home.

* * *

**A/N: ***SIGH*** Of ourse Edward was going to after her. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and PMs. they have been to great and I am so humbled that you are liking this little tale. So next update will be tomorrow so we can check into Bella's head again. **

**Come join my FB page Awish's Fanfiction. I post teasers and just ramble on sometimes. Thanks to Chandrakanta for the Beta work. **

**Please review and tell me what you think... much love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

It's been two days since I was attacked and I was still shaken up by it. I was constantly looking over my shoulder and took a cab home from work last night.

I didn't want to go back to the club, but I didn't have much choice; I needed the money. My rent was almost a month late and I needed to make enough money to pay it.

It's also been two days since Edward took me back to his place and cared for me. He was so gentle and I felt safe with him, even when I was standing in front of him beaten and naked.

It's been two days since we kissed, and that kiss is still with me. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever shared. The feeling of his hands on me made me feel secure, and his lips on mine made me want him, but I pushed him away.

Again.

It's been two days since I walked out of Edward's condo and pushed him out of my life.

It's been the longest two fucking days of my life.

_"____You're so beautiful."_

Edward's words were stuck in my head. It was when I was in the tub, after he washed all my makeup from my face, he told me I was beautiful. Then he held me close all night and didn't leave me.

I left him.

I had to leave him.

It was for the best.

So why is my heart broken?

I had only known Edward for such a short time and yet, I felt something in my core when I was with him.

For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful.

But I left.

He's better off without me. He deserves better than someone like me. He deserves a woman who is on his level, not someone like me.

The only way to get Edward off of my mind was to go to work. I had to go and work my ass off.

Dancing was my release. Taking my clothes off aside, it was the art that moved through my body. It was the energy I felt run through my blood. Dancing was my dream.

I wasn't paying much attention to the customers tonight. I didn't care about the money; all I cared about was distracting my mind from Edward. He had slipped into my heart unexpectedly and without my permission. He was unplanned for and I had no business feeling the way I do for him.

"Isabella, get over here," I heard James call as I was dancing. I walked over to him and gave him a small smile. "This is Peter, one of our best customers, and he just requested you in the VIP room." I grimaced and then smiled. "Now go show him a good time, Isabella."

I nodded to James and motioned for Peter to follow me up the stairs. Once we were in the room, he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the door, slamming it shut. His body was tight against mine and his hands were on my breasts.

"Hey, take it easy," I said, pushing him back some.

"I don't wanna to take it easy, slut," he spat. "I paid good money for you, and from what James told me, I can have anything I want in this room. And what I want is to fuck you so hard, so take your clothes off, spread your legs, and shut the fuck up."

I felt afraid of this guy. I didn't feel comfortable at all in this situation, but I needed the money. I would just close my eyes and get through it. I reached for the zipper on my skirt and started to pull it down. Once it fell to the floor and I was left in my bra and G-string, Peter unzipped his pants, swiftly rolled a condom on his length, and walked over to me.

The next thing I knew, he had me pinned on the floor and he was nudging my knees apart.

As I squeezed my eyes shut, Edward's face came to my mind and his words telling me that I was beautiful.

My eyes flew open and I started pushing on Peter's chest. He was about to enter me and I started pushing him away.

"No!" I shouted. "Get off of me, now!"

"What the fuck?" he hissed.

I managed to squirm out from under him and got to my feet. I collected my skirt and ran out of the VIP room and into the dressing room. I quickly put on my jeans and hoodie and ran out of the club as fast as I could.

I think I ran all the way home. When I got to my apartment, I saw there was a notice on my door.

Eviction Notice.

I had seventy-two hours to pay my rent in full or I was being locked out. There was no way I could pay that.

I unlocked my door and collapsed on my sofa bed in full-fledged tears. I knew I couldn't go back to the club.

I knew I couldn't let anyone else touch me.

I only wanted one man to touch me and I threw that chance away.

~*yCa*~

I must have fallen asleep shortly after I got home, because the next thing I knew, my cell phone was waking me up and I was still in my jeans and hoodie.

"Hello?" I said sleepily in the phone.

"Bella, it's Carmen, are you okay?"

Carmen was one of the girls who worked at the club. We often shared the same shift and she was one of the first girls I met.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

I lied.

"You ran out on a customer; James is really pissed and he says owe him three hundred dollars, Bella."

"Fuck, I don't have that kind of money, I can barely pay my rent," I bemoaned. "Now I don't know what I am going to do,"

"Well, maybe James will let you, um…. work it off?" she suggested.

"No!" I shouted. "There is no way in hell that I would do anything with James, no way."

"Well then, what are you going to do, Bella? I mean, I might be able to loan you some money."

"Thanks for the offer, Carmen, but I couldn't take your money. I'll figure something out, but going back to the club is not an option for more reasons than James."

"What do you mean, what is the other reason?"

"I met someone."

"You met someone? Bella, that's wonderful."

"No, it's not like that," I said. "We're not together or anything, but he's special and he makes me want do more with my life, to be more."

"If anyone can do that, it's you," she acknowledged. "Whoever this man is, he must be one of the good ones."

"He is," I agreed. "Thanks for calling, Carmen. I'll be in touch."

I hung up the phone and then took a long, hot shower. I dressed in shorts and a tank top and was about to go get my mail, but when I opened the door, I saw something taped to it. The eviction notice, I had forgotten about it. Tears sprang to my eyes. I had seventy-two hours to pay the balance of my past due rent or vacate the apartment. I was behind two months and I didn't have that kind of money just lying around. Three days to find a new place to live without any money.

I closed and locked the door before sliding down to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed. I didn't know what to do.

~*yCa*~

I don't know how long I was on the floor, but the sound of my door buzzer startled me. I gasped at the sound.

The buzzer went off again.

I tried to be quiet, hoping whomever it was would go away.

Another buzzer.

I looked at the clock. It was late, so I knew it couldn't be my landlord. But what if it was James coming to get paid? I stood up from the floor and grabbed my cell phone in case I needed to call the police.

I jumped again from the sound of the buzzer. I walked over to the intercom and spoke into it.

"Who is it?"

"Bella?"

I gasped from the sound of his voice.

"It's me, Edward. Bella?"

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Please, can I come up? I need to talk to you. Please, Bella."

I didn't answer him. I took a deep breath and pressed the button to unlock the front door, for no other reason than I needed to see him.

After a few seconds, there was a soft knock on my door. Before I answered it, I placed my forehead against the wood and blew out my breath.

I slowly opened the door and a sense of calm washed over me when I saw Edward standing in my doorway, damp from the rain. His hair was wet and his scent filled my lungs.

"Hi," he said to me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside so he could come inside. I closed the door and watched him as he looked around at my pathetic apartment. I had never allowed anyone up here since I moved in; another first with Edward. I moved past him and sat down on my chair.

"I know it's not much," I said. "Your condo is a lot nicer."

"Bella, I don't care about that," he replied.

"Well, looks like I won't be staying here much longer anyway," I added, knowing he saw the notice on my door. "I'm sure you saw the notice."

"I went to the club; James told me you quit," he said, making me snap my head up to look at him. I nodded and bit my lip hard. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, I left," I deflected. "I walked out and now I need to find another job so I can pay my rent. I'm just going to go to another club or do some independent work." I felt my tears pricking in the corners of my eyes. I was trying to be strong, but I was failing miserably.

"Bella, you can't," he said quickly.

"Why not?" I questioned. What the hell does he care?

He walked over to me and touched my cheek; I couldn't move. "Because you deserve better." But then something inside me snapped and I jerked away from him. I took a step back, but he kept coming at me. "Look, Bella, I came here tonight because I didn't like the way things were left between us. I'm sorry if I made you feel you cheap; that was not my intention. I care about you and I…"

"No, Edward," I said, cutting him off. My tears were out of my control as they fell from my eyes.

"No what, Bella?" he asked. "Why does it freak you out that I care about you?"

"Don't you see, Edward? I'm not worth it. I'm not worth anything! If I was, then my father wouldn't have left me with a mother from hell when I was five years old, and start a new family with someone else."

My mind went back to the day I arrived at my father's house in Forks. I was about to run up to him when I saw a woman and two kids come out of the house to greet him. My father had moved on and forgotten, and so should Edward.

"Bella…" He tried to move closer to me, but I backed away again.

"That's why I was attacked; I'm not worth anything, especially to you!" I shouted through my tears, unable to take it anymore. "Please just leave me the hell alone!"

I then flew out of the opened door and ran down the stairs in my bare feet. When I got outside, the cold rain stunned my skin. It was freezing, but I kept running.

"Bella! Stop!" I heard Edward shout after me, but I kept running away from him. He was so much faster than me, though, and he was able to catch up to me. The next thing I felt was his hand grabbing my arm, pulling my body to his.

"Let me go!" I shouted, thrashing in his arms, trying to break free.

"No!" he shouted back, holding me tightly in his arms. "I'm not letting you go! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Please, Bella." He pulled me against his chest, where I finally conceded and fell into his arms. I didn't have the strength to fight him, to fight this anymore. I fell into his body and cried, finally letting it all out.

As I shivered, Edward lifted me in his arms where I instantly held on to him. He carried me up the stairs and back into my apartment. Once inside, he placed me on the sofa bed and I watched as he walked into the bathroom to get a towel. He wrapped the towel around me and then grabbed my empty duffel bag. As I dried off, I saw that he was packing my things. I didn't question him, I just watched. He was moving back and forth to my bathroom and back out again, putting things in my bag as he went around the apartment. He then zipped it and walked over to me, handing me a pair of jeans and pullover.

"Put these on," he told me, handing me the clothes. I didn't look at him as I took them from him and put them on. "Let's go," he said, grabbing my bag and reaching for my hand. I took his hand and allowed him to pull me off the bed.

He closed the door behind us and didn't let go of my hand until we got to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. I kept my eyes on my hands when he got in the car. No words were spoken as he drove away from my apartment and in the direction of his place.

I closed my eyes and exhaled as a sense of peace washed over me for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**A/N: I know I don't post weekly like some of you have asked me to, but when I do post, two chapters will always post a day apart.. so you wont have to wait long to get to Bella's POV... that _should_ make up for not posting weekly... yes?**

**Thanks to everyone for all your reviews, love them all, good, bad, and even the ugly! Thanks to Chandrakanta for the Beta work.**

**Usual stuff... FB Group: Awish's Fanfiction. FB Name: RobKristen Love. Twitter Handle: Awish921... do it all. **

**Next update will be hopefully next weekend or whenever I get chapters back... can't rush the editing process!**

**Please Review! Makes me so happy! Much Love!**


	12. Chapter 12

******Chapter Twelve**

******~ Edward ~**

* * *

The car ride home was the longest twenty minutes of my life. Every so often, I'd look over at Bella; she kept her eyes on her hands the whole way. I honestly hoped I was making the right decision in bringing her home to my place, but regardless, I knew I wasn't leaving her alone.

I pulled into my parking garage, and once the car was parked, I pulled Bella's bag from the back seat. By the time I got to the passenger side, she was getting out of the car. I didn't say anything to her, I just took her hand in mine and led her to the elevator.

Once we got inside, I closed the door behind us and placed her bag in the foyer. There was still silence and I knew it was up to me to break it.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head no. "Okay, how about some hot tea?"

She didn't say anything and I didn't know what else to do. I blew out my breath and turned to walk in the kitchen.

"Do you have honey?" I heard her ask.

I turned back around and smiled. "Yeah, I have honey."

She followed me in the kitchen, and as I filled the tea kettle up with water, she sat down on one of the stools at my island. I got down two mugs from the cabinet and found the tea bags. I set a mug and the honey in front of her as we waited for the water to boil.

"Is it okay that I brought you here, Bella?" I asked her. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before we got here."

She looked up at me and wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "I feel kind of numb, but... yes, it's okay. I feel safe with you."

"Good," I said.

"Edward, I'm sorry about the other day..."

I reached my hand over and shook my head, stopping her words. "It's okay, Bella, really."

She nodded and held my gaze; her eyes were so beautiful, but I could see there was so much pain inside them. As I moved my thumb back and forth on the back of her hand, the whistling of the tea kettle stilled my actions.

I poured the water and we both enjoyed our tea with a little bit of small talk. I wanted to know what happened at the club, I wanted to know what happened with her parents, I wanted to know it all, but I also knew I could not push her. I just hoped she would eventually talk to me.

"It's late," I said, looking at the clock. It was after midnight and I had to be at the hospital at seven a.m. "I didn't know if you'd be comfortable sleeping with me again, so the guestroom is made up."

She looked up at me and nodded.

"Oh, um yeah... the guestroom is fine," she agreed.

Silence took us over yet again and then she hopped off the stool and walked back to where I left her bag. I switched off the light in the kitchen and followed her. Before she could lift the bag, I grabbed it and swung it over my shoulder as she slightly smiled at me and walked down the hallway. She stopped suddenly outside of my bedroom but then continued on down the hall.

I opened the door to the guestroom and placed her bag on the floor. "The bathroom is across the hall if you want to shower and I know Alice left a bunch of shit in there, so feel free to use whatever you'd like."

She nodded.

"I, uh... have to be in work at seven a.m. I'll be home by seven-thirty tomorrow night. Please make yourself at home while I'm gone."

I turned to walk out of the room, but then I felt her hand in mine. I turned back around to look at her.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything."

"You're welcome, Bella," I said. "Good night."

"Night."

I wanted to stay with her. I wanted to take her in my arms and take her to my bed and hold her all night. There was nothing I wanted more, but I walked out of the guestroom.

I made my way back to my bedroom and only closed the door half way. I wanted her to know my door was open to her if she needed anything. I didn't turn any lights on as I made my way to my bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the hot water. While in the shower, I thought back to the night she was here, the night she was attacked when I gave her a bath. She was so vulnerable but so beautiful. Her natural beauty was stunning and I wondered if she knew just how beautiful she really was.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I brushed my teeth and put on a pair of sleep pants, leaving myself shirtless. I switched off the bathroom light and felt my way, in the dark, to my bed. Once my head hit the pillow I could hear the shower running from the hall bathroom. My mind wandered to the thought of Bella in the shower. I knew I should not be thinking of her in that way, but I couldn't help it. I knew she was young and had a lot of troubles, but God help me, I wanted her. I haven't felt this way about a girl in so long and the feeling gave me goose bumps, but I knew I had to take things very slowly. I had to be careful with Bella. I had to make her see that my caring for her was nothing to be afraid of.

~*yCa*~

The next morning, my alarm went off at 6:15 a.m. and I was out of bed quickly. I changed into my scrubs, messed around with my hair, and then walked out of my bedroom. I looked down the hall and noticed the guest bedroom door was slightly opened. I slowly walked down, peeked in, then pushed the door open further and quietly walked in.

I knew it was a little creepy, but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella as she slept. She looked so peaceful, and I knew right then, I could watch her sleep for an eternity. I noticed she was not all the way covered up and then my attention went to her long legs. They really did go on for days. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and gently covered her up. I looked back at her one last time before leaving the bedroom to go to the kitchen.

I grabbed my keys and phone before I headed out to my car. On the way to the hospital, my phone rang. It was Garrett.

"Hello," I said.

"Yo, man, where were you last night? I must have tried calling your ass six times."

I didn't even check my phone at all last night after I brought Bella home.

"Oh sorry, man, I got home from work and passed out," I lied, not wanting to go into details just yet about Bella.

"Well, since you're always working, I guess I have no choice but to tell you the good news over the phone."

Oh fuck, the baby, right; act surprised.

"Good news?" I asked. "What good news?"

"Well, it seems I knocked my wife up!" he shouted.

"What? No way!" I yelled back. Yeah, that was good enough.

"We just found out yesterday. Kate is ten weeks along. I'm going to be a father. Oh God, help me."

"That's really great news, Garrett. I'm happy for you and Kate. You're going to do just fine."

"I hope you're right, man," he said. "We have to go out and celebrate. And I promise, no strip clubs this time."

I fidgeted in my seat. "That would probably be a good thing," I agreed. "Okay, well, I have to get into work. Congratulations, old man, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, thanks," he said.

I hung up the phone and went into the hospital to start my twelve-hour shift. I was distracted all day, my mind on Bella. I hoped she was okay and felt safe.

~*yCa*~

My shift dragged on, but finally it was time to go home. Before I left, I had asked one of my colleagues if he could cover my shift tomorrow. I told him I had some family stuff to take care of and he agreed. I wanted to be around the house tomorrow.

I pulled into the parking garage and as I rode up on the elevator, my heart sank. What if Bella wasn't there, what if she left? I took a deep breath before opening the front door. The smell of food cooking nearly knocked me off my feet. I was not much of a cook, so my condo has never smelt this good...

… like, ever.

When I got to the kitchen, the sight in front of me made me gasp. Bella stood at the stove, stirring something, dressed in tight jeans and a black tank top with her feet bare.

I leaned up against the doorway and just watched her before I made my presence known.

"Hi," I said simply.

She whirled around and smiled when she saw me. "Hey," she said back.

"Something smells really good," I commented, placing my keys, wallet, and cell phone on the counter. "You didn't have to cook, Bella."

"I wanted to," she said. "It was the least I could do. I actually like to cook; I used to do it all the time when I was home, but..." she trailed off.

I walked over to her and gave her a small smile. "Considering I don't cook and can't remember if this kitchen was ever used for cooking, this is nice. Thank you."

She smiled at me and then turned towards the stove again. She dipped the wooden spoon back into what she was stirring and then brought the spoon back up.

"Taste?" she offered.

I leaned down and opened my mouth so she could place the spoon in. As soon as the sauce hit my tongue, I groaned.

"That is so good," I said, swallowing.

"Good, glad you like it," she said, and then she looked back at me, her eyes serious. "You have a little sauce on your... mouth."

Before I could lick it off, she reached her thumb up and wiped the corner of my mouth. Her touch sent shocks through my body and made my dick twitch in my scrubs. She let her thumb linger near my lips for a few more seconds before clearing her throat and pulling away.

I cleared my own throat and took a step back. "Do I have enough time to shower before dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed, moving her attention back to the pot.

I walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I leaned my body up against the door and let out a deep breath.

I didn't know what to do. The moment her thumb touched my mouth, I wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. I wanted to lift her up on my island and stand between her legs, feeling them wrapped around me, but I knew that was impossible.

No matter how much I wanted her, I needed to be careful with her. She had been through so much and was so used to men just taking what they wanted from her. I needed to show her that she deserved more.

I pushed off the door and went into the bathroom to shower and take care of myself. I was hard as a rock and I needed to relieve the tension before I went back out there.

After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and lay down on my bed, trying to collect my thoughts. I turned my head on my pillow and could swear I smelled Bella's scent on my sheets. But that was impossible since my sheets had been washed since she was here that night. Now I was smelling her all around me; this was not good.

I sat up and went to my dresser to pull out some clean clothes. I dressed in jeans and a white shirt and headed back out to the kitchen to find Bella setting the table.

"How about some wine?" I suggested, and then she looked at me, both of us having the same thought that she was underage. "Fuck it, I won't tell if you don't," I laughed.

She laughed back and it was a nice sound. She needed to laugh more often. I grabbed a bottle of red from my wine rack and popped the cork. I poured two glasses and set them on the table.

I sat down at the table and Bella placed a plate of pasta in front of me. I sipped my wine as I watched her prepare her own plate and then sit down next to me at the square shaped table.

"This looks so amazing," I said, taking my glass again. "Thanks for cooking."

She took her glass and tapped mine. "You're welcome again." She smiled.

"Where did you learned to cook?" I asked, taking another bite.

"Self-taught," she answered after swallowing a sip of wine. "Growing up in my house, I pretty much had to fend for myself where dinner was concerned. So I messed around with a lot of different things, and before I knew it, I could cook a whole meal. I like cooking; it's a nice distraction from... everything."

I looked at her in silence and then spoke. "Well, distraction or not, this is the best home-cooked meal I have had in a long time. My mom is a good cook, so when I go home to visit, she cooks up a storm; makes it hard to come back, knowing I'll be subjected to takeout. That can get old fast."

After eating in silence for a while more, I decide to break it.

"I took the day off tomorrow," I announced. "I thought maybe we could go out to lunch and do whatever."

"Edward, that's really nice, but I have to find a job," she argued. "I can't stay here much longer, and I owe James three hundred dollars; he'll be looking for me."

"Okay, first of all, slow down, Bella," I said. "I would not have brought you here if I didn't want to you stay; you can stay as long as you need... or want."

"Edward, I can't stay here if I don't have a job. I won't be able to pay my way."

"You can look for a job when you feel up to it, or go back to school, whatever you want when you're ready, and as for money, you don't have to worry about it."

"Don't have to worry about it?" she asked incredulously. "I owe James..."

"I paid James off last night," I admitted.

"You did what?"

"When he told me you quit, he told me you owed him money for running out on a customer, so I paid him. I didn't want him bothering you anymore."

"Edward, you can't keep doing this!" She tossed her napkin and pushed her chair out. I watched as she got up from the table and walked back to the stove with her back to me.

"Doing what?" I asked, getting up from the table and standing across from her.

"Rescuing me," she clarified, turning around. "Paying off my debts, allowing me to stay here rent free. I mean, I can't give you anything back... well, one thing, I guess."

"Whoa, Bella," I interrupted, moving closer to her, "I don't want anything in return." Then her statement hit me. "Just because I paid off your sleaze of a boss and brought you here, does not mean I want something from you. I don't want you to think I want sex from you as payment."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just not used to people—men—doing nice things for me and not wanting that in return."

"Bella... if we're ever going to be that way together, it would not be because I did something for you and wanted payback; it would be for no other reason than we wanted to," I insisted, moving a little closer. "And I do not want you to think I'm expecting that from you, because I'm not. I don't expect anything from you but your company. It was nice to come home tonight and not have to eat takeout again, alone."

"This was nice," she admitted, making me smile at her.

"I want you take the time you need to get your thoughts together on what you want to do; there is no rush and no pressure," I said. "I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about anything... I'm here to listen." I moved closer again and gently cupped her face in my hand. I was pleased when she leaned into me.

"Thank you," she said.

I nodded and then turned back to the table to start clearing the dishes. I told Bella since she cooked that I would load the dishwasher.

As I turned out the light in the kitchen, I saw Bella in the living room, looking at my pictures that were on the mantel.

"Is this your family?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Those are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. And that's my little sister, Alice. Well, she's not really that little, she's 24."

"Do they live in Washington?"

"No, my parents live in Chicago, where I was born and raised. They still live in the house I grew up in, and Alice is studying fashion design in Paris."

"So you came out here alone?"

"For school, yeah, and then after I graduated medical school, I started working at UWMC."

"Do you see your family often?"

"As much as I can," I answered. "Work has been crazy. I have a few months left of my residency, and then when I pass my boards, I'll be an attending doctor and my schedule will open up significantly."

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you," she said, and then she walked away from the mantel.

"Bella..." I started.

"I think I am going to go to bed," she interrupted. "I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning, Edward."

And before I could say anything else, she was down the hall and I heard the door close to the guest bedroom.

I walked down the hall and stood outside the door. I placed my hand on the door and then lowered it to my side.

My heart ached for Bella, but she would need to open up and come to me on her own time.

Until then, I'd be waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it... if so tell me! **

**Thanks again and always to Chandrankta for thhae Beta assist. **

**See you all in a day or so for Bella's turn.**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

******Chapter Thirteen**

******~ Bella ~**

* * *

I looked out of the window as Edward drove. I couldn't look at him, not yet. When we turned down the familiar street, I let out the breath I had been holding.

Edward was taking me home to his condo.

A sense of relief and safety washed over me, but I also could not help but feel uneasy. I didn't know how to act around Edward. Last time I was here, I practically threw myself at him. I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind as we pulled into the parking garage.

I watched as Edward got out of the car and grabbed my bag. By the time he came around to the passenger side, I was out of the car. He looked down at me, and without saying a word, he took my hand.

I gripped his hand as we walked in silence to the elevator. He let go of my hand to unlock the front door and then pushed it open as he allowed me to go in first. Edward's scent filled my lungs; his condo smelled of mint and his aftershave. It gave me peace.

The silence between us continued. I didn't know what to say; it was as if I forgot how to speak.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, causing me to snap my eyes up to him. I shook my head no. "Okay, how about some hot tea?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I watched him as he exhaled a deep breath and headed into the kitchen, leaving me in the foyer. I had to say something.

"Do you have honey?"

He stopped and turned around, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I have honey," he said.

I walked behind him into his kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the island. I watched him move around as he filled up the tea kettle and retrieved two black mugs from the cabinet. He then placed a mug with a tea bag and the honey in front of me.

"Is it okay that I brought you here, Bella?" Edward asked me. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before we got here."

I looked up at him and could feel tears welling in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "I feel kind of numb, but... yes, it's okay. I feel safe with you."

"Good," he said.

Then silence fell upon us again. I had so much I wanted to say, but there was one thing right now that I could not prolong any further.

"Edward, I'm sorry about the other day..." But before I could finish my sentence, his hand was on mine, stopping my words and sending shocks through my body.

"It's okay, Bella, really."

I nodded and my eyes locked with his. I don't think I had ever seen greener eyes in my life. He truly was a beautiful man. I inhaled when I felt his thumb moving ever so slightly back and forth on the back of my hand. Just as I was getting lost in his touch, the tea kettle whistled, pulling us back to reality.

Edward cleared his throat and then went over to grab the kettle from the stove. We talked a little as I sipped on my tea.

"It's late," he said after awhile. I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw it was after midnight. "I didn't know if you'd be comfortable sleeping with me again, so the guestroom is made up."

Part of me was disappointed because I did want to be close to him, but the guestroom might not be a bad idea.

"Oh, um yeah... the guestroom is fine," I agreed.

I hopped off the stool and walked down the hallway to grab my bag. However, before I could grab the straps, Edward beat me to it and swung the duffel over his shoulder. I smiled and then walked down the other hallway that led to the bedrooms. I stopped when I passed by Edward's bedroom door and then continued walking further down the hall to the guestroom. Edward opened the door and placed my bag on the floor.

"The bathroom is across the hall if you want to shower and I know Alice left a bunch of shit in there, so feel free to use whatever you'd like," he told me.

I nodded and then he continued.

"I, uh… have to be at work at seven a.m. I'll be home by seven-thirty tomorrow night. Please make yourself at home while I'm gone."

He looked down at me and then turned around to leave the room, but without giving it much thought, I stopped him by taking his hand. He turned back around to face me.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella," he answered. "Good night."

And then, all too soon, he let go of my hand.

"Night," I replied.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I wanted to stay with him, but I also knew I had a lot to figure out. There was still so much Edward didn't know about me. What if, after he knew everything, he didn't care for me anymore? I let out my breath and placed my bag on the bed.

I pulled out a few toiletries and a tank top. After I changed, I had to use the bathroom and noticed that Edward's door was halfway open. I heard the shower water coming from his bedroom and the thought of Edward in the shower made me shiver. I pushed those thoughts out of mind and made me way to the bathroom. After I cleaned up, I went back to the guestroom and closed the door. Then I thought about it and got back up and opened it, leaving it slightly ajar.

~yCa~

The next morning, I woke up and almost forgot where I was. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. My attention went to the bedroom door, which looked like it was open a little more from where I left it.

Had Edward checked on me?

I looked at the clock and saw it was just after ten a.m. I hadn't slept so well in a very long time. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and change. After my shower, I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. I pulled my hair back and then headed down the hall.

Once again, I stopped at Edward's room. I looked in from the hallway and my eyes landed on his bed. I could still feel his hands on me and his lips on mine. I took a deep breath and continued down the hall to the kitchen.

I made myself a cup of tea and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. I sat at the island and just enjoyed the quiet. My life was so loud sometimes, so it was nice to hear nothing.

I took the opportunity to look around Edward's home. He was very neat and it seemed like everything had a place. I moved around the living room and looked at the various pictures that adorned the mantel. As I looked at the pictures, I could only assume they were of his family. I saw an older couple and girl not much younger than Edward and another picture with all four of them, from what looked like Edward's graduation from medical school. It was obvious that Edward came from a loving family.

Looking at his pictures made me think of my own family, or lack thereof. My mother loved the bottle more than she loved me, and Phil didn't care about me at all; he proved that the night he tried to hurt me. And my dad... I thought he didn't want me, but his letters said otherwise. However, when I went to find him, I saw that none of that mattered because I had been replaced. I wiped at my face, trying to stop my tears, but they were unstoppable.

I found myself in Edward's bedroom. At first I just stood in the doorway, but then I stepped inside. The room was very masculine, from the soft gray paint on the walls to the darker gray carpet. In the corner was a black leather chair, where navy blue scrubs were folded. There was a tall chest of drawers, and on top was another framed picture of Edward with the same girl from the picture in his living room. If I had to guess, it would be his sister Alice. Edward's arm was around her as they both smiled. He seemed to really love his little sister.

I then found myself sitting on Edward's king-sized bed. I remembered how comfortable it was. I lowered my body down to the soft mattress, and as soon as my head hit his pillow, his scent filled my lungs. I closed my eyes, just for a minute, and could feel his strong arms around me. And then exhaustion took over.

I opened my eyes some time later and realized I was still in Edward's bed. I abruptly sat up and looked at the clock on the night table. It was six-thirty p.m. I exhaled a breath of relief, knowing Edward was still at work. The last thing I needed was for him to find me asleep in his bed, although I'm sure he wouldn't have minded.

I got up off the bed and smoothed out the sheets before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Edward would be home soon and the only thing I could think of to do for a good distraction was to cook. Once in the kitchen, I raided the fridge to see what was available.

I saw Edward had pasta and the ingredients needed to make a Bolognese sauce. I pulled out what I needed and got started on my prep for the sauce. Once the sauce was simmering, I turned the stove on to boil the water for the pasta... and then I heard his voice.

"Hi," he said from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey," I replied, turning around to look at him. He was in his scrubs and my throat ran dry.

"Something smells really good," he commented, depositing his keys, wallet, and cell phone on the counter. "You didn't have to cook, Bella."

"I wanted to," I said. "It was the least I could do. I actually like to cook; I used to do it all the time when I was home, but..." I stopped my words and looked down at my hands.

I felt Edward approach me, and when I looked up at him, he had a small smile on his face. "Considering I don't cook and can't remember if this kitchen was ever used for cooking, this is nice. Thank you."

I smiled back at him and then turned my attention back to the stove to stir the sauce. I dipped the wooden spoon in and then brought it back up, cupping it with my other hand so it didn't spill.

"Taste?" I offered him.

He nodded and then leaned down to me. When he opened his mouth, I placed the spoon in just enough to he could get some sauce.

Did he just groan?

"That is so good," he said, swallowing.

"Good, glad you like it," I said, looking away to set the spoon down. I then looked back up at him.

"You have a little sauce on your... mouth," I pointed out.

Before he could lick it off, as if it were a natural reflex, I reached my thumb up to the corner of his mouth and gently wiped his lips. His lips were so soft, and my body felt like electrical shocks were running through it. I let my thumb linger on his mouth for a few more seconds as his jade eyes met my chocolate ones. I then slowly pulled my hand away.

Edward cleared his throat and took a small step back. "Do I have enough time to shower before dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed, bringing my attention back on the pot.

Edward then walked out of the kitchen and I had to grip the stove top to prevent myself from falling. My legs felt like Jell-O.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward walked back in the kitchen, changed into jeans that were low on his hips and a white t-shirt that clung to his chest. I continued to set the table.

"How about some wine?" he suggested and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Clearly he had forgotten for a moment that I was under age. "Fuck it, I won't tell if you don't?" he chuckled.

I laughed back and nodded. I watched as he walked over to the wine rack in the corner of the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red. He reached for two glasses, and once the cork was popped, he poured and set the glasses on the table.

I motioned for him to take a seat and then I placed a plate of pasta in front of him. I prepared my own place and took seat next to him.

"This looks so amazing," he declared, stabbing a piece of pasta with his fork. "Thanks again for cooking."

"You're welcome again." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Where did you learned to cook?" he asked as he took another bite.

"Self-taught," I answered after swallowing a sip of wine. "Growing up in my house, I pretty much had to fend for myself where dinner was concerned. So I messed around with a lot of different things, and before I knew it, I could cook a whole meal. I like cooking; it's a nice distraction from... everything."

He looked at me in silence and then spoke. "Well, distraction or not, this is the best home-cooked meal I have had in a long time. My mom is a good cook, so when I go home to visit, she cooks up a storm; makes it hard to come back, knowing I'll be subjected to takeout. That can get old fast."

Silence fell upon us again as we ate. After taking a big sip of wine, he spoke again.

"I took the day off tomorrow," he announced. "I thought maybe we could go out to lunch and do whatever."

I looked up at him questioningly.

"Edward, that's really nice, but I have to find a job," I reasoned. "I can't stay here much longer, and I owe James three hundred dollars; he'll be looking for me."

"Okay, first of all, slow down, Bella," he said, stopping my rant. "I would not have brought you here if I didn't want to you stay; you can stay as long as you need... or want."

"Edward, I can't stay if I don't have a job. I won't be able to pay my way." There was no way I was staying here rent free.

"You can look for a job when you feel up to it, or go back to school, whatever you want when you're ready, and as for money, you don't have to worry about it."

"Don't have to worry about it?" I spat. Of course I had to worry about it. "I owe James..."

"I paid James off last night," he admitted.

"You did what?" I hissed. My head was spinning and it was not from the wine.

"When he told me you quit, he told me you owed him money for running out on a customer, so I paid him. I didn't want him bothering you anymore."

"Edward, you can't keep doing this," I fumed, tossing my napkin on the table and pushing my chair out. I got up from the table and went back to the stove. I didn't turn around.

"Doing what?" he asked. I heard his chair push out and he walked over to stand behind me.

"Rescuing me," I clarified, turning around to face him. "Paying off my debts, allowing me to stay here rent free; I mean, I can't give you anything back... well, one thing, I guess."

There was always one thing I could give him for payment. One thing I was good at. The only thing I could give him.

"Whoa, Bella," he interrupted, taking a step closer to me, "I don't want anything in return. Just because I paid off your sleaze of a boss and brought you here, does not mean I want something from you. I don't want you to think I want sex from you as payment."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm just not used to people—men—doing nice things for me and not wanting that in return."

"Bella... if we're ever going to be that way together, it would not be because I did something for you and wanted payback; it would be for no other reason than we wanted to," he insisted, taking another step forward. "And I do not want you to think I'm expecting that from you, because I'm not. I don't expect anything from you but your company. It was nice to come home tonight and not have to eat takeout again, alone."

"This was nice," I admitted.

"I want you take the time you need to get your thoughts together on what you want to do; there is no rush and no pressure," he said. "I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about anything... I'm here to listen." He moved closer again and gently cupped my face in his hand. His touch was so gentle that I leaned into it without hesitation.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded and then turned back to the table to start clearing the dishes. Edward offered to load the dishwasher and I made my way into the living room, once again looking at the pictures on the mantel.

"Is this your family?" I asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah," he said. "Those are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. And that's my little sister, Alice. Well, she's not really that little, she's 24."

"Do they live in Washington?"

"No, my parents live in Chicago, where I was born and raised. They still live in the house I grew up in, and Alice is studying fashion design in Paris."

"So you came out here alone?"

"For school, yeah, and then after I graduated medical school, I started working at UWMC."

"Do you see your family often?"

"As much as I can," he answered. "Work has been crazy. I have a few months left of my residency, and then when I pass my boards, I'll be an attending doctor and my schedule will open up significantly."

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you," I said, walking away from the mantel.

"Bella..." he started, but I felt drained. This was a perfect night and I didn't want to ruin it.

"I think I am going to go to bed," I interrupted. "I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning, Edward."

Before he could respond, I walked out of the living room and down the hall to the guestroom. I quietly closed the door and fell back on the bed. I had no idea how to handle this. I wasn't used to being near a man and him not wanting anything from me but my company.

I knew I was feeling something for Edward and my heart ached for him.

I thought my heart was frozen, but with Edward I could feel it starting to thaw.

* * *

**A/N: I think Edward could make any frozen heart and little warmer... yes? So Bella is beginning to admit to herself she's feeling something for Edward... more time will show more of those feelings, have no fear. **

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for the Beta work. **

**Please review and give me some love in any variation, because its all love to me. **

**See you next time... XOXO **


	14. Chapter 14

**And so it goes... find me at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

The next morning I was up by nine am. After I showered and dressed, I exited my room and looked down to the hall to see the door to the guestroom was still closed. I decided to let Bella sleep.

I walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee pot. Looking at my cell phone, I saw a missed call from Garrett and dialed his number.

"Nice of you to call me back, dude," Garrett barked.

"I know, man; sorry, I suck."

"Yes, you do, but since you're my best friend, I'll let you slide," he said. "Listen, I called because I wanted to see how you made out with Bella."

I hesitated and then took a deep breath.

"Oh, um, right... I..." I stuttered.

"What, man?" Garrett asked.

"I went to her apartment the other night and found her in bad shape," I began. "I didn't know what to do so I... brought her here."

"You brought her back to your condo!?" Garrett hollered in my ear. "And, um, how's that going for you?"

"I told you, man, it's not like that."

"But you want it to be, don't you?"

"All I know is she's a great girl and she's been through so much. It's just not like that, man."

"Edward," Garrett started, "She's really young, and from what you've told me, she has been through a lot. Seems what this girl needs is some time. Not to mention there is still a lot you don't know about her."

"Yeah, you're right," I admitted. "I don't want to be like every other man she has known."

"Just be patient; be there for her, maybe she'll open up more."

"Maybe," I muttered. "So how is Kate feeling?"

"She's good, man, a little morning sickness, but she's handling it. I sure as fuck would not be able to handle that."

"That's why women have the babies, my friend." I chuckled. "No man would be able to handle _that_."

"True that, but I gotta tell you, her sex drive is through the fucking roof," Garrett said. "The woman won't get off my dick! She wants it first thing in the morning, then as soon as I come home from work she attacks me, and then before we go sleep. Now I'm a horn dog for sure, but even I need a fucking break. If she keeps this up, my dick is going to fall off. I mean, you're a doctor, is that shit normal?"

I laughed. "Normal if your dick falls off? No, that's not normal, but normal for a pregnant woman to be horny and want sex often; yeah, that's normal, man. It's all hormonal."

"I can't believe I am going to ask you this, but will it stop? I mean, honestly, my dick can't handle this assault. I'm starting to chafe."

I started laughing again, unable to control myself.

"It's not funny, man," he hissed.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny," I said, still laughing. "Never thought I'd see the day when you, Garrett, the guy who earned the title of man-whore in college, would be asking me if his wife was going to stop fucking him. I have heard it all now."

"Yeah, well, stranger things have happened, I'm sure."

"Not really," I declared.. "Anyway, it might be a long six months for you man. But look at the bright side. When she has the baby, you won't be able to have sex for six weeks unless you want another baby really fast."

"So I have to pray my dick doesn't break off for another six months?"

"Pretty much," I agreed.

"Can't you help me out here? How about you let Kate take Bella shopping or something? Come on, man, help a friend out."

"I'm not sure she's ready for that right now," I sighed.. "It might be too soon to meet the friends, but I promise you, if she feels more comfortable soon, I'll let you know."

"Okay, I'll take it... fuck me," Garrett said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"My wife found me and she's naked; that can only mean one thing," he said. "Pray for me, man, and pray for my dick."

And then the phone went dead.

I shook my head with laughter and set the phone down on the counter. I then heard footsteps as Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Something must have been funny?" she asked.

I looked at her and discretely swallowed the lump in my throat. She looked beautiful in just the simplest of clothing. Dark blue jeans and a purple long- sleeved shirt never looked so good. I noticed that she stopped wearing makeup around me since the night she was attacked. There was nothing more beautiful than her natural beauty.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"No, I was awake," she answered, taking a seat on one of the island stools.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Please," she replied. "So what had you laughing?"

"Oh, my friend Garrett," I replied.. "His wife is pregnant, and well ... let's just say, she's wearing him out."

"Ah, I see," she said with a giggle. "Good friends of yours?"

"The best. I've known Garrett since college; we were roommates and he met Kate there as well. They got married a few years ago and just found out she's pregnant." Then I paused, remembering Bella had met Garrett. "Um, you've actually met Garrett. He was... with me on my birthday, that night at the club when we met."

She looked at me when she realized what I had said. I searched her eyes for fear.

"Does he know you brought me here?" she asked.

"Yes, he does; he was here that night you called me," I said. She lowered her head. "Bella, there is nothing to worry about where Garrett is concerned. He really is a good guy and he passes no judgment."

"Don't you find it strange, though?" she started as she looked up at me. "I mean, your friend essentially bought me for you and now I'm staying here."

"Well, technically, I bought you, so to speak," I confessed. "After I left the room, I gave Garrett back his money." She looked up at me again. "Honestly, Bella, there is nothing to feel weird about. Garrett understands the situation and he and Kate are good people."

She nodded in response and I was afraid we had just taken two steps back from any progress we had made, so I changed the subject, hoping she'd let it go.

"Listen, Bella, I'd really like to take you out for a bite to eat, no pressure; it's just lunch. You've been in this condo for a few days and I just thought..."

"Okay," she agreed, cutting me off.

"Okay?" I asked, making sure. After everything I just told her, I needed to make sure she was okay.

"I'd like to go out, Edward; with you," she said.

"Okay." I smiled.

"I just need to grab my shoes and my bag."

"I'll be right here."

A few minutes later, Bella came back in the kitchen and I grabbed my wallet and keys. We walked to the elevator and then to my car. I opened the door for her and then got in myself.

I drove down to Main Street; there was this little bistro that I liked and thought Bella would too. After parking the car, we walked over to the little corner place. I wanted to hold her hand, but I refrained. I didn't want to scare her. Once we stepped inside, we were shown to a table and handed menus.

"This is a nice place," she acknowledged.

"Yeah, I like it," I agreed.. "I come here sometimes for lunch when I'm working; they have really good sandwiches and salads."

"Everything looks good on here," she said, looking at the menu.

"Hi, my name is Jessica and I'll be your server. Are you ready to order?"

Bella and I both looked up at the waitress and I motioned for Bella to order first.

"Um, I'll have a BLT and a sweet tea, please," she requested..

"That sounds really good," I agreed. "Make that two."

"Coming right up," Jessica said, taking the menus and walking away from the table.

"I'm glad you wanted to come out with me," I said to her.

"Me too," she said. "Thanks for taking me."

"You're most welcome," I sighed. "Bella, I... I wanted to tell you again that there is no pressure here with me. I don't want you to feel at all uncomfortable."

"I don't, Edward. Really, I don't, and I'm sorry that I assumed you were just like everyone else."

"I understand why you did and it's okay," I assured her. "I like spending time with you."

"Doesn't my age bother you? I mean, I'm nineteen, aren't you afraid of what people might think?"

"Your age doesn't bother me at all, Bella," I said. "And as for what anyone might think, I say fuck them, I don't really care. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed..

"What about you, are you concerned with my age?"

She gave me a little smile. "No, I'm not."

"Good," I said back.

"Here we go, two BLTs and two sweet teas," Jessica said as she placed our plates in front of us. "Enjoy."

Bella and I ate our lunch, and when we were finished, I paid the bill and led her out of the bistro and back to the car. Bella didn't ask where we going until we pulled up to our next destination.

"What are we doing here?" she questioned as she looked at the mall in front of her.

"We're going shopping," I answered..

"Edward... I," she sighed, with doubt in her voice.

"Bella, it's on me," I insisted, looking over at her.

"Edward..."

"Bella, please, let me do this for you. I want to and I'm not going to take no for an answer. So if you don't tell me where you like to shop, I'm just going to pick out things for you."

She looked over at me and I could tell she had tears in her eyes. She wiped at them and gave me a smile.

"I'm pretty casual; do they have an Old Navy here?"

"I believe they do, and that's a good spot. I like their jeans and sweaters."

We got out of the car and walked into the mall. Once we got to Old Navy, I noticed Bella was a little tense, but she soon relaxed and began to look at some clothes. I knew she wasn't used to this treatment, but I only hoped she would loosen up and let me do this for her.

I watched her as she looked through the jeans and picked out a couple of pairs. She placed them in the cart and then headed over to look at some tops.

"I think you should get this one," I suggested, handing her a blue scoop neck lightweight sweater. "This color would look beautiful against your skin."

Her cheeks flushed as she nodded and took the sweater from me. She placed it in the cart and continued looking around. Once she had a few more items, she headed over to the dressing room. I waited outside.

A few minutes later she came out wearing the sweater I picked out for her.

"What do you think?" she asked.

I was stunned to silence and then could only utter one word.

"Beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed again as she turned to go back to the dressing room. God damn, she was stunning and I wanted to touch her.

Bella tried on a few more things, and once she was finished looking around, I decided I might as well pick up a few new things while I was there. We headed over to the men's section and I grabbed a pair of jeans, a few long sleeved t-shirts and a black sweater.

"This will bring out your eyes."

I looked over at Bella who was holding a dark green, button down shirt in her hands. I smiled at her and took the shirt.

"Do you like this one?" I asked, holding the shirt up to my torso.

"I do," she cooed..

"Then it's a keeper."

She smiled as I placed the shirt in the cart. We then headed up to the register to pay and I noticed Bella trying to make herself busy looking at the items on the counter as the cashier rang us up. I knew she was still a little uncomfortable, but at least she let me buy her some new things. I handed the cashier my American Express card and then grabbed our bags.

As we walked out of the store, I noticed Bella was tense again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't answer. "Come on, please tell me."

"Um, I just... well, I sort of need," she stuttered. "Never mind, I can't."

"Yes, you can," I hinted.. "Please, Bella, tell me what you need. I promise it's okay."

She looked up me as she bit her bottom lip and then blew out her breath.

"I kind of need new underwear... bras and panties." Her face was beet red.

I smiled down at her. I knew that took a lot for her to tell me that, so, without saying a word, we walked over to Victoria's Secret. Once again, when we got to the store, she just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. I must admit I felt like one too as all the satin and lace hit me in the dick.

"Go ahead," I encouraged her. "Get whatever you'd like."

Bella had picked out two bra and panty sets and then few more pairs of boy shorts. I didn't want to gawk at the underwear she had chosen, so I looked away when the cashier rang us up. Again, Bella looked down at her feet as I handed the cashier my credit card. I grabbed the bag to add to the others and we walked out of the store. We then walked back to the car. I placed the bags in the trunk and then opened the door for Bella. Once I got in the car, I looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she murmured, biting her lip again. "Edward, thank you for everything; for the clothes. Everything."

"You're welcome, Bella," I said. "It was my pleasure."

She smiled at me and then focused her attention back to looking out the window. As I pulled out from the mall, I turned on the radio.

I_ know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

My heart was in my throat. I was falling for this girl and there was no way to stop it. I cleared my throat and continued on driving back home.

Once I pulled into the garage, I grabbed the bags from the trunk, and as Bella walked towards the elevator, I did something I wanted to do all day.

I grabbed her hand.

I felt her tense for a second, but then she gripped my hand. I squeezed hers gently as we walked to the elevator. When we got to my front door, I had to let go of her hand so I could unlock it. I didn't like the loss of contact. Once inside my condo, I dropped the bags in the foyer as Bella walked inside.

She placed her bag on the island and I dropped my keys and wallet.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied.. "I just need a few minutes to clean up."

"Okay, I'll make some popcorn and meet you in the living room."

She walked out of the kitchen and I placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I grabbed a big bowl, dumped it in and then headed to the living room. Bella soon followed.

"I have a lot of movies, so lady's choice," I said to her as I sat down on the couch and kicked my Nike's off. I watched as Bella perused my collection and then I heard a gasp.

"You have The Notebook?" she questioned, holding the DVD up.

"Well, technically, it's my sister's DVD."

"Have you seen it?"

"Nope; Alice left it here the last time she visited. She told me I should watch it. Guess I never got around to it."

"Well, tonight is your lucky night then," she giggled. as she popped it in.

Now, normally I would have objected to a chick flick, but when Bella sat down right next to me on the couch, once again I silently thanked my little sister for leaving her shit in my house.

The movie got under way as Bella and I munched on the popcorn. Every so often, her hand would brush mine in the bowl. Her touch was killing me. After we finished, I set the bowl on the floor and found myself getting hard as I watched Bella lick the butter and salt from her fingers. I shifted to calm myself.

I focused my attention back on Noah and Ali and grinned when I felt Bella lean into my side. I picked my arm up and she fell in closer to me as I wrapped my arm around her.

This was nice.

My hand moved back and forth on her shoulder and I felt her hand rest on my thigh. My quad muscles tightened under her touch.

This was really nice.

Before long, the movie was ending; Bella was resting her head on my chest and I could hear her sobbing.

Okay, I have to admit, I was tearing up a little, too, when Noah and Ali died together. That's exactly how I would want to go. Lying next to the love of my life and going to the heavens together. Once the credits rolled, Bella sat up to wipe her face and then she looked at my shirt.

"I'm so sorry," she quipped.. "I got your shirt wet."

I looked down and saw a wet spot on my shirt. "That's all right," I answered.. "That was a pretty good movie, I have to admit. I'll have to tell Alice she was right, and that will hurt."

"You seem close with your sister?"

"I am," I agreed. "I didn't like her much when she was born. I was almost six when my mom had Alice. I wanted a baby brother, so for a long time I called her Al. I guess I was hoping she would grow a penis or something if I called her that, but she never did, of course. The nickname kind of stuck; I call her Ali now."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Almost a year," I replied.. "She's been in Paris. We email a lot and talk on the phone when we can. Once I realized how special it was to be a big brother we were inseparable as kids. I looked out for her and, in the process, annoyed the hell out of her, especially when she started dating. I think I was worse than my dad when it came to Alice and boys. I didn't like any of her boyfriends when she was a teenager, but she met this really good guy a year before she left for Paris. I knew Jasper was good enough for her when he let her pursue her dreams in Paris. He visits her when he can, and keeps in touch with her regularly. I guess I don't have to protect her much anymore."

"She's lucky to have you as a big brother," Bella sighed..

"I do miss the little brat, except for when she leaves her things here," I chuckled.

Bella let out a loud yawn.

"Tired?" I asked.

"A little, yeah," she answered.. "I guess I should go lie down."

"Okay," I said. "Can I walk you down the hall?"

She nodded and we both stood to our feet. As she started to walk away, I once again took her hand in mine and we walked down the hall to the guestroom. Once we were there, she turned around to look at me, not letting go of my hand.

"Thanks again, Edward, for a great day," she said. "I had fun."

"I'm glad." .

I looked into her eyes and I could have sworn I saw something different in them. They were softer and inviting. I took a deep breath and licked my lips. As I lowered my head, I prayed I wasn't misreading this moment. I hadn't kissed her since the morning after she was attacked. I have thought about it so many times, but I wanted the next time I kissed her to be right, and under better circumstances.

This felt right.

I paused as my lips were inches away from hers as I searched her eyes for doubt or fear, but I saw none of that. I leaned in more and she whimpered as soon as my lips brushed against hers. I felt her knees buckle a little, so I reached out to steady her, settling my hands on her hips.

I was so happy she didn't pull away, and even happier when I heard her whimper and kiss me back. But I didn't want to press my luck. As I moved my lips over hers, I kept my tongue to myself. I wanted desperately to devour her mouth, but I wanted to show her what she meant to me. Her hands were placed on my biceps and I could feel her squeezing, which convinced me she was okay with me kissing her.

I didn't want to, but I had to pull away, otherwise I _was _going to devour her. I slowly ended the kiss and then pressed my forehead to hers while still holding her in my arms. Even after a gentle kiss, I was breathless. Everything about her consumed me—her hair, her skin, her scent—I wanted her. I needed her in my life, and in that moment, I knew she was it for me.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I was surprised to see her smiling back at me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead and released her from my hold.

"I should let you get some sleep," I whispered..

"Okay," she replied.

"Good night, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: *Snicker* at Garrett... love him, don't worry he'll be back. So Bella is beginning to open up a little and what girl would not want to go shopping with Edward? Sign me up. I am really getting excited for things to come in this stroy and for everyone to read it... makes me giddy!**

**I have posted the song used in this chapter and a picture of the sweater Edward picked out for Bella on my FB Group. Awish's Fanfiction. Check it out and if you haven't joined... well join! Friend me on Facebook at RobKristen Love**

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for the Beta work, what a God send she is! **

**So who wants to know what Bella thought about her shopping trip with Edward, not to mention that kiss? Well, have no fear, its all coming up in Chapter 15 very soon! Promise!**

**Please review! **

**Much Love...XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Told you the next update would be soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the daylight and stretched my body out. Turning my head to look at the time, I saw that it was just past nine am.

I got up out of bed and rummaged through my bag for clean clothes. Not having much to choose from, I grabbed my jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, along with clean underwear, and headed into the bathroom.

After my shower, I smoothed some lotion over my face and body, tying my hair back. I haven't put any makeup on my face since I left the club, and for the first time, I didn't feel like I needed to hide behind it.

Not with Edward.

As I exited the bathroom, I heard Edward laughing. Was there someone here? I froze for a minute and then headed into the kitchen where I realized he was on the phone.

"Excuse me?" I heard him ask the other person on the phone and then he started laughing again. Edward had a great laugh. He then hung up the phone with more chuckles and I decided to make my presence known.

"Something must have been funny?" I asked. He turned around to face me and my throat went dry. Edward was truly a handsome man. He was dressed in jeans and button down white shirt with sneakers on his feet. I could smell his aftershave from across the room.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I was awake," I said, taking a seat on one of the island stools.

"Coffee?" he offered.

"Please," I replied. "So what had you laughing?"

"Oh, my friend Garrett," he said. "His wife is pregnant and well... let's just say she's wearing him out."

"Ah, I see," I giggled, getting what he meant. "Good friends of yours?"

"The best. I've known Garrett since college; we were roommates and he met Kate there as well. They got married a few years ago and just found out she's pregnant. Um, you've actually met Garrett. He was... with me on my birthday, that night at the club when we met."

I froze and looked up at him, recalling he was with a friend that night. I remember meeting him when James called me over to the bar. I felt sick.

"Does he know you brought me here?" I asked.

"Yes, he does; he was here with me that night you called me," he answered. I lowered my head, not knowing what to think about all of this. "Bella, there is nothing to worry about where Garrett is concerned. He really is a good guy and he passes no judgment."

"Don't you find it strange though?" I asked, looking up at him. "I mean, your friend essentially bought me for you and now I'm staying here."

"Well, technically, I bought you, so to speak," he confessed. "After I left the room, I gave Garrett back his money. Honestly, Bella, there is nothing to feel weird about. Garrett understands the situation and he and Kate are good people."

I was at a loss for words.

"Listen, Bella, I'd really like to take you out for a bite to eat, no pressure; it's just lunch. You've been in this condo for a few days and I just thought..."

"Okay," I said, cutting him off. I wanted to go out with him. I wanted to be near him and get some fresh air and I knew it would mean a lot to him, so I pushed everything that was just said out of my head. Did any of it matter?

"Okay?" he asked as if he wanted to make sure he heard me correctly.

"I'd like to go out, Edward. With you," I said.

"Okay," he said and then smiled at me. God, he has a great smile too.

"I just need to grab my shoes and my bag."

"I'll be right here."

I left the kitchen and headed back down the hall to the guestroom. I grabbed my converse and my small purse, looked at myself in the mirror and then went back to the kitchen where Edward was waiting for me.

We drove down to Main Street in Seattle and Edward parked near a small bistro. I knew the place but never ate there. We were shown to a table and handed menus. As I glanced at my menu, I stole glances at Edward as he read his own menu.

"This is a nice place," I said.

"Yeah, I like it," he replied. "I come here sometimes for lunch when I'm working; they have really good sandwiches and salads."

"Everything looks good on here," I said, looking back at the menu.

"Hi, my name is Jessica and I'll be your server. Are you ready to order?"

I looked up at the waitress and then back to Edward as he motioned for me to order first.

"Um, I'll have a BLT and a sweet tea, please," I said, closing my menu.

"That sounds really good," he agreed. "Make that two."

"Coming right up," Jessica said, taking the menus and walking away from the table.

"I'm glad you wanted to come out with me," Edward said.

"Me too," I replied. "Thanks for taking me."

"You're most welcome," he said. "Bella, I... I wanted to tell you again that there is no pressure here with me. I don't want you to feel at all uncomfortable."

"I don't, Edward. Really, I don't, and I'm sorry that I assumed you were just like everyone else."

I did really feel bad for jumping to conclusions last night about his intentions. Edward proved he wasn't like all the other men I knew the first night we met, when he wouldn't let me service him. I should have known better last night.

"I understand why you did and it's okay," he said with assurance. "I like spending time with you."

"Doesn't my age bother you? I mean, I'm nineteen, aren't you afraid of what people might think?"

I knew I was young and Edward was established in his life and his career; I often wondered if my age concerned him.

"Your age doesn't bother me at all, Bella," he said. "And as for what anyone might think, I say fuck them, I don't really care. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, trusting his word.

"What about you, are you concerned with my age?"

"No, I'm not," I said with a smile. His age never bothered me; it's one of the many things I like about him.

"Good," he said back.

"Here we go, two BLTs and two sweet teas," Jessica said as she placed our plates in front of us. "Enjoy."

I dug into my sandwich, which was probably the best BLT I had ever had. Once we were finished, Edward paid the bill and we walked back to his car. I was still having a hard time letting Edward pay for things. I didn't like that I wasn't able to contribute, but I had about a few hundred bucks to my name from my last tips, not to mention that I was figuring out that I was going to lose any fight with Edward over money.

After driving for a few minutes, I looked up and realized Edward had driven to the mall.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're going shopping," he replied.

"Edward... I," I said, trying to protest.

"Bella, its on me," he said, cutting me off and looking over at me.

"Edward..." I said again.

"Bella, please, let me do this for you. I want to and I'm not going to take no for an answer. So if you don't tell me where you like to shop, I'm just going to pick out things for you."

See, fight lost. He was not going to let me out of this. The idea that Edward wanted to take me shopping and buy things for me made me tear up. No one has ever been this kind to me. I wiped at my tears and gave him a small smile.

"I'm pretty casual; do they have an Old Navy here?"

"I believe they do, and that's a good spot. I like their jeans and sweaters."

We got out of the car and walked into the mall. Once we we got to Old Navy, I tensed up. I wasn't comfortable shopping on someone else's dime, but when I looked over at Edward, he was smiling at me. I knew this was not like anything else I had been through with other men. This was coming from an honest and caring place that was Edward's heart. He wasn't the same. I began to relax as I looked through some of the clothing racks.

I started by looking at the jeans. A girl could always use new jeans. I picked out two pairs and placed them in the cart that Edward was pushing around. I then made my way to look at some tops. As I was sifting through the one rack, Edward held up something for me to look at.

It was a lightweight blue sweater with a scoop neck. It was very pretty.

"I think you should get this one," he suggested as he handed me the sweater. "This color would look beautiful against your skin."

I could feel my face flush as I took the sweater from him. Nodding, I placed it in the cart and continued to look around. I gathered a few other items, then made my way over to the dressing room to make sure everything fit. Once inside, I tried on the sweater Edward had picked out for me and looked at myself in the mirror. It felt warm against my skin and I smiled, thinking Edward had good taste. I decided to show him how it looked on me.

"What do you think?" I asked as I stepped out from behind the curtain. At first he just looked at me and then he spoke one word.

"Beautiful."

I felt my cheeks flush again. Edward saw me in a way that I never thought of myself. I turned back to change in the dressing room and everything fit but one top. I placed the clothing in the cart and then we headed over to the men's section of the store.

I watched as Edward placed things in the cart. He seemed to know what he liked and knew what would fit him. As he was looking at some t-shirts, I noticed a deep green button down shirt that I thought would look nice on him. Plucking it from the rack, I handed it to him.

"This will bring out your eyes," I said.

He looked at me and then took the shirt in his hands. He held it up to his body and smiled.

"Do you like this one?" he asked.

"I do."

"Then it's a keeper."

I grinned as he placed the shirt in the cart.

We then headed up to the register and I got uncomfortable again. I didn't want to know how much the clothing cost so I tried to distract myself by looking at the items on the counter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward hand over a gold credit card and then he grabbed our bags. Once outside the store, a thought came over me.

I didn't have many pairs of underwear. I had the same few pairs and one bra that I washed over and over, and they were beginning to get ratty looking. There was no way I could ask him for that.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked as if he could sense my nerves, but I didn't answer. "Come on, please tell me."

"Um, I just... well, I sort of need..." Oh my god, I sound like an idiot. "Never mind, I can't."

I knew my face was beet red by now.

"Yes, you can," he said. "Please, Bella, tell me what you need. I promise it's okay."

I looked up at him as I bit my bottom lip and then blew out my breath. Oh fuck it.

"I kind of need new underwear... bras and panties." I think I'm going to be sick.

I made myself look back at Edward and I saw that he didn't look nearly as freaked out as I was. Without saying a word, he continued to walk through the mall. The next thing I knew we were standing in front of Victoria's Secret. My mouth ran dry. I usually bought my underwear from Walmart. I never had the money to shop in the store, so I honestly didn't know what to do.

"Go ahead," I heard Edward say to me. "Get whatever you'd like."

His smile was so warm that it calmed me down. I slowly walked into the store, with Edward trailing behind me. As I was looking through all the pretty lace, I wondered what kind of underwear Edward liked, and then I wondered why I wanted to know.

I glanced at him as he stood by the register and I could tell that he was trying not to watch me pick out underwear. I giggled at the thought.

I ended up picking out a deep purple bra and panty set and then another set that was white with pink trim. I then walked over to a table of boy shorts and picked out a few pairs. Figuring this would be good, I made my way up to the register, where Edward still stood holding our other bags.

I placed my things up on the counter and, once again, Edward handed the cashier his gold card. He didn't even flinch.

After he grabbed the bag from the counter, we headed back out to his car. Once we were both in the car, I found myself looking down at my hands. I was so full of emotion and I didn't know how to handle it. This was all new to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, biting my lip, and then I finally looked at him. "Edward, thank you for everything; for the clothes. Everything."

"You're welcome, Bella," he said. "It was my pleasure."

I smiled at him and then focused my attention out the window. I heard Edward fumbled with the radio and then he stopped on a station.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

I never felt like this before. I was never treated like this by a man. Edward was so kind and gentle, and I wondered if I could ever live without him in my life. He made me want to open up. He made me want to tear my walls down and bare my soul to him. He made me want to be a better person. He made me see that I was falling for him. And for the first time, I didn't feel afraid.

Edward pulled into the garage and retrieved our bags from the trunk. I started to walk to the elevator, but stopped when I felt a warm hand take a hold of my own.

He was holding my hand.

After a quick second of hesitation, I gripped his hand with mine. I felt him gently squeeze my hand as we stepped into the elevator. When we got to his door, I felt him release his hold on me and I didn't like it.

Once we were inside, he dropped our bags as I headed to to the kitchen to leave my purse on the island.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "I just need a few minutes to clean up."

"Okay, I'll make some popcorn and meet you in the living room."

I walked out of the kitchen and headed down to the bathroom. Splashing some water on my face, I then went to the bedroom to kick off my shoes.

When I got back to the living room, Edward was waiting for me.

"I have a lot of movies, so lady's choice," he said as he sat down on the couch and kicked his sneakers off.

I looked through his wide collection and gasped when I saw he had one of my favorite movies.

"You have The Notebook?" I asked, holding the DVD up.

"Well, technically, it's my sister's DVD."

"Have you seen it?"

"Nope; Alice left it here the last time she visited. She told me I should watch it. Guess I never got around to it."

"Well, tonight is your lucky night then," I said as I popped the DVD in.

I then walked over to the couch and settled in right next to Edward. As the movie started, Edward and I enjoyed the popcorn. Every so often, our hands would brush against each other and the contact sent shivers through my body. Once we were finished, I licked my fingers and then I felt him wrap his arm around me. Without hesitation this time, I leaned into him.

God, this was nice.

I felt his hand move back on forth on my shoulder and I instinctively placed my hand on his thigh. I could feel his muscles contract under my touch.

The movie came to a close and I sobbed, just like I always did every time I watched this movie. It got me every time, without fail.

I sat up and then looked down at Edward's shirt. I saw that I had dampened it from my tears.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I got your shirt wet."

He looked down at the wet spot and then back at me. "That's all right," he said. "That was a pretty good movie, I have to admit. I'll have to tell Alice she was right, and that will hurt."

"You seem close with your sister?"

"I am," he said. "I didn't like her much when she was born. I was almost six when my mom had Alice. I wanted a baby brother, so for a long time, I called her Al. I guess I was hoping she would grow a penis or something if I called her that, but she never did, of course. The nickname kind of stuck; I call her Ali now."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Almost a year," he said. "She's been in Paris. We email a lot and talk on the phone when we can. Once I realized how special it was to be a big brother, we were inseparable as kids. I looked out for her and, in the process, annoyed the hell out of her, especially when she started dating. I didn't like any of her boyfriends when she was a teenager, but she met this really good guy a year before she left for Paris. I knew Jasper was good enough for her when he let her pursue her dreams in Paris. He visits her when he can, and keeps in touch with her regularly. I guess I don't have to protect her much anymore."

"She's lucky to have you as a big brother," I said. Anyone would be lucky to have Edward in their lives.

"I do miss the little brat, except for when she leaves her things here," he chuckled.

Then, without any control, I yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little, yeah," I admitted. "I guess I should go lie down."

"Okay," he said. "Can I walk you down the hall?"

I smiled at his request and nodded. As soon as I got up from the couch and turned to walk away, Edward once again grabbed my hand. I could really get used to this.

When we got to the guestroom, I turned around without breaking our hands apart.

"Thanks again, Edward, for a great day," I said. "I had fun."

"I'm glad," he said back.

Then it was if the air changed. The way Edward was looking at me made me dizzy. I looked up at him and hoped my eyes would tell him what my words couldn't at the moment.

He licked his lips and my heart started racing. My eyes widened with want as he leaned down to me, but then he stopped when he was just inches from my mouth. I stood still. I wanted this. I wanted him to kiss me.

And then his lips were on mine. So soft. So gentle. I felt like I was going to fall over and then I felt him grab my hips to steady me. I whimpered in his mouth as my hands crept up his arms to rest on his biceps. The kiss was slow and he didn't open his mouth, but it was full of life.

We haven't kissed since the morning after I was attacked, when I tested Edward. That time was not the best of times, but this time... this time was right. It felt right everywhere. I clung to him as his lips moved on mine; all too soon, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to mine while still holding me. I seemed to fit perfectly in his strong arms. We both stood there silently, trying to catch our breath.

As he pulled back, I was smiling. I couldn't help myself; Edward made me smile. He then pressed his lips to my forehead and released me from his hold.

"I should let you get some sleep," he said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Good night, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

Edward walked towards his bedroom and I watched him disappear into his room, leaving the door open.

* * *

**A/N: Aww. Bella you're getting there, slowly but surely! **

**Now once AGAIN I feel I have to address the POV thing... I love all the reviews, they are 98% great and you guys seem to really love this story, which warms my heart...but for those who don't like it simply because the POV switch, please either get over it or stop reading. Its not going to change in this story no mattern how many times you tell me. I am so proud of this story, I am writing it for those 98% of you who love it. The other 2%... well whatever!**

**Thanks again to Chandrakanta for her Beta assist! **

**I have some tweaking to do on the next two chapters and then they will be posted. Next time we see Bella, she's going to meet Kate for the first time... I think Bella needs some girl talk. **

**Come to my FB group, its fun. Awish's Fanfiction. **

**Please Review... if you're still with me on this ride!**

**XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**~ Edward** ~

* * *

"Let's monitor her blood pressure for an hour and, if there is no change, call Dr. McCarty in OB for a consult," I instructed to one of the ER nurses, regarding a pregnant woman who was brought into the ER. "Page me with the results."

"Okay, Dr. Cullen," the nurse replied with a smile.

I walked away and headed over to the nurses station to drop off the chart and then headed to the lounge to take a breather. It had been a long day in the ER, one thing after another. God willing, this would be my last patient for the night.

I was anxious to get home to Bella. We had such a great day yesterday with lunch and shopping, but the movie at home was what I liked best. It was so natural to be with her. It was easy and comfortable and I wanted more nights like that, especially if they ended in a kiss.

Kissing Bella was nothing sort of mind blowing. Her lips were soft and her taste was sweet. I could kiss her all night. It made me think about where else she tasted sweet. I had to adjust myself and then push those thoughts away.

Much too soon.

As I was pouring a cup of coffee, Rose came into the lounge.

"Hey, Edward," she greeted.

"Rose," I replied.

"How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks, how are you?" I asked.

"Doing well, thanks."

"Is Emmett on call tonight?" I inquired.

"Yeah, he's in delivery."

"Good, I might need to him for a consult on a woman who came into the ER; her pressure is a little high."

"He should be finished soon' the patient he's with was ready to push her third baby out."

I nodded and then the air got stiff. I had wondered if it would always be like this between Rose and I. We worked in the same hospital, might as well try to be civil.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" I asked, even though I really didn't care, but I was trying.

"Oh, um, they're going, I guess," she replied. "Emmett isn't really into planning; he's left it to me. I guess that's for the best."

"Well, I'm sure if anyone can plan a wedding, it's you," I said, sipping my coffee, remembering how close I was to buying her a ring. Hindsight is 20/20. Thank fuck for that.

"Are you going to the benefit?" she asked.

"Benefit?" I questioned.

"The benefit for women's cancer research," she replied. "It's on Friday night at the Four Seasons. You remember, it's been planned for months now."

"Oh, right; yes, I guess it slipped my mind. I've been, um... distracted."

"Are you going?" she inquired. "I mean, it's good for the hospital if the doctors attend."

The benefit was a black tie event. I had remembered getting the invite, but I forgot all about it. Normally, I would go to these events stag, but now maybe I could take a date if Bella would agree to accompany me.

I generally hated these things because as soon as an event was planned, all the nurses and other female employes in the hospital would start acting strange around me and talking about the event nonstop. It was as if they were trying to drop hints to get me to ask them to go with me. It got tiring, which is why I usually went without a date. And always went home alone.

"Um, I think I'm goingl I have to check my schedule," I answered.

"Okay, well, maybe I'll see you there," she replied as she grabbed her cup of coffee and left the lounge.

I went back into the ER to check on my patient. Her blood pressure had come down, but not enough for me to feel comfortable sending her home. I paged Emmett and admitted her. I then grabbed my backpack out of my locker and headed home.

~yCa~

When I arrived home, Bella had fallen asleep on the couch watching the Food Network. I dropped my backpack and looked at her as she slept. She was curled up on her side with her hands tucked under her chin.

"Mmm..." She stirred in her sleep. "Edward."

"I'm here," I answered, kneeling down next to the couch. "Sorry I woke you."

"No, it's okay," she stated, opening her eyes. "I made dinner; it just needs to be heated up."

"Thank you for doing that," I said. "I"m starving."

"Go shower and I'll get it ready."

She sat up from the couch and I rose to my feet. God, I wanted to kiss her again. It's all I thought about since the moment I woke up this morning—her lips on mine and wanting to kiss her again and again.

I made my way to my bedroom for a quick shower and change. When I came back out to the kitchen, Bella was setting the table. She had prepared Caesar salad with grilled chicken and garlic bread. It was so nice not eating take out.

"Damn, that was good," I groaned, pushing my empty plate away.

"Glad you liked it," she replied.

"Uh, Bella... I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I don't want you to feel any kind of pressure about this," I started.

"Edward, please just ask me," she insisted.

"Okay, well, there's this thing for work—a benefit, actually, for women's cancer research; it's a black tie event, very formal—I usually go to these things alone... but I was, um, wondering if maybe... you'd like to go with me?"

Fuck, why was that so hard to get out? Probably because it's been a while since I asked a girl out, a girl I actually wanted to ask out. I looked at Bella and she was just staring at me.

"Bella?"

"You said this thing is formal?" she questioned.

"Yes," I replied.

"I don't have a dress that would suit that kind of event," she admitted and then looked down at her hands.

"Bella, I know that," I acknowledged. "If you agree to be my date, I would like very much to buy you a dress for the benefit."

"Edward..." she paused, "It's not just about a dress; these are people you work with, people who you see every day, do you really want me on your arm for something like this? I don't have much experience with formal events. I never even went to my prom. I feel like I would stick out like a girl who doesn't belong there. People might talk."

I looked at her and pursed my lips together.

"Come here," I pleaded, grabbing her chair and pulling it towards me, with her still in it. I pulled her chair so she was in front of me and her knees were in between my parted thighs. "There is no other woman I would want more on my arm than you. I would like to buy you a pretty dress and whatever else you need to go with it. As far as my colleagues, they will just be surprised to see me show up with a beautiful woman on my arm; like I said, I usually go alone. You might stick out, Bella, but not as if you don't belong; you'll stick out as the most beautiful girl in the room. So please, Bella, would you do me the honor of being my date on Friday night?"

She bit her lower lip and looked into my eyes, her face flushed.

"Yes," she sighed.

I smiled back at her and pulled her off the chair and into my arms. She latched onto my neck and held on. Holding her was my second favorite thing to kissing her.

"One more thing," I said, pulling back from her.

"Yeah?"

"Considering I have to work for the next two days, I'm not going to be able to take you shopping," I said. "I would like to be surprised at what you choose anyway, but I was wondering if you'd let Kate take you shopping?"

"Your friend's wife?"

"Yeah, she's a great girl, really down to earth, and she loves to shop," I encouraged. "Not to mention, I'd be doing Garrett a favor by giving his wife something else to do besides him." We both laughed. "I think you'll like Kate, and I know she'll like you."

"I guess that would be fine," she agreed.

"Okay, great," I said. "I'll call Kate with the details and set it up."

~yCa~

The next day, while at work, I gave Kate a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kate, it's Edward."

"Edward, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?" I asked. "It would mean a lot."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I have this black tie event to go to for work on Friday night and Bella has agreed to be my date, but she doesn't have a formal dress, so I was wondering if you could take her shopping?"

"That's no problem, Edward," she agreed. "You know I love to shop and spend other people's money. I'd like very much to meet Bella; Garrett has told me very little about her, so, yeah, I'll take her."

"Thank you, Kate," I replied. "I really appreciate it. I'll give Bella my credit card, and please get her whatever she needs—shoes, bag, whatever. I'll trust your judgment."

"Wow, Edward, you've really got it bad for this girl," she said, but I remained silent. "Okay, tell Bella I'll pick her up tomorrow at noon."

"Sounds good; thanks again, Kate."

"You're welcome, Edward."

I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my scrubs' pocket. A few minutes later, I felt my phone buzz with a text message. It was from Garrett and it made me laugh out loud.

**THANK YOU! I OWE U ONE & SO DOES MY DICK! - G**

I replied back.

**I'll collect my repayment at a later date. - E**

~yCa~

When I got home later that night, after working late, I didn't find Bella in the kitchen or the living room. As I made my way down the hall, I could hear music coming from the guestroom. When I got to the open doorway, my heart stopped in my chest at the sight before me.

Bella's back was to me and she was dancing.

Of course, I had seen her dance before, but this was different. She was wearing a black leotard and she was moving around the room like she was dancing on a cloud.

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
_It's not just something you take – it's given_  
_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Her body was so fluid and graceful it brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't move and had to brace myself on the door frame as I watched her. As she moved, she spun around and, when her eyes locked on mine, she jumped.

"Jesus, Edward, you scared the shit out of me," she shrieked, turning down the music.

"I'm sorry; I... I didn't mean to," I stuttered, still trying to find my voice.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you dance."

"You've seen me dance... before," she said, moving to sit on the bed.

"Not like that." I stepped in the room to stand closer to her. "Bella, you're really good; that was so beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I'm serious, Bella, you have a gift," I declared, making her blush more. "Promise me, when you become a big time dancer, you won't forget about me?"

She snapped her eyes up at me and smiled.

"Edward, I could never forget about you," she replied. "Never."

I cleared my throat and stepped away from her.

"I, uh, talked to Kate today," I said, trying to calm myself. "She's going to come by tomorrow, around noon, to pick you up to go shopping."

"Oh, okay, that sounds fine."

"You'll need this." I reached into my wallet and pulled out my gold card. I could see Bella did not want to take it from me. "Come on, Bella, take it. Let me do this for you, please? I insist." She nodded and slowly took the card from me. "I know you're not comfortable spending money, but I asked you to go with me to the benefit; the least I can do is buy you something pretty to wear."

"Okay," she said softly. "For you, I will do this."

"Great, thank you," I said, once again aware of what was going on in my pants, but I ignored it as I took a step closer to her.

As she sat on the bed, I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. I felt her lips move against mine and I let out a low groan. I wanted to push her back on that bed and slowly remove her leotard, inch by torturous inch, but I pulled back.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower," I announced.

She nodded to me and I turned to walk out of the room. When I got to my bedroom, I tossed myself on my bed and covered my eyes with my hands.

As I closed my eyes, all I could see was Bella dancing in that tiny leotard and all I could feel were her lips on mine.

I needed a cold shower.

_Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one _

_but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light _

_it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

~yCa~

After I spent almost 30 minutes in the shower trying to calm myself down, I looked out into the hall and saw the guestroom door was closed, leading me to believe Bella was asleep.

Figuring I should check my email, I pulled out my laptop and stretched out on my bed. The first email I saw was from my sister. I clicked on it.

_Hey big brother,_

_Long time no talk? I know I've been gone a long time, but you do remember you have a sister, right? Where have you been? I talked to Mom and she said you've been working a lot. Now I know my brother, and if he hasn't even called our mother recently, that could only mean one thing... who is she? I want details. _

_Anyway, I'm emailing to let you know that I'm coming home! I finished my coursework in Paris... all A's of course! I'm flying into Chicago in a week and then Jasper and I want to come to Seattle to see my big brother. I wanted to make sure that was okay before I finalize my flight and hotel plans. _

_I miss you, Edward. It's been too long since I've seen you. Okay, going to head out to dinner with some friends, email me back. And call your mother! _

_Love,_

_Ali_

Little brat, how does she knows these things? I shook my head and opened a reply window.

_My dear little sister,_

_I miss you too, and of course you and Jasper can come to Seattle for a visit. It has been too long and I can't wait to see you, Ali. _

_What the hell, are you psychic? Yes, I have met someone, but its not what you think... at least not yet. It's complicated. I know you want details because you're nosy, but that's going to be good enough for now. But if you're good, I might introduce you to Bella when you get here. I'll tell you this, I care about her very much, like no one else before her. I'm sure you'll like her too. _

_Let me know what your flight plans are and I'll pick you and Jasper up at SeaTac. Can't wait to see you, baby sister. And now I am going to call Mom, before I get into any more trouble because of you. Some things never change!_

_Love,_

_Edward_

I closed my laptop and set it on the bedside table. It occurred to me that it had been years since I actually wanted to introduce a girl to my family. Yes, they had met Rosalie, but that was because she made that happen on her own. It was forced, and not something I actually wanted to happen when it did. But with Bella, things were different, much different. However, since she was hesitant to meet Kate, I wondered how she'd feel about meeting my family, especially my little sister.

I sighed and picked up my cell phone. I took a deep breath and dialed the number to home.

"Edward?" my mother shrieked into the phone. "Baby, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom, it's me," I replied. "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Its been over three weeks since I've heard from you, dear," she answered. "So, in a mother's world, yes, that is a long time to not talk to her first born."

"I'm sorry, Mom," I sighed. "Work has been crazy and I have my boards coming up in a couple months, so I've been studying a lot."

"I understand, Edward, and I'm sure you're going to do just fine on your medical boards. You are your father's son after all."

"Here's hoping," I said. "How is Dad?"

"He's fine, night shift tonight," she stated. "He's been talking about retiring, never thought I'd ever hear him speak those words."

"Wow, Dad retiring, that's something," I said. "I'm not sure what he'd do with himself if he didn't practice medicine."

"I don't know either, but maybe he can take his wife of over thirty years on a second honeymoon or something," she laughed. "So, I talked to Alice the other day; she's coming home."

"I know; she emailed me to let me know," I said. "She wants to come to Seattle with Jasper after she comes home."

"She seems to think you met someone," my mother stated. "I've always trusted your sister's instincts, so is that true, dear? Have you met someone new?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't want my family to get excited if it was going to be for nothing.

"It's complicated, Mom," I said. "But I promise, as soon as I figure things out, I'll tell you everything."

"You deserve to be happy, Edward. You've been alone for too long, so if there is a special young lady in your life, then I hope it works out the way you want it to."

"Thanks, Mom," I answered.

"And if things work out, then your ass better call your mother and tell me!" she said sternly.

"Yes Mom," I replied.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Mom," I replied with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, dear, we'll talk again soon," she said.

"Okay, Mom, I'll call you soon. Good night."

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the night table, sinking down in my bed as I wondered how my family would take to Bella if it came to it. I was falling in love with her and hoped that would be enough for my family.

Wait... I was falling in love with her?

* * *

**A/N: Wait Edward falling in love? Well duhhhhh!**

**Hmmm where to begin? Well first, yes Alice will be showing up to see her brother... should be interesting. And now there's a formal benefit to get ready to go to... wonder what will happen there? *Snicker* Edward in a tux. Unfff! I did post a pic of him in a tux on my FB group page, if you're not a member, go check it out... Awish's Fanfiction. Song used in this chapter is also posted there. And thanks to my group of girls on my page who always keep me smiling with their comments of love for this story... xoxox!**

**Thanks to Chandrakanta once again for her beta-ing for me. **

**Next chapter with Bella will be some girl talk when she meets Kate for the first time. How will that go? Will they be friends or foes? Will be posting that before the weekend, so stay tuned!**

**Please review...XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

I spent most of the day on Edward's computer, looking at different dance schools in the Seattle area. I wanted to go to school and study dance more than anything, but I didn't know how I was going to go about it. I knew I'd be eligible for financial aid and loans, so that was most likely going to be where I needed to start. After printing out all the financial applications I would need, I started to fill them out, but as soon as I got to the address part, I didn't know what to put down. I know Edward said I could stay here for as long as I needed, but listing his address on a school application was a different story. I dropped the pen, folded up the applications, and then stuffed them in my duffel bag.

This was something I was going to have to figure out soon, if I wanted to try attending school. Dancing was my dream. After I spent time in the dance studio in Phoenix, I knew I wanted to have my own studio one day, where girls like me could have a place to escape to. That studio saved my life when I was living with my mom and Phil; had it not been for that place, I don't know what would have happened.

Not wanting to think about the address issue anymore, I decided to prepare some dinner for when Edward came home. After the meal was finished, I stored it in the fridge and curled up on the sofa. I tuned the TV channel to the Food Network and tried to relax.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to Edward standing over me.

"Mmm," I groaned as I stirred in my sleep. "Edward."

"I'm here," he said, kneeling down next to the couch. "Sorry I woke you."

"No, it's okay," I said, opening my eyes more. "I made dinner; it just needs to be heated up."

"Thank you for doing that," he said. "I"m starving."

"Go shower and I'll get it ready."

I sat up from the couch and, as I did, he stood. He really was tall, with almost a foot on me.

I looked up at him and smiled as I walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready. I didn't make a heavy dinner, since I knew he was going to be home late.

When Edward walked back into the kitchen, he looked at the spread on the table and smiled. I truly liked cooking for him. It was nice to cook when someone really appreciated it.

"Damn, that was good," he groaned, pushing his plate away with a groan.

"Glad you liked it," I replied.

"Uh, Bella... I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I don't want you to feel any kind of pressure about this," he started.

Yeah, because that's a great way to start off a question.

"Edward, please just ask me," I wailed.

"Okay, well, there's this thing for work—a benefit, actually, for women's cancer research; it's a black tie event, very formal—I usually go to these things alone... but I was, um, wondering if maybe... you'd like to go with me?"

Wait, what? He wanted me to be his date? To a formal benefit for his work? With his co-workers, other doctors? What would they think of Edward attending a formal with a former stripper? I looked down at the floor and felt my hands start to sweat. Not to mention there was one other problem.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him and spoke.

"You said this thing is formal?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I don't have a dress that would suit that kind of event," I said and then looked back down at my hands.

"Bella, I know that," he acknowledged. "If you agree to be my date, I would like very much to buy you a dress for the benefit."

"Edward..." I paused, taking a deep breath, "It's not just about a dress; these are people you work with, people who you see every day, do you really want me on your arm for something like this? I don't have much experience with formal events. I never even went to my prom. I feel like I would stick out like a girl who doesn't belong there. People might talk."

I watched him as he took in what I had just said.

"Come here," he pleaded.

Edward grabbed my chair and pulled me towards him, so I was now sitting in front of him with my knees in between his thighs.

"There is no other woman I would want more on my arm than you," Edward began again. "I would like to buy you a pretty dress and whatever else you need to go with it. As far as my colleagues, they will just be surprised to see me show up with a beautiful woman on my arm; like I said, I usually go alone. You might stick out, Bella, but not as if you don't belong; you'll stick out as the most beautiful girl in the room. So please, Bella, would you do me the honor of being my date on Friday night?"

I bit my lower lip as his words hit me in my heart. And then the visual of Edward in a tux came into my mind. I smiled and then looked in his eyes.

"Yes," I whispered.

He smiled back at me and then pulled me off the chair and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on as I inhaled his scent. I loved being held in his arms

"One more thing," he said, pulling back from me.

"Yeah?"

"Considering I have to work for the next two days, I'm not going to be able to take you shopping," he said. "I would like to be surprised at what you choose anyway, but I was wondering if you'd let Kate take you shopping?"

"Your friend's wife?" I was a little uneasy about the idea.

"Yeah, she's a great girl, really down to earth, and she loves to shop," he said. "Not to mention, I'd be doing Garrett a favor by giving his wife something else to do besides him." We both laughed. "I think you'll like Kate, and I know she'll like you."

"I guess that would be fine," I agreed.

"Okay, great," he said. "I'll call Kate with the details and set it up."

~yCa~

Later the next night, while Edward was working late, for the first time since I left the club, I found myself wanting to dance.

I changed into my back leotard and pulled my hair up. I plugged in my iPod to the dock, and as the music filled the room, I began to move. The music moved through my body as I felt my troubles disappear.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay_

As I was lost in my movements, I spun around to the doorway and saw Edward leaning up against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

Holy shit...

"Jesus, Edward, you scared the shit out of me," I shrieked, turning down the music.

"I'm sorry; I... I didn't mean to," he stuttered, clearing his throat.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you dance."

"You've seen me dance... before," I said, moving to sit on the bed as I remembered dancing on stage in front of Edward the night we met. The first time I saw his green eyes staring back at me.

"Not like that." He stepped in the room and stood closer to me. "Bella, you're really good; that was so beautiful."

"Thank you." I felt my face burn.

"I'm serious, Bella, you have a gift," he declared, making my face get hotter. "Promise me, when you become a big time dancer, you won't forget about me?"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Edward, I could never forget about you," I replied. "Never."

I heard him clear his throat again and then, to my dismay, he backed away from me.

"I, uh, talked to Kate today," he said. "She's going to come by tomorrow, around noon, to pick you up to go shopping."

"Oh, okay, that sounds fine."

"You'll need this." He reached into his wallet and pulled out his gold card.

That card looked like a hot coal to me and I didn't want to touch it.

"Come on, Bella, take it," he encouraged. "Let me do this for you, please? I insist."

I knew he wasn't going to let it go, so I nodded and took the card from him. I was so uncomfortable spending his money.

"I know you're not comfortable spending money," he said, "But I asked you to go with me to the benefit; the least I can do is buy you something pretty to wear."

"Okay," I said softly. "For you, I will do this."

"Great, thank you."

He then took a step closer to me. I was still sitting on the bed and my heart skipped a beat when he leaned down to me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I instantly kissed him back, and as I was about to open my mouth, he pulled back.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower," he announced.

I nodded to him, feeling heat throughout my body. I watched him turn and leave the room, before I fell back on the bed and placed my hand over my racing heart. When I heard the water start in his shower, I knew I needed to calm down. I closed the door and changed into my pajamas and then crawled into bed.

My head was spinning. So many thoughts. So many feelings. I reached for my cell phone and dialed his number. I needed to hear his voice again.

"'Lo"

"Hi, Daddy, it's me," I rasped into the muted phone.

"Okay, this is getting really old, who's there?" he hissed into the phone.

"I'm okay, Daddy, I miss you, and I hope you and your new family are happy. Please don't forget me. I love you."

I hung up the phone and sobbed into my pillow.

~yCa~

The next afternoon, I sat at the kitchen table, sipping my tea and nibbling on an English Muffin. My head was all jumbled up. Last night, Edward asked me if I would be his date to a very important event for his work. Right as he asked, I wanted to say no, but I also knew that Edward would not have asked me unless he truly wanted me to go with him.

I was nervous; I had never really been on a real date and this was as real as it gets. I felt some pressure, knowing this was Edward's work. These people were people who worked with him on regular basis, people who he has known since he's been in Seattle, and it scared me a little.

Just a few weeks ago, I was stripping in a club for money, and now I was in this beautiful place with this beautiful man who makes me feel things I didn't know existed. It was scary, but it also gave me butterflies.

I was waiting for Kate to come to the condo, to pick me up to go shopping. Again, girlfriends were not something I had many of in school. I had one friend, Angela, in high school, but that was about it. It's been a long time since I went out shopping with another girl, but this girl, in particular, made me nervous. She was the wife of Edward's best friend, and I knew she and Garrett knew about me and where I came from. I was actually worried if she would like me or not.

Not to mention, I was uncomfortable with spending Edward's money. I wasn't sure I'd ever get over that. I always had to fend for myself when I lived at home. I would do odd jobs for neighbors for money, so I wouldn't have to ask my mom or Phil. I was so happy in my junior year of high school, when I got a small job at the local dance studio. I was just a receptionist, but it allowed me to use the studio for free after my shift. It also allowed me more time away from home, and gave me an opportunity to save some money. So, I was not used to having someone in my life who wanted to take care of me and buy me pretty dresses. It was a lot for a girl like me to get used to.

Just then, the doorbell rang, taking me out of my thoughts.

I opened the door to find Kate. She was a beautiful woman—tall, with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was much taller than my five-foot-four frame.

"Kate?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "You must be Bella? It's nice to meet you."

"You too," I said, moving to the side so she could come in the condo.

Kate came inside and walked into the kitchen. I watched her as she looked around, even though I knew she had been here many times before.

"So, Edward told me you need a dress for a formal event, and he knows I love to shop, so..."

I knew Kate knew about me and the air felt awkward. I didn't want things to feel this way, since she's a good friend of Edward's. I had to speak up.

"Look, Kate, before we go and do this girl bonding shopping thing, I just want to say that I know you know everything," I started. "I know you know I was a stripper, I know you know how Edward and I met, I know you know how old I am, and I'm sure you know how I came to stay here."

"Wow, you are feisty," Kate said.

"I just don't like to beat around the bush."

"Bella, please listen to me when I tell you... yes, I know everything. It was my idea for Garrett to take Edward to the club for his birthday. I know how old you are, and I know that you were attacked and Edward brought you here that night... but what I also know is Edward is a good man, maybe even one of the best I know, and I know that he cares for you."

"I care about him too," I admitted.

"I can see that you do," she said. "Bella, we all have to make choices in our lives, ones that are easy and ones to survive; I pass no judgment on you. In fact, I think you're pretty brave to have gone through what you have. Not many women could do that; hell, I'm not even sure I could and I'm 29. Bottom line is, Garrett and I love Edward, and all we want is for him to be happy. You make him happy, whether you realize it or not. So, in my book, you're great, and I really hope we can be friends."

I nodded to her and smiled. "Thanks, Kate, I really appreciate you saying that, and I hope we can be friends too."

"Okay, well, now that's all settled, how about we do some shopping and get you a dress that will knock Edward off his feet?"

"I'm still not comfortable spending his money," I said.

"Like I said, Edward is a good man, and if he wants to buy you a fucking drop-dead gorgeous dress, then let him buy you a fucking dress," she roared.

"And I'm the feisty one?" I said, laughing back.

~yCa~

Kate drove us downtown, to a dress boutique that she seemed familiar with. We parked the car and walked into the store, where I was met with so many beautiful dresses. I was so out of my element.

"This place is great," Kate said. "I got a dress here when Garrett had a fundraiser for his school."

A saleswoman approached us, and I told her a little about myself so she could get an idea of a dress that would suit me. I told her I wanted a blue dress. I never forgot our shopping trip, when Edward told me he liked that color against my skin.

After trying on about eight dresses, I came out of the dressing room, and as soon as Kate saw me, she smiled from ear to ear,

"Now that, my friend, is a motherfucking dress," she said as I turned around to look at myself in the mirror.

The dress was an A-line, full-length, strapless gown. The color was a dusty blue and the waist was embellished with rhinestones that came up right under my breasts. As I looked at myself, I could not believe the image staring back at me in the mirror. I never imagined I would feel this way.

There was no question this was the dress. Kate then went around the boutique and found me a pair of silver strap heels, followed by a matching clutch and earrings.

"Kate, this is too much," I told her, holding the earrings in my hand.

"No, they are perfect, and with a dress like this, you need a little frosting." She took them from me and placed everything on the counter as they wrapped my dress in the back. "Bella will be using her boyfriend's credit card. The dress is a gift from him," Kate said to the girl at the register.

I looked at her again when she referred to Edward as my boyfriend. Was he that? Did he think of me that way? My head hurt and my hand shook as I handed Edward's gold card over to the girl.

Once I was handed my bags, Kate and I made our way back to her car. As we got in, I just had to ask her.

"Kate, when we were in the store, you referred to me as Edward's girlfriend," I started. "Did he... I mean, did he call me that when he talked to you?"

"Not exactly," she replied. "But, Bella, I know Edward, and I know that he's crazy about you. I've never seen him light up when he talks about a girl."

I nodded to her and looked out the window. I knew my feelings for Edward ran deep, and I was seriously falling for him.

Could he feel the same?

* * *

**A/N: I think it's safe to say, Bella, that he feels the same way. Now if only they'd admit what they're feeling to each other!**

**So do we like Kate and Bella? I think Bella was in need of some girl time and yes Kate will be back along with her goofball husband.**

**So the next two chapters are the benefit... do you think it will go off without a hitch? Or will there be hitch? Hmmm.**

**Song used in this chapter is the same as the one used in Chapter 16. It has been posted on my FB group page, Awish's Fanfiction. Also pix of Bella's shoes and dress have also been posted. **

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for the Beta assist!**

**Probably will be a week-ish before the next two updates! See you then and please leave me some love. **

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Garrett announced, as he pulled up a chair across from me. "I had a parent come in unexpectedly, wanting to know why her son was failing my class, then she proceeded to hit on me."

"Of course she did," I replied.

Garrett and I were meeting for a late lunch. It was the night of the benefit and Kate was at my condo getting Bella ready. I didn't want to be in the way, so I asked Garrett to meet me for a bite when he was done at school.

"Seriously, dude. I think the wedding ring makes you more desirable or something."

"Say what?" I asked.

"You'll see one day," he said. "You think you get hit on a lot now, wait until this bad boy is on your finger." He pointed to the platinum band on his left ring finger. "It's human nature; you always want what you can't have,"

"You're a sick son-of-a-bitch, my friend," I said, sipping my beer.

"Just simply stating fact," he laughed. "So, how are things with Bella? Have you hit it yet?"

"No," I hissed, choking on my beer.

"No? She's been at your place for a few weeks now and still nothing?"

"Its not like that," I insisted.

"You keep saying that, man, but if you ask me..."

"I didn't."

"If you ask me, I think it's very much like that," he finished after I tried to cut him off. "In fact, you want her."

I didn't say anything. I just continued to sip my beer.

"Come on, Edward," Garrett scolded. "You're not fooling anyone. You are trying to convince yourself that it's not like that, that you don't want to bury yourself inside her, when the reality is, you do."

"Fucking hell!" I shouted. "Fine, yes, I want her! I want everything with her. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life and its killing me. I don't want to scare her. She's been through so much, but god damn it, yes, I want to be with her. Fuck!"

"I knew that," Garrett said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter, Garrett," I swore. "I don't think she feels the same."

"Kiss her; you can always tell if a woman wants more through her kiss," he said.

"I have... I mean we've kissed."

"You have? Other than the morning she left? When?"

"The other night. It was after we spent the day out together. We came home, we watched a movie, and before she went to bed... I kissed her."

"That's what I'm talking about, fuck yeah!" he shouted. "How was it? Was there tongue? Did you get a boner?"

"Wasn't it you who didn't want anything to do with sex the other day?"

"Dude, that was my own sex life... yours doesn't count."

"I don't have a sex life."

"Come on, man, you have to have gotten laid since Rose, right?"

I shrugged in my seat. Garrett's eyes widened.

"No fucking way! Dude, it's been way over a year... seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" I spat. "I've been working and just... didn't have time."

"There's always time to fuck, man."

"Tell that to your wife," I said.

"Point taken, but damn, I was worried about my cock falling off from too much sex and yours is probably wondering where has all the pussy gone?" He snickered.

"Why are we friends?" I wondered.

"Because you need me in your life to set you straight," he bellowed. "Okay, back to the kiss, was it hot?"

"Yes... it was amazing," I said. "It was perfect. She's so soft and she fits perfectly in my arms... I am so fucked."

"Soon you will be," he said, laughing.

"I don't think so," I replied. "I leave my door open every night, hoping she'll come to me. I want to hold her. I want to feel her next to me... but she never comes."

"Okay, man, look, in all seriousness, that's not to say she doesn't want to be with you, it might even mean she actually does."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, she's used to men getting what they want from her real quick and not giving a shit when it's over. She's not used to someone, a good man, letting her decide when. She's probably scared, too, of her own feelings, but if that kiss was what you said it was, then she wants to be with you as well. She's just trying to figure out how."

"How the fuck did you get so smart?" I grumbled.

"Hey, I am very smart when I want to be," he shot back.

"Yeah, when your head is not in your ass."

"Speaking of ass... Kate finally let me..."

"Stop!" I shouted. "I don't need to know this. And to think you're going to be a father!"

"I know! That's some crazy fucking shit right there," he said. "At least I know my boys can swim."

"On that note, I have to get home to change for the benefit," I said, standing to my feet and tossing cash on the table.

"If my wife is still there, tell her not to rush home. I need to soak my dick in a hot bubble bath."

I shook my head and walked out of the bistro.

~yCa~

I headed home, and when I walked in the front door, I was met with Kate glaring at me.

"Go straight to your room, don't go down the hall, I'm not done with her yet."

"Damn, can I collect two hundred dollars if I pass go?" I smiled at her. She just glared back. "Okay, I'm going," I said, feeling a little excited. I started to walk to my bedroom and then an idea came to mind. "Oh, Kate, Garrett wanted me to tell you to hurry home and that he'd be waiting for you in the bathtub." I snickered.

Touché, my friend.

I stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower. Once I was finished, I shaved and slapped on some cologne. I messed around with my hair and then gave up, leaving it in disarray. I then went to my closet and pulled out my freshly dry cleaned tux. After I was dressed, I made my way out to the kitchen to await my date.

"Damn, you clean up nicely," Kate said, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I replied. "Is Bella ready?"

"In another minute or two," she stated.

"Listen, Kate, thanks for doing all this. I really appreciate all your help."

"No problem, Edward. I like Bella, she's a good girl."

"Yeah, she is," I agreed.

Just then I heard the clicking of high heels on the kitchen floor. My eyes snapped up and my mouth ran dry at the sight in front of me. She was a vision. All I could do was stare at her. We were both stuck just looking at each other.

"Well, my work here is done," Kate said, reaching for her purse. "You kids have fun tonight, and if you'll excuse me, I need to go take advantage of my husband."

Neither Bella nor I said a word as Kate left. Once she was gone, I cleared my throat and walked closer to Bella.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," I said. "I have no words."

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she complimented as she blushed. "The dress is okay?"

"You're perfect," I said. I looked her over again, That dress did amazing things to her curves, and the color was sublime on her flawless skin.

"Thank you again for buying it for me," she said graciously, her cheeks reddening further.

"No thanks necessary; trust me, it was well worth it," I said, making her blush again. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and I offered my arm as we walked out of the condo and down to the car. I opened the passenger door for her and waited until she pulled her long dress completely in before I closed the door. When I got into the car, her scent filled my lungs and I had to squirm in my seat. I looked over at her and smiled as I drove out of the garage.

~*yCa*~

A short time later, we arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel in downtown Seattle. I pulled up to the valet and handed over my keys as I assisted Bella out of the car. I extended my hand to her and she smiled as she took it.

We walked through the hotel lobby and took the elevator to the 2nd floor, to the grand ballroom where the benefit was being held. The ballroom was teeming with people and I could feel many eyes on us. I squeezed Bella's hand and walked over to the table where the place cards were displayed. I picked up the one that had my name on it, as well as the word Guest, and headed over to table five. As we neared, I shrugged when I saw Rose and Emmett were seated at our table.

"Hi, Edward," Rose said as Bella and I walked over to the table.

Bella looked at Rose and then to me.

"Rose, good to see you," I said, then looked at Emmett. "Emmett."

"Edward," he replied.

"Bella, this is Dr. Rosalie Hale and Dr. Emmett McCarty," I said. "Rose, Emmett, this is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Rose said, extending her hand to Bella.

"You too," Bella said. "I love your dress."

"Yours is pretty great too," she replied.

We all sat down at the table as dinner was served. I kept my eyes on Bella, making sure she was okay, and was surprised when she engaged in small talk with Rose. I wondered if she had put two and two together.

I tossed my napkin on the table and reached for Bella's hand that was resting in her lap.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. I pulled her into my arms and held her close to my body. She placed one hand on my shoulder as my other hand rested on the small of her back.

"So I'm assuming you and Dr. Hale have some history?" she asked.

"What gave it away?" I asked in return.

"Just a feeling," she said. "She's very beautiful."

"She's okay, I guess," I answered. "But when it comes to beauty, you put her to shame."

She blushed and lowered her head to my shoulder. I softly laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"Did you date?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I replied. "For about two years, but then Emmett came into the picture and she decided she wanted to be with him. She did at least tell me she wanted to break up before she fucked him, but it still hurt. That was well over a year ago and now they're engaged."

"She's a fool," Bella declared.

"A fool?"

"Yes, for thinking there was anyone better than you," she said and then rested her head back on my shoulder.

The benefit carried on and Bella had left to use the restroom while I went to the bar to get a ginger ale for her and a beer for myself. As I was waiting for our drinks, I glanced across the room and noticed Bella talking to one of the interns at the hospital. I looked at Bella and she looked uncomfortable.

"Bella?" I said, walking over to them. "Dr. Newton."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I was just getting reacquainted with your date here," Mike said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me? What do you mean reacquainted?"

Bella looked as if she was about to cry.

"Edward..." she choked out.

"Oh, come on, baby, let me tell him," Mike said cutting her off. "You see, Bella here... or should I say Isabella, and I go way back. She's my favorite stripper at Teasers. In fact, we had a lot of good times, didn't we?"

I could feel my blood starting to boil in my veins. I looked at Mike and then back at Bella, who was now wiping tears from her face.

"You did know she's a stripper. Right? She takes her clothes off for me all the time. Although I haven't seen her there in a few weeks," he continued. "Mmm mmm, I miss looking at those tits, babe." Mike then focused his attention on me. "Oh, what's the matter, Cullen, you didn't know your date here was a whore?"

"I'm going to say this to you once, Dr. Newton, so you better listen," I said, taking a step closer to him so I was right in his face. "If you ever fucking talk to her like that again... no, if you ever talk to her at all, I will break every bone in your body."

"Hey, man, no need with the threats," he replied. "I was just stating a fact. Did you have to pay her to come here with you tonight? I'm sure she's a really good fuck."

My limits were reached and my resolve was gone. I pushed him up against the wall with all my strength and placed one of my forearms on his neck pressing on his jugular.

"One more fucking word," I warned.

"Get the fuck off me," he shouted, trying to push me off.

Then I felt hands on my arms, pulling me off of him.

"Edward, calm down man," Emmett said as he pulled me off.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down," I said, yanking my arm back from him. I looked at Mike, who was gasping for air. "He's a fucking piece of shit." I looked over at Bella who was standing next to Rose as tears fell from her eyes. Rose then took her down the hall to the restroom.

"I'm pressing charges," Mike said.

"I'd seriously reconsider that," Emmett said, taking a step towards Mike. Now Emmett was taller and much more built than I was, so it was no wonder that Mike, who was shorter than both of us, flinched at his presence. "Aren't you on a scholarship from St. Antony's? I don't think they'd appreciate knowing that one of their recipients has been spending a lot of time in a strip club when he should be studying. I also don't think that you understand the influence residents have on the future of interns."

"You wouldn't?" Mike challenged.

"Oh, believe me," Emmett threatened. "You don't want to test me right now, Newton." Mike took a step back. "If you love your job and want to continue your scholarship, then I suggest you never speak Bella's name again. If I ever find out you did, Edward here breaking all your bones will be the very least of your problems. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Mike said,

"Good, now get the fuck out of my sight," Emmett roared.

Mike swiftly walked away from us and out the front door of the hotel. Emmett then turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "I'm just worried about Bella."

"She's with Rose; I'm sure she's fine."

"Listen, Emmett, about what you heard about Bella..."

"Hey," he said, "Don't worry about it. She seems like a great girl, and it's nice to see you with someone."

"Thanks, but I'd appreciate it you didn't repeat anything," I said. "For her."

"No problem," he agreed.

I nodded to him and started to walk away, but then turned back to him.

"Thanks, Emmett... for your help with Newton."

"You're welcome; besides, I figured I owed you one."

I let out a small laugh and felt, for the first time, that Emmett really was a good guy. He had my back and I wouldn't forget it.

I walked down the hall to the restrooms and stood outside the women's restroom. Not able to wait anymore, I poked my head in the door.

"Bella? Are you still in here?" I asked.

"We'll be right out, Edward," I heard Rose say back.

I stepped back from the door and began pacing outside the restroom. Five, very long, minutes later, Rose and Bella came out of the restroom.

"I'm going to find Emmett," Rose said.

"He's in the lobby," I replied, looking at Bella. Rose nodded and walked away from us. "Bella, are you okay?"

She looked up at me and it killed me seeing her eyes red and swollen.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "Small world, huh?"

"Bella, I'm sorry I lost control back there, but the things he was saying..."

"Edward, I'm used to that," she replied. "I'm used to being called names like that."

"You shouldn't be," I said, taking a step closer. "Newton is an ass, but I don't regret pouncing on him."

"I'm sorry you had to do that," she said.

"Don't be sorry, Bella; none of this is your fault." I could tell she was exhausted, and frankly, so was I. "Let's call it a night."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely, the benefit is breaking up anyway," I said. I looked at her and extended my hand. "Let's go home."

She took my hand and we walked out of the lobby to the valet. I gave the guy my ticket and noticed Bella had goosebumps all over her skin. Without saying a word, I shrugged out of my tux jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She looked up at me and then pulled the jacket around her body.

My car came around and, after tipping the valet, we got in the car. I looked over at her as I put the key in the ignition, but as I went to shift to drive, her hand covered mine.

"Edward, wait," she said. "I need for you to know that nothing ever happened with Mike and I. He came into the club a few times with his friends, and sometimes alone, but I never went into the VIP room with him."

She looked away from me and I saw her wipe at her eyes. She had cried way too much tonight.

"Hey," I said as I gently touched her face. "I appreciate you telling me that, Bella." I let out a breath. "But, even if you had... been with him, it wouldn't have changed how I feel about you. That is what I need you to know."

"But you work with him..."

"He's a first year intern, Bella," I said. "I'm a resident, soon to be an attending doctor; it doesn't matter. And if our paths cross at the hospital, it will be me to make his life miserable by making him clean bed pans or something. Please believe this... none of that matters."

"I do... believe you, Edward," she said. "And thank you for not thinking less of me."

"I could never, Bella," I said. "Never."

I smiled at her and shifted the car to drive.

* * *

**A/N: Pheww, Mike was a jerk for sure... and since the beginning of this story I know I didn't want to make Rose a bitch because I was going to need her in this chapter to be there for Bella. She really did care about Edward when they were together but he just wasn't the ONE for her... good thing too because then Edward would not have been out on his birthday and woud not have met his ONE! So no bitchy Rose in this story and Emmett is a good guy too. Oh and how much do we love Garrett? He cracks me up!**

**I am humbled by all the awesome reviews this story has been getting, you all are too kind, and I am so giddy. Come join my group on FB, we talk loads about this story. Awish's Fanfiction. Thanks to Chandrakanta for beta-ing this bad boy!**

**So next update will be very soon! Hopefully by the end of the week and we can see how Bella felt about Mike and what happened in the restroom with her and Rose? Stay tuned...**

**Please Review... Much Love!**

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

"Kate, is all of this necessary?" I asked as I felt more pins go into my hair.

"Yes," she insisted. "Once I'm through with you, Edward will have a big problem to deal with... in his pants."

"What?" I said in shock.

"Oh, come on, Bella, you're a hot chick, I mean, I'm sure you made pretty good tips..." She paused. "Bella, I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"No, it's okay," I said. "I did okay," I acknowledged, trying to lighten the mood back up.

"Did you like the dancing part?" she asked. "I don't think I'd have the confidence to dance in front of a room full of people. I mean, I dance around for Garrett, but that's different."

"The dancing is what actually got me through," I stated. "I love to dance; it's calming to me, and the energy runs through my blood. Dancing is what I did to make it through... the rest."

"I can't imagine."

"Did, um... did Garrett tell you that he actually reserved me for Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did, but he didn't know what exactly happened in that room," she replied. "All he said was Edward gave him his money back."

"I'll never forget that night," I said. "I was on stage and I saw Edward sitting on the couch looking all kinds of uncomfortable. I knew he was out of place; men like him didn't usually come into the club. But as soon as I saw him, I knew I had to get a closer look... he was just so... beautiful."

"Yeah, he's pretty hot," Kate agreed. "I mean, if I wasn't married to his best friend... well, he's hot." We both chuckled.

"When I moved closer to him, it was like we were the only two in the room, and then when my boss informed me I was reserved for him for his birthday, my heart nearly burst out of my chest. When we got to the room, I felt myself actually wanting to... do things with him. In that moment it was more than the tip I hoped to get... it was something else, but he pushed me off of him. That was the first time he told me I was beautiful and he tipped me for nothing. I didn't think I'd see him again, but that night we ran into each other when we wanted take out from the same Chinese place. After that night, I couldn't shake him from my mind. And then..." I trailed off.

"Bella, it's okay," Kate assured me.

"I was attacked at the club; a customer roughed me up pretty badly and left me beaten in the parking lot."

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry."

"When I was lying there, there was no one else I could think of to call for help, except Edward. He came and took me back here. I was so scared, but he was so good to me. He helped me into the bathtub and I didn't even feel awkward around him. I mean, I was naked and he was washing my body, but all I felt was safe. That was the first night he saw me without my makeup, and when he told me that time I was beautiful... I actually believed him. But then the next morning, I fucked it all up by assuming he was just like every other man I had met... and I left. But then he came to my apartment and didn't even hesitate when he saw the eviction notice on my door. He brought me here, and ever since then I've been so confused."

"Why?" Kate asked. "Seems to me, Edward cares for you very much."

"I care about him too, but it scares me. I've never opened up to anyone before in my life. I didn't have the best childhood and it made me very guarded. I just don't know if he feels anything for me... in _that_ way. And even if he did, I've never been in a relationship before, I wouldn't know what to... do."

"Bella," Kate said, looking in my eyes through the mirror. "Edward does care about you like that. And if I had to guess, I'm sure he goes to bed every night... frustrated. But he doesn't want to rush you in any way. He wants you to come to him. To call the shots."

"He leaves his bedroom door open every night."

"He does?"

"Every night," I said.

"Well, that should tell you something," she replied. "Bella, I'll tell you this. Edward is not like a lot of men out there. He's actually one of the good guys. He got fucked over by his ex-girlfriend, so he knows what it's like to be hurt. He has a good heart and I know he would never do anything to rush you or hurt you. And not only is he a good man, he looks good naked too."

"What?" I choked out. "You've seen Edward... naked? Did you two..."

"No, no nothing like that," she answered. "It was an accident. Garrett and I had just moved into our house; it was rare sunny summer day, and we were having a huge barbeque. I needed to get some more towels from the spare bedroom and didn't realize Edward had gone in there to change into his swim trunks. And, well... when I opened the door, there he was. Buck. Fucking. Naked."

"Oh my god," I laughed. "What did you do?"

"What any woman in my situation would do... I looked." She laughed. "Let me just tell you, if you and Edward ever do get to that point, you will not be disappointed, he's... shall we say... well equipped. I can only imagine what he'd look like hard."

"Thanks for that," I said. "But I'm not sure if we're in that place yet."

"Well, you'll know when its the right time for you," she said. "And I'm sure Edward will be right there, open door and open arms."

I nodded to her and smiled through the mirror. I would be a liar if I said I didn't think of Edward that way. Ever since the morning after I was attacked, when we were in his bed and I felt his erection against my hip, I've thought about it. But I just wasn't ready yet. I never had sex before with someone I actually cared about.

"Listen, Bella, thanks for telling me all of that. I had no idea."

"Thanks for listening," I replied. "It was nice to get it all out."

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?"

I smiled at her and she continued to make me over.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the full length mirror, looking at myself. Kate had put my hair up in a loose up-do with small strands of hair lining my face. My makeup was minimal and natural and the dress was something special. It really did make me feel beautiful.

Then we heard the front door open.

"Edward's home," I said, my heart in my throat. "I'm not ready for him to see me yet. I need a few more minutes."

"It;s okay," Kate said. "He still needs to get dressed. I'll tell him to go right to his room and wait for you in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Kate," I exhaled.

When I was left alone in the room, I tried to calm my nerves. After some more time of trying to relax, I grabbed my clutch and walked out to the kitchen.

Holy...

… fuck

I stopped in my steps when I saw Edward in the kitchen dressed in his tux. My mouth ran dry. There were no words to describe how amazing he looked.

His eyes came up to meet mine and we both looked at each other without saying a word.

"Well, my work here is done," Kate said, reaching for her purse. "You kids have fun tonight, and if you'll excuse me, I need to go take advantage of my husband."

Was Kate still here? Didn't notice.

Edward cleared his throat and walked over to where I stood, still frozen in place.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he said. "I have no words."

Neither did I.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." I felt my face flush. "The dress is okay?" I asked, smoothing out the material.

"You're perfect," he replied.

"Thank you again for buying it for me," I said.

"No thanks necessary; trust me, it was well worth it," he said, making me blush again. "Shall we go?"

I nodded and he offered me his arm. I didn't hesitate in taking it. When we got to the car, Edward opened the door for me and waited until I was all the way in before closing the door. He walked around the car and got in. I noticed him flinch in his seat a little, but then he looked at me, and drove out of the garage.

~*yCa*~

When we pulled into the Four Seasons Hotel, I smiled. I had always wanted to see what the inside of the hotel looked like. It was one of the best hotels in downtown Seattle. It was a far cry from the place I came from just a few short blocks away.

Edward pulled into the valet parking area. He opened the door for me as he handed over his keys to the valet. We walked, hand in hand, into the lobby of the hotel. We got on the elevator to the 2nd floor and then walked into the grand ballroom. It was so beautiful. It was decorated in dark greens and golds, and the lighting gave off an intimate feel.

Edward walked us over to the display where the place cards were and found his name with the table number on it. When we approached the table, I could feel Edward tense up. I looked at the table and saw there was a beautiful blonde in a red dress sitting next to very muscular man. I assumed Edward knew them.

"Hi, Edward," the blonde woman said. I looked at her and then back to Edward. Something was definitely up.

"Rose, good to see you," Edward replied and then looked over to the man sitting next to her. "Emmett."

"Edward," he replied.

Edward then turned back to me. "Bella, this is Dr. Rosalie Hale and Dr. Emmett McCarty," he said. "Rose, Emmett, this is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Rose said to me, extending her hand.

"You too," I replied. "I love your dress" Her dress was a full length red halter. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back.

"Yours is pretty great too," she replied.

Edward and I took our seats, mine being next to Rose. I could tell there had to have been some history between Edward and Rose, because Edward would not stop fidgeting in his seat.

Rose was actually very nice. She asked me questions about where I got my dress and who did my makeup. We chit-chatted through dinner.

I smiled at Edward when I felt his hand on mine.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered quickly.

He smiled and led me to the dance floor, pulling me into his arms so I was flush against his body. I placed my other hand on his shoulder and relaxed when I felt his hand on the small of my back. I took a deep breath, needing to know about him and Rose.

"So I'm assuming you and Dr. Hale have some history?" I asked.

"What gave it away?" he asked.

"Just a feeling," I said. "She's very beautiful."

"She's okay, I guess," he answered. "But when it comes to beauty, you put her to shame."

I blushed at his words and lowered my head on his shoulder. I heard him laugh and pull me closer. I wasn't done with my questions.

"Did you date?" I asked, looking at him again.

"Yes," he replied. "For about two years, but then Emmett came into the picture and she decided she wanted to be with him. She did at least tell me she wanted to break up before she fucked him, but it still hurt. That was well over a year ago and now they're engaged."

"She's a fool," I said.

"A fool?"

"Yes, for thinking there was anyone better than you." Did I just say that out loud? I rested my head back on his shoulder.

After our dance, I excused myself to go to the restroom. I checked to make sure I had nothing in my teeth and then I walked out of the restroom.

"Isabella?"

I whipped my head around at the sound of a name I haven't heard in a while. A name I was trying to forget. I looked over and saw a blond guy standing across from me.

This was not happening.

"I knew that was you," he said as he approached me. "But I'm used to seeing you in far less clothing."

I flinched.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" I asked.

"I'm an intern at UWMC," he replied. "But I believe the real question is what are you doing here? Don't you belong a few blocks away on a pole?"

"I'm here with someone," I replied.

"Ah yes, Dr. Cullen," he said. "Imagine my surprise when I see my favorite stripper walk into the ballroom on the arm of UWMC's most desired doctor."

"I need to go," I said.

"Hold on there," he said, grabbing my arm. "Does the good doctor know what you really are? Does he know how you take your clothes off for money? Does he know you're a whore?"

His words ripped through me. I had always had a thick skin and would always let what people said about me roll off, but since being with Edward, my skin has softened.

"Let me go," I said, yanking my arm back. "Leave Edward out of this."

I looked up and saw Edward approaching us with a concerned look on his face. My heart was in my throat. Even though I knew Edward knew everything about my profession, he didn't need to be faced with a customer.

I felt sick.

"Bella?" he said, walking over to us. "Dr. Newton."

Oh god, Edward knew him.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I was just getting reacquainted with your date here," Mike said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me? What do you mean reacquainted?"

I felt the tears in my eyes start to well.

"Edward..." I choked out.

"Oh, come on, baby, let me tell him," Mike said, cutting me off. "You see, Bella here... or should I say Isabella, and I go way back. She's my favorite stripper at Teasers. In fact, we had a lot of good times, didn't we?"

I looked at Edward as he looked back and forth between me and Mike. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"You did know she's a stripper. Right? She takes her clothes off for me all the time. Although I haven't seen her there in a few weeks," he continued. "Mmm mmm, I miss looking at those tits, babe." Mike then focused his attention on Edward. "Oh, what's the matter, Cullen, you didn't know your date here was a whore?"

I couldn't control my tears. I just wanted to run out of there.

"I'm going to say this to you once, Dr. Newton, so you better listen," Edward said, taking a step closer to him so he was right in his face. "If you ever fucking talk to her like that again... no, if you ever talk to her at all, I will break every bone in your body."

Oh god, this was not happening. I felt bile in my stomach.

"Hey, man, no need with the threats," he replied. "I was just stating a fact. Did you have to pay her to come here with you tonight? I'm sure she's a really good fuck."

I barely saw it happen. Edward lunged for Mike, slamming him up against the wall and pushing his forearm against Mike's throat.

"One more fucking word," Edward said.

Then Emmett and Rose walked over to us. Emmett moved to pull Edward off of Mike and Rose was at my side, placing her arm around my shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me," Mike shouted, trying to push Edward off.

Emmett pulled Edward from Mike and stood between the two men.

"Edward, calm down, man," Emmett said.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down," Edward said, yanking his arm back from Emmett. Mike was gasping for air. "He's a fucking piece of shit."

Edward looked over at me, and without saying a word, Rose did exactly what I needed. She got me out of there and led me back to the restroom.

Once in the restroom, I heaved over the sink. Rose placed her hand on my back and then ran a paper towel under the faucet. She handed it to me so I could wipe my mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Bella, it's okay."

"It's far from okay," I said. "I don't know how many people saw that out there... who heard what Mike said to me. Oh god." I bent over the sink again. "People that Edward works with could have heard..."

"Bella, it's okay," she said soothingly, rubbing my back. "Look, I get it, okay."

"You get what?" I questioned.

"I get what it's like to be young and need money. I get what it's like to make choices you wish you didn't have to, but you do because you need to get by."

I looked at her with more question.

"I never told Emmett this, or even Edward; no one knows," she continued. "But when I was in college, I needed to find a way to pay for med school. I got involved with an escort company. At first it was just dates, but then I needed more money, so it turned into more. I did it all the way through med school. I'm not proud of it, but it was a choice I made and I have to live with it. So you see, when I tell you I get it, I really do."

"Yeah, I guess you do," I said, feeling a little more relaxed. "Thank you for telling me. I won't say anything."

"Thank you," she replied. "It was a long time ago and I'd like to leave it in the past."

I nodded to her and then we heard the door open and Edward's voice.

"Bella? Are you still in here?" he asked.

I looked at Rose as I finished wiping my eyes. It was if she knew what I needed again.

"We'll be right out, Edward," she said to him.

How strange to feel as comfortable as I did with Edward's ex-girlfriend, of all people. Irony at its best.

"Are you okay to go out there?" she asked.

I finished wiping my eyes and nodded to Rose, letting her know I was ready. We walked out of the restroom together, to find Edward pacing and forth.

"I'm going to find Emmett," Rose said.

"He's in the lobby," Edward replied, looking at me. Rose nodded and walked away from us. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. "Small world, huh?"

"Bella, I'm sorry I lost control back there, but the things he was saying..."

"Edward, I'm used to that," I replied. "I'm used to being called names like that."

"You shouldn't be," he said, taking a step closer. "Newton is an ass, but I don't regret pouncing on him."

"I'm sorry you had to do that," I replied.

"Don't be sorry, Bella; none of this is your fault." He paused. "Let's call it a night."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely, the benefit is breaking up anyway," he said, looking at me and extending his hand. "Let's go home."

I took his hand and we walked out of the lobby to the valet. I shivered as Edward gave the valet his ticket. The next thing I knew, Edward was shrugging out of his jacket and placing it around my shoulder. I closed the material around me and inhaled his scent. It always made me relax.

The car came around, and after giving the valet a tip, Edward opened the door for me and we got in the car. I saw him look over at me and then he put the key in the ignition.

I knew he would probably never ask about Mike, but I needed him to know all of it. As he went to put the car in drive, I placed my hand over his on the gear shift.

"Edward, wait," I said. "I need for you to know that nothing ever happened with Mike and I. He came into the club a few times with his friends, and sometimes alone, but I never went into the VIP room with him."

I looked away from him as I wiped the tears from my eyes once again. I didn't know how Edward felt about this and I was scared it was going to change his mind about everything.

"Hey," he said, gently touching my face. "I appreciate you telling me that, Bella." He blew out a breath. "But even if you had... been with him, it wouldn't have changed how I feel about you. That is what I need you to know."

His words relieved me, but there was still a concern.

"But you work with him..."

"He's a first year intern, Bella," he said. "I'm a resident, soon to be an attending doctor; it doesn't matter. And if our paths cross at the hospital, it will be me to make his life miserable by making him clean bed pans or something. Please believe this... none of that matters to me."

"I do... believe you, Edward," I said. "And thank you for not thinking less of me."

"I could never, Bella," he said. "Never."

He smiled at me and shifted the car to drive, heading home.

And I did believe him with all my heart. As much as I had grown fond of Rose tonight, she was a fool for letting him go.

I would not make that same mistake.

* * *

**A/N: First, I have to thank everyone for all the reviews! I was so excited to see this story surpass 400 reviews. Now I know there are stories out there with thousands of reviews, but trust me when I tell you going over 400 made me so happy. Imagine what will happen if it were to go over 500? So giddy!**

**Anyway so this chapter... So glad Rose was there for Bella as I am sure its nice for Bella to know she's not alone in what she's gone through. And I think I'm still cracking up over Kate telling Bella that she walked in on Edward naked... lucky girl. **

**So... umm... yeah... about the next updates... you know that slow burn that's been happening here? Well... its about to... ignite! That is all... :)**

**Thanks again to Chandrakanta for being an awesome Beta!**

**See you all soon...*evil laugh***

**Please review**

**XOXOX**


	20. Chapter 20

**While you go read this, I'm going to go hide under a rock... please read note at the end...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

I pushed the key in the front door, unlocking it. Bella walked through the door and into the kitchen. She hung my jacket on the back of the chair as I went to the fridge to down a bottle of water.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," she said. "It's been a long night."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, tossing the empty bottle in the trash.

I walked her down to the guestroom, and once we were there, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her heels made it a little easier for her to do that. I instantly encircled my arms around her waist and held her.

"Despite the end, I had a really good time tonight," she said.

"Me too," I agreed. "I was honored to have you as my date, Bella." I looked at her and then leaned in for a soft kiss. I moved my lips slowly over hers and then pulled back. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

I smiled at her and walked down the hall to my bedroom, once again leaving the door open. I pulled at my bow tie, releasing it from my around my neck, and then unbuttoned my shirt. Once it was undone, I shrugged out of it and tossed it on the chair. I was about to undo my belt, when I heard my name.

"Edward?"

I turned around to see Bella standing in my doorway.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked, realizing I didn't have my shirt on and this was the first time she was seeing me in this state.

"Oh, um, yeah, I just need... I mean, could... could you please unzip me?" she asked. "My zipper is stuck in the fabric."

"Uh, yeah... sure," I said.

She walked over to me and slowly turned around. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I reached out for her zipper. It was caught in the fabric at the top, and as soon as I had it free, I slowly drug it down her back. I inhaled sharply as her back and her black, strapless bra were revealed to me. Her back was fucking sexy, just like the rest of her, and it made me hard in my trousers.

Hard as a rock.

Once the zipper was undone, I couldn't help but touch her. I lightly brushed the back of her neck with my fingertips and I heard take in a deep breath. I continued with lazy circles on her neck and then moved to her bare shoulders. Her hands were in front of her, holding her dress to her chest, but she wasn't moving away from my touch. I realized what I was doing and took a small step back.

"Bella... I," I choked out.

"Edward..." she breathed.

Then I couldn't help myself—she smelled like heaven—and so I leaned down to place a light kiss on her shoulder. As soon as I did, she turned around to face me, still holding up her dress. I placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Bella," I said, "You should go back to the guestroom."

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"No, I don't," I said. "But I don't want to scare you. You being here like this, so close to me, is doing things to me, Bella. And I don't want you to feel..."

She took a step closer to me.

"I'm not scared, Edward. Not of you, never of you, and I... I don't want to go."

"You have to tell me what you're thinking, Bella," I said, caressing her cheek. "Please, tell me what you want."

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

She took a small step back and then released her hand from her chest that was holding her dress up. Dusty blue fabric fell to the floor and pooled around her bare feet. I gasped at the sight in front of me. I mean, of course I had seen her in her underwear at the club, and I had even seen her naked, but this was different. There was no harsh makeup, no costume, no bruises, and no tears; it was just Bella.

Natural and beautiful Bella.

"I want you, Edward," she said, standing in front of me in her black lace, strapless bra and matching lace panties. "I've wanted you for a long time; I just... didn't know how... I'm sorry it took me so long to get here...I..."

"I want you too, Bella," I said, cutting her words off and taking a step toward her. "So fucking much, it hurts. You have no idea."

I reached out and took her small, half naked frame in my arms. She was so tiny and her skin was so soft under my palms. I sighed when I felt her stand on her tip toes and wrap her arms around my neck. I just held her, casually running my hands down her back, but then I pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked. I needed more reassurance, because once we started this time, stopping was going to be really difficult.

"I'm sure, Edward," she said. "I never been surer about anything in my life."

I saw the clarity in her eyes and inhaled when she reached up to kiss me. Her lips were soft and inviting, and I instantly kissed her back. This kiss was different than our kisses good night; it was deeper, passionate, and it was making my head cloudy. I slowly opened my mouth to her, letting my tongue gently brush against her bottom lip. Bella whimpered as she opened her mouth to me and let my tongue find hers. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her even deeper. I wanted her to feel what she did to me on a constant basis.

Bella broke the kiss, both of us breathless, and then she grinned at me as she placed her cool hands on my bare chest. I watched as she touched me, running her hands over my chest and down my stomach. I could feel my muscles contracting from her touch.

I gasped when I felt her go for my belt and I became even harder. Was that even possible? She undid my belt, slowly freeing the button, and began to unzip my pants. I stood still, allowing her to set the pace for now. Once my pants were unzipped, she looked at me as she pushed them down my legs. I stepped out of them, and my socks, leaving myself in only my black boxer briefs. I watched her eyes rake over me and then she moved her hand down my stomach, before palming my erection over the cotton of my boxers.

"Shit, Bella... god," I said as she touched me. I remembered when she touched me at the club, but this was different... so different.

Then, in one swift motion, she was on her knees in front of me. I snapped out of my haze as she reached for the waistband of my boxers. I stopped her hand, making her look at me questioningly.

"You don't... you don't want me to?" she asked.

I could see her eyes change, and I knew I had to make this different for her. I wanted being with me to be different.

"Bella, are you kidding? You have no idea how much I want you to." I reached for her and brought her back up to her feet. "We can do that another time, but tonight, I... want things to be different. I know that sex, to you, has not been the best experience." I grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips. "I want to show you there's another way. Let me make love to you, Bella."

She looked in my eyes and I could see her eyes welling up with tears. I wiped them away with my thumb and leaned back down to capture her mouth with my own.

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

I turned us around so her back was facing my bed. As I kissed her, I moved us until the backs of her knees hit the side of the bed. I didn't break the kiss as I held her and gently lowered her to the mattress.

I stood back to my feet, and even though she looked up at me questioningly, I took a minute to appreciate how she looked sprawled out on my bed. She was so beautiful, lying there in her black lingerie, with her chocolate brown hair splayed out on my pillow. I smiled at her and then moved so I was standing at the foot of my bed.

I took a hold of her ankle and placed a light kiss to it as my other hand took a hold of her other ankle. I kissed the top of her foot, making her giggle. She was obviously ticklish; I made a mental note of that as I continued to move up her calf.

"Your skin—the way it feels, the way it tastes," I murmur. "So beautiful to touch, Bella."

Instead of merely lifting my hand, I moved it along her body, continuing up her thigh, her waist, then her hips, where I kissed her with open mouth kisses. Her skin was so soft that it made me want to touch her forever. I kissed around the small strap that rested on her hip from her panties and then I moved up to her stomach, skipping over her center.

As I kissed around her navel, I felt Bella's hands plunge into my hair. I groaned as she tugged on my hair. I continued to move up her body until I reached the swell of her breasts.

I allowed my hand to brush against the side of her lace covered breast—only permitting the tip of my middle finger to slightly caress her nipple as my hand made its way to her neck—and then, finally, her face. I stroked her cheek before gently cupping her chin in my hand.

"I'd really like to kiss you, Bella. May I?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

I turned her head to the side and leaned my face into hers. Very softly, I kissed her lips. I couldn't help it when I let out a small groan, and before I had time to worry that I may have frightened her, she groaned back as she pulled on my hair, pulling me closer to her. I opened my mouth and let my tongue really taste her. She whimpered when her tongue met mine and I moaned again, deepening the kiss.

As we kissed, I reached my hand behind her until I reached the clasp of her bra. I waited a few seconds to unclasp it and slowly dragged the black lace away from her body, tossing it on the floor. I pulled away from her mouth and allowed myself to look at her. My mouth ran dry from the perfection of her breasts. They were creamy and topped off with the tastiest looking nipples I had ever seen.

"God damn, you are just so beautiful, Bella," I said, looking in her eyes, but she looked away from me. I touched her cheek to try and bring her back. "Don't look away from me... please believe me when I tell you how incredibly special you are to me and how much I want you."

"Do you... really think I'm... beautiful?" she asked shyly.

"Bella, not only do I think that... I mean it with every fiber of my being." I leaned back down to kiss her mouth. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Beautiful."

"I believe it when you tell me," she said shyly.

I smiled down at her, lowering my head to kiss her neck, and then I made slow circles against her breasts with my palms, letting my thumbs flick against her nipples just a few times. My kisses to her neck became more intense as I licked her lightly, savoring the experience as much as I could without getting myself too excited. My cock ached, but I tried my best to ignore my erection, despite the fact that kissing her and touching her was driving me crazy.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_  
_When I kiss your lips._  
_I I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

I felt her body start moving against mine more rhythmically and with more urgency. I watched her as her facial expression became more relaxed and wanton. I kissed her again, more impatiently this time. My lips roamed to her right breast. I grazed my teeth across her nipple and smiled inwardly when she arched her back into me and hissed loudly.

I pulled back, needing to catch my breath, and then I took in the sight before me. It's true that I have been with my fair share of women in my time, but none of them could ever compare to the beauty that is Bella.

I see her as an intelligent, independent person who is sweet and unassuming. I've met beautiful, charming women who most men would love to display on their arms. I've heard them confess their secrets to me in the intimacy of my bed. Those types of women get old over time, though, and begin to lose my attention. Bella, however, keeps me on my toes and she keeps me guessing. She keeps me interested and always intrigued by her. I want to know everything about this woman. I want to tell her everything about myself, things that not even my family know. I want her in my life for all time. I need her to know what she has meant to me since the moment I laid on her on that stage.

I looked at her lying under me; she's so seductive and yet so innocent. It all just made me insane with desire for her, but at the same time mindful of how I wanted to do this right, to do this differently—not just for her sake, but maybe for mine too.

"Bella, I..." I stuttered. "I want to put my mouth on you." She looked up at me, her big brown eyes wide, but I sensed some hesitation. "Is that okay?"

"Um..." She looked away from me. "It's just that... no one has ever..."

"Ever?" I questioned.

"It wasn't something I never allowed... at the club," she explained. "It was too personal to me."

"And not before?" I asked.

"I was only with one boy before I left Phoenix; we never got to that part." She closed her eyes.

I touched her face and kissed her cheek, "Please look at me," I asked; she did. "I want to do this for you. May I, please?"

She nodded and then I kissed her lips softly. As I pulled away, I moved down her body with my mouth, kissing every inch of her skin. When I reached the waistband of her panties, I rose to my knees and slowly eased them down her legs. Once they were off, I looked at her; her legs were closed and she was biting her lower lip. I could see that she was nervous. I looked into her eyes as I carefully and slowly splayed her legs on either side of me and ran my hand along the front of her bare slit. My mouth watered when I feel how wet she was. The urge to taste her couldn't be suppressed any longer. I just couldn't wait any longer.

I lowered myself down to her center, bringing my nose to her folds. I inhaled her scent and my cock twitched. She smelled of heaven and I then slowly moved my tongue up the whole length of her. I pressed my lips to her clit and tasted it with the flat of my tongue. I couldn't help but groan as her heat hit my tongue. My tongue worked against her with gentle flicks and slow lapping movements as I eased my finger inside her for the firs time. Her back arched off the bed. Her fingernails dug into my scalp as she moaned.

"Edward..."

Hearing my name off her lips made me lick her faster and pump my finger deeper inside her.

"Oh god... Edward," she whimpered. "I... oh... I'm gonna..."

I licked more, pumped harder, and held her down as she let it go. She screamed out, letting her body relax, coming off her orgasm.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her right now. My cock was so stiff, more than it had ever been in my entire life. I couldn't ignore it anymore. I ached to be inside her. I rose to my knees and moved her thighs apart again, positioning myself between them.

Bella looked up at me and then she sat up. I kissed her as she ran her hand down my chest and then settled on my boxer briefs. I allowed her to ease them off my hips, and when my cock sprang free, she licked her lips at her first sight of me. We both managed to get my underwear off and then her small hand wrapped around my shaft.

"Bella..." I stammered.

Her touch was so soft as she moved up and down my length, but I knew if she continued touching me, this would be over before it even began. I placed my hands on her shoulders and slowly eased her back down to her back.

I ran the head of my dick against her slit, moving it up and down, and then rubbed it against her clit. Watching her move from the contact was driving me crazy. I wanted nothing more then to pound into her and take her like a savage, but I didn't want to rush. I wanted her to have a sexual experience that she can look back on in years to come and know she was wanted.

I leaned over to the bedside table and reached into the drawer for a condom. I tore open the packet and sheathed the rubber barrier down my length. I moved to my knees and settled once again between her thighs. I looked at her one last time, and when all I saw was desire, I pushed into her.

"Jesus," I murmured. "Bella..."

I pushed in more until I was completely inside her warmth. I lowered my body down to hers and slipped my arms underneath her, pulling her close to me. I kissed her mouth as I moved in and out of her. There were no words to describe how she felt around me. The sound of our bodies moving together, the taste of her lips, the feel of her nails scratching my back, was all too much. My cock was on fire and I knew I was going to cum soon.

I reached down between us to rub her clit with the pad of my thumb. I needed her to cum. I needed to see her cum with me inside her.

"Bella... let it go, cum for me, baby," I encouraged as I rubbed between her legs.

"Edward..."

"Oh god," I hissed.

"I... oh... Edward!" she screamed and I felt her walls tighten around me.

I thrust inside her. One. Two. Three times, and I'm done. I groaned as I exploded inside her.

I felt her hands smoothing out my hair as I laid on top of her, trying to regulate my breathing. When I was somewhat composed, I lifted my head to look in her eyes and I kissed her lips.

I rolled my body off of her and took her with me, so she was lying on my chest. There were no words between us; none were needed as we just felt what happened tonight between us.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

And I just wanna wrap you up

_Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

You'll always be wanted

~*yCa*~

When I opened my eyes, the early morning sunlight was peeking through the curtains in my bedroom. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed when it read seven am.

I turned my head and grinned when I saw Bella asleep next to me. She was on her side, facing me, and the sheet was only up to her hips. I could see the swell of her breasts where her arms were not covering them. She was so beautiful as she slept.

I needed to use the bathroom, and slowly got out of bed and went there. When I came out, she was still asleep, so I grabbed my boxer briefs and shrugged them back on. I looked at her one last time before I headed into the kitchen in search for some breakfast.

I placed some fruit, cheese, and crackers on a tray, along with some juice, and carried it back into the bedroom. When I got there, the bed was empty. I placed the tray on the bed and sighed when I heard the water running in my bathroom.

When the door opened, I turned around and almost fell to the floor when I saw Bella standing there in my white dress shirt. She blushed.

"I hope you don't mind," she stated. "I borrowed your shirt."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Not at all," I answered. "You look amazing in my shirt." I noticed her shift on her feet and I moved over to her. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her lips. She responded instantly and kissed me back.

"I made breakfast," I said, breaking the kiss.

"You _made_ breakfast?" she questioned.

"Well, not made, but I put some fruit on a tray," I chuckled.

"That sounds perfect," she replied.

We moved back to the bed and I let her get on first. She moved to the middle of the mattress and sat on her legs. I got on the bed and sat across from her. I watched her as she took a grape from the tray and placed it in her mouth. I felt myself getting hard and then I cleared my throat.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with... what happened last night?" I asked.

She looked at me, placing another grape in her mouth. "Of course I am, Edward," she replied. "Last night was everything I dreamed it to be."

"You dreamed about it?" I asked, crunching on a cracker.

"I did, yeah," she admitted. "Ever since we met, I felt something for you. I knew you were different when you pushed me off you the night we met... no one ever did that, trust me. And then when you saved me the night I was attacked and took care of me... but then I ruined it."

"Hey, " I said, touching her cheek. "You didn't ruin it."

She smiled at me and leaned into my touch. "When you brought me here, I knew I was feeling something for you. I felt myself wanting to let you in, something I swore I would never do with anyone. And every night... I wanted to come to you, I wanted you to hold me like you did that first night I was here... but I... I was scared. I didn't know how to do this; I was used to shutting my feelings down. But with you, I was letting myself feel again. I'm just so sorry it took me so long to get here."

"I'm glad," I said and then paused, "...you're here. I mean, it's been a long time since I've wanted to open myself up to someone. Ever since Rose and I broke up, I drowned myself in my work. It was the perfect excuse to not date. But then Garrett had this bright idea for my birthday; little did I know what I would find there waiting for me."

"I'm glad you found me," she said, leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips.

I pushed the tray off the bed and pulled her body to mine before I pushed her back down on the bed. I broke our kiss and tore my shirt that she wore open, sending the buttons flying.

Once was most definitely not enough.

* * *

**A/N: Is it safe to come out? **

**I know you all have been waiting for this chapter and I so hope I did it justice. Truth is, I have been writing this chapter since I started writing this story. I wanted it to be worth it since this was the first time I have written a slow burn and due to the nature of Bella's character, I wanted to be sweet as well as hot. I hope I managed to do that. I have also been itching to post this chapter ever since I heard the song I used. When I heard it, I knew it was perfect for this part in the story.**

**So next chapter will be Bella's side, but I've written it a little differently. You'll see, hopefully I can post it by the end of the week.**

**And my usual thanks... thanks to all who have reviewed and who have been chatting with me over at my FB Group. I have posted pix in the group of Edward's condo as well as the song used in this chapter... check it out... Awish's Fanfiction. And of course thanks to my Beta Chandrakanta!**

**Please review... makes me happy!**

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**This Bpov is written just a smidge differently...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

It was still dark outside when I opened my eyes. For a minute, I thought it was all a dream until I felt strong arms wrapped around my naked body. My back was to Edward's front and I could feel his chest hairs on my skin...

...among other things.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

I thought back to a few hours ago when I was in the guestroom, trying to get out of my dress. Looking back, I wonder if Kate purposely zipped the fabric in the zipper so I would have to ask Edward for help.

Remind me to thank her later.

"_Edward?"_

_He turned around to see me standing in his doorway. _

"_Bella? Are you okay?" he asked._

_I had almost forgotten why I came to his room in the first place after I caught sight of him in only his black pants—shirtless—and his hands on his belt. This was the first time I saw him without a shirt on, and his chest was perfect. He was lean, but his pectorals and abs were defined. And the V at his hips was unreal. His skin was pale and he had just the right amount of chest hair that continued down his abdomen, disappearing into his pants. _

"_Oh, um, yeah, I just need... I mean, could... could you please unzip me?" I barely got my words out. I was a stuttering fool. Gah! "My zipper is stuck in the fabric."_

"_Uh, yeah... sure," he said. _

I_ walked over to him and slowly turned around to give him my back. I inhaled sharply when I felt his hands at the top of my zipper. I felt him tug a little and then the fabric was free. He slowly lowered the zipper and my hands went to grab the top of the dress, holding it to my chest, to stop it from falling. _

_I felt the entire zipper give way and then I felt fingertips lightly brush my shoulders and then my neck. _

"_Bella... I," he breathed. _

"_Edward..." I sighed. _

_I felt him place a kiss to my shoulder and then I turned around to face him, still holding my dress up. _

"_Bella," he said. "You should go back to the guestroom." _

_I looked into his eyes and could see he didn't mean that. I could see so much more and I was ready to show him the same. _

"_Do you want me to go?" I asked. _

"_No, I don't," he admitted. "But I don't want to scare you. You being here like this, so close to me, is doing things me to me, Bella. And I don't want you to feel..."_

_I took a step closer to him. _

"_I'm not scared, Edward. Not of you, never of you, and I... I don't want to go."_

And I knew, right in that moment, there was no turning back this time. I knew, right then and there, that I wanted to be with him in every way humanly possible.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

A smile came over me as I continued to remember. I scooted back a little bit against Edward's sleeping form and I felt him tighten his hold on me. His breath on my neck made me dizzy.

"_I want you, Edward," I told him as I stood in front of him in only my underwear. "I've wanted you for a long time; I just... didn't know how... I'm sorry it took me so long to get here...I..." _

_I did want him, ever since that first night. I just didn't know how to break down the walls I spent my life building. _

"_I want you too, Bella," he said, silencing me and taking a step toward me. "So fucking much, it hurts. You have no idea."_

_When he took me in his arms, I melted. My whole body was caged in his embrace and the feel of his hands on my skin made me shiver. I had to reach up on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He was so much taller than me; even on my toes, I could barely reach him. _

"_Bella, are you sure?" he asked me. _

"_I'm sure, Edward," I said softly. "I've never been surer about anything in my life."_

_And that was the truth. I was so sure of Edward. I was sure of us. _

_With that, I reached up to kiss him again and he instantly kissed me back. God, he tasted good. This kiss was so deep, it almost made me fall off my feet. Our tongues moved together in complete sync. Edward pulled me closer as he deepened the kiss even more. When he pulled me to him, I could feel his erection through his pants. He was so hard... because of me. The thought made me tingle on the inside. _

_I broke the kiss, breathless, and then I looked up at him. I touched his bare chest, marveling in the way his skin and pecs felt under my palms. He was so hard, yet so smooth, and I could feel his muscles contracting from my touch._

_I took a deep breath and deciding to be bold, I went for his belt. I loosened it from its buckle and then unbuttoned his pants. I watched him as I lowered his zipper and then pushed his pants off his hips and down his legs. He stepped out of them and his sock and what was in front of me was truly a sight. Edward in only his black boxer briefs. _

_I ran my hand down his abdomen and then I palmed his erection through the cotton of his boxers. I remembered feeling him before, the night we met, but he felt so much harder to me now. It made my stomach flip flop. _

"_Shit, Bella... god," he stammered as I touched him. _

T_hen, as if I was on automatic pilot, I sank to my knees and reached for the waistband of Edward's boxers. But as soon as I did, he stopped me. I was confused and felt like I was back in the club when he stopped me that night as well. _

"_You don't... you don't want me to?" I asked him. I could feel my eyes tearing up. Did he not want this with me?_

"_Bella, are you kidding? You have no idea how much I want you to." He reached for me and brought me back up to my feet. "We can do that another time, but tonight, I... want things to be different. I know that sex, to you, has not been the best experience." He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingertips. "I want to show you there's another way. Let me make love to you, Bella."_

_No man has ever said that to me in my life. I didn't even know what 'making love' was. Not until Edward showed me. _

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

_And It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

And did he show me.

I thought back to seeing him for the first time, completely naked. Kate was not wrong in saying how well equipped Edward was. He really was. He was definitely above average and a perfect combination of length and width. He was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at him. The memory made me wet.

I gripped Edward's hand in the dark as it draped over my stomach. Feeling his naked body against mine made me never want to leave his bed. Making love to Edward was unlike anything I have ever known. He was so gentle and so attentive to my every move, my every whimper, and when he told me I was beautiful, I believed him.

His hands on my body made me feel safe. As safe as I did the night he brought me here after I was attacked. His kisses on my lips tasted of sweet heaven and when he finally moved inside me, instead of pain, like I had felt in the past, I only felt pleasure and love. He made sure I was taken care of... twice, before he let go himself. I never came from sex before; no one ever bothered to care.

When it was over, Edward wasted no time in gathering me in his arms. Again, something foreign to me. I was used to being left on the floor and having money thrown at me. I was used to being left alone: naked, cold, and ashamed. But Edward's warm arms held me so close as our hearts slowed down. And that was how I fell asleep, still naked, but warm, and full of feelings that made my heart want to burst. I never thought it could be like this. I leaned even closer into Edward's body and, once again, fell off into a peaceful sleep.

~*yCa*~

The next time I opened my eyes, the sunlight was peeking in through the curtains in Edward's bedroom. I looked around and realized I was alone in bed. I sat up in bed and my heart stopped for a second. It was quiet. I reached my hand over to the other side of the bed and felt the mattress was still warm, and then I heard some dishes clinking together from the kitchen.

Edward was still here... with me.

Needing to use the bathroom, I got up out of bed and picked up Edward's white dress shirt that he has tossed on his chair. I shrugged it on and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I realized that my toothbrush was still in the guestroom, so I settled for just washing my mouth out. I looked at myself in the mirror after I splashed cold water on my face, and while I didn't look any different, I felt different.

I felt alive for the first time in my life. I didn't feel empty anymore. I was sure I was in love with Edward; I could feel it deep down in my bones. The thought made me smile, something else I rarely did.

I took a deep breath and walked back out into the bedroom. When I did, Edward was standing next to the bed, only in his underwear, and he was staring at me, his jade eyes so dark that it made me have to press my thighs together.

"I hope you don't mind," I stated. "I borrowed your shirt."

"Not at all," he answered. "You look amazing in my shirt."

I watched him as he walked closer to me

"Good morning," he said with a sexy grin.

"Morning," I replied, and then he took me in his arms and kissed me. I responded instantly, kissing him back.

"I made breakfast," he said, breaking the kiss.

"You _made_ breakfast?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well, not made, but I put some fruit on a tray," he chuckled.

"That sounds perfect," I replied.

I got up on the bed and moved so I was seated in the middle. Edward then followed and we began to eat. I felt Edward's eyes on me as I placed a grape inside my mouth. I could see he was turned on by the apparent growth in his shorts.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with... what happened last night?" he asked.

I looked at him, placing another grape in my mouth.

"Of course I am, Edward," I replied. "Last night was everything I dreamed it to be."

"You dreamed about it?" he asked, crunching on a cracker.

"I did, yeah," I admitted, feeling my face flush. "Ever since we met, I felt something for you. I knew you were different when you pushed me off you the night we met... no one ever did that, trust me. And then when you saved me the night I was attacked and took care of me... but then I ruined it."

"Hey," he said, touching my cheek. "You didn't ruin it."

I smiled. "When you brought me here, I knew I was feeling something for you. I felt myself wanting to let you in, something I swore I would never do with anyone. And every night... I wanted to come to you, I wanted you to hold me like you did that first night I was here... but I... I was scared. I didn't know how to do this; I was used to shutting my feelings down. But with you, I was letting myself feel again. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get here."

"I'm glad..." he said with a pause before he continued, "...you're here, I mean, it's been a long time since I've wanted to open myself up to someone. Ever since Rose and I broke up, I drowned myself in my work. It was the perfect excuse to not date. But then Garrett had this bright idea for my birthday; little did I know what I would find there waiting for me."

"I'm glad you found me," I said, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.

Then, Edward pushed the tray off the bed, sending its contents on the floor. He pulled me towards him and then pushed me down on the bed as he hovered over me, kissing me. He broke the kiss and then tore his shirt that I wore open, sending all the buttons flying.

~*yCa*~

After making love again, I lay in Edward's arms, tracing small circles all over his chest.

"I went to see my father," I said, leaning into Edward's chest.

"You did," he asked. "When?"

I sat up, pulling the sheet up and tucking it under my arms. I moved my body so I was sitting next to Edward.

"When I first got here," I began. "Right before I left my mother's house, I found stack of cards and letters that my father had written me. My mother kept them from me since I was five years old. She told me my father never wanted me, that he was glad when she took me away from him... but it wasn't true. There were over ten years of birthday and Christmas cards and letters. After reading each one, I knew I had to get to him."

I let out a breath and lowered my head. Edward was letting me tell him this on my own time. He wasn't rushing me.

"When I got here, I went straight to my dad's house. I couldn't wait to see him, to feel him hug me. When my cab pulled up across the street, my dad had just gotten home. He still looked as I remembered him... just a little bit more gray. I wanted to run to him, but then I saw a woman and two young kids run out of the house. He picked the little girl up in his arms and hugged her so tight. She was giggling as she held onto him."

Tears were falling from my face and my voice was cracking.

"I saw him kiss the woman as he held the little girl, and then he took the little boy's hand in his and they went into the house... my house. He still lived in the same house I was born in. I was frozen as I sat in the cab... my dad had obviously moved on and forgot about me... so I told the cab driver to drive away," I sobbed.

"Bella," Edward said, sitting up on the bed and pulling me into his arms. He rubbed my back and when he pulled back, he wiped my tears with his thumb. "There is no way your father could have forgotten about you... that's impossible."

"He moved on, Edward," I sobbed. "He has a new family now; he doesn't need me."

"I don't believe that," he said. "In fact, I'm willing to bet that your father misses you very much. Why else would he have sent you those cards and letters? He loves you, Bella... there's no way he could replace you, no matter how many other children he may have. Also, he knows how old you are now, he knows you could have come to him... maybe he thinks you don't need him anymore."

"I didn't think about that," I admitted.

"I think you both have a lot you need to talk about," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"I... I call him," I stated. "I call him and put my phone on mute. I used to call him a lot before I met you, just to hear his voice."

"Do you want to go see him, Bella?"

"I don't know," I said. "I wouldn't know what to say to him. I... don't want him to be ashamed of what I've become."

"Bella, what you've become is a strong young woman, and what father would not be proud of that?"

I looked up at him and wiped more of tears away. I inhaled and let the breath out.

"Edward... would you," I stuttered. "I mean, would you... go with me... to see my dad? I don't think I could do it alone."

"You don't have to do anything alone ever again, Bella," he stated, kissing my lips. "You are not alone anymore, and I'd be happy to go with you."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I fell into him as he took me in his arms. He pulled back, just enough to kiss me, and then pushed me back on the bed. I parted my thighs, and just as he was about to reach for another condom, there was very loud knocking on the front door.

"Fucking hell!" Edward shouted. "Who the hell is that this early in the damn morning?" The knocking got louder. "Okay, wait a minute."

Edward rolled off of me and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from his dresser. I got up from the bed and held his torn shirt up to my body.

"Let me get rid of whomever this is," he said, leaving the bedroom. The knocking persisted. "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm coming!"

I put on the torn shirt and sprinted down the hall to the guestroom, so I could put some clothes on.

"Garrett, what the hell are you doing here? It's seven in the fucking morning on my day off!" I heard Edward ask from the foyer.

Garrett, oh god.

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by to see how last night went," Garrett said. "Plus, you sent my wife home to pounce on me, so I thought the least I could do is drag you out of bed at this godawful hour."

"Thanks for that," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Dude, your hair is like a fucking nest, rough night sleeping?" he asked.

I snickered as I walked into the kitchen and both men's eyes were on me. I had put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Garrett's eyes shifted between Edward and me, and the back at Edward.

"You dog. You dirty damn dog!" Garrett said to Edward.

"Garrett..." Edward hissed.

"Well, it doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to figure out what happened here last night, especially since you are both sporting the same sex hair." He laughed. "About time, my friend."

"Garrett, shut the fuck up," Edward scolded.

"Relax, dude," Garrett said and then looked over at me. "It's nice to see you again Isa... uh, I mean Bella."

"You too," I said, moving over to Edward.

Edward took my hand in his and smiled at me. I smiled back and gripped his hand.

"Okay, well, I can see I interrupted something really hot here," Garrett said. "So I'm going to leave you two to get back to it... Edward here has a lot of time to make up for."

"Get out!" Edward said loudly, with a laugh.

"I'm going, I'm going, keep your pants on," he replied. "Or not, for that matter"

Garrett laughed all the way to the front door before he let himself out. I looked over at Edward, who was shaking his head.

"Lot of time to make up for, huh?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You could say that," he admitted as he inhaled my hair.

"How much time?" I asked.

"Well over a year, almost two." he said, kissing my neck.

"Well, Dr. Cullen," I began. "Looks like your friend there was right. You do have a lot of time to make up for." I took his hand in mine. "Let's get on that."

I grinned as I led Edward back to his bedroom, to make up for lost time.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, told a little differently from Bella through some flashbacks of the special night. I didn't want to re-write the entire sex scene for a couple reasons, one I thought that would have been crazy and two, I always wanted that part to be told by Edward. He worked so hard to get the girl and was so patient that he deserved to be able to tell the story of how he really got the girl... hehe.**

**Oh Garrett, got back at Edward... these two crack me up! **

**Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. I was so nervous about the last chapter, so I'm glad it was a hit! And I am still humbled over the fact that so many of you love this stoty! Thanks again to Chandrakanta for coming into this story midway with her Beta skills and helping a girl out. Song choice for this chapter has been posted in my FB group... Awish's Fanfiction. Thanks to DeeBelle Onefic for my new banner!**

**So next chapter... back to Edward. Yes, Charlie will be coming up soon, should be interesting. Edward had some good perspective for Bella on her father, made her see things a little differently, didn't he? Good man that he is. **

**Oh yeah, I go back to work this week after being out for 4 months from my surgery. Have no fear, this story is very important to me and I will see it through to the end. But I'm nervous to be going back to work. Time for RL to kick back in, I guess!**

**Ok I'm out until next time... please review!**

**XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

Monday morning, I was back at work with an overcrowded ER. I was on my eighth hour of non stop emergencies when I was finally able to take a break. I headed into the locker room to change into fresh scrubs and while I was there, I pulled out a stack of crumpled papers from my backpack. I sat down on the bench and re-read the papers for the hundredth time at least.

This past weekend was most likely the best weekend of my entire life. My entire world changed when I saw Bella standing in the doorway of my bedroom on Friday night. I had hoped for so long that she would come to me, and when she finally did, my poor imagination did not do it justice.

From the first moment I touched her, I felt something awaken inside me. And when she told me she wanted to be with me, I felt complete for the first time in a long time. Making love to Bella was nothing short of amazing. Feeling her wrapped around me for the first time put all my past experiences to fucking shame.

My life changed that night and there was no way in the world I was letting Bella go. I had fallen for this girl and I was going to spend the rest of my life making her feel wanted, if she wanted me.

I smiled as I scribbled in the information that was left blank on the papers and shoved them back in my backpack. I pulled my shirt over my head and headed back out to the ER. When I got to the nurse's station to get my next patient, I noticed Rose standing there, looking over a chart.

"Rose," I said, walking up and pulling a chart from the rack.

"Hey, Edward," she said, looking up at me. "You look well."

"I am well, thanks," I replied, opening the chart and not able to hide the small smile on my face.

"Bella is a great girl," she said. "You two look great together."

"Thanks," I answered. "Uh, Rose, listen... I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Bella at the benefit."

"It's no problem, Edward," she replied. "I can... um... relate to her... in a way, so really, I'm just glad I was there. She's a terrific young woman. She's good for you."

"Well, I appreciate it... and Emmett for stopping me from beating Newton to a pulp."

"Newton is a fungus," Rose snickered. "He's on my service today... I have him tending to a bunch of screaming, sneezing, sick children. He's been thrown up on about three times already and the night is young."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was the first time in well over a year that Rose and I shared a laugh. It felt good to finally let go of the past and move on. I had a good reason now to let go of the bitterness. I had a reason to be happy.

Bella.

Finally, my shift was over and it was time to head home. Before Bella came into my life, heading home after a twelve hour shift full of emergencies consisted of Chinese takeout and passing out from exhaustion. Now, I was excited to go home because my cold, lonely condo felt like a home for the first time.

I unlocked my front door and was hit with the smell of food. I inhaled the hearty scent and then walked into the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ," I stuttered from the sight before me.

Bella was bent over at the stove, pulling out a casserole dish, dressed in one of my white shirts, along with white lace boy shorts that were peeking out. My eyes bugged out of my head and my dick felt like it was going to bug out of my pants.

Bella turned around with a smile on her face. Her smile—god, her smile—did things to me, along with her sexy body.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked nonchalantly.

I dropped my backpack and walked over to her.

"I forget," I replied. "Seeing you like this—in my shirt—I don't even remember my own name at the moment."

"I know the feeling," she said, moving closer to me.

"You do, do you?"

"Oh yeah." She placed her hands on my chest and mine went to her hips. "I've always gotten a bit of memory lapse when you come home from work." She moved her hand to the drawstring on my pants. "You look very good in your scrubs, Dr. Cullen."

I pulled her closer to me and then I backed her up until her back hit the island. I ran my hands up her side and then lifted her up as I moved between her parted thighs, kissing her mouth. My dick was straining against the material of my scrubs as it begged for release.

We continued to kiss, deepening it with every touch of our tongues. My hand moved from her side to palm her left breast. No bra, good god. I could feel her nipple hardening to my touch. As I rubbed her breasts, Bella's hand traveled down to take my cock in her hands, over my scrub bottoms, making me groan. My hands were all over her, but I knew we had to stop for protection.

"Condom..." I breathed as I kissed her, "...bedroom." I pulled back, but she pulled me back to her by my drawstrings.

"No need," she said and then reached to the waistband of her panties and pulled out a packet, handing it to me.

"A bit presumptuous, Miss Swan?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," she said, bringing my mouth to hers. "The truth is... I have not been able to stop thinking about you inside me all day."

She continued to palm my erection, rubbing me with more pressure.

"God, Bella, I couldn't stop thinking about it either. Do you want to go to the bedroom?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "I want you inside me... right here, right now."

"Fuck," I hissed, unbuttoning a few of the buttons on my shirt that she wore. Then, feeling impatient, I yanked it over her head, her perfect breasts in full view for me to devour. "Christ, Bella... I'm trying to be gentle," I stammered as I lowered my head and took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth. "You just feel so damn good."

"I need you, Edward... Please," she pleaded.

The next thing I knew, Bella was wiggling out of her panties and I was pushing my scrub bottoms and boxer briefs down my legs at the same time I was tearing open the condom wrapper with my teeth. I managed to kick my bottoms off my feet, along with my sneakers and socks, and slid the latex down my length, just as Bella grabbed a hold of my shirt and yanked it over my head.

There we were, both completely naked in my kitchen and I was about to fuck her on my island. The idea made me twitch. But then my words inside my head stopped me. _Fuck her?_ I wasn't sure she wanted it like that.

"Bella..." I looked at her, and as if she could understand my thoughts, she whispered in my ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Edward. Please, it's okay."

That was all I needed. I pulled her by the hips to the end of the island and then I slammed into her, causing us both to scream out.

"Yes, Edward," she hissed.

"Is this too much? I can slow down," I panted, still not wanting to scare her.

"No; harder, Edward," she replied. "I know it's you... oh god... I know I'm safe with you... please, it's okay to be a little rough."

"Fuck," I murmured. "Bella...I...shit..."

I continued to pump in and out of her, harder and deeper with each thrust. I could feel her nails digging into my shoulder as she held on for leverage. I reached down between us to rub her clit; I needed her to cum.

"Oh... god, Edward," she said, sucking in her breath. "Oh...yes."

I felt her whole body shake and her walls close in around me. I gripped her hips, thrusting inside her, and then my own release ripped through me, nearly knocking me off my feet. I never felt anything as strong in all my sexual experiences. That was fucking intense. I leaned into her, almost losing my balance, gripping the sides of the island to steady myself.

"Jesus Christ," I said, completely out of breath. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, running her fingers through my hair. "But when you figure it out, let me know."

~*yCa*~

I sat across from Bella at the dinner table and I could not stop looking at her. After we had that euphoric experience on the Island, we were both quiet as we ate, needing a minute to take it all in. I glanced up, and when I caught her eyes with mine, I grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

"That was intense," I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes it was," she agreed. "I guess that's what all the hype was about."

"What do you mean?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Edward," she began. "These past few days with you like this has been nothing that I could have imagined. I told you I was only with one boy before I left home and started working at the club. We were only together twice, and while he was my first, I wasn't his. Needless to say, he didn't care much about me, he only cared about getting himself off. Then Phil tried to rape me, followed by more men only using me to get what they wanted..."

She trailed off and I reached my hand across the table to touch hers. She looked in my eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I've never had anyone care about me the way you do where sex is concerned. I've never been with anyone who actually took the time to get me there before he got there himself. So, when I say I now understand the hype, I do, thanks to you. I never knew it could be like this. I didn't know what making love was before you and even just now, I knew in my heart, it was still making love with you."

"Bella, I'm sorry you didn't have the best experiences when it comes to sex, but I can promise you one thing," I said, squeezing her hand. "I love making you cum. I love the look on your face right before you do and I love the noises you make right before you get there. I love what it does to you. I love that I can do that to you, and I promise every time we are together in that way, whether it's being inside you... or tasting your sweet pussy, I will do my very best to get you off as many times as your body will let me."

Her face flushed at my words.

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" she asked. "I didn't think I'd ever find someone like you. I didn't think I was worthy of... this."

"Well, I guess you can thank Garrett for bringing me to you..." I paused, "...no, don't do that; it will go right to his head and his ego is already through the roof." We both laughed. "But I hope you can see now, Bella, that you are worthy."

She smiled at me and nodded. That was enough.

~* yCa*~

Later that night, I was in the shower and my head was in a million different places. So many things changed in the past few days and my feelings for Bella were so much more than I thought they were. I was clearly in love with her and I only hoped that would not freak her out. I needed to find the words to tell her. After this past weekend, and what we shared earlier, she needed to know the extent of my feelings.

I turned off the water and dried myself off. I slipped on a pair of sleep pants and then brushed my teeth before heading out of the bedroom. When I got to the foyer, I noticed my backpack was still on the floor. I unzipped it and pulled out the crinkled papers.

Bella was on the couch engrossed in Everyday Italian on the Food Network. I had learned that Giada was her favorite chef. I stood and just watched her for a few minutes. I was so used to her being here with me, there was no way I could imagine it any differently. I cleared my throat and sat down on the couch next to her, placing her bare legs in my lap.

"I was taking out the trash this morning and I found these," I said, placing the papers on her lap.

She looked at them and I could tell she knew what they were. She left them sitting on her lap without looking at them.

"You trash picked?" she questioned.

"Well, in my defense, they fell out of the can when I was dumping the trash into a bag," I answered. "Bella, they're dance school applications."

"I know what they are," she murmured.

"Why did you throw them away?"

"I just did," she replied. "It's just... not the right time."

I shifted my weight on the couch so I could look at her better. I brushed her arm with my hand.

"Bella, this being the right time or the wrong time is not why you threw them away and we both know that," I started. "I looked at the applications; you completed every section but one." I could see her flinch.

"Edward..."

"Why did you leave the address part blank?" I asked.

"Because..." she sighed, "I don't belong anywhere permanent... my apartment is gone and I just..."

"You belong, Bella." I said, taking her hand. "Look at the application." She looked at me with a questioning look. "Please look," I encouraged. She took the papers and flipped them over. Tears ran down her face when she saw I had written in my address on the lines she left blank. "You belong here with me."

She looked up at me, tears falling. "I..." she said then, closing her mouth, "You want me to... not just stay here, you want me to... live here?"

"Bella, when I told you you could stay here for as long as you needed, I meant that," I began. "But after this weekend, and after what just happened on the island... I can't imagine not coming home to you here. I can't imagine you not in my bed next to me every night; which reminds me, you're never sleeping in the guestroom again." Bella let out a laugh through her tears. "Bella, before you, this place was just a door and walls, but now it feels like a home. I want you to live here, yes. I want to be with you, Bella, only you. And I want you to be with me."

"You do?" she asked.

"More than I want my next breath," I answered. "I want you to be my girl because, Bella... somewhere between the first time I saw you on my birthday and this weekend... I..." I paused and let out a breath, "I fell in love with you."

Her eyes widened and her tears continued to fall; however, I hoped the emotions behind her tears had changed. I gathered her in my arms and pulled her into my lap, towards my chest, as she sobbed.

"I love you, Bella," I said softly.

I was so moved from my own words, because the last woman I said those three words to was my mother

"No one has ever said that to me before," she choked out, clutching onto my chest.

"Well, _I..._ do," I said, pulling back so I could see her tear-streaked face. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," she replied, trying to choke back her tears but failing miserably. "I think I fell in love with you the night I was attacked, when you held me in your arms all night. I didn't think it was ever possible for me to feel this way; I had been closed off for so long, but... I love you so much."

I moved in and kissed her lips as I held her on my lap. My hands were in her hair and hers were wrapped tightly around my neck. I needed her so much, as I could tell, by her sounds and movements, that she needed me again just as much. I pushed off from the couch and got to my feet, with Bella's legs now wrapped around my waist. I carried her to the bedroom so I could show her, once more, how so in love with her I was.

* * *

**A/N: Can I get a collective "Awwwwwww?" They finally said it! Makes me warm and fuzzy inside. And how about the Island sex? Now yes, I know it was a little...uh rough... but Bella knew she was with Edward and he would never hurt her and sometimes, a girl just needs that, you know? And if Edward wanted to fuck you on a countet, I dont think you'd have to think much about it! Wheww! I have posted a pic of Edward's kitchen in my FB group if you'd like to see where the deed took place. There is a photo album for this story in the photo section. Check it out. Awish's Fanfiction. **

**Thanks once again, I feel I can't say it enough to all who has reviewed and everyone on the group who has been chatting with my about this stroy. It has meant so much to me. And thank to everyone who wished me well on my way back to work after my surgery. First week went really well, I feel better than I have ever in my entire life. **

**And of course these chapters would not be what they are without my amazing Beta Chandrakanta! **

**OK so next chapter will post this week for sure! Stay tuned for more! Lots of things still planned for these two!**

**Much Love!**

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

He loves me?

Edward loves me.

And I love him...

… with all my heart.

I am loved.

"_I want you to be my girl because, Bella... somewhere between the first time I saw you on my birthday and this weekend... I...I fell in love with you."_

Hearing his words replay in my mind made me smile as I looked at Edward asleep next to me in bed. We had made love again last night after he told me these words. I had no idea that three words would have the power to change my entire life. To give me a new hope on moving forward and letting go of my past. To make me feel like I could do anything as long as Edward was beside me loving me.

Before Edward had left for work this morning, he placed a sweet kiss on my lips as I lay in his bed, completely naked. I was still half asleep, as it was just after six am, but I watched him as he dressed in his scrubs and got ready for work. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him dressed in his navy blue scrubs. He was definitely a sexy doctor and he was all mine.

"I'll see you when I get home," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said back.

I woke up a couple hours later, and as I sat at the kitchen table, my eyes were frozen on the two envelopes sitting in front of me. They were sealed, addressed, and ready to be mailed out. I had chosen two dance schools in the Seattle area that fit my needs. I wanted a school where I could attend and learn how to teach dance to others. I wanted to be a dance instructor and I needed to brush up on a lot of technique. I hoped one of these schools would accept me into their program.

"_Why did you leave the address part blank?" He asked. _

"_Because..." I sighed, "I don't belong anywhere permanent... my apartment is gone and I just..."_

"_You belong, Bella." He said, taking my hand in his. "Look at the application." I just looked at him afraid to look at the papers in my lap. _

"_Please look," he encouraged. _

_I looked at the application and I could feel the tears spilling out of my eyes as I saw he had written in the address section in his own handwriting. _

"_You belong here with me."_

_I looked up at him barely able to speak. "I... you want me to... not just stay here, you want me to... live here?"_

"_Bella, when I told you you could stay here for as long as you needed, I meant that," he began. "But after this weekend, and after what just happened on the island... I can't imagine not coming home to you here. I can't imagine you not in my bed next to me every night; which reminds me, you're never sleeping in the guestroom again. Bella, before you, this place was just a door and walls, but now it feels like a home. I want you to live here, yes. I want to be with you, Bella, only you. And I want you to be with me."_

And that was when I agreed to stay here with Edward. As I looked at the envelopes again and thought back to last night, for the first time, I truly did feel like I belonged somewhere. I felt at peace and at home. Edward was my home.

My thoughts were interrupted by my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's Kate."

"Oh hey, Kate, how are you?"

"I"m good," she replied. "I was just finishing up with my doctor's appointment and I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to grab some lunch?"

"Oh… um… yeah," I stuttered. "That would be nice."

"Great. I'll pick you up in twenty."

After getting myself together, Kate arrived, and we set out for some lunch.

"I'm craving tacos; do you like Mexican?" she asked me.

"That's fine," I agreed.

After we placed our orders, I sipped on my coke.

"How was your appointment?" I asked Kate.

"Good," she replied. "I'm going into my fourth month now, so five more to go."

"Are you going to find out what you're having?"

"I would like to be surprised, but the big child I'm married to is impatient, so I'm sure we'll find out."

I laughed. "Garrett came over to Edward's the morning after the benefit."

"He told me," he replied. "He also said he found Edward in... uh... a very happy way."

I blushed from her statement. Happy indeed.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "You could say that."

My phone buzzed.

**I got out of work early today. Everything okay? - E**

I replied.

Y**ep. Kate picked me up. Having lunch. Be home soon. - B**

**Looking forward to it. Tell Kate I said hi. Love you. - E**

**Will do. Love you too. - B**

"A text from Edward?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah, he got done with work early, told him I'd see him soon. He says hello."

"Look at you; you're totally blushing, Bella." Kate chuckled. "I'm assuming you two did the horizontal mambo and it was mind blowing... yes?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I flushed, sipping more on my coke.

"Bella, I'm really happy for you and for Edward." Kate smiled. "You both deserve to be happy."

"Is this what it feels like, being happy?" I asked. "Because I've never felt like this before. I've never felt happy or loved; it's all so new to me. It's scary sometimes, because I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"That's understandable," Kate assured me. "Considering everything you've gone through, it's no wonder you'd feel like that, but you need to work on letting that go. Edward is not going anywhere... wait..." she paused, "... did you say, _loved_?"

"Edward told me he loves me," I said with a smile as I remembered him saying those words to me. "And I love him too."

"Well, I think that's just fucking wonderful," Kate said, "And about damn time! Edward has not been the same since the night you two met, so, yeah... fucking finally to you both!"

"Thanks, I think."

"Oh, you know what?" Kate asked. "We should go out on a double date. It's been so long since Garrett and I went out with Edward when he wasn't the third wheel. The last time was when he was with Rose, and that was a disaster."

"Why?" I questioned. "I met Rose; she seems nice."

"Pardon me?" Kate asked, nearly choking on her water. "You met Rose and she's nice? Edward's ex-girlfriend Rose? The woman who broke his heart? That Rose?"

"Well, yeah," I said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I met her the night of the benefit and she was nice to me; in fact, she helped me."

"Helped you?"

"Yeah, there was a situation and had it not been for Rose, I would have fallen apart. She really came to my rescue and Edward seemed to have made peace with her and Emmett."

"Wow, I'm totally stunned," Kate said. "I mean, Garrett and I met her a few times and she was okay, I guess, but then when she broke Edward's heart, we just went into 'friend' mode and automatically hated the ex."

"Well, look at it this way, if she never broke Edward's heart, then Garrett wouldn't have brought Edward to the club on his birthday and I wouldn't have met him. In fact, I don't know where I'd be had Edward not found me, so, in all actuality, I'm grateful that things didn't work out with Rose and Edward."

"Well when you put it like that…" Kate replied.

~*yCa*~

Kate and I finished our lunch and then she dropped me back at home.

Home.

My home.

I never had a real home before. One that is filled with love. One that has a man that I love, more than words can say, waiting for me.

My home with Edward.

I opened the front door and all I heard was silence. I walked into the kitchen and nothing.

"Edward?" I called.

Silence.

I then quietly walked down the hall and when I got to Edward's bedroom, I saw him sound asleep on his bed. He was lying on his side, facing me, dressed in only his scrub bottoms. His lips were slightly parted and I could hear him breathing. He looked so peaceful, and knowing he was probably so tired, I knew I shouldn't wake him up, but I needed to be close to his warmth. I stripped out of my jeans, shirt, and bra, leaving me in only my boy shorts. As I crawled into bed behind him, I snuggled in closer to his body and then ran my hands down his bare back, before wrapping my arm around his middle.

"Bella..." he whimpered in his sleep.

"Shh, I'm here," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "Rest."

I felt him grab onto my hand and hold it flush against his chest over his heart. I could feel his heart beating, and in no time, I was asleep.

What felt like five minutes later, but was actually two hours, I was awakened by the feel of a soft hand running up and down my thigh. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I must have shifted in my sleep because I was now facing the other direction.

I knew he knew I was awake from the way he was touching me. I moved to my back and was met with the most beautiful green eyes looking down at me.

"Had I known that you crawled into bed half naked, I would have woken up sooner," Edward said, running his hand over my breasts and then resting it on my stomach.

"You needed... to sleep," I barely replied. The feel of his hands on me almost made forget how to speak. "I didn't want to disturb your nap."

"It would have been a nice interruption."

"Well... you're awake now, aren't you?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

"Indeed I am... and recharged for whatever may... come up."

I giggled when I felt his erection pressed against the side of my thigh, realizing he had removed his pants and was naked next to me.

"I think something is already... up," I said, reaching down to grip his hard length in my hand. "You know, Kate told me about the time she walked in on you naked at their house."

"She did, did she?" he asked. I squeezed him a little as I ran my hand down to the base and back up to the tip, spreading the moisture around. "Fuck," he groaned.

"Uh huh, but what she told me about you, could have never prepared me for how... um... perfect you are."

"I'm just dying to know what she told you," he said, moving himself in my hand.

"Just that I wouldn't be disappointed if we ever got to this point," I replied.

"And you weren't disappointed?"

"Not. At. All," I said. "In fact, I'd like to have it again... deep inside me." With that, I moved myself and pushed him down on his back so I was straddling his hips.

"Jesus, Bella," he hissed and then reached up to again rub my breasts.

I leaned my body down to kiss his mouth, and our tongues instantly met for a tantalizing game of cat and mouse. I moved my lower body over his, feeling him getting harder under me.

"Wait, Bella," he said, breaking the kiss. "Before we continue this... I need to ask you something, and normally I would wait until after we... well... anyway, if I don't ask now, I'll be in trouble."

"Okay," I replied, raising my upper body off him, but I kept my lower body planted right over his erection. "Ask away," I snickered.

"Um.. I got an email from my sister..." he began.

"Uh huh," I said, moving my hips over him. I stopped my movements long enough to shimmy out of my boy shorts and toss them on the floor. I then resumed my position over him. "How is she?" I asked as I gripped him and moved his tip down my wet folds. "Paris treating her well?"

"She um... she's finished her classwork in Paris, and she's... ahh... fuck... coming home."

I could tell he was having a hard time concentrating on what he was trying to ask me, and I eased up on my actions and allowed him to finish.

"Shewantstocomeheretovisit, isthatokay?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, fine," I replied.

"Okay, good," he said, gripping my hips and moving me over him. "We'll talk more about that later." He reached over to the beside table and pulled out a condom. After it was in place, he grabbed my hips and spoke again. "Right now, I want you just like that... taking me inside you. Riding me."

"God, Edward," I said as I raised myself up and then eased down on him.

We both gasped as I took his entire length into my body. Once he was all the way to the hilt, I began moving my hips. Hearing Edward groan, made me go faster until he was almost holding his breath.

His hands were everywhere on my body. In my hair, rubbing my breasts, pinching my nipples, gripping my hips, moving me up and down, and finally his thumb landed on my clit, making me scream out.

"Edward... I, oh god," I stammered.

"Cum, Bella, I want you to come all over me," he said, locking his eyes with mine.

I had no words, as I could feel my impending my orgasm. My leg muscles were starting to hurt from the strain, but I kept moving on Edward as he rubbed my clit with more pressure, finally sending me into orgasmic bliss.

I collapsed on his chest and then he somehow shifted us so he was on top of me. I reached down and grabbed his ass as he thrust inside me, until he moaned out as his own release shook his entire body.

Both spent, we simply lay in silence. Each and every time was better than the last, if that's even possible.

~*yCa*~

"So, you said your sister is coming?" I asked, handing Edward a glass of wine.

We decided to stay in the rest of the night and order takeout. Truth be told, we were still pretty tired from the day's activities. After we ate, we took to the couch to relax.

"Yeah, she emailed me the other day. She and Jasper are going home first, to see my parents, and then she wants to come here."

"I'm sure you're happy about that. I know you miss her."

"I do, yeah. It's been a long time." He moved closer to me on the couch and pulled me to him. "But I'm really excited for my little sister to meet my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" I questioned with a giggle. "I had no idea."

"Cute," Edward said before he attacked me by tickling my sides, making me scream out loud. He pushed me down on the couch and moved his body so he was straddling my knees, preventing me from moving my legs.

"Edward! Oh my god, stop!" I laughed, trying to get away from him. But he was relentless. "I give up! I give up!"

"What's the password?" he teased.

"I don't...know?" I screeched, almost losing my breath as he tickled the shit out of me. "Fuck!"

"Well, not what I had in mind, but that will work." Edward grinned and then released me.

I sat up and tried to catch my breath. I looked over at Edward, who looked very proud with himself. I shook my head at him and then reached for my glass of wine, taking a large sip.

"Seriously, Bella, are you okay with meeting my sister?" Edward asked, the air getting serious again.

"I'm okay with it, Edward. I know how much Alice means to you, so if you want me to meet her, then I will." I paused. "Although, I have to admit, I'm not really sure how to do the 'girlfriend' thing."

"I think you're doing just fine so far," he encouraged.

"Do you think she'll be weirded out by our age difference? I mean, your friends are one thing, but your family accepting it is a whole other thing."

"Ali might be a little shocked at first," he admitted. "It is true that all my other past relationships have been closer in age, but, Bella, as I have told you before, your age has never been an issue for me, and once my sister sees how in love I am with you, she'll be happy."

I smiled at him. "Well, I guess if I can get along with your ex-girlfriend, then your sister should be sure thing."

"Now that's saying something," Edward replied. "No one in my life got along with Rose too well and she's two years older than me."

"That's what Kate told me today at lunch," I said back. "But... Rose was there for me when we ran into Mike, so for that I'm grateful. We sort of had a moment in the restroom." I looked over at him and was having a hard time reading him. "Did it bother you that she was there? I guess I can understand that."

"No, Bella," Edward said, wrapping his arm around me. "I'm glad Rose was there, and even Emmett, for that matter. I'm not sure what would have happened had Emmett not pulled me off of that fucker, so no, it doesn't bother me that you like Rose. She likes you too."

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah, she asked me how you were doing and she wanted to let me know she had Mike cleaning up kid vomit all day."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you for being so great," I said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for being you," he replied, kissing me back. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Before I left work today, I was able to work out getting some time off later in the week, not only for when Ali comes, but I also thought... maybe we could take a trip to Forks... to see your dad?"

"Oh...um," I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. I know that I asked Edward to go with me to Forks, but didn't know it would be so soon.

"That is if you still want to, Bella?" he asked. "We don't have to go right now if you're not ready."

"I want to see him," I sighed. "I'm just scared."

"I understand, but I'm going to be right there with you. And if there comes a time where you feel you want to go, then we'll leave. Simple as that."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Edward," I said softly, my heart full.

"Well, lucky for you, you'll never have to find out," he said, moving in to kiss me again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, so it's settled then," he said. "We'll spend a little time with Alice and Jasper, and then we'll head out to Forks, together."

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Fuck is a good password, isn't it? LOL. So a trip to Forks is in the works, but first we need to meet Alice. That will be next update! Oh boy, the little pixie is coming!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your continued support and love for this story blows my mind and I am so humbled. Thanks to my amazng Beta, Chandrakanta for all her efforts, truly apprecaited. **

**Come join my FB group. I have pix from this story and there is some awesome conversation. Awish's Fanfiction. So much fun!**

**So next update... next week sometime. It's never really long, right?**

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

**As much as I loved having u as a 3rd wheel, glad u have a fucking date tonight! -G**

I rolled my eyes as Garrett's text message came through.

**Glad I could make u happy. -E**

**Not only do u have a date, ur getting laid, another plus. -G**

**How about you stay home and I'll take the girls out? Now that sounds like a plan to me! -E**

**Fat chance. This night is going to be fuck-tastic! -G**

**Last time you said that, I ended up in a strip club. -E**

**You're welcome. -G**

**Ugh whatever dude. We'll meet you at the place at 8pm. -E**

I found myself smiling when I thought about tonight's date. A double date with my, albeit no filter, best friend and his wife. Now that's something we haven't done in a very long time and I was actually looking forward to it.

I tossed my phone on the kitchen table and focused my attention back on studying. My Medical Board Exam was in six weeks and I needed to brush up on a few things. Bella was in the shower, so I thought I'd take the time to hit the books before I needed to get ready myself.

Tomorrow was also going to be a big day, as Ali and Jasper were flying in to Seattle. Ali had arrived home three days ago and I know my parents were all too happy to have her home. I was looking forward to seeing my little sister, but I was a little nervous about her meeting Bella. Even though she was younger, Ali was always protective when I was dating someone. I guess it's payback for all the times I was hard on the boys she dated. She had met Rose, but they never became fast friends, so I'm not sure how she'll react to Bella, especially when she finds out she's only nineteen. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I went back to my reading on antibiotic does and don'ts.

"Edward, we have to leave in twenty minutes," I heard Bella say as she came up behind me. "You need to get ready."

I snapped my attention to her and swallowed hard. She was wearing dark blue jeans and the blue sweater I had picked out for her. Her hair was swept up in a long pony tail and on her feet were a simple pair of black flats.

"Sorry," I said, clearing my throat and reaching out to place my hands on her hips. "I guess I lost track of time. You look amazing." I stood to my feet and took her in my arms, inhaling her fresh scent. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

I kissed her forehead and dashed down the hall to my bedroom. I had already showered earlier, so I reached in my closet for a pair of jeans and the green button down shirt that Bella picked out. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and then put on a pair of black chucks.

When I got back to the kitchen, Bella was sitting at the island and sipping on a glass of water.

"Ready to go?" I asked, shoving my wallet in my back pocket.

"Uh yeah," she said, looking at me. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks; my girl has good taste," I said.

She smiled and then hopped off the stool, grabbing her purse. I took her hand and we headed out to the parking garage.

We arrived at the restaurant and were informed by the hostess that our party was waiting for us.

I held onto Bella's hand as we walked over to the table where Garrett and Kate were sitting, making out.

"Get a fucking room; people are trying to eat," I scolded, breaking them of their hold on each other.

"Oh, Edward, you know public sex is not my thing," Garrett said, pulling away from Kate's lips.

"I wouldn't put it past you, man," I replied.

Glad you both could make it," Kate said as Bella and I took our seats at the table.

"Me, too," Bella answered.

"So, Bella," Garrett started. "Bella... Bella... Bella."

"Garrett..." I said, stopping his words.

"What?" he asked, looking at me. "Am I not allowed to talk to my best friend's new girlfriend?"

"Talk to, yes," I answered him. "Interrogate... no."

"Oh relax, Edward," Garrett shot back. "I just want to get to know the girl who finally got you to get off your work excuse and came out and play."

I smiled at Bella as I wrapped my arm around her, bringing her closer to me.

"Well, I think it's fabulous!" Kate squealed. "It is just so damn nice to see you happy, Edward."

"Thank you, Kate," I replied.

"And Bella and I are heading to a great friendship," she said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you are," I snickered, looking at Bella, making her blush from what she told me about Kate seeing me naked.

"So, Bella, since you're not at the club anymore, what's next for you?" Garrett asked.

"Um... I applied at a few dance schools in Seattle," she answered shyly. "I want to be an dance instructor, maybe open my own school one day."

"You should totally teach a class on pole dancing," Garrett said then sipped his beer.

"Garrett, really?" Kate asked and then smacked him upside his head.

"Ow, woman! What?" he questioned, rubbing his head. "Pole dancing is an art and should be taught by someone who knows what she's doing."

"Please excuse him," I said to Bella. "He must have been dropped on his head when he was a kid."

"It's okay," Bella said back. "But he is right on some level. It is an art, and depending on how good you are at it, it could determine your tips." She laughed.

I smiled at her, realizing she was loosening up, which is needed around Garrett, as harmless as he is.

"See, told ya!" Garrett bragged. "That's what I'm talking about, girly, and trust me, from what I saw, you were damn good."

"Thanks, I think," Bella replied, taking a sip of her water.

The waiter came around to take our drink order and everyone seemed to have forgotten Bella was underage. She said she was fine with water, as was Kate, so it was just the boys throwing some back tonight.

"I always forget how young you actually are, Bella," Kate stated. "You just don't seem nineteen to me at all. But, then again, Garrett is 31 and you'd think he was 12... so..."

I chuckled at how right Kate was.

"I had to grow up fast," Bella replied.

"Well, it's nice having someone who can't drink with me," Kate said. "I'm usually the one dragging these two lushes out myself. I'm not a big drinker even if I wasn't pregnant. But tonight, you can drag your own man out," she laughed.

"No need to drag me, I'll just go willingly," I replied and then leaned in to kiss Bella on the lips.

At first she hesitated because we weren't alone, but then she kissed me back, making me twitch in my pants.

"Aw, stop that, or else you're going to turn my wife on and I am too wiped out for any hanky panky tonight," Garrett said and then Kate glared at him. "Sorry, babe, but Thor is out of commission tonight."

"Thor?" I said looking at Garrett. "Tell me you did not name your penis Thor?"

"I did," Garrett admitted. "What? It's a good strong name for a good strong cock."

"Yeah, well, if it was so strong, it wouldn't be complaining about how much pussy it's getting right now. What man on this earth complains about that?" Kate said, still glaring at him. "That's okay, though, because when the baby comes, Thor is going to be the last thing I want. For. A. Very. Long. Time."

"So is tonight good for you?" Garrett asked Kate, making us all bust out in laughter.

After a few more drinks and finishing our dinner, Bella and I said goodnight to Kate and Garrett and headed home.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. As the time of my sister's arrival drew closer, the nervousness I felt about her meeting Bella started leaving me, with excitement filling its place. I knew Bella was still a little nervous about it, but I had a feeling Alice was going to love her.

~* yCa*~

The next afternoon, Bella and I ran to the grocery store to get some things Bella needed to make dinner. She had insisted on making a big dinner for Alice and Jasper, even though I told her it wasn't necessary. But in true Bella fashion, that just would not do.

I pushed the cart while Bella filled it with what she needed and then we returned home. Once I brought all the bags in and helped Bella unpack them, I decided to take a shower and change. I had about an hour before I needed to be at SeaTac to pick them up.

When I came back in the kitchen, Bella was already preparing dinner. If dancing didn't work out, she could definitely be a chef.

"So what's on the menu, baby?" I asked her as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She leaned into me and sighed.

"I"m going to make lasagna and a Caesar salad," she replied.

"That sounds delicious," I said, pulling her back to me. I heard her gasp when she felt me hard against her ass. "But later, I want to feast on you. I need to taste you again, Bella."

"Edward," she sighed, leaning back into me. "I want you to do that again, too."

"So you liked it?" I asked.

"Liked is an understatement. More like fucking loved it and would love to feel your mouth on me again."

I groaned, grinding into her. "If I didn't have to leave to get my sister and Jasper at the airport, I would go down on your pussy right now."

"And I would let you," she said, "But their flight is on time, so you have to go."

I spun her around in my arms and kissed her mouth, driving my tongue inside. We both moaned as our kiss got heated, but I had to pull away before I was really late.

"Later," I simply said and reached for my keys.

~*yCa*~

I arrived at SeaTac and waited down at baggage claim. I looked around and finally I saw my sister running towards me.

"Edward!" she shouted as she flew into my arms.

I caught her and lifted her up in my arms, hugging her tightly.

"Ali," I said, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said as I let her down to her feet.

I then looked over at Jasper, who was obviously happy to see my sister happy. I extended my hand to him.

"Nice to see you again, Jasper," I offered.

"You too, Edward." he replied, shaking my hand.

I helped grab their bags and headed out to my car. I was going to drive them to their hotel, so they could check in and pick up their rental car, and then they were following me back home.

I pulled into the parking garage and Ali, driving a bright yellow Porsche, pulled in next to me. Of course she would get that car to drive around in while she was in town.

"Come on in," I said. "Bella is making dinner."

"Wow, a girl who can cook?" Ali said. "That's good for you, brother dear."

"And a fine cook she is," I replied. "She's been spoiling me for sure."

We headed into the condo and Bella was drying her hands on a towel when we entered the kitchen. I could see her nerves coming through, so I offered her a smile and a nod to help ease them. I walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper," I said. "Ali, Jasper, this is Bella."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Alice said, instantly wrapping her arms around Bella. "It's so nice to put a face with the name of the woman that my brother has talked nonstop about."

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice. You as well, Jasper." Bella shook Jasper's hand. "Edward has told me a lot about you both as well."

I was so happy; the introductions went really well. As I small talked with Jasper, I observed Ali and Bella talking. They seemed to be getting along just fine and Bella looked more relaxed. I could not be happier. Ali meeting Bella had meant so much to me.

Alice helped Bella set the table and bring the food over, and then the four of sat down to enjoy the amazing dinner that Bella had prepared. Tons of compliments to the chef.

We were all sitting at the table, except for Jasper, who had gone out to the terrace to take a business call.

"So how did you two meet?" Alice asked.

I didn't know how to answer this question. I wasn't sure how much Bella wanted Alice to know, so I told the truth.

"We met at a club," I said, while looking at Bella. I saw her relax as soon as I answered. "Garrett took me to a club for my birthday, and as soon as I saw Bella from across the room, I knew I had to meet her."

"I felt the same way," Bella replied while squeezing my hand.

"So sweet, love at first sight," Alice cooed. "So you met a club, so that must make you what, Bella, 23, 24?"

"Oh, um, no," Bella stuttered.

"Older?" Neither of us answered. "_Younger?_" Alice questioned.

"Ali..." I said, trying to deflect.

"What, Edward? I'm just trying to get to know your girlfriend here," she insisted.

"Her age doesn't matter," I said back, glaring at her.

"Why are you so bent out of shape about me asking Bella how old she is?" Alice asked. "I mean, there's no way she's older than you, so..."

"It's okay," Bella interjected as she looked at me. She then focused her attention back on Alice, who was sipping her wine. "I'm nineteen."

As soon as the number was off Bella's lips, Alice choked on her wine.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alice asked, wiping her mouth. "Did you just say you were nine... _teen_?"

"Yes, Ali, she's 19," I spat.

"Edward, are you out of your fucking mind? Does Mom know about this?" Alice questioned, looking at me like I used to look at her in the past when I thought she had done something stupid.

"Mom knows I've met someone who makes me happy, who I love and who loves me back. And frankly, Ali, Bella's age is no one's damn business."

"She's a child; how does she know what love is?" Alice questioned. "I didn't know a thing about real love when I was a... teenager. I mean really, Edward? You're a 30 year old, grown man—a doctor—with everything going for you; what can she possibly offer you?"

"Ali!" I shouted. "In case you have forgotten, Bella is still sitting here." I reached out and took Bella's hand in my own, squeezing it tightly.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella said to me.

"No, it is not fucking okay!" I said sternly. "I may be 30, and I may be a doctor, but there was something sorely missing from my life before I met Bella. Before her, that's all I was: a doctor who went to work—12 hour shift after 12 hour shift—and had no one and nothing to come home to. Now I have an amazing young woman who loves me. You know, it's been you and Mom who continually ask me when I am going to meet a nice girl to settle down with, and now that I have, you have a problem with it? That's fucked up, Ali. I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy, Edward; you're my brother, and I love you. But I thought you'd meet someone your own age, more on your level. I mean, you met her at a club for piss' sake. I mean, that's one step up from meeting a stripper at a club!"

I saw Bella flinch and tears start to peek out the corners of her eyes. She then looked over at me and released my hand.

"Excuse me," Bella said, getting up from the table and running out of the kitchen.

Alice watched as Bella ran away from the table and then back to me. I looked over at her, completely pissed off, and then she gasped and covered her mouth, obviously putting it together.

"She's a stripper?" Alice questioned. "Edward! You're dating a stripper? Is she a hooker too? Oh my god, Edward!"

"Alice!" I shouted, using her full name, "That's enough! You don't know the circumstances and none of this is your fucking business. You don't know shit at the moment and I can't believe you feel you have the right to sit here, in my home, and berate my girlfriend, who I happen to love more than my own life."

"Edward..."

"No! No more!" I shouted. "This ends right fucking now! If you can't accept the woman I love, then I am going to have ask you to leave my home."

"You're kicking me out? You're choosing a stripper over your own sister?"

"Yes I am!" I shouted. "I don't remember Mom and Dad raising us to judge people before we even take a fucking minute to get to know them. You don't have a goddamned clue what Bella has been though in her life. She's not one of those girls who actually wanted to be a stripper; she did it to survive because she didn't come from a loving home with two parents, like we did. She didn't have a mother to kiss her skinned knees when she fell off her bike, because her mother was too busy getting drunk, and her own stepfather was trying to rape her. She didn't come from privilege so she could go to school to study her dream in fucking Paris like you did! She had to do whatever it took for her to survive and get through to the next day. And yet, through all of that, she still knows how to love, and she loves me. And as far as her age, she's young, but she is more mature and more loving than any woman I have dated who was closer to my age. And right now, at nineteen, she's more adult than you! So yes, I am choosing her, and I think you need to leave. Now! I am not going to say it again, Ali."

Just as I said my last word, Jasper came back in the dining room, looking back and forth between Alice and I.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"We're leaving," Alice answered, getting up from the table and grabbing her bag.

"Oh no," Jasper said. "Babe, what did you do?"

Alice looked at Jasper and then huffed as she walked past him. I just shook my head as I watched her walk out the front door.

"Whatever she said, I'm sorry, man," Jasper offered. "I'm sure it was something out of line, in her Alice way; you know your sister."

"I do," I agreed. "But I expected a little more from her this time."

"Let me go after her," he said.

"Go," I said softly, patting him on the shoulder.

I walked him to the door and closed it behind him, and then I leaned my forehead against the cold metal. I was so pissed off at my sister but I couldn't worry about her right now, my focus was on Bella.

I looked down the hall and saw it was dark. When I got to my room, I flipped on the light and saw it was empty. I then walked down the hall to the guestroom and opened the door. It was dark in the room but I could hear muffled sobs. I switched on the small light that was on the dresser and my heart broke when I saw Bella curled up on the bed with her back to me. I kicked off my shoes and climbed in the bed behind her, taking her in my arms. Thankfully, she didn't resist.

As she sobbed, I held her tightly, silently telling her it was going to be okay. After a few more minutes of sobs, she finally spoke.

"I"m sorry you fought with your sister because of me," she said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella," I soothed.

"She's your sister, she loves you, and I know her opinion matters to you," she choked out.

"Most times, yes, but on this... Ali was way out of line," I replied. "She had no right saying those things to you."

"That's what I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life. A stereotype of what I used to be. If your sister can't accept it, what makes you think my own father will? He'll be just as ashamed of me."

"Bella," I said, coaxing her to lie on her back to look at me. "You can't let what other people think affect how you live your life now. I know that's easier said than done, but you have to try. Ali just doesn't understand what it's like to have to scrape by and fend for herself; she's spoiled. I guess we both were, in a way, growing up, but her being the youngest, and a girl, she had both my parents wrapped around her finger from the moment she took her first breath.

"And as for your father, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I said. "But if he has the same reaction, then so be it. They don't deserve to have you in their lives, and no matter what... I will always love you and be here right by your side."

"Edward, I haven't seen my father since I was five... but your sister, she's your family and... she's right, I'm nineteen; what could I possibly offer you?"

"No, Bella," I placed my finger tip on her lips to silence her, "I love you. I have waited my whole life for you and I am not about to let anyone come between us, even my sister. As far as what you offer me? You offer me your love, and that is all I need to keep me warm at night."

"I love you so much, Edward," she sobbed. "I don't want to lose you... ever."

"You're not going to." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her. "Didn't I tell you, you weren't sleeping in here anymore?"

"After what happened, I didn't know if you'd still want me in your bed," she admitted.

"Silly girl," I said, "I always want you in my bed. Now let me take you there. I believe there was something I wanted to taste."

She flushed and I pulled her off the small bed. Once she was to her feet, I lifted her up in my arms as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close to her as I carried her down the hall.

We wasted no time in ridding each other of our clothing, and as soon as I had a condom in place, I was inside her. As I pushed, she pulled, and we both screamed out. There was nothing better than Bella. She was my world, and at that moment, I knew she would always come first in my life now. I would always choose her over anything and anyone.

She was mine.

And I belonged only to her.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! Ok so since I made Rose nice in this story, I wanted to switch things up some more and have the one person eveeyone expected to be ok with this relationship, not be okay with it. Trust me, no one is more mad than Edward and I think he showed that. I think I like Angryward! Let's give Alice some time to cool off and then maybe brother and sister will come to an understanding. They love each other... trust!**

**Oh and Garrett, you are a crazy man! **

**So next update will be next Tuesday. With getting back to work, I'm not able to write as much but I will update on Tuesdays. Come to my group on FB, its fun. Awish's Fanfiction.**

**Thank to Chandrakanta for the Beta assist... love her!**

**Ok so reviews make me soooooooooooo happy! So let me know what you think and remember... trust!**

**XOXO**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

So yesterday pretty much sucked.

Meeting Edward's sister all went to hell as a result of two words...

Nineteen...

… and

Stripper.

I guess I was a little shocked at her reaction, considering Edward's friends had been so nice from the start. Kate and Garrett could have easily had the same reaction as Alice, but they accepted me and accepted that Edward was happy. They were happy he was happy and that was enough for them.

But Alice...

… completely different story.

I felt horrible. I didn't like that Edward and fought with his sister over me. I knew he loves her so much, and this had to be breaking his heart. It made me feel like crap. Even though Edward told me it was going to be okay, I knew it bothered him. There was no denying that. She was his baby sister, they were close, and to have her not be on his side was tearing him up inside.

I was in the kitchen, cooking bacon on the stove for BLTs, deep in thought, when Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and leaned my body into his, inhaling his scent. He was freshly out of the shower and his clean scent and aftershave filled my lungs.

"Hey," I said, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," he replied, holding me tighter.

"Fine? You were tossing and turning all night."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Edward," I started, turning myself around but remaining in his hold. "You don't have to shield me from the fact that you're upset over what happened with your sister. I can handle it, so please let me in."

"I'm just surprised she reacted the way she did," he admitted. "Ali and I have always been close and always supported each other's decisions, so it was just a shock that she wasn't happy for me. She, of all people, knows how the break up with Rose wrecked me, and now that I finally found the woman I want to be with, the woman I love... it's just fucked up that she acted that way."

"She just wants what's best for you," I said, touching his cheek, feeling his freshly shaven skin.

"Then she should see that you, Bella, are what's best for me," he said and then leaned down to capture my lips with his.

Our kiss was slow and deep, our tongues playing with each other as our hands held on for dear life. I could feel Edward's love in his kiss, I could feel it since the first time he kissed me. It was all I needed. All too soon, he pulled away.

"Do you have my list?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said, breaking my hold on him and handing him the piece of paper that was on the counter. "Are you sure you don't mind getting everything we need?"

"Not at all," he said. "I need some fresh air. I need to think about how I'm going to handle Ali, but it will have to wait until we get back from Forks."

"Edward, it's okay if now is not the best time. I understand if you're maybe a little distracted."

"No, Bella," he said, taking a step towards me again. "We're going tomorrow morning as planned. This is a big step for you, and I won't let my issues with my sister get in the way of that. Besides, I think what Ali and I need is some time. She made a choice and she needs to get over it."

"If you're sure?" I asked.

"I am very sure," he said. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll have lunch waiting."

He placed a small kiss on my lips and then reached for his keys. I sighed as I heard the door close behind him. There was nothing I wanted more than for Edward and Alice to get past their differences. I was just saddened that their differences was me.

My mind was a mess. I was worried for Edward, and I was nervous about tomorrow. I was going to see my father for the first time in almost 15 years. I was going to knock on his door and hope to god that he was going to be happy to see me and not be ashamed of me.

I wiped a single tear from my cheek and went back to preparing lunch. As I was washing some tomatoes, I heard a knock on the door, I figured Edward had his hands filled with bags and it was just him knocking. When I opened the door, I gasped.

It wasn't Edward.

I swallowed the lump in my throat from seeing Alice on the other side of the door. I cleared my throat.

"Edward isn't here," I said to her.

"I didn't come here to see him," she replied. "I came to see you."

My heart sank. I straightened up and moved to the side, allowing her to come into the front door. She walked past me and tossed her Louis Vuitton bag on the island.

I moved past her and went back to slicing the tomatoes. The air was so thick, but I decided I was going to get through this... for Edward.

"So what can I do for you, Alice?" I asked.

"Look, Bella," she began. "I had some time to cool off and think; I was up all night. I don't like fighting with my brother..."

"He doesn't like fighting with you either," I interrupted. "He was up, too."

She nodded. "I think I may have come off too strong..."

"You think?" I asked. "Alice, I know you love your brother and you're only looking out for him. And I know my age and past profession might have been a bit of a shock for you, but I love Edward."

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I don't think my brother has ever yelled at me the way he did last night," she said. I looked away from her, feeling guilty. "He must really love you."

My eyes snapped back at her and all I could do was nod as she continued.

"I have never seen him defend a girl's honor like that before." Alice sighed and went to sit down at the table. I followed and sat down across from her. "Edward and I have always been close. He's my big brother and he was always there for me when we were growing up, even when I was in his way, which was quite often. I'd always want to be with him, especially when he was with his friends, and especially when he was dating someone. I guess I didn't like anyone else having his attention. He always let me hang out with him for a little while before telling me to get lost. I was thirteen when he left for college, and I hated being away from him.

"I guess I get a little jealous when someone else is in Edward's life. I know it's crazy; I mean, I'm 24 years old, but he's my best friend and somewhere deep inside me is that scared little girl who thinks her big brother won't have time for her anymore. I've never seen Edward like this... so in love. Your age and what you did was just a poor excuse for me to lash out because of my own insecurities. I'm sorry, Bella, for everything I said to you; it wasn't right, and it surely wasn't deserved. I can see that you love Edward, and he loves you. I've never been good at sharing, but I know my brother deserves to be happy, so I hope that you'll forgive my actions and allow us to start over? Edward was right when he told me I was spoiled. I couldn't even imagine having to go through what you did, not having a stable family and having to make the choices you had to make. I guess I'm still spoiled and was out of line."

Alice took a deep breath and looked at me with much softer eyes than she had last night.

"I'd really like to get to know the woman who has made my brother the happiest I have ever seen him. Again, I'm sorry."

Just as I was about to open my mouth to respond to her, the front door opened and Edward was standing in the kitchen doorway, hands full of bags, and glaring at his sister.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked her, placing all the bags on the island.

"Edward, it's okay," I said, trying to relieve the tension.

Edward looked at me, searching my eyes, and then back at Alice. Edward stepped closer to me and placed his hand gently and protectively around my waist.

"I came here to apologize to Bella," Alice said, standing to her feet. "I was wrong to say the things I said to her."

"Yes, you were," Edward replied. "You were cruel, Ali."

"I know and I'm really sorry, Edward." She sighed. "I was just shocked, and I know that's no excuse. And I was scared that you wouldn't have time for me anymore. I felt like I was eight years old again when you had your first girlfriend. I want you to be happy and settle down, but I just miss you, Edward."

Tears began to fall from Alice's eyes and then she turned around, embarrassed by her emotions. I watched as Edward's face softened and he moved across the kitchen to his sister. Once he got to her, he pulled her tiny body into his strong arms.

"I miss you too, Ali," he said. "You're my little sister, I love you, and that's never going to change no matter who you're with, no matter whom I'm with, and no matter where we live. I'll always be here for you."

"I know," she said, clutching onto him as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"I know; it's okay, Ali."

Edward looked over at me and I smiled at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes dissipate while he held his sister. She then pulled back.

"I really do want you to be happy, and I'm glad you found someone to make you happy. Someone who loves you as much as you love her."

"Thank you," he replied. "Bella does make me happy; I love her, Ali."

"I know; I can see that." She looked over at me. "I'm sorry again, Bella. I hope we can start over."

"I'd like that," I said.

Alice called Jasper, to ask him to come over to Edward's, so we could spend some time with them before they left to go back to Chicago later that night.

"Is it safe to come in?" Jasper asked, walking into the condo with a bottle of sparkling cider.

"You're such a comedian," Alice said, reaching up to kiss him.

Edward walked over to me, as I was getting down some glasses, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you for giving her another chance," he said, nuzzling my neck.

"Don't you know by now... I'd do anything for you, Edward?"

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too," I said.

"So, Edward, you know Mom is going to want to meet Bella," Alice said with a little sister type smirk.

"Yeah, I'm aware," he replied. "And I intend for that to happen very soon, but first Bella and I are going to go to Forks to see her father."

I looked over at Edward, who looked like he wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them, but I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand, letting him know it was okay.

"Oh I'm sure that will be fun," Alice said. "I'm sure your father will love meeting Edward."

"Well, I'm more concerned about him meeting me," I said, lowering my head.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"I um..." I blew out a breath before I continued. "I haven't seen my father since I was five years old. My mother took me away and filled my head with lies about him not wanting me. She kept things from me, and I only found out before I moved to Seattle."

"Wow, Bella, that's awful. I'm so sorry," Alice offered.

"Thank you," I responded. "So I asked Edward if he would come with me to Forks to see my dad."

"Well, I'm sure it will work out," Jasper softly said. He kind of had this calming way about him. It was hard to explain.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said. "I just hope my father isn't ashamed of me."

"I've done some pretty stupid things," Alice said. "And my father has always forgiven me."

"Yeah, but you haven't taken your clothes off for money... among worse things for money," I choked out.

"No, I haven't," she replied, looking down at her hands, but then looked back up at me. "But a father's love is just the same. Fathers and daughters have a special bond."

"Don't I know it," Edward said. "Ali here could get away with anything when it came to our father. He could never say no to her; she could never do any wrong in his eyes."

"Oh says the Mama's boy," Alice shot back.

I watched as Alice and Edward laughed at each other, and I couldn't help but smile at their bond. It was truly special. Then I thought to myself that I could possibly have little siblings of my own. If those two children I saw with my dad that day were his, then I could be an older sister. Something I never knew.

~* yCa *~

Later that night, Edward and I were lying in bed. Alice and Jasper had gone back to their hotel and would be flying back to Chicago on the red eye. Edward made Alice promise to not let a year go by before he saw her again and then we made plans for Edward to take me to Chicago after his medical board examination.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked.

I looked over at him and closed the dance school brochure I was reading.

"I was thinking about you and how much you love your little sister, even when she does something wrong."

"Guilty," he said, moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around me. I leaned into his chest. "She's my baby sister; I'll always forgive her, especially when she admits she's wrong."

"I was also thinking the two kids I saw with Charlie could be my little sister and brother. I could have younger siblings that I never knew about."

"Yeah, that could be possible," he said. "How do you feel about that, babe?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I don't know how to be a big sister."

"You said you didn't know how to be a girlfriend either, and I think..." he paused and then kissed me deeply, "You are an amazing girlfriend. In fact, you're the best I've ever had."

"You're smooth, Dr. Cullen," I said with a laugh.

"Just stating facts," he said, pushing me down on the bed and wrapping his arms around me. "I think if it turns out that those kids are your little brother and sister, that there are two very lucky kids in the world."

"Thank you for saying that," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"No thanks necessary," he replied, kissing me.

"I'm scared, Edward," I gasped. "I'm so scared."

"I know you are, baby," he soothed. "But I promise you, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this together and it's going to be all right."

"What if..."

"No, Bella, don't do that to yourself," he said, cutting me off. "Look at me..."

I looked up at him with my tear-filled eyes.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. Now, I need for you to rest. We have a long drive tomorrow and you need to get some sleep."

I nodded and turned to my side. Edward turned off the bedside light and gathered me in his arms from behind. I clutched onto his arm, the feel of his breath on the back of my neck relaxing me. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a very big day for me. Tomorrow, I would come face to face with my father, a man I thought I had lost, a man whom I thought didn't want me. I hoped that I was wrong on both accounts. I was ready to find out, with Edward by my side, holding my hand and my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so Alice finally came to her damn senses and made things right. She did the right thing for her brother, so we can all forgive her now. So next update we're woking closer to Charlie. Been waiting for that moment for a long time.**

**The reviews to this story have been amazing. Thank you all so very much. Truly unexpected and so appreciated! I had orgianlly thought this story would not be more than 30 chapters... well you know what thought did right? It will be longer than I thought, so that's a good thing, right? Right?**

**Thanks again and again and 100x again to my Beta, Chandrakanta. She's the bestest!**

**So see you all next Tuesday for the next update. As usual my FB group is Awish's Fanfiction if you want to come by.**

**Please Review!**

**XOXO **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

After a long, busy day at the hospital, and studying for my boards in between patients, I was wiped out. It was just after seven pm when I drove home. I was supposed to have the day off, as Bella and I were leaving for Forks in the morning, but an emergency came up with a co-worker's child, so I offered to come in and cover her shift. But it worked out because I was able to add another day onto my short break. Now I was ER free for the next five days.

I groaned when my cell phone rang, thinking it was probably Garrett, but when I saw it was my mother, I froze. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey, Mom."

"Edward, dear, are you still at work?"

"No, I just left; I'm driving home," I replied. "How are you, Mom?"

I didn't know if Ali told our mother about our disagreement, but now that it's settled, I wasn't about to.

"Alice came over for breakfast this morning," Mom said. "She told your father and I that you two had a argument when she was in Seattle."

Guess I have my answer.

I let out a breath.

"Yeah, we did, but we fixed it," I admitted.

"You know I always hated when you two quarreled; you were always so close."

"I know, Mom, but even the closest of siblings fight sometimes," I said. "But honestly, it's fine now."

"She told me it was over your girlfriend."

Ugh, seriously, Ali?

"Yes, it was, but again, Mom..."

"Edward," she interrupted, my name stopping my words. "When you told me you had met someone and you were falling in love, you didn't tell me she was so... young."

"Because it didn't matter," I said. "I thought Ali was over this? She apologized to Bella and I forgave her for being a spoiled brat... I can't even believe..."

"Edward, stop!" my mother shouted in the phone. I closed my mouth and shut the fuck up. Even at my age, my mother still knew how to get my attention. "Edward, calm down. Alice told me she was wrong in the things she said when she first met Bella and that she's a sweet girl who stole her brother's heart. Your sister had nothing but kind words to say about Bella."

Well then. Fuck me.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes, she told me I will love her because you love her," Mom replied with a soft voice. "And she told me how much Bella loves you."

"She does, Mom; we love each other very much," I said. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I didn't tell you about about her age because that doesn't matter to me. Bella is so much more than the age she is. She's a talented dancer, a fantastic cook, and she loves me, Mom."

"Well, then that's all a mother can ask for," she choked out. "As your mother, and the first woman who has ever loved you, all I wanted was for you to find someone to love you... almost as much as I do. And if Bella is that woman for you, then that's all I need."

"Thanks, Mom, I appreciate that."

"I love you, Edward. No matter what, I will always love you. Now promise me you'll let me meet this amazing woman soon?"

"I promise," I agreed. "I am taking Bella to Forks in the morning to see her father, and once I am finished with my exams, I promise I'll bring Bella to Chicago."

"I'm counting on it, dear," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay, Edward, I'll let you get home. I'm sure Bella is waiting for you?"

"Yeah, she is," I said with a smile of my own. "I'll talk to you soon, Mom. Tell Dad I said hello and I love him."

"I will," she replied. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, Mom."

I hung up the phone and slouched in my seat with a sigh of relief. I pulled into the parking garage and then headed to the condo.

Once inside, all I heard was silence.

"Bella?"

"In here," I heard her say from what I could assume was the bedroom. I dropped my backpack in the foyer and headed down the hall.

When I got there, I didn't see her in the room, but I saw a faint light coming from the bathroom.

"Bella, you in here?"

"Yeah, come on in," she replied.

I pushed open the door and gasped when I saw Bella in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles.

Wet.

Naked.

God fucking damn.

"Hi," I panted, gasping in air.

"Hey," she said. "I was stressing over tomorrow, so I thought I'd take a... hot bubble bath."

"I can see that," I gulped. My dick was wide awake now.

"Long day?"

"The longest," I said.

"Well, maybe you should get naked and join me?" she suggested.

I grinned at her and then swiftly lifted my shirt over my head. I kept my eyes on her as I took off my socks and sneakers and then untied the drawstring on my scrub bottoms. I slowly pushed them off my hips, along with my boxer briefs, and kicked them off my feet.

Bella licked her lips and then scooted forward in the tub, making room for me. I stepped in and hissed as the hot water hit my skin. I sunk down in the tub behind Bella and pulled her back to my chest. My dick was hard against her lower back. I heard her sigh and relax in my arms.

"This is just what I needed," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Me too."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," she said, resting her hands on my thighs.

We soaked in silence as we softly let our hands roam over each other. My hands started to massage her shoulders and then, as if they were magnets, they started to rub her breasts. I state that I am just cleaning them, making Bella giggle.

"I fell in love with you in this tub," she admitted, covering my hands with her own as I molded her soft flesh. "It was that moment when you took care of me here. I knew I was in love with you."

"That was the first time I saw you without your makeup on," I replied. "I saw the real you for the first time that night. You were so beautiful, Bella."

"I was all bruised."

"You were beautiful, you _are_ beautiful." I leaned down and kissed her neck. "I am so in love with you that is hurts sometimes. I want you all the time. I need you in my life. You're like a drug to me, Bella."

"Edward," she gasped. I felt her grab my hand and move it under the water to between her legs. I groaned when I felt how wet she was. I swirled my finger around her clit and she gasped when I pushed it inside her. "Fuck, Edward. I think... ah god... take me to the bedroom."

I gently pushed her forward so I could stand to my feet. I then pulled the plug to drain the tub, grabbed her in my arms and carried her dripping wet body to the bed. I didn't even bother to dry us off as I dropped her on the mattress and quickly crawled up her body, settling myself on top of her.

"Edward, I can't... wait... please."

"I have no intention of making you wait, baby," I said, in as much need as her. "I need to be inside you right now."

I retrieved a condom from the beside table and quickly rolled it down my aching, hard-as-fuck length. Bella parted her thighs for me, and as soon as I slid inside her, I lowered my whole body down on her, taking her in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me in place as I moved in and out of her. My love for her poured out of me with each thrust. Each time with Bella was more powerful, more loving, than the last, and it made my heart swell with feelings that I never knew existed until she came into my life.

"Edward," she gasped while gripping my hips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too..." I groaned when I felt her walls clenching around me. "Fuck, Bella, I can feel you. Let me make you cum."

"Uhh... god, y-yes," she stuttered.

I reached down between our bodies and found her clit, wet and swollen. I rubbed it with a circular motion that made her cry out, and then I felt her body cum around me. I held her close as her heart raced and she gasped for air. I stilled my motions while holding her until her body calmed. Bella looked in my eyes and ran her fingers through my hair and then she leaned up to kiss me. I began to move inside her again as I deepened our kiss, tasting every inch of her mouth and tongue. I could feel my own release from deep inside as I moved faster and harder. Bella held onto my biceps as I came hard.

"Jesus Christ," I groaned as I rolled off of her. "You are going to kill me, woman."

"Oh, but what a way to go," she laughed, snuggling up next to me and draping her arm over my stomach.

"So, when I first got here, you said you were feeling stressed about tomorrow?" I inquired. "Still nervous, I take it?"

"Yeah," she replied, moving closer to me. "My stomach has been in knots all day."

"It's going to work out, babe," I assured her.

"But what if it doesn't?" She moved so she could look in my eyes. "What if my worst nightmare comes true and my dad wants nothing to do with me?"

I looked in her eyes and held her close. "I don't think that's going to happen..."

"Edward, we don't..."

"But..." I said, cutting her words off, "_If._.. your father feels that way, then, Bella, he never deserved you in the first place. Anyone who can't see what a special and talented woman you are can just go fuck themselves. And if your father doesn't see that, then I'd be the first to tell him so."

"You are too good to me," she said, lowering her head back down on my chest. "I only need you, Edward. Anyone else is just an added bonus."

I smiled and then pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. I will admit, I was nervous about tomorrow. I was nervous for Bella. I hoped to God that her father will see what I see in her. Time would tell.

~*yCa*~

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked, coming into the bedroom. "We should be leaving soon."

"I don't know," she said. "I can't seem to figure out what to pack."

I looked over at her bag and there were clothes thrown everywhere, but nothing in the bag. She was stressing out.

"Okay," I said, walking over to her. "We're only going to for two nights, so here..." I reached over and grabbed two pairs of jeans, a few tops, and then I walked over to the dresser and pulled out two of her bras, some extra panties, and socks. I handed them to her before going to the bathroom and grabbing her toiletry bag and handing it to her. "That should be good."

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I need?"

"Because I love you," I said simply.

I zipped up her duffel and carried it out to the foyer to set it down next to my packed bag. Bella came out of the bedroom, holding her jacket and her purse.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

I nodded to her and grabbed our bags. Bella walked out of the front door, ahead of me. I locked up and we walked to the garage. I put our bags in the trunk and opened the door for Bella. Once she was settled, I walked around and got in the car. I looked over at her and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to my lips for a kiss. I drove out of the garage, settling into my seat in preparation for the four-hour drive to Forks.

~*yCa*~

"Here you go," I said to Bella, handing her a Snapple iced tea through the passenger side window.

"Thanks," she replied.

I got back in the car at the gas station, after getting some munchies from the convenience store. We had been driving for over two hours and we were both were in need of drinks and sugar.

I pulled out a box of Junior Mints for Bella and handed them to her. She smiled and grabbed the box from me, tearing into it. I laughed when she brought the box up to her mouth and let a few of the chocolate mints fall in. I did the same with my bag of Reese's Pieces.

"You're kind of cute when you do that," she said, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I replied with a mouth full of candy. "You're pretty cute yourself. Can't say I've ever seen anyone tear into a box of Junior Mints like that."

"These are my favorites," she offered. "Ever since I could remember, I've always loved them. I remember my dad bringing me some home from work when I was little. I guess I never got over my love for them."

I watched as she poured more into her mouth. Right now, I was envious of the candy as it dropped in Bella's mouth. I can't say the thought of being in her mouth has not crossed my mind since the very beginning. Even the first night we were together, she wanted to, only that night wasn't about that. But fucking hell, I wanted to feel her lips around my cock more than anything. That would have to be something she would need to feel comfortable with. I swallowed my candy and cleared my throat.

"We have about another hour and half to go before we reach your dad's," I said, pulling out of the gas station and back on the freeway.

The rest of the drive consisted of small talk. Bella told me a little bit of what she remembered about Forks, mostly that it was a very small town with one main street, which housed the diner, grocery store, general store, and a tobacco shop. She remembered very little about her pre-school, only that her teacher had long red hair. She told me about her house, that it only had two bedrooms, but from what she saw when she was there two years ago, it looked like there had been some additions added on.

"Turn down here," Bella instructed as we reached a small road. "There."

I looked to where she was pointing and there was the white house she had spoken of.

"Where do you want me to park?" I asked.

"Across the street is fine," she replied.

I parked the car and looked over at the house. I saw there was a police cruiser in the driveway and a blue SUV. I looked over at Bella, who was just staring out of the window.

"Are you ready?" I asked, placing my hand on her thigh.

She looked over at me and nodded. I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to let her out. I instantly took her hand in mine and we both stood across the street, looking at the house. I wasn't going to move until Bella was ready. I heard her take a deep breath and let it out, and then she began to slowly walk.

I held Bella's hand tightly in mine as we made our way up the walkway. Once at the front door, I gave her a squeeze and a small smile.

She squeezed my hand back and let out another deep breath she had been holding in since we left the car. She took another breath and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?"

A woman with long dark hair, and of native descent, opened the door and looked at us cautiously.

"Um... hi," Bella stuttered. "I'm looking for Charlie Swan."

"Can I tell him who's asking?" the woman questioned.

"I'm his daughter."

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh no she didn't... yes I left it there! A Big Old Fat What-the-Fuck cliff hanger! LOL. It had to end there because obviously next chapter will be very big. Have no fear, its already written and in the process of being beta'd. We will finally meet Charlie and all questions will be answered. **

**Some have asked if Bella will ever give Edward what he thought about in the car while she ate her candy... *cough* soon! Trust me that I have no forgotten that since their first time together.**

**The reviews for this stroy have been AMAZING! I would shit bricks if this story reached 1K... want to make me happy, then make that happen LOL. :) I would also be very apprecaite if you could rec this story to your pals, now thats a happy place!**

**Thanks forever and always to Chandrakanta for her second pair fo eyes when it comes to this story! My FB group is Awish's Fanfiction if you want to come in.**

**Ok my amazing people, I'll see you all next Tuesday. And again, please review. **

**XOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

**Guess I should put a Tissue Warning on this chapter... **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

As I knocked on my father's front door, the front door that once belonged to me, my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. Had it not been for Edward holding my hand, I may have passed out from the rush.

I recognized the woman who answered the door. She was the same woman I saw almost two years ago when I was here. She was the same woman who greeted my father when he parked his police cruiser in the driveway.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I was frozen for a few seconds. My mouth felt like cotton. Edward squeezed my hand again, and when I looked at him, he nodded at me, silently telling me he was right there with me.

"Um... hi," I choked, looking back at the woman. "I'm looking for Charlie Swan."

"Can I tell him who's asking?"

My heart sank even more from her question. How do I answer her? I took a deep breath and said the only thing that came to my mind.

"I'm his daughter."

The woman looked at me, her eyes widening from my words. Her eyes softened as she looked me in my eyes, as if she heard of me.

"Hold on, please," she said and then softly closed the door.

"Oh god," I said, trying not to cry.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward soothed. "I'm right here. I've got you." He let go of my hand and then wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me beside him. "Remember, anytime you want to go, just say the word."

Just then, the front door opened again. And there I was—for the first time in almost fifteen years—standing in front of my father, both of us looking into each others eyes. He was looking at his own as I looked at my own. Both pair of brown eyes locked on each other.

"Bella?" my father asked.

"Hi, Daddy," I replied, choking on my breath, my eyes filling with tears.

"Bella?" he questioned again. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," I replied.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long," he said as a tear fell from his eye. "Oh god, Bells... my baby girl."

And the next thing I knew, Charlie pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms securely around me, as if he was afraid I wasn't real. I clutched onto him, feeling the same. We both stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just holding each other.

"You're here," he said into my ear. "I thought I'd never see you again." He released me and really looked at me. "Look at you, you're all grown up, and so beautiful."

Then I noticed my dad's eyes lock on Edward, suddenly realizing there was someone else there.

"This is Edward Cullen," I said. "He's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan," Edward said, extending his hand.

"You too, Edward," Charlie replied. "Please, both of you, come inside."

Edward took my hand again, and then Charlie moved aside so we could come in the door.

As soon as were inside, my eyes flew from one side of the room to the other. The house looked so different from when I lived there, but one thing was the same. My eyes settled on the mantel over the fireplace. There was a picture of me when I was five years old. I was sitting on the front step of this house holding a pumpkin. I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to the picture. I picked it up and my tears fell.

"That's the last picture I have of you," I heard Charlie say as he came up behind me. "It was taken the Halloween after your fifth birthday."

"I remember this day," I said. "I remember you took to me to the pumpkin patch so I could get a special pumpkin to carve for Halloween."

"You were a bag a leaves that year," Charlie said. "You were so excited."

"We were gone by Christmas," I said, placing the picture back in its place on the mantel.

"I know," he said. "I remember."

My attention was then brought to the woman who answered the door as she came in the living room, holding a tray with a tea kettle on it.

"I thought everyone might like some tea," she said, placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Christ, where are my manners?" Charlie asked. "Sue, this is my... daughter, Isabella Marie. Bella, this is my wife Sue."

"It/s nice to meet you, Isabella," she said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too, and please, Bella is fine," I said softly.

"Charlie, I have to pick the kids up from the reservation and then I promised I'd take them to the mall," Sue said, grabbing her bag and then kissing his cheek. "You guys catch up and I'll see you later."

"Okay, love, thank you," Charlie said.

Sue left the house and then my focus went back to the mantel where I saw another picture with the two kids I saw the day I was here. I picked it up. My eyes caught Edward's and he flashed me a small smile.

"Kids?" I asked, looking at the picture and then back at Charlie.

"Oh um... yeah," Charlie stuttered. "Seth and Leah, they're twins."

"Are they... yours?" I asked.

"Not biologically," he answered. "Sue lost her husband when the kids were three; they're thirteen now. I think of them as of my own, since Sue and I got married five years ago. But Bella," he paused, walking over to me again, "You are my only baby girl and I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Dad," I sobbed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! Mom lied to me... my whole life. I just found all your... letters! I didn't know you w-wrote to me all these years—I didn't k-know... I'm so s-sorry."

I fell to my knees and both Edward and my dad rushed to my side, but Edward got there first. I clutched onto him and cried.

"It's okay, Bella," he soothed as he held me close, both of us now on the floor.

"Bells, I'm the one who should be sorry," Charlie said, kneeling down beside Edward and I. "I should have fought harder, but your mother... goddamn it, this is all my fucking fault."

I looked up at Charlie and saw he had tears pouring out of his eyes. I was stunned. I loosened my grip on Edward and wiped at my face.

"Dad," I started.

"No!" he replied, cutting me off and standing to his feet. He walked over to the mantel and ran his fingers over my picture. "You're my daughter. I'm your father and it was my job to protect you! Instead, I let your mother take you away from me and I let her tell me seeing you wouldn't be in your best interest. I believed her because..."

My eyes looked at him. He was breaking. I didn't know why. I didn't know anything. Now was time for the truth.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied, patting the damp spot on his shirt. I then walked back over to the mantel and stood behind my father.

"Dad, tell me please?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Please, I need to know why Mom took me away from you. I know her story, which was obviously a lie; she told me you didn't want me."

"Oh god, Bells, that's not even true," he exclaimed, turning around to look at me. "I love you, I have always wanted you. I wanted you since the moment your mother told me she was pregnant with you. I never once spent a day not thinking about you. I had no idea your mother told you all those lies and kept my letters from you. She told me she gave them to you, but when you got older, she told you what I did... what I was and that you didn't want them anymore... but I kept writing and I..."

"I don't understand," I questioned. "What did you do? Please, Dad, I need to know. I've spent my whole life thinking you didn't want me and that you had forgotten about me. Please... tell me."

Charlie looked over at me and then I saw him look at Edward, who was seated back on the couch. When his eyes returned to mine, his hand brushed lightly across my cheek, and then he pulled away and took a deep breath.

"It was a week after Halloween... your mom went out to the grocery store... it was one of the rare times she was sober." Charlie let out a breath. "But I... wasn't."

"What?" I asked. His statement still wasn't sinking into my brain.

"The only time your mom and I ever really got along was when we were both drunk. You were playing in the living room and I must have passed out... because the next thing I remember is your mother waking me up and asking me where you were. I looked everywhere and you were just... gone."

"I don't remember any of this," I said, looking at my father.

"You wandered out in the woods... it was the longest five hours of my life," Charlie said with bated breath. "One of the guys on the force found you playing with your doll in the woods as if nothing was wrong. You weren't even fazed."

"You're a drunk? Just like Mom!" I shouted. Finally the realization hit me like a fucking tornado.

"Yes, Bells," he admitted, "But I swear to you, that day... was the last time I had a drink. I've been sober since that day."

"Then why did you let Mom take me away?!" I shouted.

"She told me I wasn't fit to be your father because I had lost you. After that day, I was suspended from work without pay because I was in still in uniform when they found you and knew I had been drinking. I couldn't support any of us. I almost lost the house and your mother played on that," Charlie said as he sat on the chair across from where Edward sat. "She played on my guilt; she told me I didn't deserve to have you, that I'd only do harm... and then... I started to believe her. I found myself scared to hold you, scared to be alone with you, and then she... told me she was leaving. She packed your things and left," he sobbed. "I was powerless to stop her."

"I don't understand," I questioned though my tears. "It's been almost fifteen years; I'm 19 years old! Why didn't you try to get me back?"

"Because your mother told me she had told you that I lost you and that you didn't want to talk to me because you were scared of me. Scared that I would lose you again."

"That's not even fucking true!" I shouted. "She told me you didn't want me and that you never wanted a baby. She told me you were happy to have me gone!"

"Oh god, Bella," Charlie sobbed. "Please, believe me, that's not true. I always wanted you. I always loved you. I stayed away because your mother told me it's what you wanted. As the years went on, all I could do was write you, and when I didn't hear back from you, I figured she was right, but I kept writing. It was all I had left of you."

"I never got your l-letters," I stuttered. "She...s-she kept them all from m-me. I only found them two years ago when I left her house after Phil t-tried to..."

"What?" Charlie questioned. "What did he do, Bella?" I didn't answer. "Tell me, damn it, what did he do?"

"He tried to... r-rape me!" I cried out. At that point, Edward moved so he was next to me. I felt him take my hand in his and pull me towards him.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Charlie shouted.

"It's okay," I assured. "He didn't, he was too drunk and made it easy for me to fight him off."

"Thank god," he replied with a huge exhale. "You said you found the letters two years ago? Bella, where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come to me then?"

"I did," I said softly. "As soon as I got to Washington, I came here, but... when I got here... I saw you with Sue and the kids outside and I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought you had forgotten about m-me." My tears were pouring out of my eyes as I now clutched onto Edward.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Edward soothed. "I'm right here. It's going to be okay."

"This is all my fault," Charlie said. "I should have never listened to Renee. Goddamn it!"

I pulled away from Edward and looked at my dad, who was now sitting on the sofa with his face in his hands. I walked over to my dad and knelt in front of him.

"It's not your fault, Daddy," I said, touching his arm. "She told us both different things. She made us believe something that wasn't true. If this is anyone's fault, it's hers."

"It's no excuse, Bells. I'm your father. It was my job to protect you. You were only a little girl. A little girl with two parents who are drunks. You deserve so much more."

"I'm okay now, Dad," I promised. "I went through a hard time, but then I found Edward and he's one of the reasons I'm here today. He got me out of a dark time." I looked up at Edward. "He's made me whole again."

"I can see that," Charlie said. "But Bella, where have you been? What happened? What trouble?"

I got up to my feet and walked back over to the mantel. I needed a minute to collect my thoughts. I was so scared to tell my father about what I have done, but I knew I had to. I turned back around and the first pair of eyes I saw were Edward's, telling me once again it was going to be okay. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"After I saw you here, I found myself in Seattle. I had very little money and there was no way I was going back to Mom's. I met a girl who worked at a club and she got me a job there."

"A club? What kind of club?" Charlie asked.

"A gentleman's club," I said in barely a whisper, but I knew my dad heard me from his facial expression.

"You were only seventeen," Charlie stated. "How did you get a job there?"

"I lied about my age; I told the owner I was nineteen, he believed me. I had a fake ID," I replied.

"And I'm guessing you weren't waiting tables?" Charlie questioned.

"No," I confessed. "I was a dancer. I did things, Dad, things no father should ever know about his only daughter. I'm so ashamed," I sobbed. "I needed money and I..."

"Bella," my father said, collecting me in his arms, "It's okay. I am responsible for all of this. One bad decision and I dictated your whole life. I got drunk and let you wander out the front door. I let your mother lie to me for years and cut me down any chance she got. I should have done more, tried harder as the years went on. I turned my life around. I got sober and got my job back, even made chief. I met Sue and found love again, all the while letting my only daughter down." He tightened his hold on me and soothed me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry you had to make those choices to survive. I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you go. I'm so sorry you had to grown up in that house."

"Are you ashamed of me, Dad?" I asked through my tears.

"Ashamed of you?" he asked, pulling back so he could look in my eyes. He wiped my tears off my cheek. "Bella, I love you."

"But I did things, Dad, for money... I let men..."

"No, Bella," he stopped me. "I'm not ashamed of you. I could never be, but if you're still doing it, Bella, you have to stop. I can help you now."

"I'm not; I stopped when I met Edward."

Charlie looked over at Edward and then back at me.

"Edward has been taking care of me. I got into some trouble and he let me stay with him. We fell in love, Dad, and he's never left my side."

"Well then, I'm grateful," Charlie said, extending his hand to Edward. "Thank you."

"Believe me, sir, Bella takes care of me just as much," Edward said, taking his hand.

"This is a lot for me to take in," I said, sitting down on the sofa. "I knew Mom and Phil drank, but you... Dad, I didn't know that."

"I know, Bells," he replied. "I'm so sorry."

"I just need a few minutes to take this all in," I said. "Is the bathroom still upstairs?"

"Oh... um yeah, it's been redone," Charlie confirmed. "We had some additions built on when Sue and the kids moved in, a few new bedrooms and a bathroom. Your bedroom... is the guestroom now."

"I see," I acknowledged. "I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I turned and walked up the steps, leaving Edward alone with my father. I knew Edward could handle himself; I just needed a moment.

Once upstairs, I found the bathroom and closed the door. It was completely redone, fully equipped with a double sink. I splashed some cold water on my face and tried to clean up my tear streaked face.

I opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall to where my room used to be. I quietly opened the door and instantly remembered the space and what it used to look like when it was mine. Now it was different; my daybed was replaced with a full-sized bed and my purple paint was now green. I walked over to the bay window and looked out onto the front yard.

So many emotions hit me at once. My father being a drunk just like my mother. All the lies she told me. My whole life was a lie; everything she told me. How things might have been different if I didn't wander off, how they might now have been even so.

I felt the tears starting to come to the surface and I was powerless to stop them. I fell back on the bed and cried into the pillow. The exhaustion must have taken me over, because when I opened my eyes again, Edward was next to me, sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone ok? We've been waitng for this to happen for so long! Hope it was worth it. I know that was a lot to take in, but Bella and Charlie are going to be okay. There's still more of Charlie ahead. Next up a conversation with Charlie and his daughter's boyfriend! Uh ohhh!**

**Reviews have been nothing short of amazing! I love all of them and thank you to everyone who has reviewd and favorited this story. Makes me so happy!**

**Thanks once again and as always to my Beta, Chandrakanta!**

**Come join my FB group... Awish's Fanfiction. There are tons of pictures posted for this stroy as well as teasers and great conversations.**

**See you all next Tuesday! Please Review!**

**Much Love... XOXO**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

"She's been up there for a while," Charlie said. "I should go see if she's okay."

He got up from the sofa but I stood as well and reached for his arm.

"Sir, with all do respect," I started, "Do you mind if I go?"

I saw Charlie take a step back and nod. I nodded back and then walked up the stairs in search of Bella. I checked the bathroom first and when she wasn't there, I walked down the hall and noticed a bedroom door at the end of the hall was slightly ajar.

I looked in and saw Bella asleep on the bed. She must have been so tired that it just took over. I didn't want to disturb her, so I gently closed the door and headed back downstairs.

"She's asleep," I said to Charlie as I walked into the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. He motioned over to the pot, silently telling me to help myself. After pouring a cup, I took a seat across from him.

It was a little awkward, but then Charlie spoke.

"What do you do, Edward?"

"I'm a doctor, sir."

"A doctor?"

"Yes, I work in the ER at a hospital in Seattle. I am weeks away from being an attending."

Charlie looked me square in the eyes and then raised both his eyebrows at me, making me fidget a little.

"How old are you, son?"

Shit.

"Uh... I'm 30... sir," I replied. Suddenly, I understood exactly how Bella must have felt when Alice questioned her on her age.

"I see," Charlie said. "I know I should freak the fuck out that my nineteen-year-old daughter is dating a man 11 years older than her... but I'm not going to do that."

I relaxed and let out the breath I had been holding in.

"You seem like a good man, Edward," he continued. "Bella seems at ease with you... I can see she trusts you—loves you—and considering I have no right to tell her what to do in her life, I'm just glad she has someone who loves her."

"I do love her, sir," I confirmed. "Before Bella came into my life, my life was just day to day... she makes me want more, she made my house a home, she fulfilled something in my heart I didn't even know I needed."

"How did you meet her?" I looked away from him at his question. "I'm sorry; I just want to get to know her, get to know you."

"No, it's okay," I replied, looking back at him. "I met her at the club." He raised his eyebrows at me and then took a sip of his coffee. "It's not something I do; it was my birthday and my best friend took me to the club, trying to get me to have some... fun. I've been working a lot and he thought a strip club would be a good idea. I was completely opposed to the idea, but then I saw Bella. God, she was so beautiful.

"I knew from the moment I saw her that she didn't belong there. I watched her dance and it was like she was floating—it was the most beautiful thing—you could tell she loved it... uh, not the stripping part, but the dance. She's really talented, sir. Anyway, we met when my friend paid for me to have some private time with her. All I wanted to do was talk to her, get to know her; she had affected me so much in so little time. Nothing happened with us in the room; I couldn't. I ended up leaving, but there was something about her that stuck with me. And then I ran into her again that night at takeout place. I knew at that moment that I couldn't let her go."

"She mentioned that she got into some trouble..." Charlie asked.

"Um... yeah, a customer roughed her up some. She called me and when I found her, she was in bad shape. I took her back to my place and cleaned her up; she's been with me since then. And that was the last night she worked."

I let out a long breath and looked over at Charlie, not sure if I should continue, but felt he needed to know more.

"She's okay now, sir. She's doing really well; she applied to a few dance schools and she's getting her life back. I'm just thankful she returned my feelings, because I honestly could not imagine my life without her in it. I know she's young, but we're good for each other. We get each other and when I'm with her, I don't even remember how young she is. I just... fell in love with her."

"I missed so much," Charlie whispered, wiping a tear from his cheek. "I'm the reason she ended up in that club in the first place. I'm the reason she had the life she did with her mother and motherfucking husband." Charlie let out a breath. "But I'm glad she found you, Edward. I just don't know what I should do now."

"Can I offer some advice, sir?" I asked sincerely.

"You can if you stop calling me sir. Charlie is fine, son," he replied.

I nodded.

"Bella and I didn't get together right away. She needed time, and while it was frustrating on my part because I wanted to be with her so badly... I knew I had to give her the time and space. I knew if I let her set the pace... that when she was ready, she'd come to me. And she did. One night... she came to me and I'm glad it was on her terms. She's been through a lot, si– Charlie, and I think if you let her set the pace, just like she did with me... she'll come back to you and she'll be better for it. Because being loved by Bella... there's nothing in this world like it and it is so worth the wait."

"I hope you're right," he sighed. "Just take care of her for me in the meantime."

"Always," I agreed. "She'll come around; just give her some time."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Thanks, son."

"I'm going to go check on her," I said, getting up from my seat.

"Don't wake her if she's still asleep; you should get some rest too. You can head out in the morning if that's what she wants."

"Thanks, that would be great," I said. "See you in the morning,"

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Again, I know she's an adult and you're an adult, but this is still my house and she's still my daugher and..."

"Believe me, understood," I said knowing exactly what he talking about. "You don't have to worry about that Charlie."

"Okay then, good night."

"Good night."

I went up the stairs and walked down the hall to the guestroom. When I opened the door, Bella was still curled up on the bed, sound asleep. I emptied my pockets and kicked off my shoes before lying in bed next to her.

Bella stirred in her sleep when I wrapped my arms around her, but she didn't wake. I nuzzled her hair and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Some time later I was awakened by Bella thrashing about in her sleep.

"No... no!" Bella shouted.

"Hey hey," I said, snapping out of my sleep. "Bella, baby, wake up." I shook her until her eyes flew open and landed on mine. The room was lit by the bright moonlight and as soon as her eyes met mine, I saw fear. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Edward..."

"It's okay, Bella," I soothed.

She sat up and looked around the room. "We're still at my dad's?"

"Yeah, you came up to use the bathroom and you fell asleep," I explained, sitting up next to her, rubbing my eyes. "Your dad said it was okay to sleep here; he didn't want me to wake you. Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just felt... scared."

"You're safe, Bella. I'm here with you and I'm never going to let anything hurt you; you know that, right?"

"I know," she said. "It's just been an emotional day for me."

"I know it was," I agreed. "But for what it's worth, your dad is really beating himself up over everything. He feels so guilty, Bella."

"I know he does," she said. "I don't want him to, but I need some time. Time to process all of this."

"And that is what I told him," I replied.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I told him that he needs to give you some time, and when you're ready you'll come to him... just like you came to me. I told him it's worth the wait."

"It is?"

"Bella, I would have waited forever to be with you," I confessed, pulling her back on the bed. "And if we weren't in your father's house with two young children down the hall, I'd show you just how much."

"I'd settle for a kiss," she hinted with a shy look on her face.

"That, I can do."

I moved my body over hers and she instantly opened her legs to me. I settled in and lowered my lips to hers. Her hands were in my hair, tugging and pulling as our tongues met. My hands grazed her breast and then rested on her thigh as I hitched her leg over my hip. Our lips were moving; with each touch of our tongues, the kiss deepened, but I knew I had to end it before I ripped her clothes off and didn't care where we were.

"Bella..." I said breathlessly. "We have to stop."

"I know," she whispered. "Promise me when we get home that you'll make love to me."

"I promise you," I agreed. "As soon as we get home."

I rolled off of her and gathered her in my arms, so she could rest her head on my chest. I listened to her breathing, and once I knew she was asleep again, I let myself fall back into a slumber.

~*yCa*~

The next morning came and I was awakened by fingers raking though my hair. And then I felt my dick start to harden, followed by a giggle.

"Looks like someone is happy in the morning?" Bella questioned, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm always happy when I wake up next you; however, my body seems to have forgotten where we are."

"I'm sorry we can't make good on that," she said, motioning towards my hard-on.

"It's okay, babe," I said. "I've woken up a few times with this issue and can't do a thing about it." I reached to kiss her neck. "You'll just have to make it up to me when we get home."

"Count on it," she replied. "But I guess we should clean up and head downstairs before my dad comes in here looking for us."

"Yeah, that won't be good," I agreed. "Mind if I get the bathroom first?"

"Nope, go on," she said. "You obviously need it more than I do."

I shook my head at her and got out of bed. I quietly opened the door and looked both ways before I dashed across the hall to the bathroom. After getting cleaned up and willing my body to relax, I made it back to the bedroom, where Bella was sitting on the side of the bed.

"All good?" she asked.

"I'm good," I chuckled. "Bathroom is yours."

She smiled at me and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she was back and I took her hand as we walked down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen, Sue was making breakfast and Charlie was sitting at the table with the kids.

"Good morning," I said as we walked in.

"Morning," Charlie answered with a slight smile. "There's um.. fresh coffee."

"Thanks," Bella replied. And then I noticed her eyes fall on the kids at the table. Charlie saw it too.

"Leah, Seth, this is my daughter Bella and her boyfriend," Charlie said. "Bella, this is Leah and Seth."

I saw Bella hesitate a little, but then she let go of my hand and took a seat at the table.

"It's nice to meet you both," she offered.

"You too, Bella," Leah said. "Charlie has talked about you before." Leah then looked up at me and blushed. Bella giggled.

"He's pretty cute, huh?" Bella asked, making the poor girl blush even more. Then the two girls busted out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm Edward," I offered, shaking Leah's hand and giving her a smile. I then extended my hand my hand to Seth. "I noticed some bats by the door, you play?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Seth answered. "I play short stop."

"That''s great; I used to pitch in high school," I said.

"Wow, cool," he exclaimed with a big smile.

The small talk was easy between Bella and I and the kids. They both seemed great and Leah definitely took a liking to Bella.

"So, Leah, any special boys in your life?" Bella asked. Charlie's eyes shot over to the two of them.

"Oh um... well there is this one boy, he's older than me tho..." Leah started to say.

"What?" Charlie interrupted. "How much older?"

"Relax Charlie," Leah said. "I just think Sam is cute, that's all."

"Sam? He's seventeen, young lady." Charlie blustered, making me and Sue laugh. "What?" he asked, looking at his wife.

"Charlie, don't be such a wet blanket," Sue gibed, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Might I remind you that you are ten years older than me."

"Beside the point," Charlie huffed.

"Edward is older than me," Bella jumped in.

Oh shit.

"I know how old your boyfriend is, Bells," Charlie answered, looking at her. "We talked last night."

"Oh," was all Bella could say. "Well yeah... okay then." Bella looked over at me and winked.

"Anyway, you two are different, you're adults; Leah is just thirteen, for crying out loud," Charlie barked. "Sam is too old for her. End of story. Any boy is too old for that matter. No dating yet. God damn, you all want to give me a heart attack or something?"

"It's just a harmless crush," Sue dismissed. "No need to get your thermals in a knot."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I sat at the table with my arms crossed over my chest. Bella wanted to know what it was like to have a family, well this is it.

"Hey," Bella motioned to Leah, "Wait a few years; when you're eighteen, if Sam is still available, then go for it."

Leah's eyes lit up from Bella's words and the two girls smiled at each other and started giggling again. Charlie looked back and forth between them and then huffed out loud. He knew he was out numbered.

Oh, Charlie, you have no idea. Might as well throw in the towel now.

"Women," Seth said to me, nudging my arm. "I'm never dating. Girls are gross."

"You say that now, my friend," I said back to him and then caught Charlie glaring at me. "Uh... well, maybe that's a good idea for now."

I sat back in my seat and looked around me. I watched Charlie; even though he was overruled by the women in his life, he looked so happy to have Bella sitting beside him. And then Bella; she looked happy as she interacted with her step-siblings and her father. She looked at peace. Seeing that come across her face made me happy and I hoped that she would let her father in more, because this is exactly what this doctor ordered.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh... just loved Edward and Charlie's conversation. We wrap up the visit at Charlie's next chapter and head home to Seattle. So looks like this story will be 32 regular chapters and then THREE... yes 3 Epilogues! Oh my! So we still have some time left with our couple here.**

**Also I am going to be reposting Chapters 1-13 soon. I had another beta working on this story then and my current one, Chandrakanta has gone through the previous chapters and cleaned them up some. Nothing will change, just some clean up like I said. And thanks to her for doing that!**

**Come join my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. I post pix and teasers!**

**And thank you to all who have reviewed and loving this story. I am so grateful to have you all as readers!**

**So on that note, I'll see you all next Tuesday!**

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

"Hey, Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie asked. "Just the two of us?"

I swallowed hard and pursed my lips.

"Sure," I said.

I looked over at Edward, who was chatting with Seth about baseball, and smiled at him when he winked at me.

I followed my dad out to the backyard and over to a swing that sat in the middle of the yard. I sat down beside him and we both swayed in sync with each other.

We were both silent as we swayed. I inhaled the crisp air and finally Charlie spoke.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you came here, Bella," Charlie said, looking straight out in the woods. "I've missed so much of your life. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Dad," I said, placing my hand on his, making him look down and then in my eyes. "We've both missed a lot."

"Do you still see... your mom?" he asked.

"No. I haven't been in contact with her since I left. I don't think I can after what happened with Phil." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Edward has been my home."

"He's a good man," Charlie said with a small smile.

"He is."

"He's a little old for you though," he pointed out. "I know it's too late for me to parent you, but I'm your father and I just want to be sure you're happy."

"I am, Dad," I replied. "I know Edward is older, but he's been there for me through everything. He loves me, Dad."

"He told me that. I believe him. Do you love him, Bells?"

"With all my heart."

"Then, that's all I need to know. Age difference aside." He sighed. "I"m just so sorry that we lost all this time because of my mistake."

"Dad," I interjected, turning to face him and taking his hand, "Mom lied to us both. She kept your letters from me. Yes, you made a mistake, but you didn't set out to hurt me. I... I forgive you, Dad, and I really want to get to know you... and your family."

"Oh, Bella," he cried, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight. "I love you, baby girl, so much."

"I love you too, Daddy," I sobbed, holding onto to him.

We finally made peace with the past and let go of all the pain and shame. I felt a huge weight lift off of me as I sobbed in my father's arms.

Charlie and I walked back in the house after our talk, in a much better place. Before I went to find Edward, I was greeted by Leah.

"Bella, are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, Edward and I have to get back to Seattle," I said. "Edward works at the hospital and his patients are missing him."

"I don't want you to go," she cried. "I feel like I just got a big sister and now you're leaving."

"Oh, Leah," I said, taking her in my arms. "I'm not that far away and you can call me any time you want."

"I can?"

"Of course, do you have your cell phone?" She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to me. I punched in my number and then dialed my phone so I'd have her number. "There, now we can text too. I've never had a little sister before, so I expect to hear from you a lot."

She hugged me again and I embraced her back. I then looked over at Seth, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy," I said to him. "You can call me too if you want. Or Edward if you want to talk baseball."

"Thanks, Bella. I'm glad I got to meet you and Edward, and I already exchanged numbers," he answered, giving me a quick hug and then he fist pumped Edward.

"Here," Charlie said, offering me a piece of paper, "I wrote down my number for you."

"I have you number, Dad," I admitted. "I've called you a few times over the past couple months."

"You have? I don't understand," he ruminated and then he realized. "That was you? The phone calls with no one on the other end?"

"I was always on the other end, Dad. You just didn't know it."

He smiled and then pulled me to him for another hug.

"It was so nice to meet you, Bella. You too, Edward," Sue said.

"You too, Sue. Thanks for taking care of my, Dad," I replied.

"I hope you'll both come back," Sue offered.

"And please, our home is open to all of you as well, whenever," Edward offered. "Maybe the kids can come for a visit; I'm sure Bella would love that."

"Mom, can we?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, Mom, can we?" Seth chimed in.

"We'll work something out," Sue answered.

"Take care of my little girl," Charlie said to Edward, extending his hand that Edward took.

"Consider it done, sir... I mean Charlie," Edward confirmed with a smile.

After another round of hugs, Edward and I finally made it back to his car and headed back to Seattle.

I was quiet for the first twenty minutes of our ride. Edward let me take it all in before he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," I replied. "I just... wow. I guess I didn't think I'd be so loved."

"Bella, you are loved."

"I know," I said with a smile. "I love you, Edward. Thank you so much for coming with me."

"You're welcome. And I love you too, always."

~*yCa*~

Just about four hours later, Edward and I made it to Seattle and back to the condo.

Back home.

Edward carried our bags on the elevator and when we got to our floor, he stopped at the mailbox. I started to walk towards the front door.

"Bella?" he called after me.

"Yeah?" I acknowledged, turning around.

"You have some mail here," he replied, pulling out a large white envelope.

"What is it?"

"See for yourself."

Edward handed me the envelope and my eyes widened when I saw the return address. It was from one of the dance schools I applied to. I couldn't wait to get in the condo to open it, so I tore open the envelope right there in the hallway. I pulled the letter out and scanned it.

"I got in," I whispered. "Edward... I got in!"

"Of course you did," he said, dropping our bags and picking me up in his arms spinning me around. "I knew you would."

"I can't even believe it," I exclaimed with so much joy.

Edward put me down and then looked back in the mail slot. "Uh, Bella?" he interrupted, pulling out another large envelope. "Looks like you're going to have your choice." He handed me the other envelope with a big smile on his face. "This definitely calls for celebration."

"That sounds amazing," I said, "But first, you promised me something as soon as we got home. We're home and I want to cash in on that promise."

I moved towards him, kissed his lips, and then pulled away as I ran to the front door. I heard him laugh as he grabbed our bags and ran after me. As soon as I got to the door, he was behind me, pressing me against it as he unlocked the door. I could feel every part of him pressed against my back. He kissed the back of my neck as he fumbled with the keys.

Once the door was open, Edward tossed our bags and his keys on the floor and grabbed me, pressing my body up against the door as he slammed it shut. His mouth found mine again as his one hand held my head in place and his other kneaded my left breast.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," Edward breathed in my mouth.

"I want..." I paused.

"What, Bella?" Edward asked as he kissed me neck. "Tell me, please."

"I want to taste you."

Edward stilled his kisses on my neck and pulled back to look in my eyes while still holding onto me.

"Bella..." he started, "You don't..."

"I want to," I said, stopping his words. "I want to feel you in my mouth."

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned. "Are you sure? I need for you to be sure."

"I am so sure," I insisted.

I took his hand in mine and led him down to the bedroom. I then led him over to his black leather chair. Before I let him sit, I undressed him. One by one, every piece of clothing he was wearing fell to the floor until he was standing before me, completely naked.

And hard.

My mouth watered.

My heart skipped a beat.

I bit my lower lip... and then licked it.

Edward moaned.

I love his moans.

I put my hands on his hips and pushed him a little bit so he'd sit down on the chair. At first I just stood over him, looking down at the perfection that was all him. I then lifted my shirt over my head, followed by kicking off my shoes. I slowly, while still standing in front of him, started to lower my jeans off my legs. Once they were gone, I was standing there in only my underwear. Edward looked me up and down and then took his cock in his hand, rubbing it up and down.

Holy shit.

I took a breath and sank down to my knees so I was now kneeling between his parted knees. I placed my hands on his thighs and watched as he stroked himself. I could feel myself getting wet from the sight that was before me. Edward continued moving his hand up and down while lifting his hips off the chair.

I was mesmerized.

I then covered his hand with my own and nudged his hand away so I could take over.

I have touched him before, but not like this, not this close where I could feel every ridge, ever vein, all his moisture. He felt like silk over steel as I moved my hands slowly up and down his length and then ran my thumb over his tip.

"God, Bella..." he moaned. "I... ah, fuck."

He squirmed in the seat as I continued to handle his cock. My mouth was starting to water and my heart was racing.

I had given many blow jobs at my time at the club—that was the most requested thing—but this was so different. I had never given one to someone I loved. This had never been about love for me in the past, but things have changed, and now all this is love. I loved Edward more than anything—I knew he would be the first and the only man I would love—and being here like this with him, seeing the look in his eyes, only made me want to do this for him more. This time wasn't about earning a tip and finishing as fast as I could, this time was about going slow and loving this man completely.

I kept my eyes on his as I ran my hand up and down. And when I saw that he closed his eyes, I lowered my head down and licked his tip. I heard him gasp and when I looked back up, his eyes were wide and dark. I ran my tongue down his whole length and then back to the tip, teasing him slowly.

"Bella... Jesus," he gasped.

I could see he was trying to keep his hands still, as if he didn't want to touch me. I knew he was trying to let me lead, but I needed to know what he liked.

"Guide me, Edward," I said, placing an open-mouth kiss on the side of his cock. "Show me what you like... it's okay."

I looked up at him and I could tell he saw in my eyes that I was okay, and that I wanted this as much as he did. I lowered my head back down, this time opening my mouth and taking him inside. I drew him in as far as I could take and began to suck on him.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Damn, Bella, your mouth feels perfect on me." He then placed his hand lightly on the back of my head and then added a little pressure, making me moan against him.

I moved my mouth up and down, sucking harder and taking him in deeper; all the while, his one hand guided me as his other held my hair up.

"You look so beautiful with your mouth all over my cock," he said. "Jesus, ah... fuck. Bella, I'm so close."

I licked and sucked all over him. He tasted so good, as I knew he would. I could feel my own wetness begin to drip down my thighs, as I was so turned on. I could feel him twitching in my mouth and his moans were getting stronger. I hummed as I sucked on him and then my hands went to his balls so I could cup them in my hands. His whole body almost came up from the chair.

"Ah... fuck, I'm going to cum, Bella," he grunted. "You need to move."

I did no such thing. I nodded to him that it was okay and then, with one last groan, he released into my mouth. I swallowed down all he had to give me, and once he was finished, I continued to lick him clean.

When I pulled back from him, I wiped my mouth and then looked up in his eyes. He was so damn beautiful and doing this for him, feeling the love literally pour out of him, made me fall more in love with him.

Edward pulled me up on his lap so I was straddling him and he inhaled sharply when he felt my own wetness.

"That was amazing, Bella," he said, leaning in to kiss my neck. "I can't recall ever having better."

"I told you I was good the first night we met," I chuckled.

"Yes, you did," he replied. "And you were right."

"But, I'm glad you didn't let me then, Edward," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "It was much better to do this when I know I love you and that it meant more to you too."

"Bella, everything with you means more." He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. "These need to go too." He tugged on my panties and pushed them down my hips.

I shrugged out of my panties and repositioned myself over his once again hardening cock.

"Hmm, do you think we can out do the island on this chair?" I asked.

"I don't know," he grinned, "That island was pretty spectacular. I guess there's only one way to find out of this chair can put it to shame. However, I think it's off to a good start."

"Well then, I guess we should find out," I said. "We should get a condom."

"No, Bella," he said, stopping me. "I want to feel you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I've been tested; we had to at the club. I was last tested right before I met you and I wasn't with anyone since then, and I'm on the pill for obvious reasons..."

"Bella, I know all of that," he interrupted, stopping my words. "I want to be with you in every way. I trust you and I want you to trust me enough to have this with me. I've never in my life had sex without a condom. I guess I never trusted anyone enough to do without, but I want this with you. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," I replied. "I never let anyone without a condom either. I have never trusted anyone with my body or my heart as much as I trust you. I want to share this with only you."

I raised my hips and felt Edward's hand grab his hardness and then guide it inside me. We both gasped from the feel of each other without anything separating us.

"God, you feel so good," Edward moaned as he mouth latched onto my nipple. "So so good..."

"Ah... god, Edward, I've never felt this before," I gasped. "You feel so good inside me. I can feel all of you."

I leaned into him, pressing my chest against his as his hands ran down my back until they reached and rested on my ass.

I continued to move up and down on him; each time he went deeper, making us both cry out.

"Bella, look at me," Edward said, pulling his chest away from mine. I looked at him, my eyes full of questions, our bodies still joined in the most intimate way. "I love you so much... I never want to be without you... I want you... forever."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I knew Edward loved me, but this particular declaration at this time was something more. It was us saying this was it, this was for life.

"I want you too... ah god..." I stammered as he thrust inside me. "Forever... Edward."

I came apart. My insides tightened as my body convulsed around Edward. A few seconds later, he spilled everything he had inside me with a groan. It was the first time he came inside me, and feeling him fill me completely was euphoric.

I once again fell into his chest as he held me close, his arms encircling my upper body as he kissed my hair. We were still connected when I pulled back to look at him. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him passionately.

We finally pulled apart and got cleaned up before getting into bed. No words were needed when he pulled me into his arms so I could rest my head on his chest.

As I closed my eyes, I thought about how far I had come in just a few short months. I got into dance school, I made things right with my father after so many years apart, and most of all... I found the love of my life: a man who I would love until my dying day, a man who is the sole keeper of my heart, a man who not only tells me he loves me, but he shows me every day.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love some chair sex! So Bella finally gave Edward the big BJ! And on another note, she told Charlie she has been the one calling him... I know some of you wanted that to happen, so there you have it. Bella got into dance school as we knew she would, guess she just needed to be convinced. **

**So next update is something I have been dying to post... I so can't wait for you all to read it. Its something special lets just say that! So until next Tuesday for that...**

**Thanks as always to Chandrakanta for her amazing Beta work! And thanks to all of those who have reviewed and even to those who haven't. Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction for teasers and pix, like a pic of the chair where the deed happened in this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	30. Chapter 30

**Umm, not sure what kind of warning to put on this chapter... maybe a sappy one?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the morning sun and a smile came across my face. I looked over and saw Bella asleep next to me. She looked so peaceful... happy. She had achieved her dream and was accepted into two of the best dance schools in Seattle solely based on her own talent. She was well on her way and I could not be more proud of her and how far she has come.

My mind went to last night as I glanced over at the chair in the corner of the bedroom. It was the first time we made love without a condom. It was the first time we gave our complete trust to each other and I'd never felt like anything like it. This was real and this was happening. Bella was my life now.

I looked at the clock and knew I had to get up and shower so I would not be late for my appointment. I quietly slipped out of bed and took to the shower. I quickly dressed in jeans and a dark gray button down.

"Edward?" Bella asked, opening her eyes.

"Shh, go back to sleep," I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I have some errands to run. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Mm-kay," she mumbled, "Love you."

"I love you too," I replied. "See you when I get back, and remember we have our date tonight."

"Yep... date... remember..." She was then out again.

I smiled at her and then headed out of the condo. I drove downtown and found a parking spot right outside my destination. I walked up to the door of the establishment and took a deep breath before opening it. I looked around and nodded when I saw Liam behind the counter.

"Mr. Cullen," he addressed me as he walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Edward, please," I said, shaking his hand.

"Of course," he acknowledged. "I'll run in the back and get your purchase."

I looked around the store as I waited for Liam to return. I was here a few days ago to pick out what I wanted. There was no doubt. There was no question.

"Here we are, Edward," Liam said, placing the small black box in front of me. "I hope it is to your liking."

I looked down at the box and slowly opened it. A smile came across my face, pleased with how it had turned out.

"Thank you, Liam, it's perfect," I commented, closing the box.

"You are most welcome," he replied. "Good luck to you and I hope to you see you again."

"I'm sure I'll be back," I said with a nod.

I placed he small box in my pocket and walked back out to my car. Once I was in the car, I pulled the box out again and balanced it on my knee as I pulled out my phone and dialed home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom," I said into the phone.

"Hello, dear," she replied. "How's my first born?"

"I'm good, uh is Dad home?"

"He is," she said questioningly. "Is everything okay, Edward?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to talk to you both. Can you get Dad on the phone too?"

"Carlisle," Mom hollered, calling my dad. "Pick up the phone, Edward is on the line."

"Edward?" Dad questioned.

"Hey, Dad," I replied. "I wanted to talk to you both about something important."

"We're listening, son," Dad said.

"Okay... I uh... well, you both know Bella is in my life and that I have never been happier?"

Why was I so damn nervous? I felt like I was a teenager again. I'm a grown ass man; surely I can tell my parents that I bought a damn ring!

"Yes, Edward, we know this," Mom acknowledged, "And we're both happy you found someone special."

"Thanks, Mom," I sighed. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I think Bella and I are ready to take the next step and I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Silence.

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

Silence.

"Jesus Christ, will one of you please say something!" I shouted into the phone.

Then I heard it... tears.

Lots of tears.

"Mom, are you crying? Good tears or bad? You're really freaking me out here."

"I think we're just in shock, Edward," Dad said. "It's so soon."

"Dad, I love her. She's it for me. She's that special someone you and Mom always told me I would find. She's who I see as my wife, as the mother of my kids; she's who I see by my side when I'm old and gray... she's everything. She's what Mom is to you and vise versa."

"Oh, Edward," my mom sobbed, "I can hear it in your voice how much you love Bella, and I'm sorry for the tears, but it's not every day your baby tells you he's getting married."

"Well, she needs to say yes first, Mom," I said. "I'm hoping she does and I really hope you and Dad will be happy for us."

"Son," my dad started, "If you're happy, if Bella makes you happy, then we're happy. And I am sure we will love Bella just as much."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, relieved.

"Oh, baby, did you get a ring?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I just picked it up. I'm looking at it right now. And, Dad, you were right when you told me many years ago about this being one of the most profound purchases I would ever make. It's an amazing feeling."

"Yes it is, son," he agreed. "I remember the day I bought your mother's ring and I can hear the surety in your voice that I had in mine that day."

"I'm so sure," I said. "I'm sure of Bella."

"When do you plan on asking her?" Mom questioned.

"Esme, dear, give the boy a break," Dad said to Mom.

"Carlisle, hush," she scolded.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm going to ask her tonight. I have a date planned."

"How exciting!" Mom squealed. "Please call as as soon as you have your 'yes', Edward. I want to talk to my future daughter-in-law and you better be bringing her home real soon."

"I will, Mom," I agreed. "My boards are next week; after that, we'll be on a plane."

"Looking forward to it, son," Dad said. "I"m happy for you, son, but I must go. I'm due at the hospital in an hour."

"Dad, isn't time you think about retiring?" I asked.

"I'm working on it, son," he said.

"Not soon enough," Mom replied.

"Okay, well, on that note, I'm going to let you guys go. I'll call you later. I love you both."

"Love you too, Edward," Mom said.

"Love you, son," dad replied.

I hung up the phone with my parents and let out the long breath I had been holding in. I looked down at the ring I had just purchased and smiled. I closed the box and shoved it in my pocket and drove home to my love.

~*yCa*~

After enjoying a fantastic dinner at one of my favorite Italian restaurants downtown, I drove Bella and I down to Pier 62. It was just sunset and the view overlooking Elliot Bay should be amazing.

I parked the car and took her hand in mine as we slowly walked the old boards of the pier.

"Wow, this is amazing," Bella said, looking over the railing at the bay. "In the two years I've lived here, I've never been down here."

"It's a pretty cool spot and the view is amazing at sunset," I agreed, squeezing her hand.

Bella leaned into my side wrapping her arm around my back. I kissed the top of her head and patted my jean pocket, feeling the box that was hid inside it. My heart was racing, but I knew this was right. I knew this is what I wanted more than anything.

I sighed as Bella moved closer to me. I then grabbed her hips and led her over to the railing, placing her back against it. I didn't care that there were other people around. I didn't care if anyone could see us. I just wanted to kiss her. I crashed my lips to hers, taking no prisoners on her. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and groaned when she opened up to me. My tongue met hers and I had to hold on to her to steady myself. Her arms wrapped securely around my neck as our kiss deepened. Not wanting to get too inappropriate in public, I pulled back breathlessly and rested my forehead on hers.

"Wow," she sighed. "What was that for?"

"I love you," I replied. "I just needed to kiss you."

"Well, feel free to need to do that anytime." She smiled.

"I almost forgot, I have dessert," I announced, pulling out the box of Junior Mints that were in my pocket. I held them up and laughed when I saw her smile widen. "Wow, you really do love those things, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, grabbing the box from me. "And this is the best dessert."

I watched her as she tore into the box and poured a handful into her hand. She was about to put the handful up to her mouth, but something caused her to stop.

"Edward," she gasped. She looked at me and then back down at her open palm almost as if she was unsure if it was what she really seeing.

With shaking hands, she placed the box of candy on the railing and then plucked out the sparkly ring from the the palm of her hand that was covered in chocolate.

"H-how.. oh my god," she choked out.

I took the ring from her fingertips and wiped it on my pants, cleaning the chocolate off. I then reached for her other hand with my free one.

"I love you, Bella," I started, making her look at me. "I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You have made my life everything that I ever dreamed it to be. You make my days brighter and my nights warmer and I can't ever imagine my world without you in it, right beside me. So I hope you like the idea of being a doctor's wife, because there is nothing I want more than for you to be my wife." I released her hand and sank down to the ground on one knee in front of her. She looked at me and I could see tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

By now, Bella's eyes were full of tears. I knew they were happy tears. She looked down at me and ran her fingers through my hair. She swallowed hard and then took a deep breath.

"I...I don't know where I'd be today if you didn't find me the night we met," she spoke. "I shudder to think about where my life would have gone if fate hadn't stepped in. You showed me there was a different way; you rescued me, Edward, and falling in love with you was the best thing that happened to me. So to answer your question... yes, I will marry you, Dr. Cullen."

I had the biggest shit-faced grin on my face hearing those words fall from her lips that I pulled her down and into my arms, holding her so close. My own emotions filled me up and I could feel my eyes begin to water. As I pulled back, I could tell she noticed and it made her own tears fall faster.

"I love you... so fucking much, Bella."

"I love you too," she said.

"Can I put this on your finger now?" I asked, holding up the ring.

"Yes!" she squealed.

I grabbed her left hand and placed the ring at her finger tip, then I slowly slid it down until it was home.

When I picked the ring out last week, it didn't take me long to find the perfect one. When I saw this one, I knew it was perfect, and when I picked it up earlier today, it was even more so. It was a princess cut solitaire, set in platinum, with diamonds around the entire band. As I told my father earlier, I knew this was going to be one of the most special purchases I would ever make as a man. I saw the way my mother wore her engagement ring every day since my father had given it to her; I saw how much she loved it more and more as the years went on. I knew this ring had to be special, and with Bella, I knew she deserved nothing but the best. I wanted her to have something she could look down at in 30 years and always be reminded of how much I love her.

"Edward, it's just so..." she paused as she looked at her ring, holding it up so it caught the moonlight "... so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she said. "I never thought I'd ever have something like this to cherish... and now that I do, I will cherish it for the rest of my life."

"Well, I still have to put one more ring on your finger," I added, kissing her ring finger, "But I thought we could pick out our wedding bands together?"

"I would love that," she said. "So, how in the hell did you get the ring in the candy box?"

"I'm not that skilled," I laughed. "I just carefully opened the box, dropped the ring in, and then used a glue stick to seal the box. I was just glad you didn't dump the candy in your mouth like you did the first time you ate them in front of me."

"Oh yeah, that would not have been good," she laughed. "You having to give me the Heimlich maneuver might have ruined the mood."

"Well, at least I'm a doctor and could have handled it, but good thing it didn't come to that."

We both fell into a comfortable silence. I held Bella between my body and the railing as we looked out into the bay. Every so often, I'd catch her looking down at her ring as if she thought it would disappear. It made me happy knowing that she loved it. I felt her lean back into me and relax her body.

"I want to get married soon," she said. "I don't want to wait too long to be your wife."

"Whatever you want," I acknowledged. "I'd marry you tonight, but I don't think our families would like that very much."

"Our families?" she said, "Wow, didn't think I'd ever have one of those again. I want them to be there: my dad, Sue, and the kids."

"As they should be," I agreed. "Well, pick out a date and it will be the most beautiful day."

"I know it will be," she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, leaning down to kiss her neck. But then the sound of my phone ringing stopped me. "Someone has really bad timing." I looked at my phone. "Of course, the king of bad timing... it's Garrett." I answered the phone. "Garrett, now is not a good time, man... wait, what? Okay, dude, calm down... I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, turning around to look at me.

"Come on, we have to go." I grabbed her hand and started walking back to the car. "It's Kate, she was just taken to the ER."

~*yCa*~

Bella and I ran into the ER and I walked right up to the nurse's station.

"Dr. Cullen," one of the nurses said to me, "I didn't think you were on tonight."

"I'm not, my friend's wife was brought in..."

"Edward!"

I looked down the hall and saw Garrett walking towards me. He looked a mess and about to fall apart.

"Garrett, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "One minute she was fine—we had just finished dinner—and then she started cramping... there was blood, man, a lot of blood."

"Oh god," Bella yelped.

"I'm freaking the fuck out man and no one will tell me anything about my wife and baby!" he shouted.

"Okay, I need you stay calm, man," I said to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to see what I can find out." I then looked to Bella. "Can you stay with him?"

"Of course," she agreed.

I walked back over to the nurse's station and that's when I saw Rose.

"Rose," I called, walking over to her.

"Hey, Edward, didn't think you were on call."

"I'm not; Garrett's wife was brought in tonight," I explained.

"Kate?" she questioned. "Is she okay?"

"She's six months pregnant; she was cramping and bleeding. Is Emmett on tonight?"

"Yeah, he was just paged," she acknowledged. "He must have been paged for Kate." Rose turned to the nurse at the station. "Was Dr. McCarty paged for Kate?"

"Yes, Dr, Hale," the nurse answered. "He's in there with her now. Exam room five."

I walked through the ER until I got to the room, and when I pulled back the curtain, I found Emmett with Kate.

"Edward?" Kate said, looking at me. God, she looked pale. "Garrett called you?"

"Yeah, love, he did," I said, moving to stand beside her. "How is she?" I asked Emmett.

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Emmett answered. "The bleeding stopped; right now we have her on an IV for fluids."

"And the baby?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for a fetal monitor to come down and then we'll see what we're dealing with," Emmett explained. "Uh, Edward, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," I answered. "I'll be right back," I said to Kate.

I walked out of the room with Emmett. He closed Kate's chart and tucked it under his arm.

"I'm not going to lie, there was a lot of blood," Emmett said. "I just want you to know that, doctor to doctor. I know they're your friends but..."

"I understand," I said. "Have you talked to Garrett?"

"Not yet, I want to get her on a monitor first."

"Okay," I said. "Look, Emmett, you're the best OB in the state... just please do whatever you can to save them."

"I will, Edward. You have my word."

Just then, we saw the fetal monitor being wheeled into Kate's room. Emmett and I followed and I went to grab Kate's hand.

"Where's Garrett?" she asked.

"He's in the waiting area with Bella," I said. "I'll go get him after we see what's going on with this little one."

I watched as they hooked Kate up to the monitor and then Emmett sat beside her, lifting her gown to expose her swollen belly.

"This is going to be cold," he said, squirting some gel onto her skin. "Okay, let's see what's going on."

Emmett moved the wand over Kate's stomach and I watched as the screen came into focus. Then the room was filled with a loud whooshing sound.

"There it is," Emmett said, "Good strong heartbeat."

"Oh god," Kate sobbed. "Is my baby okay?"

"Everything looks good," Emmett said, "Heartbeat is good, cord is in the right spot. I don't see any signs of distress."

Kate looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel my eyes watering as well.

"What caused the cramping and the bleeding?" Kate asked.

"Hard to know," Emmett said. "Sometimes, it just happens. I know that's not a good explanation, but sometimes, when things happen with pregnancy, we can't explain it. But everything looks okay. I'm going to keep you here overnight for observation and then I want you to take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy. No lifting, no stress, and no sex. We want to keep that little one in there for another 12 weeks at least."

"Oh well, I'm sure my husband will be relieved at the no sex thing," Kate laughed, making Emmett and I chuckle as well.

Emmett cleaned up her stomach and turned off the machine. "I'll have you moved upstairs and we'll hook you up to a monitor there for the night."

"Thanks, Dr. McCarty," Kate said. "Edward, can you go get my husband?"

"Yes, of course," I replied. Emmett and I walked out of the room together. I thanked him again as I went in search for Garrett and Bella. I got to the waiting room to find Garrett with his face in his hands, resting on his knees, and Bella rubbing his back.

"Garrett?" I said.

He looked up at me and jumped to his feet. "How are they? How's my wife and baby?"

In all the years that I have known Garrett, I have never seen him fall apart like this. He's usually so calm and relies on his sense of humor, but tonight, he was lost. He was scared.

"They're fine," I said. Relief set in on Garrett and Bella's face. "The bleeding stopped. There are no signs of distress; the baby and Kate are going to to fine, but she needs to take it easy for the next 12 weeks."

"Can I see her?" he asked, wiping at his face.

"Yes, she's still in the ER. They're going to move her upstairs soon."

"Thanks, Edward," he said, "For coming, both of you."

Bella and I both nodded and then we took a seat in the waiting room.

"That was a close call," Bella said. "He's a goofball sometimes, but he loves that woman so much."

"Yeah, he really does. I'm just glad everyone is okay," I said, squeezing her hand.

"It got me thinking," she said.

"About?"

"Wanting that one day with you," she sighed, "A baby."

I looked over at her and smiled. The thought of Bella pregnant with my baby was one of he happiest thoughts to have.

"One day," I said, "I want that too."

* * *

**A/N: I have been waiting to post this chapter for so long, I hope you all liked Edward's proposal. I have posted pictures from this chapter on my FB page, Awish's Fanfiction. There is a pic of Bella's ring as well as the ring in the candy box. Go check it out. And Kate, I was going to stop the chapter right when Edward got the call from Garrett, but I didn't want to leave you all with that, lol. And boy does Garrett love his woman! Oh and yes Bella will meet Edward's parents, but it wont be too much of a focus. I think you can see in this chapter they are happy for Edward and will love Bella. No worries there, ok?**

**I feel like I can't say thank you enough to all who have reviewed and are reading this story, it means so much to me. And of course this story would not be what it is without my amazing Beta Chandrakanta!**

**So there are two more regular chapters left then the 3 epi's. See you all next Tuesday!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

"Hey," I said, knocking lightly on the hospital room door, "Up for some company?"

"Bella," Kate replied, "I'm always up for your company; come on in."

"I brought these for you, thought you could use some color." I placed the bright pink daisies I brought on the table beside her bed.

"They're lovely, thank you," she replied. "Did Edward come with you?"

"I came with him, actually. Today is his first day back to work in a few days. So I rode in with him so I could come see you. He said he'd come up a little later to check on you."

"I was glad he was here last night," she said. "He made things less scary. You have a good man there, miss."

"I know I do," I acknowledged. "Speaking of good men, where's yours?"

"I sent Garrett home to get some sleep. He was here all night and I think they are going to let me go home later tonight."

"That's great news, Kate," I replied, taking a seat beside her bed. "We were all so worried."

"I was too," she sighed. "I thought I was going to lose my baby. I didn't realize how much I loved this baby, how much I wanted it until I almost lost it."

"You're okay now, you and the baby are okay," I said, touching her hand, trying to comfort her.

"I know, but I'm still a little scared."

"That's to be expected, I'm sure."

Kate nodded and then protectively wrapped her arms around her bump. We sat there in silence until she spoke again.

"Please distract me. How was your visit to Forks? How did things go with your dad?" she asked.

"Better than I hoped," I answered. "It was really good. I learned a lot of things about why he let me go. We talked, we yelled, and we made peace with each other. I think things will be really good from now on. He's married; his wife Sue is really great and I have two step-siblings, Leah and Seth. Seth took to Edward real fast over bonding about baseball and Leah, well, she's really sweet. I think I'm going to like being a big sister."

"Oh, Bella, that's so good to hear." She smiled. "I'm glad things went good for you. I know you were worried, so it's great that your dad is going to be a part of your life."

"Yeah, I'm happy about it too," I said, running my hand through my hair. "I was so scared that he..."

"Oh. My. God!" Kate screeched, cutting my words off. "What the fuck is that on your hand?"

I didn't know what she was talking about at first until I realized she had seen my ring.

"Oh, this old thing," I joked, waving my hand at her.

"No fucking way!" She grabbed my hand and pulled it closer to her. "Holy shit, look at that rock! It's stunning. When did this happen?"

"Last night," I said. "Edward surprised me with a romantic dinner and then he took me down to Pier 62 and he popped the question."

"I can't believe it; our Edward finally put a ring on someone," Kate giggled. "And I am so glad it's you who he put the ring on."

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy about that too."

"Wait, did I interrupt his proposal?"

"No, he had already asked when we got the call from Garrett, no worries."

"Okay, good," she sighed. "I'm really happy for you, Bella. So when is the wedding?"

"We don't know yet," I said. "But we know we don't want to wait too long, maybe a few months."

"That's so exciting!"

"Listen, Kate," I said, blowing out a breath. "I never really had girlfriends growing up and you've been a really good friend to me since I came to live with Edward. I've enjoyed our talks so much and, well, I was wondering... if you'd consider being my matron of honor?"

"Oh, Bella," she said as her eyes watered, "I would be honored."

"Thank you," I said, leaning in to hug her, "I'm so happy." My own tears started to well in my eyes.

"Look who I found?" Garrett said, pulling Edward into Kate's room a he walked in. "I dragged him away from the ER."

Kate and I didn't even hear them come in as we were talking wedding dresses and Kate was still holding my hand.

"What the hell?" Garrett huffed, obviously frustrated in our lack of acknowledgment that he came in the room. "What are they distracted over?"

"Probably the ring that's on Bella's finger," Edward said to him.

That I heard and I looked over my shoulder to Edward and smiled. I let go of Kate's hand and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," I said, kissing him.

"Hello yourself," he replied, kissing me back.

"Wait, did you say ring?" Garrett asked, looking at me and Edward make out.

I waved my hand at him while still kissing Edward. I then felt Garrett grab my hand in midair, making me break apart from Edward's lips.

"Holy fuck! Dude, you proposed?" Garrett asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" He then punched Edward in the arm.

"Ow, man," Edward said, rubbing his arm. "I didn't tell anyone; well, that's a lie, I told my parents, but other than them, no one knew."

"Well fuck me... I'm having a baby and you're getting married... what the hell happened to our lives?" Garrett asked.

"What happened is we both met amazing women who love us," Edward answered. "And I'm pretty sure it's your wife who is having the baby."

"Thank you, Edward," Kate said.

"Wow, what's going on in here?" Emmett asked, coming in the room. "Sounds like some happy news."

"Dr. McCarty," Kate acknowledged, "We were just celebrating Edward and Bella's engagement." I'm pretty sure Kate announced that to Emmett as some kind of jab. I loved her for trying, but it wasn't needed.

"Oh, wow, that is great news," Emmett said, turning to Edward. "Congratulations, man, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Emmett," Edward said, shaking his hand.

"Bella, nice to see you again," Emmett said.

"You too, Emmett," I admitted with a smile. I would always be grateful to Rose and Emmett for what they did to help me the night of the benefit. And it was nice to see Edward at peace with the past.

"Well, I have some more great news," Emmett declared. "Everything looks good with the baby, so I'm going to spring you, Kate."

"Oh, great, I so want my own bed," she said.

"Well, I'm only letting you go home with the understanding that you're going to take it easy. We still have about twelve more weeks to go here, so like I told you last night, no lifting, no stress, no sex... and..."

"Oh thank fuck," Garrett interjected. "Um, sorry, doc, you were saying?"

Emmett just shook his head and continued. "As I was stating, just take it easy. I'm not going to put you on bed rest right now, but if something else happens to compromise your pregnancy, then I won't hesitate."

"I understand, Dr. McCarty, I will take it easy," Kate assured.

"Okay, I'm going to finish your paperwork and then you'll be good to go," Emmett said and then focused his attention on Edward. "Congrats again to you both."

"Thank you," Edward acknowledged.

After Emmett left, Edward and I left Kate's room as well, so she could get dressed to leave.

As we turned to get on the elevator, I gasped, clutching Edward's hand tight in my own.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't say a word, I just looked straight ahead. Edward followed my eyes and saw what had made me freeze.

Mike.

"It's okay, Bella, he can't hurt you," Edward assured me as he held my hand.

Mike then looked to our direction from the station he was standing at and smirked at me. That look made my blood run cold. The ding of the elevator arriving made me jump. The door opened and Rose came out.

"Hey, you two," she greeted us.

"Hey, Rose," Edward said, "We were just leaving."

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked, taking in my demeanor.

"I'm fine," I replied, "Just don't want a repeat from the benefit."

Rose looked over to the station and nodded her head. "Excuse me for a minute," she said, walking over to the station. "Newton!"

Mike jumped from her call.

"Dr. Hale, I was just... uh... I was..."

"This is not the second floor last time I checked," she scolded. "I told you I needed you to check on Gabby Johnson in room 205 on the _second_ floor."

"I did," he replied. "She was asleep."

"That does not give you permission to come up here and flirt with other interns when you're needed elsewhere. Now, unless you want me to place something in your file about using hospital time to engage in personal matters, I suggest you go to Peds and stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Dr. Hale," Mike muttered, scurrying away with his tail between his legs.

Rose then walked back over to where Edward and I were standing with smiles on our faces.

"I love messing with him," Rose confessed. "Sorry, Bella, I know you didn't need to see his ass."

"No, it's okay, that was actually fun to watch," I snickered.

"I just saw Emmett, he said Kate is better; I'm glad," Rose offered.

"Yeah, so are we," Edward said.

"He also told me..." Rose moved closer and grabbed my left hand, "Congratulations. I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you," I acknowledged.

"I mean that, Edward. I'm really happy for you. You deserve this."

"Thank you, Rose," Edward said sincerely. "Well, I have to get back to the ER. Can I walk you out, babe?"

"Oh yeah, sure," I agreed, clutching his hand.

"Actually, I was on my way to lunch," Rose said. "I was hoping Bella and I could catch up?"

"Oh, well... um sure," I faltered, looking at Edward, who offered me a slight nod. "That would be nice."

"Great," Rose said and then walked over to the elevator, I assumed to give Edward and I a minute.

"Are you okay with me having lunch with her?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied. "I told you, if you like Rose, that's fine with me." He lifted my left hand and kissed my ring. "I love you and I'll see you at home tonight."

"I love you too." I leaned up and kissed his lips. "See you tonight."

~*yCa*~

I met Rose at the elevator and we headed down to the main lobby. She had wanted to get away from the hospital, so we decided on a deli across the street.

"Thanks again for handling Mike," I said. "I don't know why I let him bother me so much."

"Because you're trying to let go of a life you never wanted and he's a reminder of that life," she offered. "I remember the first time I ran into... an ex-client. I was a second year intern and he came into the ER with his sick daughter."

"Oh my," I said.

"Yeah, his wife was there too," she continued. "I remembered feeling so sick and dirty. It was awful, so I understand why Mike gets under your skin."

"How do you let it go?"

"You just do. You surround yourself with positive things and people and you do whatever needs to be done to make a better life for yourself. And Bella, I think you're doing a great job so far."

"I'm trying," I said. "I just got into dance school, so I'm excited to start that; it's something I have always wanted to do."

"And now you have a wedding to plan." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I said, looking down at my ring. "I still can't believe this happened. I can't believe Edward happened. I never thought I was worthy of love."

"You so are, Bella, and he loves you," she said. "It's all in the way he looks at you. I'm really happy he found someone to take care of him and love him. I never liked the way things ended with us. I was not proud of hurting him the way I did."

"I know... and I think he knows that now as well." I took a sip of my drink. "Rose, I think we all need to let go of the past and move on. You're happy with Emmett and getting married yourself. Edward and I are happy and I'm glad you and I can talk. It's nice to have someone in my life who can understand what I went through and where I've been."

"I feel the same way," she replied. "I never told anyone about my past, so it is nice to be able to get it out sometimes. I hope we can continue to be friends."

"Me too," I said.

"But I don't think Edward's friends will ever forgive me for hurting him."

"Garrett and Kate?" I questioned. "They're just cautious, that's all. Kate admitted that she only hated you because it was what friends do when their friend breaks up with someone. You always dislike the ex. But they're good people and they see Edward is okay with everything."

"Yeah, I suppose," she acknowledged. "Edward is okay because of you, Bella. Even when we were together, he always seemed like something was missing. You brought him to life."

"And he saved me," I said. "Oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for breaking up with him."

"You're welcome, Bella."

~*yCa*~

A few weeks later, while Edward was working late, I decided to have a little get together at the condo.

Girls' night.

It had been a crazy past few weeks. Edward had just taken his medical boards two days ago and we were anxiously awaiting his results. The days leading up to the exam, Edward was a nervous wreck. I tried to distract him, but I quickly realized that what he needed was some space to study and focus. I knew how much this exam meant to him, so I kept myself busy with dance.

I was starting school in a few weeks, so I spent my time preparing. I danced a lot, trying to ready my body for the daily grind that it would soon be put through. I was so ready for this. I was ready to take these classes and do the best I could. It was the first step in opening my own school one day.

Edward began to relax more when his exam was over. Now all we had to do was wait. I think Edward was glad to be working a double, so he had less time to think about it. I, however, had no worries, I knew in my gut that he nailed that exam and he would be attending ER doctor in no time.

Tonight was going to be fun, and a first for me. I never had a girls' night in my life. Alice and Jasper had come back to town when Jasper had a business meeting in Seattle. They were only staying for two nights, so I thought it would be fun to make dinner at the condo.

I asked Kate to come over and I even extended the invite to Rose. I ran that by Alice and Kate first, to make sure it wasn't going to be awkward, and after some time they decided to put their differences aside for a night and have some fun.

The wine was poured, well, juice for Kate, and the food was made. And naturally, when you get four women in one room, one subject was bound to come... up.

"So, Bella?" Kate started, "Is the sex still hot?"

"Oh, gross," Alice groaned. "Must we talk about sex with my _brother_?"

"Sorry, Alice, but you're outnumbered here," Kate laughed.

"What? You haven't slept with him, have you? He's your husband's best friend for crying out loud!"

"Fuck no, I haven't, but I have seen him naked. It was an accident, but a very nice accident to witness."

"Oh, god, I can't take this," Alice whined. "All three of you have seen my brother naked. I think I'm going to be sick." She chugged more of her wine.

"Oh, come on, " Rose teased, "No need to cut yourself out of this; I'm sure you've seen him naked too."

"Uh, yeah, like when he was ten years old, not as a grown man, thank god." Alice chugged the rest of her wine and quickly poured herself another glass.

"You're missing out," Kate said to Alice and then looked over at Rose and I. "You two have experienced the goods first hand. I'm not saying that my man isn't all that—I love my husband's junk—but when I saw Edward naked that one time, he was packing some serious heat and he wasn't even hard, so I have no doubts that he's good in bed. I'm sure he fucks real good."

"I'm not talking about Edward's heat or his fucking abilities when his fiancée is right here," Rose said, taking a sip of wine.

"No, it's okay," I assured. "I mean, hell... your loss, Rose, is most definitely my gain. And Edward definitely knows what he's doing."

"Fuck yeah," Kate laughed, tapping her juice glass to my wine glass. "That a girl."

"I will say, it's pretty damn good," I admitted. "Maybe it's his age, or just that's he's fuck hot, but when I think he can't get any better... he just outdoes the last time and so on. He has the finest piece of architecture I have ever seen. And I've seen many, and don't get me started on his tongue."

"Oh, god, please make it stop," Alice moaned, burying her face in her folded arms.

Everyone just laughed her off again.

"Damn, I miss sex," Kate said. "I can't wait to have this baby so I can get some of Thor again."

"I'm sorry, Thor?" Rose questioned.

"Oh yeah, Garrett named his penis Thor!" I laughed.

"Okay then," Rose said, taking a sip of wine, "And here I thought Emmett was only man that still did that."

"What did he name his?" Alice finally chimed in, probably relieved we stopped talking about Edward's penis. "I named Jasper's Popsicle because I love to suck it."

"Alice!" I hollered. "I had no idea."

"I do like sex too, you know, just not hearing about my brother's sex life." She shrugged. "That's just nasty."

"No, Alice, your brother is very talented with his own popsicle," I said, laughing.

"And there it is again," she sighed. "Rose, weren't you going to tell us what Emmett named his dick?"

"Uh, he calls it Easy Rider," she said then, swigging her glass of wine.

We all busted out into a fit of laughter again. I don' think I have ever laughed like this in my life.

"Edward's cock needs a name," Kate suggested, making Alice whine.

"God, help me," Alice whimpered.

"I"m not naming it," I said. "Edward can do that himself. I don't even know if he has."

"You need to ask him," Kate said, "And then tell us what he says."

"Or not," Alice begged. "I need to find new friends, preferably ones that have not seen my brother naked or have had sex with him."

"Sorry, Alice," I offered.

"Ladies?"

My heard jerked around when I heard Edward's voice. I jumped up from the table and dashed into his arms... well, more like tripped into his arms.

"Hey!" I said excitably. "I hope you don't mind that I invited the girls over?"

"Not at all," he said. "What were you all taking about when I came in?"

"Oh trust me, you don't want to know," Alice said, raising her glass. "My ears will forever burn."

"Huh, well, um... okay then," Edward faltered. "I'm going to leave you ladies to whatever you were discussing and go take a shower."

Kate and Rose started laughing and I felt my skin flame when I had a visual of my man wet and naked in the shower.

"Okay, well, have fun," Edward said, raising his brow to us. He smiled at me and then kissed me again on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, we all busted into another fit of giggles.

"Only one thing better than Edward naked," I started. "Wet and naked."

"Oh good god, it just won't stop!" Alice shuddered as the giggles continued.

* * *

**A/N: Girls night was so much fun! Poor Alice has to endure hearing about her brother naked, but the rest of the girls had fun... wonder what Edward thought about the scene he walked in on in his kitchen... he'll tell us next update! Yeah I had to bring Mike back only to sick Rose on him, he won't be back, he's done, lol. **

**So do you want the good news or the bad new first? Ok, well here's the good news. I'm not going to make you wait a whole week for the next update, I know you all want to hear back from Edward... that being said, the bad news is the next chapter is the last regular chapter... so sad! However its not over yet as I do have 3 small epilogues to post. So I should have 32 posted by the weekend. The story started with Edward and the regular chapters will end with him as well. **

**Big thanks as always to my beta, Chandrakanta! And thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I would love to reach 1K reviews by the time this story wraps... that would make me as happy as a pig in shit!**

**Ok so see you in a few days with the final regular chapter. Come on and join my FB group.  Awish's Fanfiction. Much love to all.**

**Please Review**

**XOXO**


	32. Chapter 32

**Please catch me at the end...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

Long ass night.

I had just finished a double shift, but for whatever reason, I wasn't tired. Probably because I loved having someone to go home to. I found that I had more energy than I ever had before since Bella came into my life.

As I got closer to the front door, I heard laughing.

Lots of laughing.

I opened the door, and when I walked into the kitchen, the sight in front of me was all too surreal.

There, sitting around my table, was my sister, my best friend's wife, my ex-girlfriend, and my fiancée.

Did I just step into the Twilight Zone?

"Ladies?" I said, getting their attention.

"Hey!" Bella squealed when she saw me. She got up from her chair and tripped right into my arms. "Sorry, I guess I had a little too much wine."

"I can see that," I said, kissing her cheek and righting her to her feet.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited the girls over?" she questioned.

"Not at all," I said. "What were you all taking about when I came in?"

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to know," Alice said, raising her glass. "My ears will forever burn."

"Huh, well, um... okay then," I faltered. "I'm going to leave you ladies to whatever you were discussing and go take a shower."

Kate and Rose busted into a fit of laughter and I looked to Bella, who was beet red.

"Oh good god, it just won't stop." Alice shuddered.

I smiled at Bella, now having a pretty good idea what they were talking about. My sister's reaction was a dead giveaway added to the other girls' giggles.

"Okay, well, have fun," I said, kissing Bella's cheek and walking down the hallway. I could hear the fits of laughter all the way down to the bedroom.

Okay, that was really weird.

I let the hot water run all over my body as I thought about what I had walked in on and where my life had gone.

A few months ago, I was coming home with takeout and crashing on my couch... alone. Now, I was engaged to the most amazing woman and I was coming home to find my ex-girlfriend back in my house, along with my sister and Kate. Bella was the reason we were all able to co-exist in the same air space. She was the reason my life was where it was today.

She was my happiness.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I put on socks and my boxer briefs and then reached for my jeans. I picked the ones I knew Bella liked and then I messed with my hair. I left it damp and pulled a white t-shirt out of my drawer. I was about to pull it over my head when I had an evil idea.

I chuckled at myself in the mirror and left the bedroom with my shirt in my hand. The girls' voices were becoming clearer as I got closer. I then laughed as I walked into the kitchen... shirtless.

As soon as they heard me, everyone looked. Rose, Kate, and Bella had their eyes wide and Alice shook her head.

"Well, that was a nice shower," I quipped, pulling my shirt over my head, figuring I had tortured my sister enough. I pulled the shirt slowly over my chest, down my stomach, and then reached into the fridge for beer.

I chuckled into the fridge when I heard Kate clear her throat and mutter, "Lucky bitch."

Bella just giggled as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me.

"Well played, handsome," she said, running her hands up my shirt.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah right, you're such a tease," she replied, pulling away from me. "You'll be happy to know, I called the guys. Jasper and Garrett are on their way and I also called Emmett. Hope that's okay?"

"If I can handle seeing my ex-girlfriend in my house then I can handle her fiancé. I'm not bothered by them anymore. And that's all because of you."

I leaned down to kiss her completely forgetting that we had an audience. Bella didn't seem to mind either since she kissed me back. I could taste the wine on her lips and I moaned when her tongue played with mine.

"Yeah, baby," Kate yelled. "Get it!"

Bella and I laughed under our kiss and then, without breaking my hold on her, I dipped her back and deepened our kiss, causing more cat calls from the table, well, all except my sister, who was booing us. Love you, Ali.

~*yCa*~

"Bella, it's just so stunning," my mother said, looking at Bella's ring. "I raised my son just right. He did so good."

"Yes, he did," Bella agreed.

Bella and I flew out to Chicago to see my parents. I couldn't hang around the house anymore, waiting for my exam results, so I asked Bella if she would like to take a short trip to meet my parents. Even though I knew she was nervous, she agreed, and we took the next flight out.

I knew my parents would love Bella, but watching them take her into each of their arms made me heart swell. They took to her instantly and I knew my parents, especially my mother, could see right away how much she loved me.

"Come on, Bella, let's go, it's shopping time," Alice said from the kitchen in my parent's house. "Huge sales at the mall that we must attend to pronto."

"I guess that's my cue," Bella said, "Can't keep the fashionista waiting."

"Alice, make sure you're back in time for dinner," my mother entreated. "I'm making a big dinner to welcome Bella into our family, so don't be late."

"Yes, Mom," Alice scoffed.

"I'll see you later," I said, leaning down to kiss Bella.

"See you later," she echoed, kissing me back.

Once Alice and Bella were gone, I knew this would be my parents' cue to start the inquisition.

"Bella is so great, Edward," my mother said. "She's so mature for her age, so sweet, and I can see how much she loves you."

"She does, Mom. And I love her too."

"She'll make a fine doctor's wife," my dad said. "Almost as fine as your mother."

"Well, let's see if I pass my boards first," I said.

"Still no word yet?" Dad questioned.

"Nope, and the waiting is driving me insane," I admitted.

"You're going to be fine, Edward," Mom soothed. "I'm sure you did just fine."

"We'll see," I said, taking a bite of a brownie she made.

"So have you set a date yet, son?" Dad asked.

"Not yet, but Bella doesn't want to wait too long, neither do I, actually," I answered. "She's starting dance school in a couple weeks, so once she gets settled with that I suppose."

"Well, the sooner you get married, the sooner you can work on some grand-babies for me," my mother said.

"Wow, Mom," I said, nearly choking on my drink. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"What?" she asked. "I'm ready to be a Nana."

"I'm sure you are, " I said. "But maybe give Bella and I a chance to enjoy married life a little before we have a baby."

"But you are going to have a baby, right?" Mom questioned.

"I think so," I said. "We both want to, so I'm sure it will happen eventually."

"Well, until then, I'll be patiently waiting."

"Yeah, uh huh, sure," I laughed.

"You two are going to have the most beautiful babies," my mom cooed.

"Dad, make her stop," I said to my father, who just tossed his hands up in the air. Yeah, I know, once Mom gets something in her head, there was no stopping it.

~*yCa*~

A few hours later, Bella and Alice came home with several shopping bags. I had no doubt that my sister was still trying to make up for when she and Bella first met, and judging by the bags, Bella didn't have much choice but to let her.

Welcome to the family, baby.

"So, Alice," Bella started and then took a bite of her dinner, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping that you'd be a bridesmaid in our wedding?"

I looked over at Bella and smiled and then over at Alice, who looked like she was about to cry. Jasper read that too and handed her a napkin without saying a word.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, really," Bella confirmed.

My parents both had smiles on their faces as well. Bella had told me on the plane that she was planning on asking Alice to be in the wedding and I told her that was a great idea. Bella had already asked Kate to be her Matron of Honor, which was perfect because, naturally, Garrett was going to be my best man and I had also wanted to ask Jasper to be a groomsman. I also told Bella that I had thought about asking Seth to be in the wedding as well and thought she should ask Leah. I wanted them to be a part of our wedding and Bella was ecstatic.

"Yes! Oh my god! I'd love to!" Alice cheered. "I am so excited; this is going to be the most beautiful wedding."

"Hang on there, little sister," I said, trying to slow her down. "Bella asked you to be in the wedding, not take over."

"Oh relax, Edward," Alice spat. "I know that. But I'd still like to help plan, if you'd let me, Bella?"

"How can I say no?" Bella asked.

"Oh, my dear, " Mom chimed in, "You are going to fit into this family just fine."

Everyone around the dinner table laughed, as it was true. Bella was going to be just fine in my family. My parents loved her, my sister seemed to have found a new best friend, and my heart was as full as it could be.

Sitting at this table with my family and the love of my life was everything I could asked for. I finally felt complete.

~*yCa*~

Our visit to Chicago came to a fast end. Two days was not nearly enough. My parents informed us they would be coming out to Seattle in the next few weeks and that they would like to help in any way they could with the wedding.

On the way home, Bella decided she wanted to call her dad and tell him the good news as well. I was a little nervous. Even though they had just reconnected, Charlie was still her father.

"Hey, Dad," Bella said into the phone. "I'm good, how are you?... Good, and Sue and the kids?... Edward is good... Uh, well, the reason I'm calling is to tell you that... Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes."

And there it is. I hope he's happy about this. I knew Bella wanted that.

"I do, Daddy, very much," she continued. "I am... I hope you'll be there. I know we only just found each other again, Dad... but I really want you to walk me down the aisle..."

Tears started to fall down Bella's face, but I could tell she wasn't sad. She was happy.

"Thank you, Dad," she said. "I love you too... oh... um, yeah, he's here... sure, uh, hold on." She pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it to me. "My dad wants to talk to you."

I swallowed hard and pulled over on the side of the road. Something told me this conversation was better to be had in park than in drive. I took the phone from Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, sir... Charlie."

"Edward, so Bella told me you asked her to marry you?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes, I have," I said.

"Well, you better make her happy, kid... take care of her and all that shit that a good husband should do."

"I will, sir. I can promise you that."

"I'm glad she has you, son," Charlie said. "Thank you for bringing her back to me. I know you had a hand in that and I'm grateful, kid, just know that. Okay?"

"Okay," I said simply. "I love your daughter, Charlie, and I will spend the rest of my life loving her and doing right by her, you have my word on that."

"Then that's all a father can ask for," Charlie choked out. "Tell Bella I'll talk to her real soon and... welcome to the family, kid."

"Thank you, Charlie," I said and then we hung up the phone. "Well, that was a relief."

"He cried when I asked him to walk me down the aisle," Bella said. "I'm glad he's back in my life; my wedding would not have felt right without him."

"I'm glad you have each other now," I said. "I guess your mother isn't getting an invite?"

"No," she scoffed. "I know she's my mother, but that's all she is in name. She was never a mom to me and she never took care of me like a mother should take care of her child. I can't have that kind of person in my life, not after all I went though. I'm at peace with that, Edward; my mother is not worthy of sharing my life. She lost that right when she didn't try to stop her husband from raping me."

I took Bella's hand and kissed it before I put the car back in drive and finished the ride home.

I grabbed the bags from the trunk and got in the elevator. Once we were on our floor, we stopped at the mailboxes.

"Hey, can you grab the mail?" I asked. "My hands are full."

"Sure," Bella said, opening the mail slot. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"It's here," she said, holding an envelope, "Your exam results."

My heart sank and I almost dropped the bags on the ground. I was frozen in place. My whole medical future depended on what was in that envelope and I was scared shitless.

I wanted to make everyone proud of me. Everything I had ever worked for was in that envelope. Everyone who has ever stood by me was a part of those results.

My father: God, I admired him. He had been a doctor for over 30 years. He's the best; all his patients love him and he loves what he does. Every day he loves going to work. He loves helping people. He is what every doctor should strive to be. He's what I strive to be. Not only is he an amazing doctor, but he's a faithful husband and supporting and loving father. He's the kind of man I want to be.

My mother. My rock. She has been with me every step of the way. She always told me I could be anything I want and she would love me just the same. There was never any pressure on me to follow in my father's footsteps when I was younger. I could have been a plumber and my mother's love would not have wavered.

Ali. Even though she annoys me sometimes, she's my biggest cheerleader. She was the one to sit up with me on the phone all night sometimes, helping me study when I was in medical school. She was always there when I needed her.

Bella. My love. The love of my life. Before her, work was all I had. Don't get me wrong, I loved being at the hospital, helping my patients, but to have someone home waiting to love you at the end of long night of emergencies is something I will cherish forever. She is my foundation. She is my home. She is my future. She is my lover. She is my heart and I will love her for the rest of my life.

"Come on, let's go inside," Bella said, touching my arm and leading me down the hall.

Once at the front door, I felt Bella reach in my front jeans pocket for my keys and pull them out. She unlocked the front door and opened it for me so I could bring the bags in. I dropped the bags at the door, and after Bella closed it, she grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen.

I watched as she placed the envelope on the island and all I could do was stare at it.

"No matter what those results say..." Bella touched my hand, making me look at her, "I will always love you."

"Thank you," I said. Somehow, knowing that made me calm down a little bit. I picked up the envelope and took a deep breath before tearing it open. I pulled out the results and read over them.

I was frozen in place.

My hands were shaking.

"Edward?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

"Edward, what does it say?" Bella asked, but I said nothing. "Jesus, Edward, tell me already!"

I looked up at her and dropped the paper on the island. A smile came across my face as I finally said...

"I passed."

"Goddamn it," Bella hissed, "You scared the fuck out of me!" Then she moved around the island and jumped in my arms, wrapping her arms and legs around me and hugging me tight. "See, I knew you'd pass. I knew it all along, Dr. Cullen."

"I would not have been able to do all this without you," I said, kissing her. "You have made my life so much fuller, and being able to share this moment with you means so much to me. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," she said. "I will love you, forever."

"Forever."

THE END

(Well, not really)

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh* That was the final regular chapter. I do have three small Epilogues to post so this story is not quite over, but as far as the main story, it is done. I'm not going to go through all my thanks and what-not until the final Epi is posted, but I will say this, writing this story has been so much fun for me and I am so glad you all have liked it. **

**The Epi's will post close together within a few days apart and we'll get a look at near future with our couple and then a little further down... I can't wait to post them for you. **

**So this chapter... gotta love Edward messing with the girls. I'd be drooling too if he walked in a room freshly showered and shitless. *Drool* And of course Edward's parents loved Bella. Relief for Edward that he passed his boards, was there any doubt? So that was a HEA, yes?**

**I have to thank my beta, Chandrakanta, she is the very best. And thanks again for all your reviews, loved them all. **

**So see you in a few days for the first Epi! **

**Please Review**

**XOXO**


	33. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue # 1**

**~ Bella ~**

* * *

**June 20th**

Everything had to be perfect.

Tonight was a very special night.

It was Edward's birthday. It was one year ago tonight that we met when he came into the club.

I remembered seeing him that first night, sitting on the couch alone, staring at me as I danced. He was so beautiful and now he was mine, and tonight was going to be perfect.

"Okay, I think I have everything set," I said, walking into the kitchen as Kate sat at the table, finishing up with feeding the baby.

"I'm sure everything is going to be just right," she said, placing the baby on her shoulder for a burp.

"Let me," I offered. She handed me the baby and I placed him over the blanket that was draped on my shoulder. I rubbed his back for a bit and then a big burp came out. "You are just like your father."

Benjamin was born almost seven months ago and he was the perfect mixture of his mother and father. He had his father's dark hair and his mother's blue eyes. He was a healthy and happy baby. Kate was in labor for 21 hours and I think by the end of it she had called Garrett every name in the book. However, once their son was placed in their arms, you could see them falling in love all over again.

Ben started to blow bubbles at me and then giggled. "Yes, I see you," I cooed. "You love your Auntie Bella, don't you, Benny... yes you do."

Ben continued to giggle at me, completely melting my heart.

"I think its time you and Edward had one of these," Kate said, taking Ben from me.

"You sound like his mother," I griped. "We've only been married two months for crying out loud. We're still in the honeymoon phase."

"Well, all the sex could lead to this, you know."

"I'm still on the pill," I said. "We'll get there. School is still pretty new and I want to get more into that before I let Edward knock me up."

"I understand, but I'll tell you this, Bella," she started, "there is nothing like it. When you hold your baby for the first time, everything that bothered you in life before goes away. It's the best thing ever."

"I'll remember that," I said. "But for right now, I have little Benny here to keep me busy."

I leaned over and tickled his tummy, making him laugh. His cute little baby laugh was the best sound.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get out of here. I want to get home before Garrett, so I can get this little one down for a nap."

"Oh, planning on making baby two soon?"

"Hell no," she hissed. "Not ready for that yet, but I am ready to take advantage of my husband tonight."

"Okay, well, you have fun with that," I said.

"You too," she grinned. "I'm sure this birthday will be one Edward will remember for a long time."

I giggled with her, hoping she was right. Once she was gone, I went to finish up the final preparations for my husband. He would be home soon from his boys' dinner with Garrett.

~*yCa*~

I did one final look over in the mirror and smiled at myself. This was going to be perfect. I then heard the front door open.

"Bella, I'm home," Edward said from the hall. I didn't answer him. He'd have to come find me. "Bella?"

I then heard footsteps down the hall and my heart started to pound. The door to the bedroom was closed and when he opened it, he looked around, not quite sure what he was seeing until his eyes landed on me.

"Bella?"

"Hey there, handsome," I greeted him. "I heard it was your birthday." I spoke the same words I had said to him the night we met.

I moved closer to him, dressed in a similar outfit that I had on that night. I had on a short plaid skirt with a white top tied at my rib cage, and a black lace bra underneath. The only difference from that night is I left off all the heavy makeup. It was just me.

"Uh, hello," Edward said with a smile. He was realizing what was happening here.

I took him by the hand and led him over to the chair. I glanced down at his hand and the sight of his platinum wedding band always made me smile. He has never taken it off since the day I put it on his finger. I always thought it looked sexy as hell on him.

Once he was in front of the chair, I took him by surprise and pushed him off his feet so he would land on the chair. He looked up at me, almost a little unsure.

"I'm Isabella," I said. "What's your name, birthday boy?"

"Edward," he said, playing along.

I moved closer and then I straddled his thighs. His hands instantly went to my hips as he licked his lips, waiting for me to speak again.

"Since it's your birthday, that entitles you to the VIP treatment," I said, moving my hands down his shirt covered chest. "That means you can have anything you want."

"Anything?" he asked.

"Anything," I confirmed. "But how about we start with a dance?"

"That would be nice," he agreed.

I moved myself off his lap and went over to the dresser, where I had the iPod dock set up. I pressed play and when the music started, I started to move my body.

Edward's eyes were locked on me as he watched. I was still across the room from him. I swayed my hips and ran my hands down my sides, stopping on my hips. I could see Edward squirming in his seat, obviously having a problem in his pants.

_Many say  
That I'm too young  
To let you know just where I'm coming from.  
But you will see  
It's just a matter of time  
My love surely make you mine_

_Well, I'm_  
_Living in a world of ghetto life_  
_Everyone is so uptight_  
_Nothing's wrong, it's alright, my man_  
_I like the way we carry on_  
_His love will send me on and on_  
_With my man_  
_People out there can understand_

I moved closer until I was standing right in front of him. I played with the knot between my breasts and finally untied it, letting it fall open. Edward moved in the seat as he watched me run my hands all over my breasts and down to my stomach, stopping at the waistband of my skirt.

"Goddamn," he muttered as I took off my top.

"You okay, birthday boy?" I asked, covering my bra-clad breasts with my hands.

"Uh, I think so, yeah," he stuttered.

I smiled at him and then turned around, giving him full view of my ass. I swayed my hips and bent over so he could see my black thong peeking out from under the skirt. I heard him groan and so I stayed bent over for just a few seconds longer, knowing I was driving him crazy.

_I'm givin him somethin' he can feel  
To let him know this love is real_

_I'm givin' him somethin' he can feel_

_All my loivin' to let him know  
This love is real_

_So much joy for us it seems_  
_So much hope for material things_  
_Are they only in my dreams?_

I then jumped when I felt him run his hand over my bare ass. I stayed still for a minute, letting him, and then I turned around to look at him.

"Is that what you want? To touch my ass?" I asked with a smirk.

"Very much, can I?" he asked.

"Well, I did say you can have anything you want," I replied, and then I reached behind me and lowered the zipper to my skirt. I then let the material fall to the ground. Once I kicked it across the room, I was left in only my bra and matching thong. I looked down at Edward and then turned back around, moving closer to him. He instantly placed his hand back on my ass and started kneading my flesh. I bit my lip to silence my cries and then I backed up even more, so I could lower myself on his lap with my back to him.

"Fuck," he muttered.

_And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you  
To let you know that real dreams do come true.  
You tell me what does it mean?_

_I'm givin' him somethin' he can feel  
To let him know this love is real_

_I'm givin' him somethin' he can feel_

_All my loivin' to let him know  
This love is real_

I moved on his lap, pressing into him and wiggling my ass over his very prominent erection. His hands found their way up to my breasts and I sighed when he started rubbing them. As he rubbed, I moved over him, resting my hands on his thighs to give me some leverage. Edward then removed his hands from my breasts and I felt him unclasp my bra. Once it was gone, he returned his hands to my breasts as he rubbed some more and pinched my nipples. God, he was killing me, but I wasn't finished with him yet.

I got off his lap and turned around to face him. I then sat on him, facing forward, and ran my hand down to his erection, which was straining in his pants.

"Mmm, you're pretty cute, and from what I can feel, I'm sure you have a big cock. Do you want me to suck your cock?" I asked, repeating the same words I said to him a year ago.

It was at this time that Edward pushed me off him and declined my offer. He looked up in my eyes and I smiled at him, letting him know he didn't need to repeat history, that he could say now what he wanted to say back then.

"I would like very much for you to get on your knees and suck my cock," he said. "It is my birthday, after all."

"Well then, if that's what the birthday boy wants, that's what the birthday boy will get."

I lifted myself off him and positioned myself on my knees in front of him. I wasted no time in getting him out of his pants and boxers and then I took him into my mouth.

"Fucking hell," he hissed. "You're really good at that."

I hummed in appreciation of the compliment and continued to suck him in deeper. I flattened my tongue and moved it all around him, swirling his tip as my hands ran up and down his length. I then took him in my mouth again, as deep as I could take him, and sucked with the perfect amount of pressure to make him squirm. In and out I moved my mouth on him, moaning as I went along.

"Shit, Bella... I'm gonna cum," he stated.

I looked up at him, sucked harder and faster, and then I felt him pulse in my mouth, emptying everything he had. I swallowed him down and licked him clean before releasing him from the confines of my mouth.

"Jesus Christ, that was hot," he said, looking down at me.

"Glad you liked my little birthday present," I said, standing to my feet. "I wanted to make up for last year." I smiled.

Edward rose to his feet and took me into his arms. "I have the sexiest wife in the whole world. I am one lucky son-of-a-bitch." He then lowered his face to mine and kissed me hard and deep.

"I wanted to kiss you that first night, more than anything," he said. "I am so in love with you, Bella. And now I have one more request for my birthday."

"Oh yeah, what is that?" I asked.

"I want to make love to my wife."

* * *

**A/N: So Bella recreated Edward's 30th birthday for him with a sexy dance and then some. And our couple is happily married and in a good place a year later from the day they met in the strip club. Full circle moment? Why I think so. **

**The song that Bella danced to (yes I googled sexy stripper songs) is posted on my FB group page as well as a pic of Bella's outfit. Awish's Fanfiction**

**Next Epi will be from Edward's POV and considering I have it back from my amazing beta, Chandrakanta. when its posted will depend on you. All you have to do is REVIEW! So come on, give me some love, and I wont hold the next epi hostage for too long!**

**XOXO**


	34. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue # 2**

**~ Edward ~**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Daddy!"

I looked down the hall and saw a pile of pink ruffles running towards me. I smiled as I scooped her up in my arms and showered her with kisses, making her giggle.

"Don't you look pretty," I said to her.

"New dwess," she said. "It's pwik."

"I see that, did Aunt Ali buy that for you?"

"Yeah!" she squealed.

"I thought so," I said, kissing her cheeks again. This dress had my sister written all over it. Pink lace and ruffles with pink sparkly ballerina shoes. "Where's Mommy?"

"In her room with Aunt Awi."

"Okay, baby, why don't you go find Uncle Jasper. He's in the living room with your cousin James. Daddy is going to get Mommy and then we have to go, so don't mess your dress up, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Daddy. Every time I heard her little voice call me that, my heart melted. Dadda was my little girl's first word. Well it was more like "da" but she was looking right at me when she said it, so in my book, it was her first word.

I placed my daughter down on her feet and watched as she ran off in search of her uncle and her new cousin. James Edward was born almost two months ago. Alice and Jasper had gotten married two years prior and then baby made three.

I took the stairs two at a time before reaching the second floor and walking down the hall to the master bedroom.

Bella and I moved out of the condo three years ago and bought a bigger house in Seattle for our growing family. We were both sad to leave the condo, as we had many happy times there, especially on the island in the kitchen, so I made sure the new house had an even bigger one. And we have already broken that sucker in a few times.

As soon as I got to the top of the stairs, I was met with my sister, who was on her way down.

"Bella still up here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "I think she's a bit nervous, but she looks so beautiful."

"Okay, thanks, Ali. I'll take it from here."

When I got to the master bedroom, I opened the door to find my wife standing in front of the mirror. She was turning from side to side and letting out breaths of frustration. I leaned against the door frame and watched her. I knew she was freaking out, but I also knew she was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She noticed me looking at her through the mirror and smiled, but then her smile faded.

"You look very handsome," she acknowledged, still looking at me through the mirror.

"Thank you," I replied. She had picked out this suit for me: black with a crisp white dress shirt and black skinny tie.

"Where's Ella?" she asked with her back still to me.

Ella. Our beautiful little girl.

She was three years old and ever the princess. Everyone spoiled her: from my mother, to my sister, to even Kate and Rose. She was the light in everyone's eyes and she was definitely Daddy's girl. After having Ella, I finally understood the control Ali had over my father. Little girls made grown men powerless, especially when that said grown man is her father. I would walk through fire for my daughter and I had a hard time saying "no" to her. She'd been asking for a puppy, and I think Bella and I both knew it wouldn't be long before I caved.

Her name came from both Bella and I. We took parts of my name and her name and combined our two hearts into one baby girl, a baby girl we were so blessed to have.

When Bella told me she was pregnant, I was so happy. It happened a little sooner than we anticipated; we had only started trying. Bella was off the pill for only two months before she got pregnant. Creating a life with Bella was not to be described, and when Ella was born, I was totally in love with her. From the second she wrapped her tiny hand around my finger, my heart swelled. She was my world.

"Downstairs with Jasper," I replied, walking up behind her and placing my hands on her hips, lowering my chin on her shoulder. "We need to get going soon; it would be wrong for you to be late to your own opening. Are you okay?"

"I look fat," she groaned.

"You do not look fat," I answered. I turned her around to look at me and then I placed my hands on her swollen belly. "You look beautiful."

"Seriously?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No," she sighed, "but honestly, Edward, does this dress look okay? I want this night to be perfect and if I look awful, please just tell me."

Her dress was a deep purple with thin straps that fell right above her knees. It hugged her curves in the sexiest way. I loved this dress on her.

"Bella, stop. You look amazing," I said. "Oh wow..." I paused, "...see, our son agrees with me." I said as I felt our baby kick from deep inside her. "He's learning already."

Bella shook her head at me and leaned in to kiss me. "He's been kicking a lot, guess he's just as nervous as his mother."

"He's just letting you know he's with you tonight, just like his father and his big sister."

"Knowing my family is with me tonight means the world to me," she said. "Thank you for that."

"There is no place in this world I'd rather be," I said, kissing her. "You have stuck by me for so long and tonight is your night to shine, Mrs. Cullen. I am honored to be your husband and the father of your children. And I am so honored to get to share this night with you. You deserve this, Bella."

And she did stick by me. When I passed my medical boards, my schedule at the hospital got a little demanding. I had more responsibility and then two years later, I was promoted to Chief of ER. Once I got everything under control, I was able to take a small step back. My schedule lessened and I was able to be home most nights with Bella. I was on call every other weekend and during the week I was home by six pm, but getting to that point was not easy. Bella understood that in the end it would all be worth it and now here we were on her big night, something I had waited to share with her for a long time. I was so incredibly proud of my wife.

"I love you," she said, leaning into my arms.

"And I love you," I replied, holding her close. "Now we really need to get going."

~*yCa*~

The car arrived in downtown Seattle carrying myself, Bella, Ella, and my parents. I got out of the car and helped Bella out. My parents were going to look after Ella and meet up with us in a bit.

"Bella!"

We looked and saw Garrett and Kate walking towards us with Ben.

"Hey," Bella replied, hugging Kate. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," she replied.

"Hey, Aunt Bella!" Ben said, tugging on Bella's hand.

"Hey, Benny," she replied, bending down to his level and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you came to see me." She tickled his side, making him laugh.

"So, man, your wife looks hot knocked up," Garrett quipped, smacking my shoulder.

"Don't I know it," I agreed, kissing my wife's cheek, knowing she was blushing from Garrett's comment.

"Okay, come on," Kate said, "let's go inside."

Kate led Garrett away and then I took Bella's hand and led her through the crowd.

"God, there's a lot of people here," she said, clutching my hand.

"I'm not surprised, this is going to be an amazing night," I told her.

"Bells!"

"Dad, hi," Bella exclaimed, leaping into her father's arms. "I'm so glad you're here. All of you."

"This is pretty cool, Bella," Leah said, clutching the hand of her boyfriend.

Charlie grumbled and I chuckled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here, little sister," Bella said to her. "You, too, Sam."

"Thanks for having me," he replied.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" I said to Seth, giving him a fist pump.

"I'm good," he replied. "Happy to be out of Forks for a night."

Leah and Seth were both eighteen now and just graduated from high school. Leah was going to be going to the University of Washington and Bella was so happy that she was going to be close by. She also listened to her big sister and waited until she was eighteen to ask out Sam, who was now 23. But it turned out, Sam asked her out first; he had liked her for couple years, but knowing Charlie, he kept his distance until the night before Leah's 18th birthday. They'd been together ever since. At first, Charlie didn't like it, but he knew there was no way he was winning that one. Leah was definitely like her big sister with being attracted to older guys.

Seth, on the other hand, got a baseball scholarship to USC and would leave in the fall. He was still single and only had baseball on his mind. I knew that would change once he got to college.

Over the years, Bella had gotten very close with her father, Sue, and the kids. When Ella was born, she only brought them closer.

I laughed at Seth. I knew he was excited to get out of Forks and go to school in California. Charlie and Sue, on the other hand, were having a hard time letting go of both kids.

"I"m so proud of you, Bella," Charlie stated. "All that you have accomplished, you've grown into an amazing woman."

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied, hugging him again. "I"m so glad to have you here to share with with me. And I'm sure Ella can't wait to see her Pop Pop."

"I can't wait to see my little munchkin either, where is she?"

"My parents are already inside with Ella," I said. "Why don't we head in?"

Charlie and Sue, along with the kids, walked ahead of us. Bella and I were about to go inside the building, but we stopped at the front door to look at the sign that was before us. Reading it made this night a reality for my wife and no one was more proud of her than myself.

**~* Bella's School of Dance *~**

"Wow," Bella said, "I can't believe I finally did this."

"Well, believe it," I replied, "because this is all you, baby. This is your dream come true."

Bella was finally realizing her dream and opening her own dance school. We had planned a big evening to celebrate the opening. All of our family and friends were there to support my wife.

We walked into the school where tables were set up, filled with people wanting to support Bella. I led her up to the front of the studio and then went to sit down next to my mom, taking Ella from her to sit on my lap. I pointed to Ella when Bella walked up to the front.

"Mamma! Pretty dwess like mine," she said, bouncing on my lap.

"Yes, baby, Mommy looks very pretty, just like you," I said, holding her tight.

"Hi, everyone, thank you all for coming tonight," Bella started.

She looked out to everyone and then she placed her hands on her belly. I could see it on her face that the baby was doing somersaults in her belly.

"This school has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl and I can't believe it's actually happening. It's been a long road getting here, full of many ups and downs. There were times that I wasn't even sure what the next hour was going to be like, let alone the future. But I am grateful for those times I went through because they made me who I am today, and I would not change that for anything. I am so glad that all of you are here tonight to share this with me. I love you all.

"But I have to thank one person in particular: my husband, Edward. No one has ever loved me as much as he does. From the night we met he has never left my side and he has always told me I can do anything. I don't know what my life would have been like without him beside me, loving me every step of the way. He has given me a beautiful little girl, and now a new baby boy on the way, and I fall more in love with him every day. He is my rock and my heart and soul. I love you so much."

I wiped a tear away from my eyes and I mouthed "I love you too" to my wife. My heart was so full of pride and love for her. As I held our daughter, I reflected on my life with Bella. The past six years have been the best of my whole life.

"Anyway, welcome once again to all of you coming to the grand opening of... Bella's School of Dance."

The crowd stood and clapped as Bella made her way down to us. When she got there, Ella wiggled in my arms, trying to get to her mommy.

"Mommy," she cheered.

"Hey, baby girl," Bella said, taking her from my arms. "You look like a princess."

"I love my dwess. Aunt Awi is da bestest."

Bella and I both laughed as we kissed our daughter.

"Ow!" Ella spat, squirming in Bella's arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Baby kicked me," she said, pointing to Bella's belly.

"That's your little brother, he's just saying hello," Bella said.

"I'm gonna kick him back when he comes out," Ella threatened.

"You don't want to do that, Ella," I said. "Your little brother is going to look up to you. He loves you already and I know you love him."

"I gwess so," she said lowering her head on Bella's shoulder. "But no more kicking."

The evening went on and it was a truly wonderful night, much deserved by Bella. Opening that school had always been her dream and she was completely hands-on—from hiring other instructors, setting up classes, hiring an accountant to handle the books—she did everything herself and she had every reason to be proud. Bella did everything she set out to do, and I'm the lucky bastard she chose to be by her side through it all.

~*yCa*~

Later that night, we got home and I told Bella I'd put Ella to bed while she took a shower. After Ella was fast asleep, I turned on her monitor and left her bedroom.

I walked in our bedroom to find Bella sitting up in bed, wearing one of my white tank tops and white boy shorts. Damn, she was beautiful.

"Is Ella sleep?" she asked me.

"Yep, just went down," I replied. I loosened my tie and unbuttoned my dress shirt, taking them both off. I shrugged out of my slacks and socks, casting them aside. I then climbed into bed next to Bella and lifted up her shirt, placing my hands on her belly. "How's my boy, still kicking a lot?"

"Nah, I think he finally took a break," she said, covering my hand with hers. "He's much more active than Ella. I think he might be a soccer player."

"Baseball, he's going to be a pitcher," I said.

"Well, he can be whatever he wants," she said. "Maybe he'll be a doctor like his daddy and grandpa."

"Maybe," I said, running my hands over her swollen skin. "I can't wait to meet you, little man." I leaned in to talk to our son. "You and me, we need to stick together because your mom and sister already have my ass whipped. I need some male support here, kid."

"Whipped, huh?" Bella questioned.

"Hook, line, and sinker," I confirmed. "And I love every minute of it. I love my girls with all my heart and I would do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well, I'd really like for you to hold us."

"It would be my pleasure, but first," I said, sitting up and bringing her to a sitting position, "This has to go; I need to feel your warm skin against mine." I peeled off her tank top and tossed it on the floor, leaving her in her boy shorts.

I pulled her into my arms, her back to my chest, wrapping my arms around her and resting my hand on her belly. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

My hand stilled on her stomach and then I slowly dragged it up until I cupped her breast. Her nipples instantly hardened at my touch and Bella's breath hitched. I loved the curves that pregnancy gave her body. Her breasts were fuller and I loved touching and licking them.

"Edward," she gasped.

"Fuck," I groaned, my dick hardening. Her hand reached behind us and she placed it over my ever-growing erection, stroking me. "Bella... I want you so fucking much."

"I want you too," she replied.

Keeping her in the position she was in, I pulled her shorts down and then my own boxers were next. Once we were both naked, I rubbed my hardness against her ass, making us both groan. I gently pushed her a little forward and then eased myself inside her. I didn't need to check if she was ready for me; I knew my wife, and I knew she was so wet.

I pushed deeper inside. I loved this position even when she wasn't pregnant because it allowed me go so deep. I moved my hips, smacking against her ass, both of us moaning with each thrust. While one hand was on her hip to pull her body against my own, my other hand cupped and rubbed her breasts, giving each one the attention they deserved. Bella's hand covered my own as she buried her head in the pillow to drown out her cries. My hand traveled down her stomach and then to her center, where I swirled my fingers around her clit.

"Fuck... Edward," she hissed.

I rubbed her clit harder and faster, her wetness coating my fingers. My cock slammed into her with so much fire. I could feel her tightening around me.

"Cum, Bella, cum all over me... hard... now," I begged, slowing my thrusts and increasing my touch on her clit.

"Edward... oh god," she stuttered, "yes... I'm... uhh, cum."

I felt her come apart and then my thrusts became more powerful. It didn't take much longer for me to completely lose myself inside her.

"Jesus Christ," I groaned, lowering my head into her hair and pulling her closer.

I pulled out of her and kissed her shoulder. I guided her to her back as I went to mine and she moved to her side so she could rest her head on my chest.

I let out a chuckle when I felt our son kick against my hip.

"Guess I woke him up." I smiled.

Bella sighed into my chest.

_Go to sleep now, son, I'll be good for the rest of the night. _

_Maybe._

* * *

**A/N: *Tears* So most of you guessed that babies were on the way... so sweet. I love Daddyward. And Ella was too cute when her little brother kicked her. So Bella realized her dream and opened her own dance school, for a girl who thought she didn't deserve much, its nice to see her happy!**

**The reviews have been amazing! So I had to post this now, I couldn't hold it for too long. Thank you all for your kind words, I so love and appreciate them all! As for the third and final epi... I was never greedy for reviews as I wrote this, but damn it, I really want this story to reach 1K reviews. Its not too far off... soooooooooo I will post the final epi as soon as this story reached 1K reviews. So review review review! **

**Thanks to my beta, Chandrakanta for getting the epi's back to me so quickly so I can tease you, lol. I have posted pix of E&B's outfits from the opening and Ella's dress as well as the inside of Bella's studio on my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction.**

**OK, so see you at 1K then!**

**Much Love!**

**XOXO**


	35. Epilogue 3

**Written a little different... enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue # 3**

**~ Edward and Bella ~**

* * *

She was a girl who didn't have the best life growing up. She was let down by everyone in her life. She had no choice but to grow up at a very early age and take care of herself. She went through things that no young girl should ever have to go through, but in turn she became a strong independent woman. Just when she thought her life meant nothing, love came walking though a door and proved her wrong.

He was a boy who lived a life filled with love and privilege. His parents provided for him and supported him in everything he did. He was loved by all who knew him. He had a good heart and wanted to help people. He became a doctor and made a life for himself. He always felt something in his life was missing, but with the opening of a door, he soon discovered what that something was.

One day in June, this girl and that boy's lives would collide, and life as they both knew it would forever be changed. They would discover that when you least expect it, when you need it the most, love has a way of finding you.

They would be the love of each other's lives. They would help each other discover what true love really is. They would give their whole selves to one another. They would get married. They would have two healthy kids with plans for a third. They would love each other for the rest of their lives.

"You came around."

"What?" he asked her.

"That night, ten years ago, you came around and changed my life forever."

"You changed mine too," he said, pulling her into her his arms and kissing her like he always did... with so much passion. His kisses never tired her. "That night will always be one of the best in my life, and to think I didn't want to go when Garrett told me his plans."

"I never told you that I almost didn't go to work that night," she said. "I wasn't feeling well, had a migraine all day... but at the last minute, I decided to go in."

"Wow, can you imagine if you didn't go to work or if I told Garrett I wanted to go somewhere else?"

"No," she stated quickly. "I can never imagine my life without you. I can't imagine my life without our children."

Their kids were the light in their eyes. Ella was seven years old and every bit the girly girl. She was a sweet little thing who loved her mommy and daddy, but who also loved her little brother. Masen was four years old. He was the spitting image of his father, with the same out of control copper hair and the same tender nature. He was in awe of his big sister; he followed her everywhere, and missed her when she was in school. Their bond was so special.

"You are just as beautiful as the day we met," he said, "and sexy as fuck."

"Even two kids later?" she asked.

"Especially so," he said, lowering her on the bed and lifting her shirt over her stomach. He leaned down and placed a kiss over her scar from her c-section.

Masen's birth wasn't as smooth as Ella's. He had gotten a little stuck on his way out, so Bella needed to have a c-section. That part went well and Masen came into the world screaming.

Bella looked at her husband who was now 40 years old. He was still every bit as handsome to her, even with the bits of gray that had formed on his sideburns. He was still as sexy as he was the day she met him, when he captured her heart from across the room. She ran her hands through his unruly hair as he hovered over her. She loved this man more than her whole life.

"You still want to have another one?" Bella asked.

"I think one more would be perfect," Edward replied. "We always talked about three babies. Unless... you've changed your mind?

"No, no," she said. "I'd like one more."

"Good, baby number three it is. Since the kids are still asleep, I say we should get started on trying." Bella didn't protest as Edward started to pull down her panties, but then their bedroom door flew open. "Shit," Edward hissed, trying to pull Bella's panties back up.

"Mommy, Daddy? Are you awake? We're hungry," Ella said, charging into the bedroom with Masen in tow, along with the family dog, Jake. Ella had gotten the puppy she always wanted. Jake was a Golden Retriever who was always where the kids went. When Masen was born, Jake slept in the doorway of his nursery for months. He was a great family dog.

"Forgot to lock the door again?" Bella said to her husband with an 'oops' look on her face before focusing her attention on her kids. "Hungry, huh? Well good morning to both of you too."

"Can we have pancakes please, Mommy?" Masen asked.

"Pancakes?" Edward repeated and then grabbed both kids, tossing them on the bed and tickling them. "I'll give you pancakes."

"Daddy, stop!" Ella screeched with a fit of laughter while Masen giggled from his father's tickle attack. Jake started barking, wanting to join in on the fun.

"Okay, okay, come on, let's give Mommy a minute and go downstairs to let Jake out and set the table." Edward got off the bed, pulling a t-shirt on and adjusting his sleep pants. He guided the kids out the door, but not before looking back at Bella. "We will continue baby making later."

Bella grinned and fell back on the bed. She was definitely looking forward to some baby making with her husband. Sex with Edward was nothing short of amazing. Even after almost ten years of marriage and two kids, it only got better and better. Ever since the first time back in the condo, whether they were making love or downright fucking, it was always based on love, and therefore mind blowing.

~*yCa*~

Bella moved around the house, trying to get things just right for when her husband came home. Alice and Jasper had taken the kids for tonight, giving her the perfect opportunity to plan a romantic evening for two.

She opened the oven and removed the pan of homemade lasagna, and while it cooled, she tossed the salad and poured the wine. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a green tank top. Her feet were bare and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Everything was set; all she needed was her husband.

When he came in the front door, still dressed in his navy blue scrubs, Bella grinned. Edward still looked damn sexy in his scrubs, and seeing him liked that still, to this day, had an effect on her.

"Something smells good," he said, coming in the kitchen. "And you look really good. Damn, baby, what's the occasion?"

"Your sister was kind of enough to take the kids, so I thought we'd have a nice quiet dinner at home."

"That sounds wonderful," he said, raising a wine glass to his lips for a sip. "So, we're all alone tonight?"

"We are," she replied. She smiled when he grinned at her; she knew what was on his mind. "But first, we eat."

"Okay," he agreed.

Bella served dinner and Edward devoured his meal. He loved his wife's cooking. She even gave his mother a run for her money.

"Dessert?" she asked.

"I thought you were dessert?" he asked.

"All in good time, but first I baked a cake."

"Wow, well then, bring on the cake."

Bella brought the chocolate cake she had made over to the table and set it in front of Edward.

He looked at the delicious dessert and then he quickly looked at Bella. And then back down at the cake. There were words written on the cake and he wanted to make sure he was reading it right.

**Cullen, party of 5**

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her again with his green eyes wide.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"You're sure?"

"Edward! I'm sure."

"Baby number three?"

"Baby number three is on the way," she said, sitting on his lap.

"Damn, I'm really good at knocking you up," he said, nuzzling her neck and holding her close.

"Yes you are, but this is it, no more knocking me up after this one," she said, kissing him. "But that doesn't mean we have to stop having fun."

"I should hope not," he said, shifting her to her feet so he could stand. He then lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him. "I will never stop wanting you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Good thing, Dr. Cullen, because my husband is motherfucking sexy in his scrubs and his cock will always be something I want."

"Hmm, do you want my cock inside you right now?"

"Well, I've never been one to turn down your cock," she replied, placing her hand on her flat stomach. "Obviously."

Their mouths devoured each other as he carried her to the island in the kitchen. They mostly made love in their bedroom when the kids were asleep. It had been a long time since he took her right there on the island in the middle of the kitchen and tonight he would make up for that.

After they were both naked, clothes thrown everywhere, he leaned her back some on the island and then lowered his head to her stomach. He placed open mouth kisses on her flesh where their baby grew. He already loved this new baby with all his heart. He looked back up at his wife and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards the edge of the island and then pushed inside her.

He pushed deeper, she pulled harder, they both screamed out as they came together. Bella leaned her whole body against Edward's as he held on to her with one arm and the island with his other to steady himself.

When he pulled back, he looked in her eyes and then kissed her softly. The love that was between them did not need any words; it was all in their eyes. The way they looked at each other spoke more than any words ever could.

~*yCa*~

It was 3 am. Edward was up first when the baby started crying. Bella was sound asleep and Edward knew how exhausted she was. He walked into the nursery and picked up his three-week old baby girl in his arms. She instantly settled down as soon as he cradled her. Edward changed her diaper and then settled in on the rocker.

Charlotte was already smitten with her daddy. From the moment she was born, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and stole his heart. Ella and Masen had him by the balls too, but with Charlotte being his last baby, she had him by everything he had.

"Daddy, Charlotte woke me up," Ella said from the doorway of the nursery.

"Me too," Masen yawned.

"Sorry, kids," Edward replied. "I've got her settled down now. Want to come sit with me?"

The kids walked in the room and both knelt down at each of Edward's sides.

"She's really tiny, Daddy," Masen said, looking at his new little sister.

"You were this small too, Bud," Edward replied.

"Yeah and you smelled funny," Ella chimed in.

"Did not," Masen whined.

"Did too," Ella shot back.

"Hey, shh, you two," Edward said, when Charlotte started to whimper. "We don't want the baby crying again and Mommy is asleep, so we have to be quiet."

The kids calmed down and went back to watching their baby sister. As Edward looked down at his three babies all around him, his heart swelled to capacity. He thought about where his life was before the night of his 30th birthday. All he did back then was work. He shut himself off from any kind of love. He froze his heart out, until the night he found himself in a strip club and a young dancer would come into his life and rock his whole world.

Now, almost ten years later, he was married to the love of his life and she had given him three children who he loved more than his own life. He felt truly blessed and happy.

He looked down at Charlotte, who was still awake but completely content in his arms, and then Ella and Masen, who had fallen asleep at his feet. And, of course, Jake who stood watch over them.

"There you are," Bella said, walking into the nursery and patting Jake's head.

"I didn't want to wake you," Edward said as she kissed him.

"I don't sleep right when you're not next to me," she replied.

Edward shifted Charlotte to his other arm and motioned for Bella to take a seat on his lap. Once she was there, she looked down at her two sleeping kids on the floor and then at her very alert baby girl nestled in her daddy's arms.

"I can't believe we made another perfect tiny human," Bella said.

"Yes we did," Edward replied. "They are all perfect."

"I love you, Edward, so much," Bella whispered as she snuggled into her husband's side.

"I love you too, Bella."

And love each other they would... Forever.

_I'm not used to getting things_

_The easy way_

_My life had been up and down_

_And all these years_

_The price I paid for honesty_

_Had been my heart on the ground_

_But then yo came around_

_Everything was clear_

_You came around_

_All I need is here_

_Because you came around_

_Its not that I wanted all the fairy tales_

_Or even needed one_

_I guess my mind had reasoned out the reasons for_

_A perfect boy for this girl_

_But then you came around_

_Everything was clear_

_You came around_

_All I need is here_

_You came around_

_Took me by surprise_

_You came around_

_I see through different eyes_

_But some things never seem to change_

_And they take you down_

_Yeah they take you down_

_I had given all the blame_

_And it took me down_

_Yeah it broke me down_

_But then you came around_

_Everything was clear_

_You came sound_

_All I need is here_

_Because you came around_

**The Very and Completed End**

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed writing this story. For the past six months it has brought me so much joy and allowed me to meet some really great people.**

**As I mark this one complete, I have to thank all my readers. Everyone who has read this story, talked about it on various FB groups, and reviewed. All of your kind words have meant the world to me. Thank you for sticking with me through my surgery this past January, your kind words made me recovery a little bit easer and I'm glad you were all still here when I returned to complete this journey. **

**I have to thank my beta, Chandrakanta, Jen you have been a life saver. You came in to this story in the middle of the road and took over for me. I don't think I would have been able to complete this without your help, so I thank you, and I look forward to working with you again real soon.**

**Please put me on Author Alert, as I do have another story planned. It will be some time before I publish it, but it is most definitely in the works. And I do look forward to seeing you all again on a future journey!**

**I have posted the song used in this chapter on my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. It was the song that inspired me to write this story, go have a listen.**

**Well I guess that's it. I hope you all enjoyed the final outcome of this story and are pleased with where our couple has been left. Once again it has been a blast writing this.**

**And so I say this for the last time on this one... Much Love to all and Please Review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
